


As Happened to Cinderella.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 17-Year-Old-Louis, 7-year-old-harry, 8-year-old-louis, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Fanfic, Feminine Harry, Flower Child Harry, Fluffy, Harry in a Dress, Homophobic Language, Innocent Harry, LMAO, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Punk Louis, SI, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, and liam as zayn's boyfriend and louis' friend lmao, bc yeah, but they'll grow, but this has a sequel, en especial a las cenicienta, harry está ligeramente obsesionado con las princesas de Disney, jay como la bruja malvada, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol, niall as harry's best friend, one direction - Freeform, se llevan solo un año en este fic, so creo que eso es todo, zayn as louis best friend, ziam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 122,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muñecas, princesas, tacones, y cuentos de hadas, son cosas que la mayoría de las personas cataloga para niñas, pero no Harry. Con sus escasos siete años, el pequeño sabe muy bien cuáles son sus gustos y definitivamente las cosas masculinas no se encuentran en la lista. Louis le demostrará que no precisamente se necesita ser una princesa para tener un Felices para siempre.</p><p>Audiencia:+14</p><p>Género: Romance, fanfiction, angst, fluffy.</p><p>Advertencias: Menciones de violación. </p><p>Secuela: A better story than Cinderella. (en proceso)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo del Para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la segunda fanfic que escribí en mi vida, y personalmente uno de los trabajos de los cuales me siento más orgullosa. Así como mis demás obras, a AHTC también pueden encontrarla en mi cuenta de Wattpad o de Tumblr. Espero que disfruten la lectura y sus kudos siempre son muy bien bienvenidos! :D
> 
>  
> 
> No autorizo que NADIE publique mis fanfics. No autorizo adaptaciones, por favor, sepan entender y no insistan. Todas mis obras también pueden ser encontradas en mi cuenta de wattpad.  
> Sólo autorizo traducciones, pero me gustaría que me notificaran antes de que la empiecen a traducir, GRACIAS.  
> Por favor, respete el trabajo ajeno, no re-publique esta fanfic ni ninguna otra sin el previo consentimiento del autor.

                                                                         

 

-¡Harry, regresa!-

  
Un niño de cabellos rizados salía corriendo de la habitación de hospital con lágrimas en sus ojos. Había recibido la noticia de que ambos de sus padres habían muerto en el accidente automovilístico que habían tenido y ahora debía irse a vivir con su tía.

 

-¡No quiero, no iré contigo! ¡Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá!-

  
El pequeño chilló con dificultad mientras se alejaba corriendo de la escena en busca de un lugar en dónde poder descargar todas sus lágrimas. Sus pequeños pies descalzos pegaban con fuerza en las frías y grandes baldosas del hospital haciéndole doler, pero no se detuvo. Ingresó con velocidad al primer sanitario que observó y se encerró en uno de sus cubículos para tratar de escapar de su cruel realidad. Se sentó en el retrete y abrazo ambas de sus rodillas hundiendo su aniñado rostro entre estas.

  
-… ¿Por qué se fueron mami y papi…? -Murmuró muy bajito entre lágrimas pesadas. -… ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ustedes…? ¿Es porque ya no me querían? Prometono volver a usar cosas de niñas, lo prometo mami, prometo ser todo un niño y jugar con autitos y pelotas…-

El pequeño rizado hipó mientras hacía vanas promesas, y él lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que sus padres ya estaban demasiado lejos como para regresar, sabía que no lo estaban escuchando, pero de todas formas continuaba hablándoles para no sentirse tan solo.

  
No muy lejos del sanitario en dónde Harry se encontraba, había una pequeña oficina de un respetable médico en dónde el panorama era muy diferente a lo que ocurría dentro de los baños; un padre renegaba con su pequeño hijo por su incontrolable inquietud.

  
-Mis papeles no son para colorear Louis, te he dicho cientos de veces que cuando vienes aquí debes quedarte quieto sin hacer escándalos y travesuras.-

  
El hombre espetó en un tono hosco mientras recogía y ordenaba los papeles esparcidos por todo el suelo y el escritorio, el pequeño castaño apenado bajó su vista ante los bramidos de su padre.

  
-Lo siento papá, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…-

  
-Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir porque ya mismo vas a salir de mi oficina y esperarás afuera hasta la hora de salida. Ve a jugar con las enfermeras o los hombres de la limpieza, no lo sé Louis, pero vete.-  
El hombre tomó los hombros de su pequeño hijo mientras lo empujaba hacía la puerta.

  
-P-pero, no quiero papi. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo-

  
-Hubieses pensado eso antes de comportarte de la manera en que lo hiciste. Hablaré con tu madre y le diré que contrataremos una niñera. No vendrás más a mi trabajo Louis. Estoy demasiado ocupado para también agregarle tus travesuras.-

  
-P-pero…-

  
El hombre lo sacó finalmente de la oficina y cerró la puerta en un fuerte y estruendoso golpe que hizo que los finos cabellos de Louis se apartaran de su rostro. El pequeño castaño se apoyó contra la pared y poco a poco se dejó caer hasta el piso. Su padre nunca lo había tratado así, se veía enserio muy enojado y molesto con él. Pero él no tenía la culpa de eso, tan sólo quería un poco de amor de sus ocupados padres, un poco de cariño y atención, la que nunca recibió por parte de ninguno de los dos.

  
-Te odio. Te odio te odio te odio te odio.-

  
Las palabras de rencor salían quebradas de la garganta del pequeño ojiazul, sus orbes pronto se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales limpió rápidamente al notarlas contra sus mejillas. No le gustaba llorar. Eso era para niñas.

  
-¡No quiero, no iré contigo! ¡Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá!-

  
Louis levantó rápido su rostro al oír aquellas palabras y observó cómo una niña de rizos cruzaba corriendo el pasillo a toda velocidad. Ésta iba descalza, tenía unos shorts azules y una remera celeste con la imagen de cenicienta estampada en ella. Louis la siguió con la mirada y vio como la pequeña se adentraba al sanitario de hombres con rapidez.

  
Harry había quedado en silencio pero continuaba llorando, estaba seguro de que al día siguiente amanecería con sus ojos muy hinchados, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Ya no tenía ni mamá ni papá, lo habían dejado a la deriva, solo, solo él para hacerle frente al mundo a sus escasos siete años.

  
-¿Por qué me dejaron solo aquí…?-

  
Las lágrimas caían sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas. El dolor, la impotencia, el enojo, la angustia, todo se acumulaba en su pequeño corazón y él simplemente podía descargarse llorando.  
Un pequeño golpecito contra la puerta de su cubículo lo hizo sobresaltar. Quedo en silencio esperando que la persona no notara su presencia y simplemente se marchara.

  
-Este no es el sanitario de niñas, tú no puedes estar aquí.-

  
Una voz extraña habló, era una voz de niño. Harry se tapó su boca con ambas palmas de sus manos deteniendo sus sollozos y quedó estático esperando que la persona extraña volviese a hablar. Otro pequeño toque en la puerta de su cubículo.  
-Sé que estás ahí, te oí llorar, vamos abre la puerta, no voy a comerte.-  
El niño seguía insistiendo y Harry sabía que no se iría, así que se bajo lentamente del retrete y abrió la puerta para salir muy apenado de su cubículo mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas.

  
-N-no soy niña…-

  
Murmuró por lo bajo mientras levantaba su mirada con miedo para enfrentar los ojos del niño enfrente de él. Era un niño de su edad, quizás un poco más grande. Tenía ojos azules muy brillantes, tez caramelo y el cabello castaño y muy revuelto. Éste arqueó sus cejas cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

  
-¿Y porque estás usando una playera con una princesa de Disney?.-

  
Harry bajó su vista observando a Cenicienta que se lucía con elegancia en su vestido con brillos, y sus mejillas rápidamente se ruborizaron. Titubeó antes de contestar, temía por que el niño se riera de él como lo hacían todos cuando lo conocían y él les decía que no era una niña. Pero que podía él hacer, siempre le habían gustado las cosas de niñas y sus padres no tenían problema con eso, es más, le compraban prendas que eran de niñas sólo porque a él le gustaban. Sus padres se encargaban de recordarle siempre que ser diferente no era nada malo, y el rizado lo había comprendido, a pesar de que muchas personas miraban a sus padres con disgusto, ambos estaban muy orgullosos de Harry y él era feliz con eso.

  
-Porque…- Murmuró con su vista posada en sus pequeñas manos jugando entre ellas. -Porqué me gustó esta…-

  
Un silencio inundó la habitación en ese momento. Harry no quería levantar su vista, temía ver una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro de aquel niño.

  
-Es bonita.-

  
El ojiverde levantó su vista rápidamente al oír esas palabras, ¿Había escuchado bien?. Era la primera persona que no se reía de él ni se burlaba. El niño sólo había dicho que era bonita. Su cara estupefacta y sus ojos bien abiertos observaban cómo el niño de ojos azules le sonreía cálidamente, Harry sentía que sus pequeñas mejillas ardían como volcanes en erupción.

  
-Louis, aquí estabas. Te estuve buscando por todas partes.-

  
Un hombre de unos treinta años ingresó al baño y tomó de la mano al castaño para jalarlo hacia la puerta de salida. El ojiazul giró su rostro para regalarle una última sonrisa al rizado y éste por más que trato no pudo devolvérsela. Simplemente había quedado atónito con las palabras de aquel niño que ahora sabía, se llamaba Louis. “Es bonita” Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como una grabación.

  
-¡Harry!-

  
Su tía entró al sanitario y lo cargó entre sus brazos con efusividad.

  
-Nunca jamás vuelvas a huir así pequeño, tus padres me matarán desde el más allá si no hago un buen trabajo contigo.-

  
La castaño sacudió los rizos del ojiverde y esté sonrió vagamente.

  
-Las niñas no pueden entrar en lo sanitarios de niños.-

  
La mujer lo miró extrañamente y luego soltó una pequeña sonrisita mientras ambos dejaban el baño.

  
-Lo sé, no lo haré jamás. ¿Listo para conocer tu nueva casa?-

  
Sonrió la mujer mientras acomodaba en su cintura al rizado. Harry observó a su tía detenidamente, quizás no sería tan malo vivir con ella, parecía una mujer buena y noble, además ella tampoco lo había juzgado por su femenina manera de vestir. Se sonrió a sí mismo y asintió con ímpetu.

  
-Sí.- Soltó con entusiasmo. -Tía, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

  
La castaña le dirigió una rápida mirada a su sobrino en brazos y sonrió dulcemente.

  
-Por supuesto, lo que sea.-

  
-¿Los niños también pueden tener sus príncipes y sus “Felices para siempre”?-

  
Inquirió con inocencia el rizado. La castaña lo observó y una dulce sonrisa se pintó en sus labios rosados.

  
-Por supuesto que sí, Hazz.-

  
Harry sonrió y sus mejillas rápidamente volvieron a sonrosarse al recordar al niño de ojos azules que estaba en los sanitarios. Observó su playera y miró detenidamente a Cenicienta.

Él quería una historia tan bonita como la de ella.

  
-Quiero una historia como la de cenicienta.-

  
Afirmó sonriente.

  
-Entonces primero debes encontrar tu príncipe.-

  
-Creo que ya lo he encontrado…-


	2. Volverte a ver.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

 

-No…ya falta poco Harry, sé paciente.-

 

-De acuerdo…- El rizado bufó y observó por la ventanilla de la vieja camioneta que conducía su tía. Afuera el paisaje era desolado, se veían solo unas cuantas casas muy separadas la una de la otra, reinaban los árboles y los extensos campos de hierbas. Había muchas vacas, toros, caballos y gallinas, así que para matar el aburrimiento se puso a contar cada uno de los animalitos que veía mientras pensaba en cómo sería su nueva casa y su nueva vida junto a su tía. Sería difícil adaptarse rápido al brusco cambio, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a ser un niño fuerte y no dejar que la muerte de sus padres lo afectase tanto.

El motor de la vieja Van rugía como si estuviese por detenerse en cualquier momento y los caminos con pedregullos hacían que Harry diera pequeños saltitos en el asiento trasero provocándole diversión. Su tía lo observó por el espejo retrovisor y le sonrió dulcemente.  
Pronto el paisaje rústico comenzó a desaparecer y la urbanización se hizo presente. Casas grandes, algunos departamentos y tiendas se reflejaban en los ojos del rizado quién los miraba maravillado.

 

-Bienvenido a Doncaster Hazz.- Espetó su tía con orgullo de su ciudad tan hermosa y Harry sonrió alegre y emocionado. Al fin habían llegado.

 

La mujer condujo un par de minutos más, alejándose un poco del centro de la ciudad para ir a un barrio un poco más tranquilo que era en dónde residía. El pequeño rizado observó el barrio con curiosidad a través de la ventanilla, notó un pequeño parque, muchos árboles y flores, y todas las casas eran bonitas y muy cuidadas, todas con tejados rojo chillón. Su tía estacionó en la vereda de una casa muy diferente al resto, ésta estaba un poco más deteriorada, la pintura amarilla de sus paredes estaba descascarada pero estaba casi cubierta con una enredadera frondosa que la llenaba de flores. A Harry le pareció que eso era bonito.

 

-Llegamos a casa.-

 

Su tía giró su rostro para observar a Harry y regalarle una bella sonrisa la cual éste devolvió enseguida.

La casa por dentro era igual de deteriorada que afuera, tenía muebles que parecían haber estado allí por años pero estaban muy limpios y cuidados. En las paredes colgaban cuadros de paisajes entre otras cosas. A una izquierda de la entrada había una gran escalera con una alfombra roja que conducía a la planta alta y el rizado observó a su tía buscando su aprobación para poder ir hacia arriba a explorar. La mujer soltó una graciosa risita.

 

-Puedes ir, ve. Tu cuarto es el último al final del pasillo, puedes ir acomodando tu ropa en el clóset.- 

 

Harry asintió y subió las escaleras con desesperación. Estaba muy emocionado de tener una habitación en la planta alta, su anterior casa era solo de una panta y él creía que eso era muy aburrido pero de todas formas adoraba su cuarto celeste.  
Abrió la puerta con una de sus pequeñas manitos haciendo que ésta rechinase y antes de ingresar paseó su vista por todo el cuarto, observando detenidamente cada parte de éste. Estaba vacío a excepción del clóset y la pequeña cama a un lado de la ventana; camino lentamente hacía ésta y la abrió por completo dejando entrar un poco de aire fresco de primavera. Lamentablemente su cuarto no tenía muy buena vista, daba al patio de la casa vecina en dónde se erguía un frondoso árbol de manzanas. Quedó maravillado al observar el lujo que la vivienda adyacente poseía, tenían una gran piscina y masetas con flores exóticas, una estatua de alguna persona desnuda que hizo que el rizado soltase una leve risita. Una señora con un delantal blanco y negro salió de la casa y Harry la quedó observando, era una señora algo mayor y tenía una regadera en sus manos, se dirigió a las grandes masetas y comenzó a regar las plantas en ellas. Parecía que era la sirvienta de esa casa.

 

-¡Harry, cuando termines de ordenar tu ropa puedes bajar! ¡Preparé un par de sándwiches para comer ahora!-

Su tía gritó desde abajo y Harry se sobresaltó levemente.

 

-¡Ya voy tía!-

 

Antes de entrar a la cocina un pequeño perro chihuahua comenzó a ladrarle chillonamente. Harry titubeó un poco y se alejó temeroso del pequeño animal.

 

-No te preocupes, es inofensivo. Su nombre es Chipy.-

 

Informó su tía desde la cocina. Harry tomó al pequeño perro entre sus brazos y éste comenzó a retorcerse para bajarse de su agarre.

 

-Es lindo.- Sonrió mientras fregaba al pequeño animal contra su rostro para sentir la suavidad de su pelaje.

 

-Puedes ir a pasearlo más tarde, le encanta salir a caminar por las tardes.-

 

Su tía salió de la cocina comiendo un sándwich y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la puerta para observar a su sobrino emocionado por Chipy.

 

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo?-

 

Inquirió con sus orbes muy brillantes. Nunca había tenido un perro, sus padres decían que requería de mucho cuidado y atención, y que él era aún muy pequeño para tal responsabilidad.

 

-Claro.- Su tía sonrió y le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich.- Pero antes ven a comer algo, necesitas crecer fuerte.-

 

-¿Puedo ir a pasearlo ahora? ¡Por favor tía, por favor!- El rizado apretó al perro más contra su pecho como si fuese un peluche haciendo que éste soltase un pequeño ladrido. La mujer rodó sus ojos y se adentro a la cocina regresando con un sándwich.

 

-Pero come esto mientras lo paseas, se supone que debo cuidarte y si hoy no comes estaremos empezando mal chiquitín.-

Harry se metió el sándwich entero a su boca y lo masticó rápidamente, acto seguido salió con rapidez hacía afuera aún cargando a Chipy.

 

-¡La correa está colgada en el living!-

 

Avisó su tía en un grito y el pequeño volvió a entrar corriendo para tomar la correa y salir nuevamente apresuradamente. La mujer rió mientras negaba y se adentraba nuevamente a la cocina.

El barrio era uno tranquilo. Parecía casi deshabitado, solo había un pequeño anciano sentado en una banca en la vereda de su casa, Harry vio como éste lo observaba con sus ojos pequeños detrás de los lentes de cristal y alzo su pequeña mano para saludarlo tímidamente. Debía comenzar a ser amable con sus nuevos vecinos. El anciano no respondió a su saludo y Harry se sintió algo apenado ante eso.

Con algo de dificultad logró que Chipy se dejara colocar su correa y comenzó a pasearlo por toda la cuadra. No debía alejarse más que eso. El sol primaveral de las cuatro de la tarde chocaba contra los cristales de las muchas casas que componían el barrio y contra el liso asfalto. Harry estaba maravillado con la cantidad de flores que habían por todas partes, por cada casa que cruzaba arrancaba una pequeña flor de distinta variedad y se las iba colocando entre sus cabellos. Comenzó a dar pequeño saltitos mientras caminaba hasta que Chipy detuvo su marcha para orinar y él lo tuvo que esperar. Mientras el pequeño perrito se descargaba, llegó un auto plateado muy lujoso y se estacionó en la casa adyacente a la de su tía. Harry estaba seguro de que ese auto valía más que la casa de sus padres y la de su tía juntas, destellaba fuertemente haciendo que sus ojos casi dolieran. Observó detenidamente la obra de arte y vio como una mujer vestida de forma muy formal bajaba del asiento del piloto, la puerta del asiento de acompañante también se abrió y de ella salió un niño. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron gigantemente ante la sorpresa. Debía estar viendo alucinaciones, debía ser eso o quizás no y quizás si era el mismo niño que había visto en los baños del hospital.  
La mujer discutía con el pequeño castaño y éste tenía su vista baja mirando sus pequeños zapatos. Harry solo observó la escena desde la lejanía sintiendo algo de pena por el niño, su madre le estaba gritando muy feo. Cuando Chipy finalmente terminó de hacer sus necesidades, Harry se acercó muy lentamente hasta la vereda de su casa, en dónde quedó parado y mirando disimuladamente hacía la casa a su lado en dónde la discusión continuaba. Ahora más cerca, pudo oír lo que la mujer decía.

 

-¡Te damos todo, todo Louis! ¿Es que no puedes comportarte formalmente? ¡Eres una decepción para toda la familia! –La mujer peinó sus cabellos lacios hacía atrás con frustración. –¡No puedo creer que tú padre me haya pedido que vaya a buscarte hasta el hospital por qué tú estabas comportándote desastrosamente! ¡Acabo de perder un día de trabajo por tu culpa Louis!-

El castaño levantó su rostro y Harry pudo notar su mirada triste aún desde la lejanía. Murmuró algo muy bajo que Harry no llegó a oír, y cuando el castaño estaba por bajar su mirada nuevamente sus orbes celestes se posaron en los ojos verdes de Harry, lográndolo sobresaltar, pero el rizado no corrió su vista. Louis abrió sus ojos muy grandes y observó a Harry atónitamente. Ambos quedaron observándose mientras la mamá del ojiazul continuaba renegando.

 

-¿De acuerdo Louis?-  
El castaño corrió su vista de Harry y la llevó nuevamente a su mamá mirándola extrañado.

 

-He…si, de acuerdo.-

Harry soltó una pequeña risita, sabía que el castaño no había prestado atención a nada de lo que la mujer le decía.

 

-Así me gusta.-

La mujer se giró y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa haciendo sonar sus brillantes tacones negros. Antes de ingresar a la casa se percató de la presencia de Harry y paseo su mirada de disgusto desde los pies de Harry hasta su cabeza de risos. Frunció el ceño y meneó su cabeza en negación y entro finalmente a su lujosa casa. El rizado bajó su vista apenado, y observó la playera de cenicienta, estaba seguro de que la mujer lo observó de esa manera por eso. La tristeza vino por él nuevamente, esperaba que algún día la sociedad no juzgara a las personas tan superficialmente.

 

-Hey.-

 

Harry alzó su mirada bruscamente y allí estaña nuevamente él con sus ojos similares al color del cielo, sus cabellos sedosos y brillantes, y sus ropas caras que estaba seguro él nunca podría comprar y darse el gusto de usar.

 

-Hola.- Sonrió apenado.

 

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.- Sonrió el ojiazul y Harry pensó que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto, definitivamente él era su príncipe. Era un niño muy hermoso. –¿Vives por aquí? ¿Por qué nunca te he visto? –

 

-No, he llegado recién con mi tía. –Contestó titubeante mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se ponían más calientes. –Viviré aquí desde hoy.-

 

-¿Seremos vecinos? ¡Genial!, mi casa es esta.- El castaño señaló con su pequeña mano a la lujosa casa en dónde la señora había entrado y Harry sonrió.-

 

-Y la mía esta.- Imitó la acción del ojiazul y señaló la casa de su tía que de ahora en adelante, también sería la suya.

 

-Veo que Chipy se está llevando muy bien contigo.- Comentó Louis y Harry observó al pequeño perro chihuahua que olfateaba las zapatillas de Louis.

 

-¿Lo conoces?- Inquirió con sorpresa y Louis rió.

 

-Tu tía Raquel siempre lo saca a pasear, lo conoce todo el barrio.-

 

-Ho, claro…- Bajó su vista observando al perro quién ahora se había echado a un lado del castaño.

 

-Mañana comenzaremos las clases, supongo que vas a… ¿Primer año?-  
El ojiverde negó efusivamente haciendo que sus rizos se movieran graciosamente de un lado a otro.

 

-Segundo.-

 

-Ho, eso es genial, yo soy de tercero. Supongo que podremos vernos en los recesos. Podemos ser buenos amigos.-  
Harry sonrió complacido y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la madre del castaño se asomó por la puerta pegándole un grito chillón su hijo.

 

-¡Louis entra a la casa en este instante!-

 

El ojiazul simplemente se giró y se marchó rápidamente sin siquiera despedirse. Entro apresuradamente a la vivienda y la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió otra mirada de disgusto a Harry y finalmente cerró la puerta en un estruendoso golpe.

 

-Adiós…-

 

Harry murmuró muy suavemente y jaló la correa de Chipy para ingresar nuevamente a su casa. Le deprimió un poco la reacción que la madre del castaño había tenido con él, pero la emoción y felicidad de volver a ver a Louis cuando él pensaba que sólo sería una persona del recuerdo de esas que deseas volver a ver, hacía todo esa mala situación a un lado.

 

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?-

 

Su tía preguntó curiosa mientras observaba un poco de tele. El rizado se apoyo contra la puerta y soltó una pequeña sonrisa dulce.

 

-Volví a ver a mi príncipe.- Sonrió.


	3. Cuídame.

“Escuela primaria de Doncaster”.

 

Los nervios comenzaron a recorrer cada parte del pequeño cuerpo de Harry al leer eso. Apretó aún más contra su cuerpo la pequeña mochila color lila que le había obsequiado su tía, y mordió su labio inferior tratando de detener su temblequeo. Raquel notó el obvio nerviosismo de su sobrino y se agachó a su altura.

 

-Todo estará bien Hazz; será divertido. Habrá nuevos niño como tú y harás nuevos amiguitos. También conocerás a tu nueva maestra de seguro será divertida.

 

La mujer peinó con cuidado los rizos chocolate de Harry y arregló el cuello de su delicada y bella camisa blanca con pequeñas flores rosas.  
El rizado soltó la mochila y se abalanzó hacía los cálidos brazos de su tía y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña. No quería entrar, quería regresar a casa, tenía mucho miedo, nervios, y estaba seguro que dentro de esa escuela habría muchos niños que se reirían y burlarían de él. Raquel alzó al pequeño en sus brazos y Harry se aferró con fuerza a ella.

 

-No quiero quedarme aquí tía, quiero ir a casa. Los niños se reirán de mí…-

 

El corazón de Raquel dio un vuelco al oír las tristes palabras de su sobrino. Sabía que era cierto, que de seguro dentro de la escuela muchos niños se reirían de Harry. El rizado siempre había sufrido las incontables críticas tanto de adultos como de niños y sabía que las cosas serían iguales aquí. El pequeño Harry era tan sólo un niño y ya sufría las consecuencias de la aborrecible sociedad en la que vivían.

 

-Hazz…los niños deben ir a la escuela, es tu obligación, necesitas aprender para ser un adulto inteligente.-

 

La mujer comenzó a mecer al pequeño entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba con ternura su espalda, sabía que las lágrimas estaban próximas a salir de su pequeño sobrino. Harry siempre había sido un pequeño muy frágil.

 

-P-pero tía…n-no quiero.-

 

 

Y ahí estaba, la voz gangosa y entre-cortada con la que habló el rizado le informó a la castaña que ya había comenzado a llorar. Dejó a su sobrino nuevamente en el suelo y quedó frente a él para limpiarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus sonrosadas y pequeñas mejillas.

 

-¿Por qué no quieres Hazz? ¿De qué tienes miedo?-

 

El rizado hipó y bajó su vista, alzando la pequeña mochila lila y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo en un efusivo abrazo. Ocultó un poco de su rostro con la mochila y solamente quedaron sus grandes orbes llorosos a la vista, observando el suelo.

 

-De los niños…ellos se reirán de mí y me harán llorar…- Confesó en un murmullo.

 

 

Raquel observó a su sobrino con tristeza, le partía el alma verlo así, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por él.  
Mientras los niños continuaban ingresando a la escuela, ella continuaba tratando de convencer al pequeño ojiverde de ingresar también, pero era imposible, Harry se negaba rotundamente. Cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de rendirse y darse la vuelta para regresar a casa junto a Harry, un lujoso auto aparcó frente a la entrada de la escuela obteniendo la atención de unos cuantos curiosos, y entre todas esas personas, la atención de ellos también.  
Una señora de no más de cuarenta años bajó del auto, llevaba ropas muy elegantes, y lustrosos tacones rojos, ni bien bajó se colocó unos anteojos para sol negros. Al instante un pequeño niño castaño bajó del asiento de acompañante y observó hacía dónde estaban Harry y su tía. El castaño saludó con alegría a Harry y éste devolvió el saludo con timidez.  
Raquel lo observó extrañada y luego bajó su vista hacía su pequeño sobrino. Este había dejado de llorar completamente y ahora sus grandes orbes brillaban tanto como el sol en verano, una pequeña sonrisa se iba formando de a poco y sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. La mujer sonrió tiernamente y despeinó los revoltosos rizos chocolate de Harry logrando que éste la observase.

 

-¿Te quedarás ahora?-

 

Harry asintió ligeramente y ella le sonrió anchamente. Bajó su cabeza así el rizado podía regalarle un ruidoso beso en su mejilla y luego éste salió corriendo al encuentro del otro castaño. Raquel observó como ambos niños ingresaban juntos a la institución y finalmente se marchó con una tierna sonrisa pintada en sus labios rosados.

(…)

 

Harry caminaba a la par de Louis con su vista baja llena de pena. El ojiazul venía hablando sobre cómo era la escuela, le comentaba sobre cada sector, sobre las maestras malas y las buenas, y sobre los revoltosos niños de los que debía cuidarse. Pero Harry no lo oía, simplemente divagaba por su mente con los azules orbes de Louis, su brilloso cabello y su tan peculiar y dulce voz.  
Hasta que chocó con algo que lo hizo caer sentado al frío piso. Soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y Louis lo tomo de la mano para ayudarlo a levantar rápidamente.

 

 

-Deberías fijarte por dón…oh, ¡Hey, Louis hola!-

 

El rizado observó como el niño morocho con el que había chocado se aferraba al castaño en un cálido y fuerte abrazo y éste le correspondía igual de contento, pero tomándolo sólo con un brazo puesto que su otra mano estaba ocupada tomando la mano de Harry y éste la apretó fuerte cuando Louis la intentó sacar. Pequeños celos comenzaron a crecer dentro del ojiverde. ¿Quién era ese niño morocho y por qué tenía tanta confianza con SU príncipe?

 

-¡Zayn. Tanto tiempo! ¿Todo bien?-

 

 

Preguntó con entusiasmo el ojiazul, con tanto entusiasmo que Harry sintió hervir, apretó mas la mano de Louis logrando que éste lo observase y se percatara de su presencia, porque al parecer la había olvidado por completo.

 

-Oh, si…él es Harry. Es de segundo año.-

 

 

Los grandes orbes de Zayn se posaron en los verdes de Harry y le regaló una sonrisa que el rizado no devolvió

 

.

-Mucho gusto Harry, ¿Eres de segundo?. -El morocho flexionó un poco muy exageradamente sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de Harry y el rizado quiso pegarle, él no era tan pequeño. Odiaba que lo trataran como un bebé sólo por ser más flaquito y pequeñito que el resto de los alumnos de segundo.  
Asintió a la pregunta de Zayn y éste peinó sus rizos. -Eres más pequeña que el resto de los alumnos de segundo. - 

 

Espetó y Harry apretó la mano Louis cuando oyó el “pequeña” por parte del morocho. Lo había confundido con una niña, ¿Es que no había oído que su nombre era Harry?. -…¿Y por qué tienes nombre de niño? Supongo que tus padres querían un niño…?- El morocho río pero la seriedad en el rostro de Louis y la mueca que le hizo para que se detuviera hizo que lentamente dejara de hacerlo.

 

 

-¿Qué…qué sucede?- Inquirió extrañado el morocho sin comprender el por qué de la seriedad de Louis y la mueca de tristeza en el rostro del pequeño Harry.

 

-Harry no es niña Zayn. Es un niño.- Informó Louis y Zayn abrió sus ojos atónito, mirando a Harry algo confundido.

 

-P-pero…tienes una blusa de niña, y tu mochila…-

 

 

-Zayn ya déjalo. Lo harás llorar, vayamos a clase ¿De acuerdo? Liam de seguro nos está esperando.-

 

 

Zayn asintió sin decir más y los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar a la par rumbo a sus respectivas aulas. Harry seguía aferrado firmemente a la mano de Louis y no pensaba soltarla, por alguna razón, le daba seguridad, lo hacía sentir en casa nuevamente. La tibia, suave, y pequeña mano de Louis. De su príncipe. Sonrió ante su pensamiento.

 

-Harry, esta es nuestra aula, tú debes caminar un poco más hacía adelante y encontrarás la tuya. Creo que tiene abejas de cartulina en la puerta, ¿Verdad Zayn?. Eso te ayudará a identificarla - El morocho asintió mientras le regalaba otra dulce sonrisa a Harry. Éste aferró con más fuerza la mano de Louis, no quería irse, quería quedarse con ellos, o quería que Louis lo acompañase con él a su grado para que lo defendiera de las posibles burlas de sus compañeritos. Hizo un leve puchero y miró con tristeza al ojiazul.

 

 

-No quiero Louis. Quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes, no quiero ir.-  
Louis observó a Zayn sin saber qué hacer. Él no era muy bueno con los niños menores, ni siquiera tenía paciencia. Definitivamente si no hubiese sido Harry, en ese momento ya hubiese empujado al pequeño para que se dirigiese a su respectiva aula, pero el pequeño era Harry. Y éste tenía cierto poder sobre él, el pequeño era muy frágil y eso se notaba a distancia, sentía que debía protegerlo, que debía cuidarlo.

 

 

-Te prometo que en los recesos te buscaremos y jugaremos juntos ¿De acuerdo?- 

Louis inquirió muy suavemente, tan suavemente que el morocho dudó en sí era o no su amigo. Alzo una ceja ante la extrañez con la que Louis había reaccionado con Harry.

 

Harry no contestó y se limitó a asentir lentamente. Louis le sonrió.

 

-De acuerdo, ahora ve a tu aula. Llegarás tarde en tu primer día y eso no es nada bueno.-

 

Harry asintió nuevamente y echo a correr por el pasillo ante las miradas de Zayn y Louis. Estos continuaron observándolo hasta que el pequeño por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta y entró, solo allí Louis pudo ingresar a su salón con tranquilidad.

(…)

 

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Me gusta mucho tu cuaderno de princesas!-  
Una niña con cabello azabache husmeaba los útiles de Harry con curiosidad. Éste estaba nervioso, la pequeña no dejaba de estarle encima revisando cada una de sus pertenencias. Harry quería salir corriendo. Quería ir con Louis.

 

-Ha-…Harry…-

 

La pequeña se detuvo en seco y observó a Harry con su ceño fruncido.

 

-Ese es nombre de niño. No bromees conmigo, mi nombre es Amelie. Espero que seamos amiguitas.-

 

La niña sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa obligadamente.

 

-Tienes cara de llamarte Rossy, me gustan tus rizos son muy bonitos.-  
Sin que Harry se diese cuenta la pequeña Amelie ya se encontraba jugando con sus rizos tirando un poco de ellos y haciéndole doler. La niña comenzó a peinarlo muy impetuosamente y Harry quiso llorar. Le colocó dos moños rosados y luego se los sacó nuevamente para experimentar nuevos peinados, y en ese momento Harry comenzó a lloriquear llamando la atención de la maestra.

 

 

-¡Amelie, ve a tu lugar!- La bella mujer se acercó con premura hacía el rizado e intento calmar su llanto. -Harry, no debes dejar que te hagan esas cosas. Dile que no quieres que te peinen, no te quedes callado cariño.- La mujer comenzó a sacar con delicadeza cada hebilla entre los rizos del ojiverde y éste comenzó a hipar. Quería irse a casa.

 

-¿Harry? ¿Se llama Harry?- Amelie espetó con sorpresa y en voz alta logrando que todos los niños presentes la observarán. - ¿Él es un niño?- La pequeña tapó su boca intentando acallar las risas que estaban a punto de salir. Pero no las pudo reprimir por mucho tiempo, una gran carcajada salió de su boca contagiando a todos los niños presentes y los orbes de Harry se llenaron de más lágrimas. Tomó su pequeña mochila lila y salió corriendo del aula con velocidad en busca de Louis, es busca de protección.

 

(…)

 

-…y de esa forma ocurre la fotosíntesis, ¿Alguna pregunta alumnos?-  
Los chicos de tercero negaron al unísono y la profesora sonrió satisfecha y tomó asiento para que pudiesen copiar todo lo que había escrito en la pizarra. Alguien tocó la puerta y la mujer bufó y rodó sus ojos mientras se levantaba desganada a atender a la persona que llamaba.

 

-Pstt Louis, ¿hoy vendrás a mi casa a jugar? Zayn también vendrá, mi madre dijo que nos cocinará un pastel.- Liam habló por lo bajo desde detrás del asiento del ojiazul y éste giró su cabeza para observarlo.

 

-Claro, pero debo preguntarle primero a mi mamá. De seguro si me dej…-

 

-Louis.- La profesora habló llamando la atención del castaño y éste se giró rápidamente asustado. La mujer lo había pillado hablando, de seguro le mandaría alguna nota a sus padres por su falta de atención o algo parecido. La profesora de ciencias siempre era muy estricta.-

 

-¡Lo siento profesora, no volverá a ocurrir!.- Se apresuró a decir y la mujer arqueó su ceja izquierda.

 

-Aquí hay un pequeño niño que está buscándote. Tienes sólo diez minutos.-  
Louis la observó extrañado. ¿Un pequeño niño que está buscándolo? ¿A él?. De pronto recordó. Harry.

 

Saltó de su silla rápidamente y se dirigió con premura hacía la puerta. Allí estaba el rizado, con sus mejillas completamente sonrosadas y cubiertas de saladas lágrimas. Se aferraba con fuerza a su mochila lila y el ojiazul notó que su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente.

 

-Harry, ¿Qué ocurrió?.-

 

 

Preguntó con preocupación y el pequeño soltó su mochila para arrojarse a los brazos de Louis, ocultando su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el pecho de éste. Louis quedó estático pero rápidamente correspondió el abrazo. El pequeño se sentía aún más pequeño entre sus brazos, parecía un cachorrito herido en busca protección y el corazón de Louis se sintió encoger.

Al cabo de unos minutos la profesora de Louis salió del aula en busca de su alumno y lo encontró sentado en el suelo con el pequeño niño en su regazo. Era una de las escenas más tiernas que tenía el gusto de haber presenciado desde que trabajaba como maestra de escuela primaria. Los dos niños estaban en silencio, el más pequeño se acurrucaba en Louis tratando de calmar su llanto y el ojiazul le peinaba los rizos con delicadeza buscando reconfortarlo. Sonrió y entró nuevamente al salón. No podía romper tan tierna escena, ya luego el ojiazul tendría tiempo de copiar todo lo que había dictado.


	4. Piedras a tu ventana.

-Lou…¿Seguro que no vendrás a casa? Mamá preparará pastel de chocolate como a ti te gusta.- El ojimiel intentó por última vez convencer a su amigo para ir hasta su casa. Junto con el morocho a su lado, ambos le lanzaban miradas esperanzadoras y de tristeza. La tarde de juegos no sería la misma sin la presencia de su amigo de cabellos castaños.

 

-Es de chocolate Louis, tú amas los pasteles de chocolates, ¡No puedes decir que no!.- El morocho era ahora el que intentaba convencerlo.  
Louis frunció sus labios y le echó una mirada al pequeño niño a su lado que se aferraba a su mano con fuerza. Éste lo observó con sus grandes orbes verdes, sus ojos aún continuaban hinchados por todo lo que había llorado esa mañana. La mirada del rizado suplicaba que no lo dejara, que se quedara a su lado. Así que tuvo que ahuyentar la imagen del perfecto pastel de chocolate y resistirse a tan deliciosa oferta.

 

-No, lo siento chicos. Pero les aseguro que mañana si iré.-  
Liam y Zayn se lanzaron una extraña mirada mesclada de decepción y enojo y finamente se encogieron de hombros.

 

-Como sea, pero mañana ya no habrá pastel.-

 

-Comeré todo por ti Lou.-

 

El morocho rió mientras se alejaba junto al ojimiel y Louis quedó observándolos con algo de pena. Moría de ganas de irse corriendo junto a sus amigos, moría de ganas de probar el delicioso pastel que la mamá del ojimiel había preparado. Moría de ganas de…

 

-Louis.-

La pequeña y suave voz de Harry lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

 

-¿Podemos ir a casa ya?-

 

 

Louis asintió y tomó la pequeña mochila de Harry para llevarla en su hombro. Sin decir más comenzó a caminar con el pequeño tomado de su mano, rumbo al vecindario. Harry notó que Louis parecía algo molesto y triste, el castaño no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto y el ojiverde se sintió culpable. Sabía que Louis quería irse con sus amigos y se sintió algo egoísta por lo que había hecho. Poco a poco comenzó a disminuir el paso de sus pequeños pies, y Louis pareció no notarlo o no darle importancia puesto que lo tironeaba de la mano intentando que caminase más rápido. Un leve sollozo escapó de los rosados labios de Harry y finalmente Louis se dio la vuelta para observarlo.

 

-¿Qué sucede, ahora por qué lloras?-

 

-P-perdón…-

 

Fue lo único que pudo formular el rizado y Louis arqueó una ceja no comprendiendo a que se debía su disculpa.

 

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Creo que no has hecho nada malo…- Habló con duda.

 

-Te perdiste el pastel de chocolate por mi culpa.-

 

Louis soltó una pequeña risa y acto seguido despeinó sin cuidado los rizos del pequeño Harry.

 

-Mi mamá puede comprarme todos los pasteles que yo quiera Harry. No te preocupes por eso.-

 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos ante la confesión ¿En serio la familia de Louis era tan millonaria como para comprarle todos los pasteles que él quisiera?

 

-¿T-tú mamá puede comprarte todos los que quieras?-

 

-Mhm.-

 

Louis asintió con una sonrisa y por primera vez orgulloso de la gran fortuna de su familia. Nunca le había agradado que su familia tuviera tanto dinero, pues sólo causaba peleas entre sus padres, y estos intentaban reemplazar el cariño paterno y materno con cosas materiales de las que Louis ya tenía demasiadas.

 

-Harry, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a jugar y comer muchos, muchos pasteles hasta hartarnos?.-

 

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el aniñado rostro del ojiverde dejando notar sus tiernos hoyuelos. Asintió ligeramente muchas veces y eso fue todo lo que Louis necesito para tomar nuevamente de su mano y comenzar a caminar hasta su hogar.  
Por supuesto que Harry era un niño muy bueno y responsable, por eso, antes de ir a la casa del ojiazul entró corriendo hasta su casa y le informó a su tía en dónde estaría por las siguientes horas. Luego ambos niños ingresaron a la gran casa del mayor.

 

-Wow…-

 

 

La mandíbula del más pequeño había caído y su boca estaba abierta del asombro. Sus grandes ojos brillantes se paseaban por cada una de las maravillosas y relucientes cosas que tenía la gran casa.  
El color blanco y gris reinaba en todos lados, era una casa moderna. Tenía diseños algo raros y vistosos, cuadros de paisajes y de personas que Harry desconocía. Las baldosas del piso eran tan brillantes que Harry podía ver su propia silueta, estuvo unos segundos jugando con su propio reflejo cuando una voz femenina se hizo presente atrayendo su atención.

 

-Buenas tardes niño Tomlinson.-  
Una señora de edad algo mayor y vestida con un delantal blanco y negro estaba parada junto a ellos y Harry la reconoció rápidamente. Era la misma señora que había visto regando las plantas en el patio de la casa de Louis el día que él había llegado a la ciudad.

 

-Buenas tardes Alicia. Él es Harry, vive al lado de nuestra casa y hoy se quedará a jugar ¿Nos puede preparar muchos pasteles y algo de jugo de naranja?.-

 

La mujer asintió y se inclinó un poco hacía adelante con su torso para finalmente marcharse con rapidez.  
Louis tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a correr, arrastrando al menor con él.

 

-¿A-a dónde vamos?- Inquirió algo extrañado y agitado el menor mientras ambos subían corriendo las escaleras.

 

-A mi cuarto, te gustará todos los juguetes que tengo ¡Ya verás!-

 

Louis finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta azul con un cartel que tenía la letra “L” pintada de blanco y alrededor unos cuantos Power Rangers con poses extrañas.  
Abrió la puerta y lo que Harry vio allí era mejor que cualquier juguetería que había visitado, aunque ninguno de todos esos juguetes llamaba su atención. Había autos, soldaditos, pelotas, más power rangers, unos juegos de dados, rompecabezas, más autos y unos juegos con masas de colores. Louis se paro en medio de su cuarto y abrió sus brazos muy alegre con una sonrisa en su rostro, como orgulloso del gran paraíso que tenía en su dormitorio. Harry sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-Es bonito.-

 

 

-¿Sólo es bonito? ¡Tengo más juguetes que todos los niños juntos de la ciudad! Apuesto a que te mueres de envidia.-

 

-No hay muñecas.-

Harry se agachó frente a unos soldaditos tirados en el suelo y los tocó con la punta de su dedo índice haciendo caer uno de ellos.

 

-¿Muñecas? ¡Por supuesto que no tengo muñecas, eso es de niñas!-

 

-A mí me gustan las muñecas.-

 

Louis calló, y sólo observó al rizado. No le sorprendía en nada esa confesión, ya había notado la manera femenina de vestir del pequeño, y su afán por las princesas de Disney. Descubrir que también jugaba con muñecas no había sorprendido en nada al castaño.

 

-Espera aquí.-

 

Harry asintió y Louis salió corriendo de su habitación en dirección al cuarto de sus padres, allí en dónde estaba estrictamente prohibida su entrada. Pero ellos no estaban ahora en casa, nunca se darían cuenta.

 

Entró lentamente y sus ojos se dirigieron a la repisa gigante que su madre poseía para coleccionar distintas variedades de muñecas. Todas ellas estaban sentadas con sus ojos perdidos en la nada y Louis sintió un escalofrío, todas parecían tétricas y embrujadas. Tomó la que le pareció más amigable y salió corriendo de aquel frío lugar.

 

-¡Ta daa!- Exclamó el ojiazul desde la puerta sosteniendo la muñeca en alto como un gran premio. Los ojos de Harry brillaron ante lo que vieron, era la muñeca más hermosa que había visto. Estaba vestida con ropas muy delicadas y llenas de bordados y brillos. Era una clásica muñeca antigua, de esas que salen muy caras y las personas usan sólo para coleccionarlas, pues son demasiado bellas como para jugar con ellas y estropearlas.  
Louis se la entregó y él rápidamente la abrazo con cariño.

 

-¡Es muy hermosa! ¿Cómo se llama?.-

 

Louis se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y cogió un power ranger para sentarse en su cama.

 

-No lo sé, ponle uno tú.-

 

-¡Se llamará Louise!.-

 

-¿Louise?, eso suena mucho a mi nombre…-

 

-Por eso.-

 

Harry sonrió y comenzó a girar tomando a la muñeca por sus pequeños brazos. Estaba tan feliz y sonriente que era imposible para Louis no contagiarse de la gran alegría que irradiaba el ojiverde.

 

-¡Louise, louise, louise!-

 

Louis comenzaba a marearse de tan sólo observar la enorme energía que el pequeño niño de siete años poseía. Harry giraba y giraba y sus risos se movían a la par de él, al igual que su fina y femenina blusita color blanco. 

Louis pensó que era muy bonito.

 

-Niño Tomlinson, le traje su merienda. Su madre ya ha arribado a la casa y está preguntando por usted.-

 

La voz madura de la sirvienta habló detrás de la puerta haciendo que Harry finalmente se detuviera.

 

-¡Dile que enseguida bajo a saludarla!.-

 

 

-¡Lou! ¡Estuve buscándote por toda la casa! – La voz de su madre también se hizo presente detrás de la puerta y Harry corrió para posicionarse a un lado del ojiazul buscando protección. Sabía que a esa mujer él no le agradaba, le había dado muchas miradas feas y Harry comenzaba a temerle. – ¿Qué es eso de pedirle a Alicia que te prepare tantos pasteles Louis William? ¡Yo no tendré de hijo un niño obeso! ¡Voy a entrar Louis!-

 

-¡No!-

 

Y antes de que el castaño tuviera tiempo de llavear la puerta de su cuarto, su madre ya la estaba abriendo bruscamente. Harry abrazó la muñeca con fuerza y se ocultó más detrás del cuerpo del ojiazul.  
La mujer observó a su hijo algo confundida, y éste le sonrió forzadamente. Una gran mata de rizos sobresalía desde detrás del castaño y la mujer se acercó rápidamente hasta él.

 

-¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?.-  
Jay puso ambas manos en sus caderas mientras miraba con algo de repulsión al pequeño niño que la observaba con sus orbes verdes, ahora llenos de lágrimas.

 

-Louis, explícame qué hace este niño o niña, no sé qué rayos sea, aquí en mi casa.- Demandó la mujer con tono hosco y Louis quiso gritarle a su madre. No tenía derecho. No tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera a Harry.

 

-Un momento…,¿Esa es mi muñeca de colección?-

 

Harry aferró a Louise muy fuerte en sus pequeños brazos, no estaba dispuesto a entregarle la bella muñeca a la mujer, Louis se la había entregado a él. ¡Y hasta ya le había puesto un nombre!  
La mujer reconoció que efectivamente, sí era su bella muñeca de colección y rápidamente se la quitó de los brazos al rizado en un tirón brusco, provocando que el más pequeño comenzara a llorar.  
La castaña tomó con rudeza la pequeña mano de Harry y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación de su hijo, no sin antes darle una severa mirada.

 

-Tú y yo tendremos una larga charla cuando regrese.-

 

Raquel regaba las majestuosas y llamativas flores de la enredadera que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared de su casa. A medida que la primavera iba pasando la casa se cubría un poco más con la espesa enredadera y ella estaba más que orgullosa, siempre había querido tener una casa así. Silbaba una alegre canción cuando el llanto de su sobrino llegó hasta sus oídos.  
Se giró asustada buscando al pequeño y lo vio salir de la casa vecina junto con la mujer que ocupaba esa casa. Ésta lo arrastraba con brusquedad haciendo que sólo aumentaran las lágrimas del rizado. Cuando los grandes orbes de Harry notaron a su tía, rápidamente se deshizo del agarre de la mujer y corrió hasta los brazos protectores de su tía.

 

-Su hijo o hija, lo que sea esta criatura, no tiene permitida la entrada a mi hogar ni menos alguna amistad con mi hijo. Así que le voy a pedir por favor, que lo mantenga alejado de mi casa.-  
La mujer habló demandante y en un tono de superioridad, y Raquel se abstuvo de no tomarla de los cabellos en esos momentos. Le regaló una mirada fiera a la mujer y se concentró en su pequeño sobrino.

 

-Hazz, ya no llores por favor pequeño. Ve adentro de la casa, yo enseguida voy, ¿De acuerdo?-

 

Harry asintió titubeante aún con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos y entró lentamente dentro de la casa. Raquel soltó un suspiro y trató de controlarse de no matar a la mujer en ese instante.

 

-Mire señora, no le voy a permitir que venga a hablar así de mi sobrino. Si él quiere establecer o no alguna amistad con su hijo y éste con él, creo que es su problema y no de nosotras. No debería meterse en asuntos que no le incumben.-  
Jay soltó una burlona sonrisa y observó con una mueca socarrona a la castaña. Pasando de sus zapatillas, siguiendo por su jardinero de jean gastado y finalmente por sus cabello sujeto en una coleta algo desprolija, dejando unas hebras sin tomar.

 

-¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces apenas una adolescente en la edad del pavo, ¿Sabes todo lo que aún te falta por aprender querida? A tus mayores debes hablarles con más respeto. Y si ese niño es varón cómo tú dices, mantenlo más alejado de mi hijo, estoy segura de que esa criatura será un horrible homosexual cuando crezca, ¿Qué niño de su edad usa ropas con imágenes de princesas? ¡Por favor! Ese pequeño será un homosexual entregado que se venderá a cada tipo que le tire una moneda.-  
Raquel no aguantó más e hizo girar la cara de la mujer en una sonora cachetada.

 

-Antes de volver a hablar de Harry límpiese bien la boca señora.-

 

Harry estaba acurrucado detrás de la puerta escuchando cada palabra que su tía y la mamá de Louis se decían. Sus lágrimas ahora caían con más severidad por sus sonrosadas mejillas. La mujer estaba diciendo muchas cosas feas sobre él, pero no le importaba demasiado. Lo que realmente le estaba doliendo era que le estaba prohibiendo tener alguna amistad con Louis. Le estaba prohibiendo ver a su príncipe.  
No pudiendo soportar más el oír todo lo que las mujeres hablaban, corrió con velocidad por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Se arrojó en su cama y ocultó su pequeño rostro contra la almohada, humedeciéndola al instante por la cantidad de lágrimas que desprendía. Sollozaba mientras se preguntaba por qué, ¿Qué tenía de malo ser cómo era él? ¿Acaso era tan grave para un niño vestirse con ropas rosadas, o alguna prenda femenina? ¿Quién había impuesto que los vestidos, las muñecas y el color rosa eran sólo para niñas?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente por un golpecito. El pequeño levantó su rostro rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados de su habitación, y otro pequeño “toc” sonó. Provenía de la ventana, así que quedó observándola hasta que una piedrita chocó contra el cristal haciendo otra vez ese pequeño sonido. Harry se levantó extrañado y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla. Sólo estaba el gran árbol de manzana que poco a poco comenzaba a tapar la vista del ventanal y el patio trasero de la lujosa casa de Louis.

 

-¡Hey, aquí abajo!-

 

La voz de Louis habló y el corazón de Harry dio un brinco y una extraña pero bonita sensación se coló en su estómago. Observó hacía abajo, y allí parado a un lado del tronco del árbol estaba Louis. Los ojos de Harry volvieron a brillar cuando notó que en las manos del ojiazul estaba Louise.

 

-Abre bien la ventana, voy a subir.-

 

-P-pero Louis, ¡Tu mamá te regañará! ¡Además puedes lastimarte si haces eso!.- Advirtió el rizado pero Louis hizo caso omiso a la voz de Harry y agarró a la muñeca en su boca y comenzó a trepar por el árbol.

 

-¡Louis estás lastimando el brazo de Louise!.-  
Harry observó aterrorizado cómo su príncipe mordía el brazo de la muñeca mientras trepaba por al árbol. Cuando Louis finalmente llegó a la rama que daba a la ventana del rizado, arrojó la muñeca para dentro de la habitación y Harry corrió para tomarla en un protector abrazo.

 

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí el que necesita cuidados soy yo! Estoy en una rama a unos dos metros de altura del suelo y tú te preocupas por la muñeca.-  
Louis refunfuñó algo molesto y Harry dejó con cuidado a Louise sobre su cama para ayudar al castaño a ingresar a su cuarto. Cuando Louis puso un pie sobre el marco de la ventana el otro se resbaló de la rama y Harry se asustó tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas para adentrarlo a la habitación.  
Ambos cayeron en el suelo con brusquedad y un pequeño “Auch” se escapó de los labios de Louis. Harry rápidamente se levantó del suelo para ir a abrazar al castaño, se sentó sobre su regazó y se acurrucó en él tal y como lo había hecho esa mañana en la escuela. Louis era el lugar más seguro para estar.  
El ojiazul había quedado callado y algo confuso ante las acciones del menor, Harry tenía mucha confianza con él, quizás demasiada. Con un par de titubeos y dudando en sí debería o no, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura pequeña del rizado y lo atrajo más contra su cuerpo si es que eso era posible.  
Ambos niños quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando la calidez del momento hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

 

-Louis.-

 

-¿Qué sucede?.-

 

 

-¿Crees que está mal que me gusten las cosas de niñas? ¿Crees que soy un raro y loco? Eso es lo que todos piensan de mí…y creo que debería ser un buen niño y jugar con cosas masculinas. Tu madre no me dejará jugar contigo si sigo insistiendo por las cosas de niñas…-

 

-Los adultos son unos idiotas, inclusive mi madre. Tú no deberías cambiar nunca Harry, tú eres perfecto así como eres, créeme. Eres como una…¿Princesa?. Y si mi madre no me deja jugar contigo, yo lo hare de todos modos. Tenemos el árbol de manzana, mientras no lo tiren abajo, podré visitarte todos los días.-  
Louis soltó una pequeña risa la cual contagió al rizado y éste lo observó fijamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo poner algo nervioso a Louis.

 

-¿Q-que sucede?- Inquirió titubeante el castaño.

 

-Si yo soy una princesa…, ¿tú querrías ser mi príncipe Louis…?-

 

El rizado inquirió lleno de inocencia, mientras sus ojos rebalsando esperanza seguían clavados en los orbes azules de Louis, rogando por que éste aceptara.

 

-De acuerdo, seré tu príncipe.-

 

Harry sonrió satisfecho y volvió a acurrucarse en Louis. En el tibio y protector cuerpo de Louis.

 

Sin darse cuenta, ambos niños cayeron dormidos en un profundo sueño. Uno pensando en príncipes y princesas, y el otro en unos grandes orbes verdes, pero ambos con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.


	5. Príncipe, princesa, y la bruja malvada.

Los días continuaban pasando con rapidez en la pintoresca ciudad de Doncaster. La rutina en la escuela del pequeño Harry se había tornado un poco más llevadera gracias a que Louis lo cuidaba, protegía y no lo abandonaba ni un minuto durante los recesos. Por supuesto que el rizado estaba más que feliz con eso, caso contrario a los compinches amigos del ojiazul; Zayn y Liam, quiénes aún no se acostumbraran al nuevo amiguito que su castaño amigo había hecho.

Harry también había hecho un nuevo amigo en su curso de segundo año, este era un niño simpático, alegre y quizás demasiado risueño. El rubio niño soltaba estruendosas carcajadas cada vez que el ojiverde contaba uno de sus chistes. Harry sabía perfectamente que sus bromas no tenían gracia alguna y eran quizás, las peores del mundo, pero Niall parecía disfrutarlas y el rizado estaba satisfecho con eso. Ambos niños se complementaban muy bien.  
Cada día, luego de regresar de la escuela, Harry comía su respectivo almuerzo y luego subía con entusiasmo a su habitación en dónde aguardaba con impaciencia por las conocidas piedritas de Louis hacía su ventana, dándole la señal para que la abriera y así poder ingresar dentro.

Era un día de esos, uno cálido y sofocante que no encajaba en nada con la estación en la que se encontraban. Estaba simplemente agobiante, y el pequeño rizado estaba tumbado con fatiga en el piso de su dormitorio, buscando la frialdad que sólo la cerámica podía brindarle. Louise también estaba a su lado, la muñeca lucía uno de los tantos vestidos que el rizado había hecho para ella con mucho esfuerzo y algo de ayuda de su tía Raquel.

 

-Hace demasiado calor…-

 

Se quejó mientras se daba la vuelta en el suelo para quedar de barriga en éste. Un pequeño “toc”, sonó en el cristal de la ventana, y Harry se levantó rápidamente a sabiendas de quién sería.  
Abrió la ventana con entusiasmo y con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, y allí, parado abajo del árbol de manzanas estaba Louis, luciendo una bermuda de Jean, una playera blanca, y una gorra con visera que cubría sus castaños cabellos.

 

-Hazz, baja hasta aquí, hoy haremos algo diferente.-

 

Louis espetó sonriente y Harry lo observó con confusión ¿A qué se refería con algo diferente?. Sin poder contener más su curiosidad, bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, y fue hasta la vereda de su casa a la espera del ojiazul. El sol de las dos de la tarde picaba con fuerza sobre la delicada piel lechosa del rizado, hacía demasiado calor. Los potentes rayos del sol hacían que su vista ardiera y el pequeño sólo quería trasladarse hacía la Antártida en ese momento.

Un chorro de agua pegó con brusquedad sobre una de las mejillas del menor, haciéndolo exaltar más de lo debido. Luego la carcajada conocida de Louis llegó hasta sus oídos. El ojiverde buscó con su mirada de reproche por la silueta del ojiazul y lo halló a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de él, sosteniendo dos pistolas de agua en sus manos.

 

-Hoy hace demasiado calor para quedarnos en tu habitación. Pensé que sería genial si jugábamos a mojarnos un poco.-

 

Louis se acercó al pequeño de siete años y depositó una de sus pistolas de agua en las manos de éste, acto seguido echó a correr lejos de su alcance.

 

-P-pero yo no sé cómo funciona esto Louis.-

 

El pequeño rizado chilló mientras miraba con confusión al juguete en sus manos, buscando descifrar su funcionamiento. Pronto tocó un pequeño botón sin querer, logrando que un chorro de agua se disparara con fuerza. Se sonrió a sí mismo y luego echó a correr intentando alcanzar a Louis.

 

-¡Eres muy lento Harry! ¡Eres tan lento que podría detenerme a descansar y tú ni así me alcanzarías!-

 

Louis se burló entre risas y luego apuntó a Harry para arrojarle otro chorro de agua que fue a parar directamente a los ojos verdes de éste. Harry se paró en seco y comenzó a fregar frenéticamente sus grandes orbes. Louis supo que lo había arruinado todo cuando los labios rosados del menor se empezaron a mover formando un leve puchero.

 

-Hazz, yo… lo siento, no quise echarte agua en los ojos, no fue mi intención…- Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al pequeño niño que ahora comenzaba a sollozar, sintiendo mucha culpa debido a sus bruscos actos. –Lo siento Hazz…-

 

Una extraña sonrisa se pintó en los rosados labios del menor y Louis supo que había caído como un bobo en la ridícula trampa.

 

-¡Caíste!.-

 

Exclamó con emoción Harry para luego disparar un gran chorro de agua, que pegó de lleno en el rostro seco de Louis. Harry comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

 

 

-¡Estás jugando sucio ricitos!.-

 

Reclamó el ojiazul, pero luego comenzó a contagiarse de la alegre carcajada en la que estaba sumido el rizado.

 

-¡Debiste haber visto tu rostro!.-

 

Harry reía frenéticamente y se tomaba de su barriga que ya comenzaba a doler por tantas risas. Continuó riendo por un momento más sin percatarse de que la risa de Louis ya no lo acompañaba. Poco a poco dejó de reír al ver que la atención del ojiazul ya no estaba puesta sobre él, y ahora ésta estaba concentrada sobre un enorme camión que se había estacionado en la vivienda del frente. Harry caminó hasta el castaño y se posicionó a su lado, ambos observaron con curiosidad cómo muebles, camas, lámparas entre otras tantas pertenencias, eran bajadas del gran camión por muchachos vestidos de igual forma.

 

-¿Tendremos vecinos nuevos Lou?-

 

-Tal parece. Ven echemos un vistazo.-

 

Louis tomó la pequeña manito de Harry en la suya. Luego de observar con cuidado hacía ambos lados de la calle, para asegurarse de que ningún vehículo se aproximaba, ambos niños cruzaron corriendo hacía la casa vecina. Observaron cómo ahora los muchachos bajaban del camión, pertenencias que parecían ser de una niña. Los ojos de Harry brillaron en asombro, había ponis de peluche enormes, había un espejo de bordes blancos, lleno de brillos y estrellitas coloridas. La cama tenía un diseño de princesas con muchas pegatinas de Hello kity. Todo era hermoso y Harry sintió algo de envidia por tantas cosas bellas. Pero el tenía a Louise que era mucho más bella que todas esas cosas juntas, y además se la había regalado su príncipe, ¿Qué era mejor que eso?, Harry de pronto ya no sintió tanta envidia.

 

-Oh, pero que bonitos niños tenemos aquí.-

 

Una voz amable y femenina habló tomando por sorpresa a Louis y Harry. El ojiazul fue el primero en girarse con rapidez apretando fuertemente la mano de Harry en la suya, luego Harry tuvo que girarse obligadamente debido al castaño.

 

-Ustedes deben ser nuestros vecinitos nuevos, yo soy Clara, la nueva dueña del hogar. Es un placer conocerlos.-  
La mujer les sonrió amablemente. Era una señora de no más de treinta años, muy joven. Tenía cabello castaño y largo lleno de ondas, y unos ojos color miel.

 

-Yo soy Louis. Él es Harry.- Se presentó el ojiazul y también presentó al pequeño rizado que se escondía con timidez tras él.

 

-Mucho gusto Louis, mucho gusto Harry. Me encantaría poder quedarme a platicar con ustedes, pero hay muchas cosas que tengo que arreglar allí adentro, ya saben las mudanzas son algo muy complicado y estresante, pero tengo una hija que es de la misma edad que ustedes y sé que les encantará jugar con ella, podrán ser los tres grandes amiguitos.-

Harry tomó con fuerza el brazo de Louis. No le gustaba la idea de una nueva niña de su edad en el barrio. Con él y Louis eran más que suficientes, no necesitaban una integrante nueva en su bonita amistad.

 

-¡Ele, ven aquí amor, quiero presentarte a nuestros nuevos vecinitos!-

 

Una niña castaña salió de la casa dando leves brinquitos y Harry quiso meterla a una bolsa y mandarla al África. La niña era muy bonita, tenía dos coletas y de ellas colgaba su sedoso cabello lleno de undulaciones. Llevaba un vestido delicado de una tela liviana blanca y cubierto con pequeñas florecillas de color violeta. Se colocó a un lado de su madre y sonrió anchamente. Harry sintió un poco de celos porque esa sonrisa sólo estaba siendo dirigida a Louis. La niña ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado a él, se concentraba sólo en el ojiazul y nada más.

 

-Ella es Eleanor, mi pequeña niña. Ele, ellos son Louis y Harry, nuestros nuevos vecinos de ahora en adelante, sé que los tres lograrán llevarse muy bien, serán grandes amiguitos.-  
La niña sonrió más anchamente pero continuaba posando su mirada únicamente en Louis.

 

-Bien, pueden jugar por aquí y conocerse más. Ele no te alejes demasiado, iré a adentro a seguir ordenando un poco las cosas, nos vemos luego niños.-  
Su madre se perdió en el interior de la casa y una atmósfera incómoda invadió a los tres niños, ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir.

 

-Y bien…¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
Louis fue el primero en hablar, logrando romper un poco la tensión. La sonrisa de la niña se ensanchó aún más.

 

-Ocho, ¿Y tú?.-

 

-Igual.-

 

-¡Ho, eso es genial! ¡Quizás vayamos al mismo curso!.-

 

Harry se mantenía callado ocultándose levemente detrás del castaño, miraba a Eleanor con algo de tristeza. La castaña era muy bonita, y era más que obvio que le agradaba Louis, pues no dejaba de observarlo. Parecía que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del ojiverde allí. Sólo se dirigía a Louis. Un pequeño puchero se formó en el rostro de Harry y bajó su vista completamente deprimido.

 

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?.-

 

La femenina voz esta vez iba dirigida al ojiverde. Harry levantó su vista rápidamente y enfrento los castaños orbes de Eleanor.

 

-Siete.-

 

-Pareces más pequeña que eso, eres muy dulce y bonita. –Eleanor le regaló una tierna mirada. –Espero que nos llevemos bien.-

 

-Él no es niña.-

 

Y ahí estaba su príncipe nuevamente aclarando los malentendidos. Harry sonrió levemente, aunque algo apenado porque nuevamente lo habían vuelto a confundir con una niñita.

 

-Oh…-

 

Fue todo lo que la pequeña castaña pudo formular. La tensión llenó nuevamente la atmósfera, ninguno supo exactamente qué decir. Harry mordía con ímpetu su labio inferior, mientras jugaba con los dedos de la mano de Louis. Éste simplemente miraba sus zapatos, y Eleanor sólo observaba a ambos niños sin saber qué decir exactamente. Se concentraba más en Louis, le gustaba sus cabellos lacios castaños y su profunda mirada azul. Parecía un príncipe de esos cuentos que su madre le leía cada noche antes de dormir. Cuando fuesen grandes, ese castaño sería su novio, y ella se encargaría de que así sucediera. Después de todo, no había nada que se lo impidiera, o así lo creía ella.

 

-¿Jugamos a la escondidas?-

 

Sugirió la niña y Louis asintió rápidamente, el rizado al observar la respuesta del ojiazul, también asintió.

 

-Yo contaré.-

 

Exclamó Louis mientras se dirigía al árbol más cercano para ocultar su rostro y comenzar con el conteo. Eleanor salió corriendo apresuradamente y se ocultó entre unos arbustos con florecillas. Harry quedó en su lugar sin saber exactamente a dónde ir, oía que Louis continuaba contando y se acercaba cada vez más al número veinte, los nervios comenzaron a llegar, no sabía hacía donde echa a correr, no había nada en dónde esconderse. Así que cuando Louis llegó al número diecisiete, echó a correr a los arbustos en dónde Eleanor se habían ocultado.

 

-¿Puedo ocultarme aquí contigo?.-

 

La castaña asintió dulcemente y Harry se acomodó a un lado de ella. La observó por un momento y pensó que quizás estaba totalmente equivocado con su manera de pensar respecto a la niña. Quizás Eleanor, era buena amable, dulce, tierna y atenta y él sólo estaba muy celoso y por eso dramatizaba tanto.

 

-¡Listos o no, aquí voy!-

 

Ambos niños ocultos oyeron la voz de Louis y taparon sus bocas para no producir ningún ruido. Los pasos de Louis se acercaban más al lugar en dónde ellos se encontraban, pero luego pasaron de largo y Harry sintió un gran alivio. Era la primera vez que no lo encontraban tan rápido en el juego de las escondidas y sintió un gran orgullo por eso.  
Sus inocentes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió dos manos empujarlo con fuerza por la espalda, haciendo que saliera de entre los arbustos para caer de lleno contra el duro pavimento de la vereda. Un gran ardor comenzó a picar en sus rodillas y Harry las observó con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Éstas estaba completamente raspadas y pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaban a formarse en las heridas. Sin pensarlo más comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
Louis, quién estaba unos cuantos metros más alejado del lugar de los hechos, echó a correr cuando escuchó el llanto del rizado.

 

-¡Lou, Lou!-

 

Harry chilló entre sollozos mientras estiraba sus pequeños brazos en busca de un abrazo del castaño quién se acercaba corriendo hasta él.

 

-Aquí estoy Hazz, no llores. Ho por dios… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-

 

Louis se arrodilló a su lado mientras inspeccionaba las heridas del menor. Tenía raspones muy serios, y la sangre comenzaba a brotar con más fuerza.  
Eleanor finalmente salió de su escondite y Harry se abrazó con fuerza a Louis. Ella lo había empujado, ella había sido la causante de todo. Eleanor era cruel.

 

-¡Oh por dios Harry, lo siento tanto! ¡Es que había una abeja allí y yo quise alejarte de ella, fue sin querer Harry, ¡Lo siento tanto!.-

 

Eleanor se arrodilló también junto al ojiverde con su rostro inmerso en preocupación. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo con puntillas del bolsillo de su vestidito y limpió las heridas del rizado con delicadeza.

 

-¡No, vete!-

 

Harry chilló entre sollozos apartando bruscamente la mano de la castaña. Él no se tragaba en nada ese absurdo cuento, Eleanor lo había empujado por pura maldad. Él lo sabía, no había tal abeja, la castaña sólo fue cruel sin razón.

 

-Harry, fue sin querer. Ella explicó que fue por una abeja, no tienes por qué tratarla así. –

 

Eleanor asintió a lo que decía Louis, mientras miraba con fingida preocupación al menor de rizos.

 

-¡No, Louis. Ella me empujó a propósito!-  
Louis observó a Eleanor con desconfianza y la castaña se apresuró a defenderse.

 

-No Harry, ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! ¡Fue sin querer! ¡Lo siento tanto!-  
Louis no sabía en qué posición ponerse, miraba con desconfianza a ambos niños. La dulce y tierna Eleanor no podía haberle hecho ese daño a Harry, claro que no. Apenas se conocían ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? Tenía que haber sido sin querer. Quizás Harry sólo desconfiaba de ella, porque el pequeño rizado era muy desconfiado con todos los niños, temía por que siempre le hicieran algo malo. Suspiró y se incorporó.

 

-Bien…,¿Qué les parece si olvidamos este horrible echo y retomamos el juego otra vez?-

 

Sugirió, pero Harry no estaba para nada de acuerdo. No quería volver a jugar con esa niña nunca más en su vida. Por otra parte a Eleanor se le formó una leve y extraña sonrisa.

 

-¿Hazz, crees que puedes jugar?-

 

Preguntó con dulzura e inocencia la castaña mientras se inclinaba hacía el rizado, y Harry la miró tratando de fulminarla. No estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa y dejar a esa niña jugando a solas con Louis. Por supuesto que no, y aunque para eso tendría que tragarse todo su dolor y soportar sus piernas cojas por el ardor, lo haría. No dejaría a Louis en manos de esa niña, de ninguna manera, así que asintió lentamente.

 

-De acuerdo, entonces tú cuentas.-

 

Eleanor espetó con un tono muy diferente al suave y dulce que había usado anteriormente. Tanto Louis como Eleanor se alejaron corriendo con velocidad y entre risas en busca de un escondite. Y el pequeño rizado quedó sentado en el cemento de la vereda. La impotencia, furia, enojo y algo de tristeza abarcaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Aquella castaña venía a entrometerse sin permiso en la gran amistad que él y Louis tenían, estaba seguro de que la niña intentaría sacarle a su príncipe. Pero el rizado no le haría las cosas tan simples, si la castaña buscaba guerra, pues guerra tendría. Louis era suyo, y ninguna bruja malvada cambiaría eso.


	6. Cosas de gente grande.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que puedas ver justo a través de mis muros, espero que me atrapes porque ya estoy cayendo. Dije que nunca dejaría que un amor se acerque tanto, pero me abrazas y estoy en casa… -Arms / Christina Perri.

Esa noche, luego de que Raquel desinfectará bien ambas heridas en las pequeñas rodillas de Harry, y pusiera pequeñas venditas en cada una de ellas; ambos se acurrucaron en el sillón del living con un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz, dispuestos a pasar un momento de tía y sobrino, de esos que hace días no tenían.

La noche caía de a poco en la ciudad de Doncaster, era una clásica noche de primavera, con un clima templado y algo húmedo, anunciando que quizás tendrían lluvias dentro de unas horas.  
La programación de las ocho de la noche transmitía en la pantalla del televisor la novela preferida de la castaña; “Amor sin barreras”. Y aunque al pequeño rizado no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, igualmente se entretenía comiendo las palomitas de maíz, metiéndoselas de a tres en su pequeña boca y batallando por masticarlas.

 

“Ho Mario Alberto, no me dejarás, no otra vez. Elena Marisol sólo te quiere por tu dinero, yo te amo por lo que realmente eres.”

La mujer de la pantalla habló, dirigiéndose a un apuesto hombre muy musculoso, el cual estaba dispuesto a macharse y abandonar a la mujer rubia.

 

“No es verdad eso que dices Rosa josefina. Tus palabras son mentiras y lo sabes, Elena jamás me haría algo así, ella es una buena muchacha que no jugaría con mi corazón.”

 

“Mario, sólo bésame una última vez más”

 

Sin decir más, el hombre musculoso atrapó la cintura de la joven rubia y comenzó a besarla con brusquedad. Harry de repente se sintió interesado en la novela, detuvo su mano justo cuando ésta estaba a punto de meter a su boca otras tres palomitas de maíz, y quedó pasmado mirando la situación, una situación de esas que sus padres nunca le habían permitido ver, porque eran cosas que sólo los mayores podían observar. Harry aún no entendía por qué, después de todo eras simples besos.  
La situación comenzó a ponerse más subida de tono, y ahora los besos del hombre atacaban el blanquecino cuello de la rubia, y las manos de éste tocaban con descaro cada parte de la anatomía de la jovencita quién hacía caras raras, y Harry soltó una pequeña risita ante eso.  
Raquel llevó su mirada hacía su pequeño sobrino, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, mirando con suma atención cada escena que se daba entre ambos protagonistas de la novela romántica. No era algo que los niños de siete años pudieran ver, pero después de todo eran simples besos, nada más, una muestra normal de cariño, la situación sería diferente si los personajes estuvieran a punto de consumar el acto, en ese caso Harry ya estaría en su habitación. Raquel carraspeó, y Harry se sobresaltó haciendo que las palomitas que estaban en su mano cayeran directo al suelo.

 

-Tus padres no estarían muy felices si supieran que yo estoy dejando que veas cosas como estas.- Espetó la castaña y Harry asintió lentamente aún posando su vista en la pantalla.  
La castaña peinó los rizos chocolate de su sobrino y luego suspiró.

 

-Pero debes saber que cuando dos personas se quieres mucho, mucho, demasiado, hacen ese tipo de demostraciones para expresar su amor, ¿Entiendes?-

 

Harry asintió otra vez sin dirigirle la vista a su tía. Ésta continúo hablando.

 

-Ya sabes…se dan muchos besos, y a veces pueden llegar a otras cosas, pero aún eres muy pequeño para saber eso, supongo que cuando sea el tiempo tendré que hablarte sobre ese…tema.-

 

-¿Qué le está haciendo el hombre a la chica tía?-

 

Raquel giró su rostro rápidamente hacia el televisor, y luego se abalanzo hacía éste para ocultar la pantalla con su cuerpo. Algo sobresaltada, trato de ocultar cada centímetro de la pantalla, su rostro se había vuelto completamente rojo, y Harry la miró sin comprender.

 

-Harry sube a tu cuarto rápidamente, el horario de los niños pequeños ah terminado. Mañana tienes escuela muy temprano, ve a dormir.-  
La castaña soltó las palabras muy pegadas la una con la otra, y con mucho nerviosismo, no podía creer que su pequeño sobrino haya visto tal escena.

 

-¡P-pero quiero saber si Mario se quedará con Rosa Josefina o con Elena Marisol!- Bufó algo molesto.

 

-Harry.-

 

-De acuerdo…-

 

El rizado se rindió, bajó con desgano del sillón, y subió pesadamente por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Se tumbó con pesadez sobre su cama e intento conciliar el sueño, pero no había manera que lograra hacerlo.

Eran apenas las nueve de la noche, su tía lo había mandado a dormir muy temprano, y todo porque había visto algo que no debía. Si tan sólo eran personas dándose besos, y tocándose, él no le veía nada malo a eso. Las personas lo hacen cuando se quieren mucho, es una manera normal de demostrar su amor. 

Podía oír cómo la novela continuaba en la planta de abajo, y de vez en cuando oía a su tía hacer algún comentario sobre la tira romántica. No era justo, él también quería saber cómo continuaba ese triángulo amoroso, él quería que Mario se quedara con Rosa Josefina, porque era verdad lo que ella decía. Elena Marisol sólo había llegado a sus vidas para arruinar el inmenso amor que ambos se tenían. Y sin saber porqué, el pequeño ojiverde se encontró pensando en la castaña, su nueva vecina, Eleanor. Harry observó sus rodillas lastimadas, que ahora estaban cubiertas por pequeñas banditas de Hello Kitty, y pasó su dedo índice con suavidad por una de ellas. Eleanor había provocado eso, y él sabía perfectamente por qué lo había hecho. A Eleanor le gustaba Louis, y estaba celosa de él. Pero a él también le gustaba Louis, y además él había llegado primero a la vida del castaño, ¡Y Louis hasta había aceptado ser su príncipe!.

Una repentina y fuerte ventisca hizo que la ventana del cuarto se abriera de par en par, y Harry dio brinco en su cama por el susto. Se levantó rápidamente a cerrarla y observó cómo el cielo estaba completamente cubierto con rosados nubarrones amenazantes. Tal parecía que esa noche tendrían lluvias.

Antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de volver a cerrar la ventana, una piedrita entró cayendo dentro de la habitación. Éste observó la pequeña roca algo extrañado, y luego hoyó la voz de Louis.

 

-¡Hey, Hazz!-

Observó hacía abajo con ligereza, y allí, a un lado del tronco del árbol, estaba Louis vestido con sus ropas pijama.

 

-Louis, ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Son las nueves de la noche, tu mamá te regañará muy feo si no te encuentran en tu cuarto!-

 

Louis se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y comenzó a trepar el conocido árbol de manzanas.

 

-Sólo quería saber si ya estabas mejor de tus rodillas, estaba muy preocupado.-

 

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y agradeció que fuera de noche y estuviera oscuro, porque de otra forma, Louis vería sus mejillas ridículamente sonrosadas.

 

-Estoy mejor, gracias…-

 

Murmuró muy tímidamente sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse con más fuerza. Louis se estaba preocupando por él, Louis lo iba a visitar a las nueve de la noche sólo para verificar que sus rodillas estuvieran mejor. ¿Qué tan tierno era eso?  
Cuando el castaño finalmente llegó a la rama que daba al cuarto del rizado, en un gran y peligroso salto que hizo asustar a Harry, entró a la habitación haciendo demasiado escándalo. Harry por un momento temió que su tía lo haya oído, pero al parecer no se percató del gran estruendo.

 

-Déjame ver.-

 

El menor se sentó en la cama, y Louis verificó ambas de sus rodillas, las cuales ya estaban cubiertas por pequeñas banditas.

 

-¿Te duele?-

 

El ojiazul apretó con su dedo una de las benditas que cubrían la herida, y Harry soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-¡Sí duele, no hagas eso!-

-Lo siento.-

 

Quitó su dedo de inmediato y se sentó en la cama a la par del rizado. Los dos quedaron en un silencio bastante cómodo. Afuera el gran árbol de manzana había comenzado a moverse de manera brusca debido a la gran ventisca que se había levantado hace unos instantes.  
Louis se desplomó en la cama estirando ambos brazos, y soltó un gran bostezo.

 

-¿Qué piensas de Eleanor?.-

 

Espetó sin más, y el pequeño rizado intentó disipar la mueca de disgusto que se había formado en su aniñado rostro. Suspiró y también se recostó en la cama a un lado del castaño. Ambos niños quedaron observando el techo de la habitación.

 

-¿Eleanor?, pues…creo que es una niña bonita. Su mamá es una señora muy amable, pero ella no lo es tanto…-

 

Murmuró muy bajito su última oración, pero de igual forma Louis lo escuchó, porque giró su rostro para observarlo.

 

-¿Sigues enojado con ella? Creo que debes darle una oportunidad, estoy seguro de que no quiso empujarte a propósito.-

 

Harry frunció el ceño. Si Louis tan sólo supiera que los actos de la castaña habían sido por puro odio, pero Louis no lo sabía porque él no estaba oculto entre los arbustos con ellos. Además ¿A quién quería engañar?, si él estuviera en la posición de Louis tampoco creería que la castaña había hecho tal cosa, Eleanor tenía la cara de un ángel caído del cielo.

 

-Quizás…-

 

Apenas termino de decir esas palabras, cuando un trueno hizo retumbar toda la vivienda asustando demasiado a Harry. El pequeño rizado se metió con premura debajo de las mantas, y se hizo una pequeña bola. El castaño levantó con cuidado un extremo de la manta y observó el rostro asustado del menor.

-¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas?.-

 

Harry asintió lentamente, observando a Louis con ojos temerosos.

 

-No tienes que temer. Mi papá me dijo que es algo natural, y que los niños no deben temer a eso.-

 

-P-pero son muy feas…-

 

Titubeó el menor y Louis se adentró por debajo de las mantas para quedar frente al rizado. Ambos quedaron en una especie de casita, algo oscura pero con la suficiente luz como para poder apreciar sus rostros.

-De acuerdo, está bien sentir temor por algo después de todo…¿Sabes a qué le tengo miedo yo?-

 

Inquirió el mayor, y Harry negó ligeramente.

 

-A las muñecas que colecciona mi mamá.-

 

Harry abrió los ojos gigantemente ante tal confesión, y luego echó a reír efusivamente. No podía creer que Louis le temiera a algo tan bonito como lo eran las muñecas. El castaño parecía tan valiente. Louis sólo observó con dulzura cómo la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchaba cada vez más, y esa estruendosa carcajada era una melodía para sus oídos.  
Cuando el ojiverde detuvo su risa, Louis jaló de la manta destapando a ambos. Harry se alteró y quiso volver a recuperar su seguro escondite pero Louis no lo dejó. Los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación provocando escalofriantes sombras que aterraban a Harry. Entonces el menor echó a llorar.

 

-¡No llores! ¡Son sólo rayos!-

 

Bramó fuertemente el ojiazul. Su lado imapaciente estaba saliendo a la luz, nunca había sido un niño con mucha paciencia para los chicos chiquitos, ni hablar de los llorones y caprichosos. Pero con Harry había sido diferente, o eso creía hasta ahora…  
Le pegó con la palma de su mano con algo de rudeza, y Harry comenzó a chillar más fuerte. Louis al instante se sintió culpable por lo que había hecho, eso había sido muy descortés y grosero de su parte.

 

-¿Hazz, que sucede cariño?-

 

Louis escuchó la voz de la tía de Harry aproximarse y rápidamente se ocultó debajo de la cama.  
Raquel entró a la habitación, con una mueca de preocupación abarcando todo su rostro por oír a su sobrino llorar tan desconsoladamente, y se acercó a la cama del menor de ojos verdes.

 

-Hazz, shh…no llores cariño, estoy aquí. Cuéntame que sucede.-

 

La castaña abrazo a su pequeño sobrino y éste ocultó su rostro en ella. Los rayos ya habían quedado un poco de lado, y ahora su llanto desconsolado se debía al ojiazul. No podía creer que Louis lo haya lastimado.

 

-¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas Harry?-  
Preguntó con suavidad la mujer, y el ojiverde asintió lentamente mientras hipaba.

 

-Oh cariño, no hay de que temer, son sólo tormentas, no te sucederá nunca nada malo, yo estaré aquí para protegerte y cuidarte de todo, ¿De acuerdo?-

 

Harry no contestó, y sólo se limito a asentir nuevamente. Raquel sonrió y plantó un dulce beso entre los rizos suaves del ojiverde.

 

-Pronto pasara la tormenta, estoy segura de que mañana tendremos un sol radiante. Ahora quiero que duermas, se supone que los niños buenos a estas horas tendrían que estar durmiendo-

Raquel tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño rizado y lo acostó con suavidad en la cama.

 

-Descansa bien Hazz.-

 

Harry le sonrió levemente a su tía, y esta finalmente se marchó.  
El rizado oyó un profundo suspiro proveniente por debajo de su cama y luego observó como Louis salía de allí con algo de polvo en sus ropas pijama.

 

-Creo que tu tía es de esas que creen que los lugares que no son vistos no deben ser limpiados.-

 

Harry se giró con enojo, dándole la espalda al ojiazul y luego cubrió su cabeza completa con las cálidas mantas. Louis chasqueó su lengua, y observó sin decir nada al dramático niño.

 

-Siento mucho lo que hice Hazz, no fue mi intención, es sólo que tu eres muy llorón y a veces quiero pegarte y….-

 

Louis se detuvo cuando Harry giró su rostro para regalarle una mirada verde llena de furia, y supo que lo que había dicho no estaba ayudando en nada a que Harry lo perdonara.

 

-Solo…, lo siento Hazz.-

 

Harry no dijo nada, y esto molesto a Louis. Se subió a la cama del ojiverde y tiró de uno de sus rizos bruscamente, esto provocó que Harry soltara un pequeño alarido de dolor y se girara para empujar con furia al castaño, quién calló de la cama de espalda al suelo. Harry rápidamente se alteró al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, eso había estado muy mal, él nunca había sido así con nadie. Había lastimado a Louis, a su príncipe.  
Y antes de que Harry pudiera levantarse de la cama para verificar el estado del castaño, éste ya se estaba reincorporando del suelo con una mueca de dolor y sobando su trasero.

 

-De acuerdo, creo que ahora estamos a mano.-

 

Espetó el mayor mientras se subía nuevamente a la cama del ojiverde y se desplomaba con pesadez en ésta, ocultando su rostro en una de las mullidas almohadas del rizado.

 

-¿Ahora si me perdonas?-

 

Dijo, observando a Harry a su lado.

 

-De acuerdo…-

Ambos niños quedaron en otro silencio. Pero a diferencia del anterior, éste era un poco incómodo. Harry jugaba con las mangas de su piyama de Blanca nieves mientras oía a Louis respirar a su lado, y al ruido de la lluvia cayendo afuera.

 

-Lou, ¿Tú me quieres?.-

 

Inquirió sin más, tomando por sorpresa al castaño quién quedó algo pasmado ante esa pregunta salida de la nada. ¿Si lo quería? Por supuesto que él quería mucho a Harry. Pero los niños nunca son de decir sus emociones, así que Louis nunca se lo había dicho. Eso de decirse cursilerías era sólo de niñas, y él no era una niña. Pero el menor quedó observándolo con ojos suplicantes, esperando por una respuesta que él aún no respondía. La mirada suplicante de Harry comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas ante el repentino silencio del castaño. ¿Por qué Louis no contestaba a su simple pregunta? ¿Era porque no lo quería?. Harry comenzó a temer. 

 

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas?.-

 

Harry no contestó y simplemente se subió arriba de Louis, sentándose con algo de dificultad encima de éste. Louis observó atónito las acciones del pequeño rizado.

 

-¿Q-que haces?-

 

Harry también evadió esta pregunta y plantó un pequeño y suave beso en la mejilla del ojiazul. Louis no era un chico de sonrojarse a menudo, por no decir nunca, pero en ese instante sus mejillas parecían la superficie del astro rey. Ardían más que el pavimento a las doce del mediodía en un día de verano. Harry dio otro pequeño beso en la frente de Louis y éste cerro sus ojos ante tan linda sensación. Los pequeños y rosados labios de Harry eran muy suaves y cálidos, y transmitían extrañas sensaciones a todo el pequeño cuerpo del niño de ocho años. Louis quería abrazarlo y también llenarlo de pequeños besitos. 

 

-…¿Por qué haces esto?-

 

Susurró muy suavemente, disfrutando de la bonita sensación de los labios de Harry besando todo su rostro.

 

-Mi tía dijo que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho se deben demostrar ese amor con besos, también con algo más, pero no quiso decirme qué.-

 

Louis sonrió y simplemente se dejó llenar de tiernos y dulces besos por parte de Harry. 

Cuando el rizado terminó con su serie de cortos besos se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, y rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño. Louis observó el techo por un tiempo más, quería despertar a Harry y que éste volviera a llenarlo de besos. Pero eso sería muy raro, así que simplemente abrió la ventana, bajo por el árbol y corrió hacía dentro de su casa con rapidez, procurando no mojarse demasiado con la intensa lluvia y rogando para que sus padres estuvieran dormidos.

Ya en su cuarto, y cambiado con un nuevo pijama completamente seco, se acostó en la cama y comenzó a tocar su rostro con sus pequeños dedos. Podía sentir como los besos del rizado aún estaban marcados en cada parte de su rostro, como aún estaban ahí, haciéndolo sentir absolutamente raro, pero era una bonita y extraña sensación que él quisiera volver a repetir tan solo una vez más.


	7. Mataré monstruos por ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pensé que yo era feliz, pensé que sería feliz viviendo solo, y nunca tendría nada para compartir, creí que yo estaba completo…, pensé que estaba creciendo, cada vez más mayor, más sabio. Y pensé que en este mundo no había nada para mí, pensé que estaba destinado a ser nada, destinado a ser nada en este mundo, pero entonces te conocí, yo te conocí…” -The proclaimers / Then I meet you.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Louis aún sentía los pequeños besos cálidos de Harry por todo su rostro, tal y cómo si se los hubiese dado hace apenas unos segundos, haciendo cosquillas en cada parte de su suave piel, y si la maestra pensaba que él estaba prestando atención al tema del ciclo del agua que explicaba en esos momentos, estaba totalmente equivocada, porque el castaño divagaba por su mente sobre labios rosados pegados contra su mejilla, sobre grandes orbes verdes, y sobre un niñito muy llorón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por décima vez en el día por la castaña a su lado. El ojiazul soltó un bufido y miró de mala gana a Eleanor, quién al final había quedado en el mismo curso en el cual él asistía. 

Si alguna vez pensó que la niña era muy dulce, y tierna, retiraba todo lo dicho, porque la castaña no era más que un chicle viviente, no hacía más que estarle todo el tiempo encima, le charlaba sobre cursis películas de Disney, sobre un nuevo juego de masas que había salido a la venta hace poco, y sobre cuentos de príncipes y princesas que a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. 

Eleanor también se le quedaba observando durante largos periodos de tiempo, logrando intimidarlo. Louis sólo quería empujarla muy lejos de allí, rodaba los ojos cada vez que la niña abría su boca para hablarle, lo estaba asfixiando, y mucho. Por eso, ni bien el timbre del receso sonó en toda la institución, Louis salió con velocidad del aula en busca del pequeño rizado. Quería liberarse aunque sea por unos minutos de la niña de ocho años, pero Eleanor al verlo salir, también lo siguió con premura unos cuantos pasos detrás.

 

Un poco más lejos de allí, estaba Harry. Quién en toda la hora no hizo más que colorear las banderas de los países junto con todos sus compañeritos, y su rubio amigo, Niall. El rubio comenzó a hacerle flores, y animales a las banderas logrando que Harry riera. 

Niall, siempre buscaba alguna manera de hacer algo ridículo para su diversión, y Harry amaba eso. Pensó que quizás debería presentárselo a Louis, estaba seguro de que al castaño le agradaría mucho conocerlo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Harry salió del aula, y al ver al castaño acercarse hacía él con rapidez, una ancha sonrisa se formó en su aniñado rostro mágicamente, y un zoológico comenzó a crearse dentro de su estómago. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de dirigirle una mínima palabra al ojiazul, o aunque sea saludarlo, éste lo tomó de su mano con celeridad, y comenzó a caminar a paso presuroso, casi arrastrándolo.

 

-¿Q-que sucede Lou?-

 

Inquirió titubeante, y algo extrañado por las raras acciones de Louis. Parecía casi como si estuviera huyendo de algo. El castaño pasó de la pregunta del menor, y giró su rostro para verificar que Eleanor ya no estaba persiguiéndolos, pero para su mala suerte, aún estaba allí. 

Ésta miró a Louis con su ceño fruncido mientras apuraba su paso para intentar alcanzarlos.  
El rizado siguió la mirada de Louis, y notó que escapaba de la castaña, quién ahora sólo venía a unos pocos pasos de ellos y con una mueca no muy bonita. Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Louis escapaba de Eleanor? ¿Había ocurrido algo?

 

-¿Estamos escapando de Eleanor?-

 

Louis también evitó responder esa pregunta.  
Una pequeña mano tomó a Harry de sus prendas, haciendo que éste detuviera su paso por el brusco tirón. Louis giró con rapidez, y Eleanor ya estaba allí, tomando a Harry con posesión del brazo, y mirándolo a él con ojos que sacaban chispas. Estaba furiosa.

 

-Quiero jugar con Harry.-

 

Espetó demandante mientras atraía a Harry hacía ella como un pequeño muñeco. El ojiazul tomó de un brazo del rizado y comenzó a tirar con fuerza de él, buscando apartarlo de Eleanor. 

Sabía que la castaña no quería jugar con el pequeño, simplemente buscaba molestarlo a él por ignorarla durante todo el horario de clases.

 

-Él viene conmigo, siempre jugamos juntos. Tendrás que esperar a mañana.-

 

Louis continuaba tirando del brazo de Harry con vigor, y éste comenzó a sentir mucho dolor. Tanto de parte de la castaña, quién lo abrazaba con fuerza, y por parte del ojiazul, quién continuaba tirándolo sin cuidado de su pequeño y frágil brazo.

 

-Dejaremos que Harry decida.-

 

Demandó la niña, y tomó al pequeño rizado por ambos hombros mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes avellana.

 

-¿Con quién quieres jugar hoy Harry?-

 

Louis soltó una pequeña risa, él sabía perfectamente que llevaba todas las de ganar. Harry por supuesto que lo elegiría a él, así que estaba tranquilo.

 

-Traje muchas muñecas y pensé que podríamos jugar juntos en el patio ¿Qué te parece?.-

 

Los orbes de Harry brillaron ante las palabras de la castaña, y Louis supo que eso iba mal. No se suponía que pasaría eso, Harry tendría que haberlo elegido a él sin rodeos. Eleanor sonrió maliciosamente, estaba logrando lo que buscaba.

 

-Entonces…¿Con quién jugarás hoy Harry?.-

 

La castaña inquirió con voz dulce. Harry llevó su mirada dubitativa hasta la mirada cielo de Louis, y luego observó a Eleanor antes de dar su respuesta final.

 

-Contigo…-

 

Murmuró muy suavemente pero Eleanor lo escuchó, y comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

 

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Verás que nos divertiremos mucho jugando juntos Harry!.-

 

Espetó mientras tomaba la pequeña mano del menor, y lo llevaba hasta el patio de la escuela. Harry observó hacía atrás, en dónde Louis había quedado parado con su semblante completamente caído, y sintió la tristeza hacerse dueña de su cuerpo, ¿Qué había hecho?. Había dejado a Louis solo por ir a jugar con un par de bobas muñecas.

Eleanor lo llevó a un lugar en el patio algo apartado del lugar en que la mayoría de los niños jugaban, y Harry supuso que buscaba tranquilidad. El rizado se sentó en la verde hierba mirando a Eleanor detenidamente.

 

-¿Y las muñecas…?-

 

Preguntó con inocencia al darse cuenta de la castaña aún no sacaba los juguetes por los que él esperaba con ansias. Eleanor se acercó a él, y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Harry la observó con curiosidad.

 

-Louis nunca gustará de ti. Eres un niño.-

 

Espetó sin más, y Harry abrió sus ojos muy grandes. Eso era algo que realmente no se esperaba.

 

-¿Q-que…?-

 

Titubeó, y Eleanor rió.

 

-Creo que deberías alejarte de él, quizás lo contagies con tu absurda y femenina manera de vestir. ¿Sabes que los niños no pueden usar cosas de niñas verdad? Eso es absolutamente raro y desagradable.-

 

Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a llenarse lágrimas ante las duras palabras de la niña. Sabía perfectamente que era muy raro por vestirse con cosas de niñas, durante toda su corta vida las personas se lo habían recordado una y otra vez, y aunque algunos se lo decían de buena manera, había otros que eran muy directos y crueles como lo estaba siendo Eleanor en esos momentos.

 

-…sólo juguemos con las muñecas.-  
El menor habló con su voz gangosa, intentando controlar el llanto, y Eleanor lo miró despreocupadamente mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de sus coletas, formando pequeños rulos y deshaciéndolos.

 

-No hay muñecas.-

Espetó con una falsa sonrisa que aparentaba a dulce.

 

El timbre del receso sonó nuevamente, y Louis salió al patio en busca del pequeño rizado. Lo encontró en un lugar algo alejado, en compañía de la castaña, y rápidamente corrió hacía ellos. Tomó la pequeña mano del menor, obligándolo a levantarse, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Louis notó que los orbes de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas, entonces observó a Eleanor con cierta desconfianza.

 

-¿Sucedió algo?-

 

Inquirió con suspicacia, y la niña negó repetidas veces con cara de no haber hecho nunca nada malo.

 

-Sólo le dije a Harry que ambos están invitados a jugar en mi casa hoy en la tarde, creo que se emocionó cuando le dije que tenía muchas muñecas.-  
Louis no creyó en nada en relato de la castaña, pero cuando observó a Harry y este asintió lentamente, decidió creer en aquellas palabras.

 

(…)

 

Los débiles rayos del sol de las seis de la tarde entraban con flojedad por la ventana del cuarto de la castaña. Louis y Harry estaban sentados en el suelo mientras observaban como ésta revolvía los juguetes de su gran cajón de pertenencias en busca de sus juguetes favoritos. Louis le envió una rápida mirada dubitativa al ojiverde quién no había dicho nada en toda la tarde.  
Los tres niños se encontraban en la casa de Eleanor, quién los había invitado muy cordialmente, y aunque Harry se había negado en un principio finalmente aceptó por ir luego de una cuantas suplicas por parte de Louis. Sería muy desconsiderado si rechazaban la amable invitación de la niña de ocho años.

 

-¡Aquí está!-

 

Eleanor levantó en lo alto una bella muñeca barbie con un elegante vestido de brillos y Louis arqueó una ceja.

 

-Esta es Minzy, es mi muñeca favorita y dejaré que juegues con ella Harry, sólo por hoy.-

 

Eleanor sonrió anchamente y se acercó al rizado para entregarle la bella muñeca. Éste la aceptó con algo de desconfianza, pues aún recordaba lo mala que había sido la castaña con él aquella mañana en la escuela.

 

-Puedes tomar lo que sea de mi cuarto Harry, dejaré que juegues con lo que tú quieras.- 

La castaño abrió sus brazos enormemente mientras le sonreía de manera cálida al ojiverde. El rizado se sintió algo incómodo por la mucha atención y cuidado que estaba recibiendo por parte de la niña, sabía que la castaña estaba actuando de manera totalmente hipócrita.

 

-Tengo vestidos de princesas, quizás te gusten.-

Eleanor señaló hacía el vestido que colgaba de la puerta de su cuarto, y los grandes orbes de Harry se iluminaron por lo que observaron. Eleanor no pasó por alto esa brillante mirada y rápidamente tomó la pequeña manito de Harry para arrastrarlo hasta la delicada prenda.

 

-¿Quieres probarte este vestido Harry?-

El rizado asintió titubeante, y Eleanor sonrió para luego bajar el hermoso vestido de su lugar y entregárselo a Harry. El rizado no supo qué hacer con aquella prenda en sus manos ¿Debería ponérselo? ¿Qué diría Louis? ¿Pensaría que estaba bonito?. Observó por unos segundos más los destellantes brillos de la prenda, hasta que Eleanor lo empujó por los hombros fuera del cuarto y lo dirigió hacía el baño adentrándolo a éste con algo de rudeza.

-¡Y no salgas de ahí hasta que tengas ese vestido puesto!-

 

Demandó en un alarido, y luego Harry oyó como sus pequeños pasos se alejaban. Estuvo un par de minutos admirando el bello vestido, observándolo detalladamente y deleitándose con lo hermoso que era. Luego de un par de minutos más, decidió ponérselo. Giró un par de veces con una ancha sonrisa al ver como la copa de la falda se inflaba con cada giro que él daba, era realmente hermoso, y sentía que esas prendas habían sido hechas por y para su pequeño cuerpo.

 

Caminó nuevamente a la habitación de Eleanor y abrió lentamente la puerta. Allí la castaña, quién ahora también estaba vestida de princesa, estaba acomodando una pequeña corona encima de los cabellos castaños del ojiazul quién se quejaba y hacía muecas de disgusto, pero ambos llevaron su atención rápidamente hacía Harry cuando lo vieron entrar. 

La mejillas de Harry se sonrosaron rápidamente y comenzó a pasar su equilibrio de una pierna hacia otra sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir.

 

-¡Pareces una princesa de verdad!-

La castaña espetó con cierta emoción y se acercó hacía el pequeño rizado.

 

-¡Ahora sí podremos comenzar a jugar a las muñecas!-  
Anunció mientras aplaudía efusivamente.

 

-¡Yo no jugaré a las muñecas! Esos son juegos de niñas, y bueno…de Harry.-

Louis se cruzó de brazos. No estaba de acuerdo con que el juego de esa tarde consistiera en vestir a absurdas muñecas con vestidos de colores. Eleanor frunció sus labios mientras hacía una mueca pensante.

 

-¿Tienes juguetes de super héroes?- Inquirió y el castaño asintió.

 

-Tengo mis power rangers, ¿Eso cuenta?-

 

La castaña asintió alegre.

 

-¡Podemos jugar a que tus power rangers rescatan a nuestras muñecas!-

 

Louis sonrió. Le agradaba esa idea.

 

-¡Entonces ya mismo voy a buscarlos!-

 

Anunció mientras corría fuera de la habitación de la castaña rumbo a su casa en busca de sus amados juguetes. Harry, quién se mantenía callado, sonrió alegremente, todo parecía perfecto, parecían un trío de grandes amigos, y le agradaba eso. Decidió olvidar el horrible hecho que había sucedido con la castaña esa mañana, quizás Eleanor sólo no estaba de humor, porque ahora en ese instante, lo estaba tratando de maravilla ¡Y hasta lo había dejado ponerse un hermoso vestido de princesas!

Eleanor se acercó a la puerta y la cerró fuertemente, logrando asustar un poco al menor de ojos verdes. Una amplia y malvada sonrisa se pinto en su rostro jovial y Harry sintió un escalofrío. 

Esa niña parecía desquiciada, o quizás bipolar, porque cambiaba de estados en menos de un segundo.

 

-Te ves tan ridículo usando ese vestido, te queda horrible-

 

Eleanor se acercó a Harry, hablando duramente, y sus palabas crueles tomaron por sorpresa a Harry. Otra vez estaba actuando fría y perversa como en la mañana. Su mirada cálida y dulce había cambiado rotundamente, y ahora era una mirada dura y vil, llena de maldad. ¿Qué le ocurría? Si hace tan sólo unos minutos estaba siendo tan amable con él.

 

-Quítate mi vestido. Eso es para niñas Harry, ¿Cuándo comprenderás que los niños no deben usar esa clase de cosas? Te ves mal con eso puesto, hasta me das algo de lástima.-

 

La niña tironeó del vestido y los grandes orbes verdes comenzaron a llenarse de pesadas lágrimas. ¿Por qué Eleanor era así con él? ¿Dónde estaba Louis para defenderlo?

 

-¡No Eleanor, lo romperás!-

 

-¡Quítatelo, es mío, lo ensuciarás!-

 

La castaña forcejeó con Harry, quién intentaba vanamente detener las bruscas y descuidadas acciones de la niña. Pero finalmente Elanor pegó un fuerte tirón haciendo que una parte de la fina y brillosa tela se desprendiera. Observó el retazo en sus manos con una expresión de horror, había roto su vestido favorito. Pero era mucho más fácil culpar al menor de rizos por sus descuidados actos, así que asi lo hizo.

 

-¡Mira lo que has hecho Harry! ¡Todo es tu culpa!-

Chilló acusadoramente, y en ese instante el castaño de ojos azules entró con alegría al cuarto sosteniendo su colección de power rangers. La expresión alegre de Louis rápidamente se desvaneció al ver la situación que tenía en frente; Eleanor llorando con un pedazo de tela de su vestido, y Harry mirando sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Harry? ¡Yo te lo presté por qué pensé que lo cuidarías! ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-

 

Eleanor se tiró de rodillas al suelo dramáticamente y Louis rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella para intentar consolarla. La impotencia invadía cada parte del cuerpo de Harry ¿Por qué la castaña hacia eso? ¿Por qué tanto odio?, y lo que era peor era que Louis parecía creer todo lo que ella estaba relatando. Eleanor se abrazó a Louis y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

 

-L-louis, yo le dije que lo cuidara, pero ni bien te fuiste él comenzó a tironear del vestido ¡Y lo rompió! ¡Este vestido fue un regalo de mi madre y ahora ella me regañará muy feo!-

 

Eleanor explicó entre sollozos falsos. Louis observó a Harry, quién se mantenía callado pero negaba lentamente con una mueca de incomprensión.

 

-Hazz, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-

 

El mayor inquirió con voz suave, mientras continuaba consolando a la niña. Su rostro denotaba decepción pura, casi como desconociendo las acciones del niño menor. Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Harry rompió a llorar y corrió fuera de aquella detestable casa, y de la injusta escena que estaba armando la castaña.

 

-¡Harry, regresa!-

 

Louis se paró rápidamente, rompiendo el abrazo con la castaña, y siguió al menor fuera de la habitación. Haciendo oídos sordos a los alaridos de la niña quién pedía que regresara con ella, pero Louis no podía hacer eso. 

Se suponía que el trabajo de los príncipes era cuidar y proteger, y él era el príncipe de Harry, así que no lo dejaría solo.


	8. Corre bebé, corre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seguiré tirando piedras a tu ventana, porque no hay vuelta atrás para nosotros esta noche. Amárrate los zapatos, así es como lo hacemos, corre bebé corre, nunca mires hacía atrás. Porque tratarán de separarnos si les das una oportunidad. No vendas tu corazón, no digas que esto no estaba destinado a pasar, corre bebé corre, siempre seremos tú y yo. Te estaré esperando, deseando, aguardando para tomar lo tuyo, sólo escabúllete, y no le digas a nadie adiós, esta es la cuenta regresiva, 3…2…1, ahora cae en mis brazos.” -Check yes Juliet / We the kings.

Harry echó a correr con velocidad lejos de la casa de aquella castaña. Sabía que Louis lo venía persiguiendo, pues oía claramente sus llamados pero hacía oídos sordos a ellos. No debería haber cruzado la calle de la manera en que lo hizo, su tía lo regañaría mucho si se enterará de que había cruzado la calle corriendo y sin mirar hacía ambos lados, pero no podía detenerse, no quería que Louis lo alcanzara, sólo quería estar solo. Pero para su mala suerte, sus pequeños y torpes pies tropezaron entre ellos, haciendo que cayera de barriga justo cuando ya se encontraba en la entrada de su casa. Lloriqueó mientras en su interior se lanzaba una serie de insultos como “bobo, torpe, inútil”. Louis pudo finalmente alcanzarlo, observó al pequeño rizado tirado en el suelo, aún llevaba el vestido destrozado y su rostro reflejaba tristeza pura. Las pequeñas mejillas de Harry estaban rojas y llenas de lágrimas, un pequeño nudo comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Louis. No le agradaba ver de esa manera al menor.

 

-Ven Hazz, levántate….-

 

Louis intentó tomar la pequeña mano del rizado pero este la apartó con velocidad impidiéndoselo.

 

-¡Vete, no quiero verte! ¡No necesito tu ayuda, déjame solo!-

 

El castaño rodó sus ojos con molestia. No le agradaba en absoluto cuando el menor hacía sus pequeños berrinches, y aunque los primero días de conocerse los dejaba pasar y hasta los tomaba con humor, luego de un tiempo eran frustrantes y sacaban lo peor de él.

 

-¡Ya no llores!-

 

Bramó con exasperación mientras tomaba del brazo de Harry y lo levantaba con algo de aspereza del suelo. Harry lo observó con mirada temerosa y detuvo su llanto por completo. Louis esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al menor para limpiar los restos de tierra que habían quedado en el destrozado vestido de brillos.

 

-¿Tú lo rompiste Harry?-

 

Harry hipó y negó variadas veces. Louis observó sus orbes verdes detenidamente, buscando algo de falsedad en ellos, pero fue imposible encontrarla, los grandes ojos verdes reflejaban sinceridad e inocencia pura, y estaba seguro de que Harry no sería capaz de hacer algo tan vil.

 

-Te creo. – Harry sonrió ante esas simples palabras, y por un momento se sintió mal por haber pensando que el castaño le creería a Eleanor y no a él.

 

-Cámbiate ese horrible vestido, yo iré a mi casa a buscar algo de dulces y nos vemos en tu cuarto ¿De acuerdo? –El menor asintió con efusividad y con una ancha sonrisa abarcando su jovial rostro. –Entonces ve ¡Apúrate! ¡Y deja la ventana abierta así puedo entrar!-

 

Harry asintió repetidas veces mientras se apresuraba a entrar a su casa con rapidez, casi volviendo a tropezar, lo que generó una estruendosa risa por parte de Louis.

 

(…)

 

El ojiazul buscaba por la alacena los dulces que sabía que estaban por ahí, escondidos en alguna parte. Su madre se los ocultaba porque según ella “Los dulces provocaban caries y si ingería muchos de ellos podría llegar a engordar”, y a Louis realmente eso no le importaba, pero para su madre parecía ser el peor de los hechos. 

Se subió a una silla y comenzó a mover objetos en busca de las sabrosas golosinas, hasta que uno de sus codos rozó sin querer un adorno de porcelana, logrando que cayera al suelo y se partiera por completo. El estruendo resonó en toda la casa, y Louis sabía que su madre ya lo había oído y en ese momento seguramente ya estaría bajando por las escaleras. Así que rebuscó con más premura por los ansiados dulces y en cuanto los encontró, salió a la velocidad de un rayo hacía su patio trasero. 

Se detuvo en seco al ver que allí, tomando té junto a la madre de Eleanor, estaba su madre. ¿Qué rayos hacía allí? ¡Nunca le había gustado estar en espacios verdes y ahora tomaba té en su patio trasero junto a la madre de la detestable castaña! Louis ocultó los dulces dentro de su buzo, y se acercó a ambas mujeres.

 

-¡Lou, que gusto verte amor! Saluda a la señora Clara, nos vino a visitar ¡Y te trajo un pequeño auto de regalo!-

 

Louis le sonrió forzadamente a su madre, y miró de soslayo hacía la ventana del rizado. No quería ser grosero, pero esperaba que esa mujer se largara rápidamente de su casa así su madre podía volver a la pequeña oficina en la casa en dónde pertenecía, y él finalmente podría subir hasta el cuarto de Harry y comer juntos los dulces que había conseguido.

 

 

(…)

 

Harry se quitó el vestido de la castaña y lo arrojó de mala gana debajo de su cama, no quería ver nada que le recordase a Eleanor por un buen tiempo.  
Se colocó una remera verde claro con un short gris de algodón, y se paró frente a su ventana, aguardando por la llegada de Louis. 

Pero algo llamó su atención, allí , en el patio del ojiazul, estaba la madre de este tomando té con la madre de la castaña, y oh, también estaba Louis.  
Harry de inmediato reconoció el problema, Louis no podía subir hasta su cuarto por la presencia de aquellas mujeres. Así que tendría que esperar a que se fueran, sólo esperaba que no fuera durante mucho tiempo.

Observó la escena a través del cristal, las mujeres ahora estaban muy entretenidas admirando unas cuantas flores, y la madre de Louis parecía explicarle algo a la madre de Eleanor, pero Louis no estaba allí. Harry lo buscó con premura, pero no encontraba al ojiazul. Hasta que una pequeña piedrita chocó contra el cristal de la ventana y el rizado se apresuro a abrirla, allí abajo estaba Louis. Sonrió al verlo.

Louis comenzó a hacerle señas a Harry, éste lo miraba tratando de desifrar el mensaje pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba comprender lo que Louis estaba tratando de explicar con vagas señas en sus manos. Hasta que finalmente comprendió y sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, definitivamente no haría eso, ni aunque estuviera loco. Louis le estaba pidiendo que saltara de la ventana.

 

El castaño comenzó a desesperarse al ver que Harry no quería cumplir con su petición, giraba su cabeza cada diez segundos para asegurarse de que su madre aún estaba entretenida enseñándole las flores a la madre de Eleanor. Pero era sólo cuestión de minutos para que lo descubriera, así que comenzó a mover sus manos muy rápidamente para apurar a Harry, y animarlo a saltar de una vez por todas. Pero el menor continuaba negándose, hasta que una gran idea surcó por su mente.

Movió sus manos explicándole a Harry que si saltaba él le daría un beso. Frunció sus labios haciendo una graciosa mueca de estar besando a alguien, y los orbes verdes se iluminaron ante eso. 

Harry sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era una completa locura, pero si sobrevivía a eso, se ganaría un beso de Louis, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se subió al marco de la ventana un poco tambaleante, y miró con cautela hacia abajo. 

Su mirada temerosa observó los ojos azules, y luego a ambas señoras que continuaban distraídas, así que sin perder más tiempo tomó una gran bocanada de aire para finalmente saltar pegando un gran grito.

Louis se apresuró a abrir sus brazos e intentar agarrar a Harry, pero este cayó con fuerza encima de él, ambos quedaron tirados en la verde hierba intentando recuperarse del impacto, y cuando Louis volvió a caer en la realidad, su madre se estaba acercando hacía ellos con un semblante no muy prometedor, y con una mirada que lanzaba llamas. Louis se levantó con premura, y ayudo también a que el menor se incorporase.

 

-Louis, explícame ya mismo que es todo esto-

 

La mujer habló en un tono hosco que hizo temblar todo el pequeño cuerpo de Louis. Hoy haría algo que nunca había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría. Tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a correr con velocidad, escapando de ella entre risas.

 

-¡Corre Harry, corre!-

 

El menor trataba de llevarle el paso, corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Louis sentía la excitación en todo su cuerpo de haber desobedecido a su madre, el entusiasmo de estar haciendo algo mal, y se sentía bien.

 

-¡Louis William Tomlinson regresa aquí ahora mismo!-

 

 

Su madre chilló con fuerza y Louis la escuchó a lo lejos, pero simplemente soltó una risa y continuó corriendo, tomando con fuerza la mano de Harry. 

En el trayecto unos cuantos dulces cayeron de su buzo en dónde los tenía escondidos, pero no decidió parar. Ambos niños salieron fuera de la casa y continuaron corriendo sin saber exactamente hacia dónde, simplemente huían, huían lejos.

 

Los últimos rayos del astro rey se hacían notar entre los árboles más altos, de a poco la ciudad de Doncaster se iba oscureciendo. 

Finalmente ambos niños se detuvieron en un pequeño parque, se ocultaron en un gran laberinto que estaba compuesto por grandes tubos de colores chillones, y Louis comenzó a sacar los dulces que estaban ocultos entre sus ropas. Harry observaba en silencio, pensante. 

Sabía que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, muy mal, su tía estaría muy preocupada en esos momentos, eran casi las siete de la tarde y no tardaría mucho para que anocheciera por completo. 

Sabía el gran regaño que le esperaba, pero aún así, no se arrepentía. Estaba junto al castaño, ambos ocultos en un tubo de color naranja con miles de dibujos de niños, a punto de comer deliciosos dulces, y sabía que eso no era todo, aún recordaba lo que el ojiazul había dicho que haría si él saltaba; darle un beso, un beso real, así como el que le dió Mario a Rosa josefina. 

El zoológico volvió a revivir en su estómago, y él sabía que no era precisamente por toda las golosinas que estaba comiendo en ese momento.


	9. Pies descalzos en una noche de Verano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De mi mamá te defendí, fingiendo que no eras nada importante, porque para ella eras un papel, pero en mis ojos tú eras real, en mis ojos tú eras real. Estoy tan enamorado de ti, mi mente está puesta en ti, esta vez y cada vez yo no puedo tener suficiente, y cuando me tengo que quedar en casa, ellos piensan que estoy solo, no saben lo que hago, y si ellos supieran que yo estoy aquí contigo… yo estoy aquí contigo… -Here with you / All star weekend.

“No Elena Marisol, ya no creo nada de lo que digas. Jugaste cruelmente con mi corazón, eres sólo una mujer hipócrita.” 

 

“No digas eso Mario, Rosa Josefina te ah estado llenando la cabeza con ideas absurdas, yo te quiero de verdad, no sólo por tu dinero”

 

“Déjame Elena Marisol, ve a engañar a otro con tus mentiras. Ahora si podré ser feliz con Rosa Josefina”

Raquel comenzó a sonreír de emoción mientras daba palmaditas en sus muslos por la excitación del momento, finalmente Mario había descubierto la verdad y podría finalmente quedarse con Rosa Josefina. La novela estaba en su punto de drama, y sabía que se acercaba el final. Pero con Mario y Rosa Josefina juntos todo era perfecto, y nada más importaba.  
Un llamado en la puerta desvió su atención. Raquel bufó de mala gana y se levantó pesadamente del sofá para atender a los desesperados llamados.

 

-¡Ya atiendo, tenga más paciencia!-

 

Al abrir la puerta, arqueó sus cejas ante la sorpresa de ver a aquella persona allí. Era la madre del pequeño castaño, esa señora malhumorada que había tratado mal a su rizado sobrino. Raquel se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta mirando con desagrado a la mujer.

 

-¿Qué hace usted por acá?-

 

Inquirió con algo de descortesía, pero esa mujer no merecía otro tipo de tratos.

 

-¡Su sobrino se ah llevado a mi pequeño Louis!, ¡Le está inculcando malos hábitos! ¡Los dos huyeron como pequeños patanes!-

 

Espetó con nerviosismo mezclado con algo de rabia. Los orbes de la mujer parecían desprender chispas de tanto enojo.

 

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?-

 

Raquel no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

¿Qué habían huido? Si Harry estaba jugando en la casa de la pequeña niña del frente…,¿O no?

 

-¡Su sobrino saltó de la ventana como todo un loco aplastando a mi bebé! Luego no sé qué clase de plan le habrá dicho que hicieran, pero ambos huyeron, ¿Entiende eso? ¡Louis me ah desobedecido, nunca antes había hecho tal cosa!.-

 

Raquel no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, o la señora esa estaba borracha, o de verdad Harry y el hijo de la mujer habían huido. El rostro de la señora, además de maldad, reflejaba obvia preocupación, y en su aliento no había rastros de alcohol, así que decidió creer las palabras de la castaña. Después de todo, su pequeño sobrino estaba involucrado en el hecho también, en ese instante podía estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad a la deriva, sin protección, ¡Y tan sólo tenía escasos siete años!. La ciudad de Doncaster en las noches definitivamente no era sitio para dos pequeños niños que no pasaban los diez años.

 

(…)

 

 

-Creo que no podré comer más en toda la vida. Eh comido golosinas como por tres años.-

 

Harry sonrió al ver la mueca de dolor del castaño, era verdad, Louis había comido como si el mundo llegara a su fin, metía cantidades de caramelos a su pequeña boca masticándolos rudamente para luego meter más y más.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y ahora ambos niños estaban sentados en los columpios, en la soledad del pequeño parque. Todo estaba desértico y silencioso, y en el aire sólo flotaban las palabras de ambos niños.

 

-¡Y tú sigues comiendo, deja eso!- Louis hizo un amague de tirar la paleta que comía Harry pero éste la alejo con velocidad de su alcance. –Creo que vomitaré si sigo observándote comer eso.-

 

-Pues no lo hagas. – Harry sacó su lengua coloreada de verde con diversión. -Este es el tercer dulce que eh comido, tú te los devoraste a todos, te duele el estómago por ser tan glotón.-

 

Louis no contestó, sabía que las palabras del menor tenían la razón.  
Ambos quedaron en un cómodo silencio, hamacándose con suavidad y lentitud, haciendo que las cadenas de los columpios chirriaran por la oxides en ellas.

 

-Louis.-

 

El ojiverde decidió romper el silencio.

 

-¿Qué sucede?-

 

-¿…Me darás el beso que dijiste?-

 

Louis se tensó, no esperaba que Harry recordara eso, simplemente había sido lo primero que le había venido a la mente para convencerlo de saltar por la ventana. Pero ahora sabía que Harry no dejaría pasar sus palabras así como así.

 

-Eso sólo lo hacen las personas grandes Harry, aún somos muy pequeños, además…tú eres un niño.-

 

Harry hizo un leve puchero y arrojó la paleta lejos con enojo para cruzarse de brazos. Louis rodó los ojos, dos berrinches de Harry eran suficientes para un solo día. Si el pequeño de ojos verdes seguía así, él no se abstendría de pegarle nuevamente.

 

-¡Tú lo dijiste!-

 

Bramó con enojo el menor, mirando a Louis con reproche y exigencia.

 

-¡Lo sé, pero era sólo para convencerte de saltar!, no debes creer todo lo que las personas te digan, anota eso para la vida Hazz.-

 

Harry no estaba allí para tomar clases de vida, él sólo quería su beso, y Louis estaba siendo muy injusto con él, lo engañó muy despiadadamente. Observó por unos instantes la actitud despreocupada del mayor, y por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, dudó en si de verdad quería que ese niño fuese su príncipe.

 

-Eso fue muy cruel Lou…-

 

Murmuró con suavidad, con un tono realmente dolido, mientras miraba con decepción al castaño. Louis frunció sus labios, no le agradaba en absoluto esa mirada que el pequeño rizado tenía sobre él, lo hacía sentir realmente muy mal, y culpable. 

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire soltándola con lentitud, mientras en su mente se debatía en sí debería o no darle un beso. Sabía que si dos niños se besaban estaba muy mal, su madre siempre comentaba cuando veía a dos hombres besándose en la calle, ella decía que eso era desagradable, y que los hombres sólo deben estar con mujeres, por lo que si él besaba al pequeño rizado, su madre seguramente sentiría asco por él, y estaría muy decepcionada. Pero una parte dentro de él quería realmente hacerlo, no sabía exactamente por qué, quizás sólo por curiosidad, de saber cómo se sentía dar un beso, de saber cómo era aquello que sólo los adultos hacían.

 

(…)

 

 

-¡Más rápido, Louis en estos momentos podría estar pasando frío, o podría estar aceptando los dulces de un extraño, O ESE EXTRAÑO PODRÍA ESTAR LLEVÁNDOSELO!-

 

Jay estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, durante todo el trayecto había estado gritando y sólo hacía que Raquel perdiera la paciencia, su vieja Van iba lo más rápido que podía, además de que no sabía exactamente hacía dónde estaba yendo.

 

-¡Quieres dejar de parlotear por un momento, voy lo más rápido que puedo! Además ni siquiera sabemos a dónde ir a buscarlos.-

 

-Piensa, piensa.- La mujer mayor dio leves golpecitos a su cabeza de hebras castañas. -¿Dónde huirían dos niños pequeños?-

 

Las lamparitas de ambas mujeres se encendieron al unísono y ambas se miraron rápidamente.

 

-¡El parque!.- Espetaron a dúo.

 

Raquel pegó un giro brusco que hizo chirriar las llantas, y Jay casi pega su cabeza contra el vidrio delantero. Los cabellos de ambas mujeres se despeinaron por la violencia del viraje.

 

 

-¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos matemos?!-

Jay aferró sus uñas largas al asiento de la camioneta y miró con una mueca de temor a la joven castaña en el asiento de piloto.

 

-¿No querías velocidad? Pues aquí la tienes abuelita, esos niños estarán en nuestros brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-

 

Raquel arrancó con velocidad la vieja Van, dejando una prominente nube de humo detrás, manejando con dirección hacía el parque público de Doncaster.

 

(…)

 

-¡No, así no!, observa atentamente a mis labios Hazz.-

 

Louis estaba tratando de explicarle a Harry por cuarta vez en la noche, la manera correcta de colocar sus labios para que el beso fuese ameno para ambos. Pero el menor de ojos verdes se tentaba cada vez que colocaba sus rosados labios en forma de pico de pato, y Louis ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

 

-¡No te rías, esto no es gracioso!.-

 

El ojiazul espetó en un tono exasperado, y Harry intentó ocultar su sonrisa detrás de sus pequeñas palmas de infante.

 

-Lo siento Lou, es que pareces un patito.- Soltó otra pequeña risita y Louis rodó sus ojos, colocando ambas de sus manos en sus caderas, y mirando al pequeño con ojos penetrantes, tal y como hacía su madre cuando se enfadaba con él.

 

 

-Ya, lo siento Lou…- Se disculpó apenado el rizado.

 

-Si vuelves a reírte no te daré ningún beso.-

 

Harry cambió de semblante de inmediato, la cosa iba en serio ahora, no podía permitir que su risa lo traicionase de nuevo esta vez, de otra forma, Louis no lo besaría, y él no quería eso.

Louis se acercó demasiado hacía él y lo tomó por los hombros. Harry quedó paralizado, y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, el ojiazul estaba demasiado cerca, y lo miraba fijamente con sus orbes cielo. De pronto ambos ojos de Louis se cerraron con fuerza y su boca se frunció lista para dar el beso. Harry no sabía exactamente qué debería hacer, sus orbes verdes se abrieron por completo y contuvo la respiración, mientras el mayor de a poco se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. 

Tomó una bocanada de aire y también cerró sus ojos, frunciendo sus labios en un pequeño pico de pato, tal y cómo le había enseñado Louis minutos antes. Estaba a punto de tener su primer beso, y era con Louis, con su príncipe, como en las películas de princesas, él también sería besado por su príncipe azul. Todo parecía perfecto, sentía la respiración de Louis chocar contra su rostro, y a esa distancia el olor dulzón del jabón del castaño también podía percibirse. Una estampida de elefantes comenzó a correr dentro del estómago de Harry. Ya sólo le faltaban escasos centímetros, ya tan sólo un poco más y tendría los labios de Louis encima de los suyos, tan solo un poco más, y…

 

-¡LOUIS! ¡ALÉJATE YA MISMO DE ESE NIÑO!-

 

La madre del ojiazul apareció de improvisto en la escena y jaló a Louis del brazo para distanciarlo del pequeño rizado. Unos pocos pasos más allá, se acercaba Raquel, Harry corrió hacia sus brazos con temor.

 

-¿¡Qué diablos estabas por hacer Louis!? ¡Explícame ya mismo!- La mujer se arrodilló a la altura del castaño y lo tomó por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, implorando una buena explicación para lo que había visto. Louis no decía nada, se mantenía callado y observaba con algo de miedo la reacción de su madre.

 

-¡LOUIS EXIJO QUE HABLES! ¡DIME ALGO!-

 

Raquel observaba algo distanciada la escena que se estaba dando entre madre e hijo, Harry, quién ahora estaba en sus brazos, también observaba en silencio. 

Quería poder hacer algo para detener esos horribles gritos de la mujer hacía su príncipe, pero no podía hacer nada, él era pequeño, y era de muy mala educación meterse en asuntos de personas ajenas. Hasta que la mujer alzo su mano para intentar pegarle al castaño, y Louis se encogió en su lugar, esperando recibir el golpe. Harry gritó.

 

-¡NO, NO LO LASTIME!.- Chilló con fuerza, y se bajó de los brazos de Raquel para correr hacía el ojiazul, abrazándolo con fervor al estar a su lado.  
Jay no le pegó, pero observó con repulsión al pequeño niño de rizos y acto seguido lo apartó muy descortésmente de su hijo.

 

-En casa tendremos una muy larga charla Louis.-

 

Anunció con severidad, y tomó la pequeña mano de Louis en un fuerte agarre, ambos comenzaron a alejarse de la escena. Louis prácticamente era llevado a las rastras por su madre, la castaña parecía jalarlo con rudeza, olvidando que el ojiazul era tan sólo un pequeño y sus piernas daban pasos más cortos que los de ella. Louis observó hacia atrás varias veces para mirar a Harry con tristeza. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Aún sin palabras, con una simple e inocente mirada se habían dicho muchas cosas.

 

-Vamos a casa Hazz…, se está haciendo tarde.-

 

Raquel también tomó la pequeña mano de su sobrino y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la deteriorada Van.

 

 

(…)

 

 

Esa misma noche, Harry despertó a las tres de la madrugada al sonido de piedritas en su ventana. Rápidamente se destapó y se bajó de la cama, haciendo sonar sus pequeños pies contra las frías cerámicas mientras recorría la corta distancia que había entre la cama y su ventana.

Al abrirla, un viento frío se coló en su cuarto haciéndolo tiritar, la noche estaba completamente oscura, la usencia de la luna se hacía notar. Observó hacía abajo y Louis estaba allí, intentando trepar el árbol, vestido en sus livianas ropas piyama.

 

-¿Lou?- Inquirió extrañado, pero el mayor hizo caso omiso y continuó trepando. Cuando estuvo en la rama frente a él, el rizado notó que una de las mejillas del ojiazul estaba lastimada, y que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado hace poco.

Louis entró en un salto al cuarto del pequeño.

 

-¿Lou que ocurrió con tu mejilla? – Interpeló alarmado. Louis llevó una de sus manos a su herida y la intentó ocultar.

 

-No es nada, sólo me caí mientras jugaba.- Contestó sin importancia, pero Harry estaba seguro de que sus palabras mentían, podía apostar lo que fuese a que esa herida la había provocado la bruja de la madre.

 

-¿Te duele?.-

 

Louis tocó su herida con las yemas de sus dedos, e hizo una mueca adolorida. Harry pudo obtener la respuesta a su pregunta.

 

-No hablemos más de esto, por favor.- 

Espetó con un tono calmado y suave y Harry asintió dudoso, ese no era Louis. Louis era enérgico, impetuoso, parlanchín y algo cargoso, pero el niño frente a él, era un niño herido y triste.  
El ojiazul se acostó en la cama del rizado y se hizo una pequeña bolita, una serie de pequeños sollozos comenzaron a salir de su boca y Harry no supo qué hacer exactamente. Nunca había visto a Louis llorar, siempre lo había tenido como una especie de superhéroe, un niño muy fuerte. Por esa misma razón, su llanto lo tomó muy por sorpresa. Rápidamente se subió a la cama y se arrodilló a un lado de un Louis acurrucado y compungido.

 

-Lou, no llores…-

 

Trató en vano de consolar al dolorido muchachito de orbes cielo, hablándole con un tono suave y calmo. 

Louis estiró sus brazos, agarrando a Harry y haciéndolo caer a su lado, de esa manera el pequeño rizado quedó acostado y Louis se acurrucó en él con premura, ocultando su rostro en el piyama de Harry, y empapándolo con lágrimas. Los roles se habían invertido, ahora el mayor parecía el niño frágil y llorón, y Harry se sentía un jovencito grande, tratando de consolar a un niño lastimado. 

La pequeña mano del ojiverde acariciaba a Louis con cuidado, mientras susurraba que todo estaría bien, que calmara su llanto, pero no parecía funcionar. Así que decidió hacer algo más.

 

-Estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto quién serás…en el cielo o sobre el mar, un diamante de verdad…estrellita dónde estás, me preguntó quién serás…-

 

Harry comenzó a cantar con tranquilidad, mientras sus pequeñas manitos continuaban acariciando con sutileza a Louis, tratando de conciliar su llanto. Éste alzó su vista rápidamente al oír el canto de Harry y lo miró extrañamente para luego soltar una risa.

 

-No me cantes eso, esa canción es para bebés.- Comentó con algo de gracia mientras con las mangas de su piyama, limpiaba los restos de agua salada que habían quedado en sus mejillas.

 

-Mi mamá me cantaba esta canción cuando yo estaba triste, siempre me hacía sentir mejor.-

 

El menor sonrió dulcemente y Louis le devolvió el gesto, pero acto seguido comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro hacía Harry, logrando ponerlo muy nervioso, y haciendo que por instinto, alejara su cabeza hacia atrás. Harry observó cómo los orbes azules se cerraban nuevamente y su boca se fruncía con gracia, sin poder evitarlo Harry soltó una pequeña risita, la cual rápidamente intentó ocultar, y es que Louis de esa manera parecía un pequeño bebé pato. 

El castaño se sintió ofendido, frunció su ceño con enojo, pero tomó ambas mejillas de Harry para unir sus labios rosados con los de él. Y así lo hizo, sus labios quedaron unidos, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron anchamente por la sorpresa. La mente de Louis comenzó a volar, los labios de Harry sabían a un helado de chocolate, sabían a dulces manzanas, y sabían a los caramelos que habían comido esa noche, se sentía a caminar sobre estrellas, se sentía a remontar barriletes en un día ventoso, se sentía a andar descalzo en una noche de verano, se sentía bien, muy bien. 

Por otro lado, la pequeña e inocente mente de Harry estaba repleta con escenas de películas, en dónde las princesas recibían los besos de sus respectivos príncipes y luego vivían sus felices para siempre, también estaban Mario y Rosa Josefina, estaban Romeo y Julieta en su escena del balcón, y estaban Louis y él, acurrucados en la cama, teniendo su primer beso, sin que la madre del castaño, ni siquiera la tía del rizado, tuviesen noción de lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche en su habitación.


	10. Si tan sólo fuéramos grandes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿No sería bonito si fuéramos más grandes? Entonces no tendríamos que esperar mucho tiempo, ¿Y no sería bonito si viviéramos juntos? en ese tipo de mundo al cual pertenecemos. Verás que va a ser mucho mejor cuando nos digamos buenas noches y permanezcamos juntos. ¿No sería bonito si pudiéramos despertar en la mañana cuando el día es nuevo,y después de pasar el día juntos, mantenernos unidos uno del otro toda la noche? ¿No sería bonito? –Wouldn’t it be nice / The beach boys.

El castaño se separó lentamente de los labios de Harry, no sin antes dejar otro pequeño beso. El ojiverde dejó escapar un leve y suave suspiro agradable. Esa había sido la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su corta vida de siete años. Los labios de Louis eran tan suaves, tan dulces, tan exquisitos. Era como probar su dulce favorito luego de no haberlo hecho en años. Simplemente se sentía perfecto.

 

-¿Lo haces otra vez?-

 

Murmuró con ojos suplicantes, extrañando la cálida sensación de los pequeños labios rosados del mayor. Louis rió.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi palabra, ahora duérmete de una buena vez.-

 

Harry refunfuñó. El castaño había roto la agradable atmósfera que se había formado hace tan sólo unos minutos con sus crudas palabras. La actitud de príncipe azul le había durado sólo unos instantes.

-De acuerdo, dormiré, pero…em…-

 

Harry titubeó y Louis lo miró confuso. Las mejillas del menor volvían a sonrosarse de a poco.

 

-¿Pero…?- Animó a que prosiguiera con su relato.

 

-Peroquieroquetequedesadormirconmigosoloporhoy.-

 

Soltó las palabras unidas una a la otra con velocidad. El ojiazul frunció el ceño.

 

-¿Qué? Habla más lento, no comprendo lo que dices.-

 

Harry llevó sus pequeñas manitos a su cien y la masajeó un poco. Luego tomó un pequeño bocado de aire y lo soltó con lentitud, juntando valentía para decirle a Louis lo que tenía en mente. 

El mayor se le quedo observando con extrañeza, y alzo su ceja izquierda con desconcierto ante las raras acciones del pequeño niño de siete años.

 

-Lou…¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? Sólo por hoy, te prometo que no te pediré nunca más.-

Louis soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se giró en la cama para quedar observando el techo del cuarto.

 

-Ven aquí Hazz.-

 

Dio leves palmaditas en su estómago y Harry comprendió el mensaje. Rápidamente el pequeño niño se levantó para posicionarse encima de Louis, apoyando con cuidado su cabeza en el pecho tibio de éste. Al instante sintió como los pequeños dedos de Louis comenzaban a masajear su mata de rizos chocolate.

 

-…Pero sólo por hoy.-

 

Murmuró el mayor, y el ojiverde sonrió complacido mientras envolvía el torso de Louis con sus cortos brazitos de infante. Sólo esa noche le bastaba y sobraba, no necesitaba más.

 

(…)

 

Raquel se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño sobrino, como hacia todas las noches para verificar que éste estuviese dormido y tapado adecuadamente. Pero lo que encontró allí la dejó impresionada. Su pequeño sobrino estaba durmiendo plácidamente, sí, pero encima del cuerpo del pequeño castaño que ellos tenían como vecino. El hijo de la detestable señora.

Ambos estaban abrazados, cubiertos hasta la mitad con la manta de cenicienta del menor de ojos verdes. 

Raquel sonrió dulcemente pero sabía que eso estaba mal. El pequeño ojiazul no debía estar en el cuarto de su sobrino a esas horas, si su madre se enteraba sería capaz de quemar media ciudad. Pero eso explicaba el porqué cada mañana cuando ella iba a despertar al rizado la ventana de su cuarto siempre amanecía abierta de par en par.

La mujer se acercó a la ventana, buscando alguna escalera o soga con la que el pequeño niño pudiera haber entrado, pero no halló nada. Sólo el árbol de manzanas que daba justamente en la ventana y que era fácil para trepar por sus muchas ramas, y…. oh, todo encajaba.

Raquel se acercó a ambos niños y con cuidado quitó a su pequeño sobrino de encima del cuerpo del ojiazul.

 

 

(…)

 

El timbre de la casa de los Tomlinson sonó a las doce de la noche, haciendo eco por toda la extensa vivienda.

 

-¿Qué diablos? ¡Tengo trabajo mañana temprano, ve a ver quién es Yohanna!-

 

El hombre se quejó mientras tapaba sus oídos con la mullida almohada.

 

-Ni creas, para eso está Alicia.- La cuarentona mujer se sentó en la cama encendiendo la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche. -¡Alicia, ALICIA! LLAMAN A LA PUERTA, VE A VER QUIÉN DIABLOS ES!-

 

Al no recibir una respuesta por parte de su sirvienta, el cólera comenzó a correr por las venas de la mujer. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar su cama a esas horas, ni mucho menos atender con su rostro lleno de crema rejuvenecedora, a quién sea que estaba llamando a la puerta.

 

-¡ALICIA, QUE ATIENDAS LA PUERTA MUJER!- Bramó con todas sus fuerzas.

 

-¡Ya cállate y ve a ver tú quién mierdas está llamando!-

 

Su esposo exclamó enfurecido por tantos gritos. Sólo quería dormir un poco luego de tan agotadora rutina. A regañadientes la mujer se colocó su bata de seda y bajó las escaleras con pesadez, dispuesta a matar a quien sea la persona que había osado interrumpir sus horas de sueño. 

Pero al abrir la puerta, fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó. Su vecina castaña sostenía en brazos a su pequeño bebé de ojos azules.

 

-¿Qué haces tú con mi hijo?-

 

Espetó con cólera, mientras sacaba a su hijo dormido de los brazos de la joven.

 

-Estaba durmiendo con mi sobrino, pensé que quizás usted no sabía de eso, así que decidí regresarlo.-

 

-¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que no sabía sobre eso! ¿Cómo rayos hizo para meterse en su casa a estas horas de la noche?-

 

Inquirió con exaltación, y aunque Raquel sabía muy bien la forma en que había entrado, decidió callar, y simplemente encogerse de hombros. Algo le decía que al pequeño querubín que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su malvada madre, no le agradaría la idea de que ésta descubriera cuál era su secreto. Raquel sabía que el cariño que ambos niños se tenían era incluso más grande que los prejuicios y advertencias de la arpía señora al frente suyo.

 

-¿No sabes cómo entró a tu casa un niño de ocho años? ¡Por dios! Así fácilmente pueden entrarte a robar, pero que descuidada…, como sea, supongo que gracias por haber traído a mi hijo devuelta a casa. Me aseguraré muy bien de que esto no vuelva a suceder, tenlo por seguro.-

 

Y sin más palabras, la mujer cerró la puerta frente a Raquel, quién rodó los ojos y murmuró un par de groserías para luego dirigirse a casa nuevamente.

 

(…)

 

Los débiles rayos de Sol entraban con delicadeza por la ventana del ojiverde. Tratando de hacerse espacio por entre las hojas del frondoso árbol de manzanas. Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Doncaster.

El pequeño rizado abrió sus párpados con lentitud, tratando de adaptar su vista a la luz de la mañana. 

Palpó con sus pequeñas manos el colchón, tratando de encontrar el cuerpo del ojiazul, pero no lo encontró, y de alguna forma su cama se sintió fría aunque esa mañana estuviera templada. Abrió sus ojos por completo y recorrió su vista por todo el cuarto, buscando señales de Louis, pero no lo halló. Así que se bajo de su cama, y observo con esperanza por debajo de la ésta, esperando a que el castaño le estuviese jugando una de sus bromas y se hubiera ocultado allí, pero su semblante cayó al tampoco hallarlo allí. 

Louis no estaba. 

Louis se había ido.

*

-¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Ocurre algo de desees contarme cariño?-

 

Inquirió su tía, mirando el rostro triste de su sobrino por el espejo retrovisor de la Van. Ambos en camino hacia la escuela primaria.  
El rizado negó, pero claramente algo no estaba bien en él. Estaba enojado con Louis, por no haber cumplido su palabra, y estaba triste por el mismo motivo. Pero como siempre, la tristeza llevaba las de ganar, marcándose con claridad en su infantil rostro, porque el pequeño sabía que la decepción que sentía era mayor al resentimiento. Negó porque simplemente no quería hablar con su tía sobre eso.

Durante todas las horas de clases, ni una mísera sonrisa asomaba por su rostro, y el rubio de su mejor amigo comenzó a preocuparse por él. 

Niall intentó hacerlo reír con varias muecas, y algunos chistes sin sentido, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía cambiar el decaído humor del pequeño niño de ojos verdes. Sólo cuando el timbre del receso sonó, los grandes ojos de Harry se iluminaron un poco. 

Salió corriendo con prisa por todo el pasillo, rumbo al aula de Louis, pero al llegar hasta allí, sus ojos vieron algo que él no le gusto en absoluto, y deseó nunca haber visto. 

Louis estaba en compañía de Eleanor, y ambos reían como si hubieran sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Harry sintió como su pequeño corazón caía al suelo y se rompía en pedazos.

 

-Lou…-

 

Espetó con tristeza, y el mencionado giró su rostro para observarlo. La indiferencia se desprendía de ambos orbes azules, y a Harry eso le dolió como una estaca en su cuerpo. 

Louis giró, y tomó la mano de Eleanor para luego echar a correr, lejos del pequeño niño de rizos quién los quedó observando sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de pesadas lágrimas que nublaron su vista, mientras por su pequeña mente se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho mal.


	11. No me olvides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada puede llevarse esta tristeza, porque nada se compara, nada se compara contigo. Ha sido tan solitario sin ti aquí, como un ave sin una canción, nada puede parar estas lágrimas solitarias de caer, dime cariño, ¿dónde me equivoqué? Podría poner mis brazos alrededor de cada chico que vea, pero ellos solamente me recordarían a ti…– Sinead o’connor- Nothing compares 2 u.

Días, semanas, y meses, pasaron con rapidez en la bella y gran ciudad de Doncaster, pero Harry aún no comprendía porque Louis estaba tan indiferente con él, y eso lo deprimía demasiado. 

El pequeño rizado ahora lloraba por no ir a la escuela, se sentía solo sin la compañía de Louis, y al verlo jugar tan alegremente con Eleanor, y que pasara de su presencia como si no existiese, no ayudaba en mucho a su caído ánimo. Raquel ya no sabía qué hacer con el pequeño, rara vez en el día lo veía sonreír, él simplemente llegaba de la escuela y se encerraba en su cuarto. 

El ojiverde se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho mal, en que había fallado, pero por más que buscaba una respuesta coherente en su pequeña mente de infante, no hallaba nada, y eso lo frustraba. El alejamiento de Louis, le permitió poder acercarse más con su pequeño y risueño amigo Niall. Pero aunque Niall lo hiciera reír vagamente con bromas tontas o muecas raras, Niall no se comparaba a Louis. 

Nadie se comparaba a Louis.

 

Ciertas veces, en las que Harry regresaba de la escuela y salía a pasear a Chipy, se encontraba con ambos niños jugando alegremente en la calle, y su corazón volvía a encogerse, porque Louis parecía querer acercarse a él, pero la castaña lo tomaba de la mano y lo alejaba. 

Y Harry volvía a preguntarse qué había hecho mal.

 

Entre lágrimas, muecas de tristeza, y una gris e interminable soledad, el invierno arribó a la ciudad y con él, el cumpleaños número nueve del ojiazul.

La mamá de Louis se había encargado personalmente de entregar las invitaciones a muchos niños en la escuela, pero obviamente exceptuando a Harry. Esto no había extraño demasiado al rizado, pero igualmente le dolió. 

La fiesta de Louis era tema de conversación entre muchos niños, se comentaba que por que sus padres eran señores de mucho dinero, le llevarían a los power rangers en persona, y toda la escuela estaba revolucionada ante eso. 

Harry simplemente quería poder ser sordo para no oír todas aquellas palabras que dolían, y se enterraban muy en el fondo de su ser, recordándole que él y Louis ya no eran nada más que simples vecinos.

 

El día de la gran fiesta finalmente llegó, y desde muy temprano Harry observó cómo muchas cajas de comida, entre otras cosas, eran ingresadas por muchachos a la gran casona del castaño. La entrada de la vivienda estaba decorada cuidadosamente con globos de colores, y un gran cartel en el cual se leía “Feliz cumpleaños Louis”. Ese día, era uno especialmente frío pero sin nieve, como los clásicos días de vísperas de Navidad. Debido a esa razón, los niños que llegaban vestían incontables abrigos, y la sirvienta de los Tomlinson los recibía con chocolate muy caliente.

 

Harry observaba con atención desde la ventana de su cuarto, de a poco el patio del ojiazul se iba llenando de más niños de todas las edades, y la angustia vino por él nuevamente. Él tendría que estar allí, él tendría que estar festejando el cumpleaños junto a su príncipe. Suspiró tristemente, y luego limpió con su pequeña manito el vidrio del cristal empañado.

 

-¿Hazz? Te traje leche caliente con galletitas cariño.-

 

 

Raquel entró en la habitación del pequeño rizado, y la escena que presenció fue una de las más dolorosas que había visto. 

El niño de ojos verdes observaba con tristeza la gran fiesta de cumpleaños que se estaba llevando a cabo en la vivienda adyacente, a través de la ventana, y en la soledad de su cuarto. Harry se giró para observar a su tía, y ésta notó como los grandes orbes estaban cristalizados y a punto de estallar en saladas lágrimas.

 

-Oh amor…-

 

Harry se abalanzó a los brazos de su tía para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, y poder liberar todos los sentimientos que hace bastante tiempo venía reprimiendo. 

Dolor, decepción, rabia, angustia, era simplemente demasiado para él. ¿Por qué Louis se había alejado tan repentinamente? Extrañaba su aroma a jabón, extrañaba su tibia mano tomando la suya, extrañaba las piedritas en la ventana, simplemente lo extrañaba.

 

 

(…)

 

-1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8. Ocho.-

 

 

Harry miraba sus ocho dedos levantados, mientras los contaba acostado en la cama. Un nuevo día comenzaba, y ese día no era uno cualquiera, era uno muy especial para nuestro pequeño protagonista de rizos. Ese día era su cumpleaños número ocho, y ya sólo le faltaban dos años más para alcanzar al número de dos cifras. Él ya era un niño grande.

Observó con sus ojos desganados hacía la ventana. Allí el árbol de manzanas estaba completamente pelado debido al frío, y los rayos solares podían entrar con libertad a su cuarto. Soltó un bostezo, y con algo de pereza se levantó de su cálida y mullida cama para dirigirse a la ventana. Observó con tristeza el solitario y vasto patio del ojiazul y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

 

 

-¿Dónde está el niño grande? ¿Dónde está el hermoso niño de ojos verdes?-

 

La voz de su tía sonó en el pasillo, y Harry logró meterse en la cama con rapidez, un segundo antes de que su tía abriera la puerta y comenzara a llenarlo de tiernos besos por todo el rostro.

 

(…)

 

 

Para las cinco de la tarde, Niall llegó a la casa en compañía de su madre, quién prometió pasar a recogerlo a las ocho. Así que ambos corretearon por el patio, jugaron un poco con los juguetes del rizado, y finalmente vieron un poco de tele. 

En todo ese transcurso de tiempo, Raquel pudo preparar un pequeño pastel para el niño de ojos verdes. Sus ventas de hortalizas no eran muy buenas últimamente, por lo que el dinero no fue suficiente para poder hacerle un bonito pastel, pero al parecer los dos niños no pensaron de igual manera, pues ambos devoraron con ímpetu la porción que se les había entregado. No fue un cumpleaños caro, vistoso, y con power rangers reales como el que había tenido Louis, pero Harry de igual manera estaba muy agradecido. Su cumpleaños número ocho había sido estupendo.

 

Para las once de la noche, el pequeño rizado ya estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto con sus tibias mantas, buscando el ansiado sueño que hace ya media hora estaba intentando conciliar. Pero al no tener éxito, su mente decidió que esa noche recordarían a Louis. Harry no quería pensar sobre eso, pero sin embargo su pequeña mente no parecía opinar lo mismo. 

Comenzó a recordar el primer día que había visto a Louis en el hospital, y cuando le había enseñado toda la escuela, luego cómo lo había reconfortado cada vez que él lloraba. ¿Qué había sucedido…? ¿Por qué se había alejado tan de repente de él…? Harry tan sólo deseaba saber qué era lo que había hecho mal. El pequeño niño de rizos se ocultó completamente bajo sus mantas y comenzó a soltar leves sollozos. Los recuerdos que en su momento fueron lindos de rememorar, ahora le estaban provocando lágrimas, y dolían más que puñales.

 

Un casi inaudible “toc” sonó sobre el cristal de su ventana, y Harry se destapó rápidamente. Observó con extrañez todo su cuarto, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Eso había sido una piedrita en su ventana? 

¿Podría ser que…?

 

El niño quedó en silencio esperando oír otro sonido, el cual al instante llegó a sus oídos, entonces Harry se levantó de su cama con premura y caminó hasta la ventana con algo de duda. Al abrirla, los mismos ojos azules lo recibieron allí abajo, pero ahora, esos orbes lo observaron con tristeza. Louis no dijo nada, pero comenzó a trepar el árbol hasta la rama que daba a la habitación del ojiverde, y en cuanto llegó a ésta, en un gran salto ingresó al cuarto.  
Ambos niños quedaron observándose en silencio por unos minutos. Harry no sabía exactamente qué decir o qué hacer, se sentía incómodo con aquella mirada puesta sobre él, aquella mirada que hace tan solo días lo observaba con absoluta indiferencia. No comprendía que ocurría, o que ocurriría a continuación.

 

 

-Feliz cumpleaños.-

 

Murmuró Louis con suavidad y desde dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó dos pequeños colgantes.

 

-Toma, es para ti.-

 

Espetó mientras le entregaba al ojiverde un collar con un pequeño dije rosado de un algodón de azúcar. Era muy bonito y Harry lo aceptó de inmediato. Observó el otro collar que había quedado en las manos del castaño, y éste lo levantó para mostrárselo.

 

-Este será para mí, es igual al tuyo sólo que azul.- 

Louis sonrió vagamente, y los ojos de Harry se iluminaron. Se sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde que había visto esa sonrisa, ya la extrañaba demasiado, y por un momento su cuarto se sintió cálido e iluminado.

 

-Gracias, es muy bonito…-

 

Murmuró con algo de timidez mientras apreciaba el pequeño dije de Algodón de azúcar.

 

-No es nada…- Louis cambió de equilibrio su pierna con algo de incomodidad, y bajó su vista al suelo frío.

 

-Harry.- El mencionado quitó su vista del colgante en sus manos, y observó a Louis. – …¿Me darías un abrazo? ¿Por favor…?-

 

El ojiverde titubeó por unos segundos, pero luego asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazó con efusividad a Louis. Éste le correspondió con la misma fuerza, tratando de ocultar su pequeño rostro entre los rizos chocolate del menor.

 

Sin saber en qué momento, ambos niños comenzaron a llorar. Muchos sentimientos encontrados se mezclaban en los corazones de ambos. Estar separados había sido el castigo más grande que alguien les hubiera impuesto.

 

-T-te extrañé demasiado.- Sollozó Louis, apretando al pequeño más contra su cuerpo.

 

-Tú fuiste q-quién se alejó.- Reprochó entre lágrimas el más pequeño. Sintiendo como su cuerpo de infante se fundía con el cuerpo de Louis.

 

-No fue mi culpa, mi mamá me amenazó con mandarme a la casa de mis abuelos si volvía a estar contigo. Lo siento Hazz, lo siento tanto…-

 

Harry se separó del abrazo del castaño al oír aquellas palabras, no podía creer que la maldad de la bruja de la madre de Louis pudiese llegar tan lejos. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que él jugara con Louis?

 

-Pero no volverás a dejarme solo ¿Verdad?- 

Inquirió, esperanzado en que ahora las cosas cambiarían y su príncipe nuevamente estuviera a su lado. Louis llevó una de sus pequeñas manos a la mejilla del menor y limpió los restos de lágrimas que allí se encontraban.

 

-Lo siento Hazz, creo que eso no va a poder ser.-

 

-¡Por qué no!- Chilló el pequeño.

 

-¡No grites! Te dije que mi madre me enviará a la casa de mis abuelos si me ve a tu lado.-

 

-¡P-pues yo me voy contigo!-

 

Louis esbozó una triste sonrisa y negó.

 

-No es tan simple Hazz, aún eres pequeño, y yo también, no te dejarían venir conmigo.-

 

Harry guardó silencio y bajó su vista. Louis tenía razón. Eran tan solo niños, sin sólo fuesen más grandes…entonces podrían irse lejos, sin que nadie les impidiese nada.

 

-¿Pero cuando seamos grandes podré irme contigo?-

 

Louis sonrió.

 

-Por supuesto que sí, nos iremos muy, muy, muy lejos, y nadie nunca nos podrá encontrar. –Harry sonrió. – Pero hasta entonces quiero que me prometas algo Hazz.-  
El rizado asintió ligeramente.

 

-Que nunca te olvidarás de mí, y que jamás de los jamaces tendrás otro príncipe.-

 

-Lo prometo.-

 

Con un par de sonrisas inocentes, ambos niños sellaron la promesa. Los dos divisando un futuro cercano de perfección, sin tener la menor idea de todo lo que deberían pasar primero, de todas las bajadas y subidas que los esperaban, miles de cosas estaban por arribar a sus vidas.

 

Louis y Harry simplemente continuaron abrazándose, mirándose, hablándose, recuperando todo el tiempo que habían perdido, después de todo el futuro aún estaba muy, muy lejano para ambos…


	12. Vientos de cambio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la primera página de nuestra historia, el futuro parecía tan brillante. Entonces esto salió tan mal, no sé por qué todavía estoy sorprendido. Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes perversos, y tú llevas eso a nuevos extremos, pero siempre serás mi héroe, a pesar de que has perdido la cabeza. - Love the way you lie / Rihanna.

-¡Harry atiende a la señora! ¡Está en busca de claveles, creo que al lado de los girasoles quedan algunos, amor!-

 

La mujer castaña espetó a su sobrino, mientras ella se encargaba de cobrarle unas cuantas verduras que una señora regordeta había comprado.

-¡Ya voy tía!-

 

Respondió el chico de dieciséis años, mientras se adentraba a la casa corriendo para ir al patio trasero. Sus rizos chocolates bailaban en su cabeza mecidos por el viento veraniego, mientras corría con una gran sonrisa abarcando su rostro. Era un día a mediados de verano, uno caluroso y húmedo en la ciudad de Doncaster. Las chicharras hacían su molesto canto, inundando todo el ambiente, mezclándose con el canto de unos cuantos pájaros. Las vacaciones de verano recién comenzaban, y estaban en su esplendor.

 

Los potentes rayos de sol pegaron en la piel blanca de Harry ni bien llegó al patio trasero, el muchachito quitó un poco de sudor que corría por su frente y se agachó para cortar unos cuantos claveles de la huerta de su tía.

 

Ocho largos años habían pasado con rapidez en la gran ciudad. En ese transcurso de tiempo, muchas cosas habían cambiado también.

 

El pequeño Harry ya no era un pequeño, ahora era un joven adolescente de grandes ojos verdes, sedosos rizos chocolates, largas y delgadas piernas, y una sonrisa dulce e inocente. Aún conservaba un cuerpo escuálido, y esbelto, y aún era el más pequeño de su clase. Su dulce voz de infante había sido atacada por la pubertad, y ahora era una grave y lenta voz de muchacho. Pero no todo había cambiado en nuestro joven protagonista, aún seguía con su afán por las cosas femeninas, aunque lo ocultaba la mayor parte del tiempo para no ser herido por comentarios ajenos. Sólo cuando estaba en su casa podía ser él mismo y vestirse con las ropas delicadas que él tanto amaba. Harry aún conservaba a Louise, pero la muñeca ya no pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus brazos como cuando niño, ahora el juguete reposaba en una repisa encima de su cama. También continuaba con su obsesión por las películas de Disney, más si estás estaban relacionadas con princesas. El muchachito había madurado mucho estos años, pero aún conservaba su inocente mente. Harry era sumiso, calmo, y de perfil bajo. Prefería pasar horas leyendo, u escribiendo a que estar en el cine con amigos.

 

La vida de Harry era una tranquila y rutinaria. Iba a la escuela, como todo adolescente, y cuando regresaba ayudaba en la pequeña venta de flores y verduras que su tía poseía en su misma casa. Los vegetales y flores, eran todos plantados, cuidados, y cosechados por las femeninas manos de Raquel, y a veces, también de él.

Con los claveles en su mano, Harry se dirigió con rapidez otra vez al frente de su casa, y le entregó las respectivas y bellas flores a la mujer quién esperaba. Ésta las recibió gustosa, para luego dejarle el dinero, y el rizado le sonrió dulcemente.

 

-¡Muchas gracias por su compra!- Espetó alegre con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

 

*

 

 

No muy lejos de dónde el ojiverde se encontraba, había otro joven adolescente recostado muy desganadamente sobre su cama, mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen con sus auriculares puestos. Un desorden de ropa y algunos papeles de comida chatarra lo rodeaban en su vasto cuarto.  
El castaño de diecisiete años fingía tocar una guitarra eléctrica, apretando sus labios con fuerza al igual que ambos de sus ojos, mientras Na na na, de My Chemical Romance hacía retumbar sus grandes audífonos. Él imaginaba que tocaba frente a un gran número de personas en algún importante estadio. Cómo la mayoría de los adolescentes casi siempre sueña.  
En un momento muy descontrolado de la canción, el ojiazul sin querer apretó de más su fino labio inferior, lastimando el área en dónde su pequeño piercing negro se hallaba, y al instante el sabor a hierro se coló en su boca.

 

-Puta madre…- Murmuró sintiendo algo de dolor, sacándose sus auriculares y levantándose de la cama para ver la herida en el espejo.

 

Se observó en el espejo, y notablemente había sangre en su perforación. Con su pulgar la quitó rápidamente y luego se sonrió a sí mismo. Observó y apreció su cuerpo que de apoco iba tomando musculatura debido al fútbol. También apreció cada uno de sus tatuajes que adornaban su bronceada piel.  
El pequeño chiquillo terrible y gritón ya no estaba más, ahora Louis era un adolescente hecho y derecho. El color negro reinaba en cada una de sus prendas, dos expansores adornaban sus orejas y un pequeño piercing en su labio inferior. Tatuajes de diferentes formas y tamaños estaban esparcidos por su cuerpo de color caramelo, y de vez en cuando, una delgada linea de delineador negro reposaba alrededor de sus orbes azules.  
Podría decirse que todo en él gritaba rebeldía, y así era. Pero también mucha gente lo catalogaba como temible, cosa que a él no le agradaba, pues el hecho que se vistiera de esa manera no significaba que él fuese una mala persona. Porque él era bueno, o al menos eso creía.  
Un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta de su cuarto y él rodó los ojos a sabiendas de quién sería. Su madre entró, cargando a su pequeño hermano de un año de edad, llorando desconsoladamente. El ceño de la mujer estaba fruncido y le dirigió una severa mirada a su hijo mayor, éste bufó molesto tapando con anticipación ambos de sus oídos, prediciendo lo que la mujer estaba por decir a continuación.

 

-¡Esta es la décima vez que te digo esto Louis! ¡Tu cuarto parece un nido de ratas, al menos tómate la molestia de tender tu cama cada vez que te levantes! ¡Has algo de tu vida Louis! ¡Ni siquiera te dignas de cuidar a tu pequeño hermano, yo no puedo con todo!  
Louis miró a su madre con una mirada de fastidio, deseando que a los seres humanos se los pudiera poner en modo “Mudo”.

 

-¡Es tu culpa y la de papá por haber despedido a Alicia!-  
Contraatacó con tono elevado el castaño. Los gritos de su madre, más los chillidos de su pequeño hermano estaban haciéndolo perder la paciencia.

 

-¡Sabes perfectamente que tu padre tuvo que despedirla porque los gastos del bebé son demasiados! ¡No había dinero para pagarle a ella!

 

-Son problemas de ustedes mamá, no molestes, estoy en vacaciones, ¡déjame en paz!-

 

Jay soltó un pesado suspiro y lentamente borró su ceño fruncido, mientras mecía con cariño al pequeño niño castaño en sus brazos, intentando calmar sus lágrimas.

 

-Encontré a Eleanor ayer en el shopping, la invité a cenar esta noche, espero que estés presente Louis.-

 

El ojiazul rodó los ojos. Su madre jamás entendería que a él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo aquella castaña, sin embargo, ella continuaba intentando hacer florecer algo entre ellos dos.

 

-De acuerdo, veré si puedo estar presente.-

 

Espetó con algo de fastidio mientras salía de su cuarto, dispuesto a ir a algún lugar, el que sea con tal de estar alejado de su familia. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras escuchó a su madre llamarlo a los gritos, algo ofendida por haberla dejado hablando sola. Él sólo sonrió de lado despreocupadamente.

 

(…)

 

-El día está asfixiante, ¡Por dios, si sigue haciendo tanto calor creo que la ciudad entera se derretirá pronto!-

 

Harry sonrió ante las palabras exageradas de su tía, mientras le daba un largo trago a su fresco jugo de naranja. Era verdad, esos últimos días la ciudad pasaba por una sofocante oleada de calor, y quizás no fuera tan exageradamente cómo su tía decía, y quizás sólo era el hecho de que ellos estaban trabajando en su patio delantero durante toda la tarde, y bajo los potentes rayos del sol. Debían comprar alguna sombrilla o algo, y Harry lo anotó mentalmente en su cabeza. La próxima buena ganancia que dejarán las flores, sería destinada a una sombrilla. De otra forma sería una verdadera tortura seguir con el pequeño trabajo, ambos parados bajo el calor del gran astro rey.

 

-“¡Louis, regresa aquí! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!”-

 

Un gran grito proveniente de la casa adyacente capturó la atención de Harry y Raquel.

 

El castaño salió de su casa dando pasos rápidos, y luego salió su madre tras él, pero deteniéndose en la entrada para gritarle nuevamente a todo pulmón.  
Harry observó cómo Louis pasaba con rapidez por la vereda de su casa, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando esos orbes azules lo observaron. Harry contuvo la respiración durante esos segundos, esos ojos azules eran fríos y desafiantes, pero para él seguían siendo hermosos.

 

-¿Y tú que ves?-

Espetó antipáticamente Louis, y continuó caminando a paso presuroso, hasta que su figura sólo fue un pequeño punto a lo largo de la calle.  
El ojiverde soltó un triste suspiro que él no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Durante los ochos años que habían transcurrido, Harry y Louis habían pasado de ser “príncipe y princesa”, a ser completos extraños y sólo simples vecinos. Desde aquel lejano día en el que Louis le había obsequiado el colgante a Harry, el mayor había continuado escabulléndose en el cuarto del rizado por unos años más, pero de a poco, sus visitas se volvieron menos recurrentes hasta que finalmente ya no hubo más. Lo mismo había pasado con sus charlas en la escuela, Louis pasaba más tiempo con Zayn y Liam, y Harry con Niall, y sin darse cuenta, ambos se volvieron completos extraños.  
Sin embargo, a medida que los años transcurrían y Harry crecía, un nuevo sentimiento también crecía dentro de él. A la edad de catorce años, Harry había confirmado que él estaba completamente enamorado de Louis, cuando observó cómo este besaba a una chica en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, y todo su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Su príncipe de inocentes ojos azules, que siempre vestía ropas caras, pero que él ensuciaba por ser tan hiperactivo, ahora era un príncipe con tatuajes, aros, y delineador en sus ojos. Louis podía haber cambiado, y mucho, pero el cariño de Harry hacía él no había cambiado ni siquiera con el tiempo. El rizado sabía que detrás de ese cuerpo de chico malo aún se encontraba el pequeño príncipe del cual él había quedado encantado desde el primer día.


	13. No crezcas siendo como él.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si recorremos otra vez todo el camino desde el comienzo, trataré de cambiar las cosas que mataron nuestro amor. Tu orgullo construyó un muro tan fuerte que no se puede atravesar, y si de verdad ya no hay oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, yo aún sigo amándote. -Still loving you / Scorpions.

Las pequeñas arvejas iban y venían dentro del plato de la cena de Louis. Éste las empujaba con su tenedor, fingiendo que los diminutos vegetales eran pelotas de fútbol, y su cubierto era algún jugador. 

Mientras tanto su madre mantenía una amena conversación con Eleanor, quién escuchaba atenta y maravillada cada palabra que la señora decía. Louis de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de fastidio e indiferencia a ambas mujeres, no podía estar un segundo más escuchando ese palabrerío de mujerzuelas. 

Eleanor se percató de la mirada azul puesta sobre ella, y giró para regalarle una dulce sonrisa a Louis. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa forzada y chueca, pero en cuanto la chica volvió su mirada a Jay, el castaño le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

 

Eleanor ya no era la pequeña niña de inocente mirada, y voz angelical. La castaña también había crecido, y ahora era toda una esbelta señorita. Sus caderas eran pronunciadas, su cintura era una delicada curva fina, sus senos eran firmes y pequeños, y su cabello era largo y lleno de ondulaciones, el cual Eleanor siempre llevaba suelto para que el viento peinase a su manera. La castaña era muy hermosa, y Louis lo admitía. Pero él tenía bien en claro cuáles eran sus gustos, y ésta no se encontraba entre ellos.  
La charla de Jay y Eleanor había pasado desde el tema de la moda de este verano, hasta lo rica y deliciosa que había quedado la cena, y ahora iba en torno hacía el menor de la casa. El pequeño niño de ojos azules que según Louis, sólo había llegado a su vida para quitarle toda la atención que ambos de sus padres ejercían sobre él. Ahora todo giraba en torno al pequeño Nouvel.

 

-¿Ya puede alimentarse con comida? ¡Eso es estupendo!-  
Declaró Eleanor mientras pellizcaba con ternura una de las regordetas mejillas del infante.

 

-Sí, pero sólo comidas blandas, el pediatra me dijo que puedo hacerle una papilla con frutas y demás.-

 

Comentó Jay mientras seguía llevando cucharadas de puré de papas al pequeño castaño, quién aplaudía alegremente cada vez que el puré ingresaba a su boca.

 

-¡Es adorable!- Espetó enternecida Eleanor y Louis rodó los ojos. No entendía que tenía de tierno una pequeña bola de carne que no hacía nada más que comer, llorar, gatear, y que ni siquiera se podía controlar a la hora de ir al baño. 

Estaba de más decir que Louis no tenía ni un poco de cariño por su pequeño hermano menor.

Nouvel observó a su hermano mayor y sonrió alegremente, dejando ver sus pequeños dientes incisivos que de a poco comenzaban a cortar en sus encías. Louis le sacó la lengua, y el niño intentó copiar su acción, pero al hacerlo un poco del puré que estaba comiendo salió de su boca, y Louis volvió a afirmar que los bebés eran unos seres asquerosos. Jay quién observó toda la escena le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hijo mayor, y acto seguido limpió la comisura de los labios del pequeño Nouvel.

 

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Louis. Sabes que tu pequeño hermano quiere imitar todo lo que haces, no quiero que crezca con malos hábitos.-  
Louis no contestó, y continuó con el partido de arvejas en su plato.

 

-Por cierto Louis, desde mañana comienzo nuevamente en el trabajo, de ahora en más tendrás que cuidar de tu hermano, ¿Bien?.-

Louis soltó el tenedor sobre el plato y giró para observar a su madre con su boca abierta y una expresión pasmada. Su madre estaba loca si realmente creía que él pasaría sus tardes encerrado en la casa cuidando de esa fastidiosa cosa. Él en las tardes salía con Zayn y Liam, no iba a desperdiciar sus vacaciones de verano cuidando a un estúpido bebé.  
Soltó una risa y arqueó una ceja, esperando que eso que había salido de los labios de su madre fuera una mala broma.

 

-¿Bromeas cierto?-

 

La cara seria de su madre le informó que sus palabras iban de verdad, así que se levantó de su asiento para retirarse de aquella aborrecible escena.

 

-Sigue soñando que yo cuidaré a esta pequeña bola de grasa, es tu culpa por haberlo engendrado, tú fuiste la que no se cuido así que ahora tú lo cuidas, no intentes dejarme tus problemas a mí.-

 

-¡Louis William Tomlinson! ¡Regresa aquí!.-

 

El ojiazul detuvo su paso para observar a su madre con algo de gracia en su mirada.

 

-¿En serio mamá? Ya no soy un crio, decir mi nombre completo no hará que te tema.-

 

Se giró nuevamente para continuar su marcha rumbo a su cuarto. Por supuesto que él no se haría cargo de aquel detestable intento de ser humano, su madre fue la que decidió no cuidarse al momento de tener relaciones con su padre, no era su culpa que ese niñito haya nacido. Y tampoco era su deber cuidarlo.

 

(…)

 

-¿Cajero de Mcdonalds? ¿Limpiador de parabrisas?-  
Un oso de peluche voló por la habitación para aterrizar de lleno en el rostro del chico rubio tirado en la cama.

 

-¡No, no, no! Tengo apenas dieciséis años, no me aceptarán en Mcdonals Niall, y limpiador de parabrisas pues…no me dejará el suficiente dinero como para poder ayudar a mi tía. Sé que puedo encontrar algo mejor que eso.-

 

Harry soltó un pesado suspiro mientras trataba de arreglar sus rizos frente al espejo. Por el reflejo de este, observaba cómo su rubio amigo jugaba con el peluche que él hace instantes le había arrojado.  
Eran las diez de la noche en la ciudad de Doncaster, y el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado anunciando que pronto tendrían lluvias. Esa noche, a pedido de Harry, su rubio amigo se quedaría a dormir en su casa. Necesitaba alguien con quién hablar sobre los problemas que tenía su vida últimamente. 

 

-No lo sé Harry…vende tu cuerpo?.-

 

-¡Niall!-

 

El rizado chilló ofendido mientras se giraba con rapidez y observaba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Niall tapó su rostro con el peluche y comenzó a soltar leves risas.

 

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Me acabas de sugerir que me haga prostituto!-  
Niall soltó otra risa más estruendosa y ésta vez, soltó el peluche para tomarse de la barriga.

 

-Pero piénsalo, no es mala idea.- Sugirió tratando de calmar sus carcajadas. –Tienes un cuerpo un tanto femenino, y ni hablemos de tu rostro. Por no mencionar las miles de prendas femeninas que tienes.-

El rostro de Harry se tornó escarlata y sus delicadas manos fueron a tironear rápidamente de su delgado camisón celeste que llevaba puesto. Aunque abajo llevara unos shorts de algodón, quería ocultar sus largas y delgadas piernas que en ese momento eran chequeadas por su rubio amigo, incomodándolo demasiado. Carraspeó y Niall quitó su mirada con velocidad.

-Pero ya, hablo en serio, tienes unas piernas de puta madre Harry, si decidieras hacer eso, ten por seguro que yo sería tu primer cliente.-  
El rizado abrió sus ojos atónito y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo más que la superficie de Marte. No podía creer el descaro de su amigo.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces!.-

Niall soltó otra estruendosa carcajada que inundó el cuarto por completo, y Harry estaba seguro de que esa había llegado hasta casas vecinas.

-¡Te ruborizaste, te ruborizaste!.- Niall señaló acusadoramente, aún batallando por controlar sus risas. -¿Qué sucede, a la princesa le da pena que le digan lindos cumplidos?.-  
Harry tomó otro oso de felpa de su repisa y lo arrojó con fuerza contra Niall. Esta vez, el peluche fue atrapado por las manos del rubio antes de que pudiese impactar contra su rostro. Niall se elogió mentalmente por sus buenos reflejos.

-Mejor vamos a dormir, eres jodidamente insoportable cuando te pones de idiota.-  
Niall volvió a reír, pero ésta vez Harry le regaló una mirada fulminante que lo hizo callar al instante.  
Ambos chicos se acostaron. Harry en su respectiva cama, y Niall en una acumulación de frazadas en el suelo. El rubio no tardó mucho en dormirse, pues los sonidos de sus ronquidos enseguida se hicieron notar en la habitación. El rizado bufó molesto y se giró en su cama para quedar observando el oscuro techo. Estaba seguro de que esa noche, Niall no lo dejaría dormir, así que decidió pensar un poco. Pronto comenzarían nuevamente las clases, y se le haría más complicado poder ayudar a su tía con los gastos de la casa. Debía encontrar un trabajo cuanto antes. Suspiró y masajeó son suavidad ambos lados de su cabeza, intentando liberar molestas tensiones, y relajarse un poco. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar sí o sí un trabajo al día siguiente.

 

(…)

 

El teléfono de la casa de los Styles sonó a las siete de la mañana, despertando a Raquel, quién entre refunfuños, se colocó su bata y bajó con premura y algo de torpeza –debido a su estado de sueño –las escaleras. Esperaba que fuese algo realmente importante, pues ellos raras veces recibían llamadas, y menos a horas tan tempranas del día. El sol apenas se hacía visible por entre los pequeños orificios de la persiana de la ventana del living.

 

-¿Hola?-  
Contestó con voz mañanera, y enseguida una conocida voz le respondió del otro lado de la línea.

 

(…)

 

 

Harry se despabiló con pereza en su cama, hoy no sentía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, por eso un gran quejido de desgano salió de su boca cuando recordó que hoy debía encontrar trabajo. Quedó envuelto en sus frazadas, con apenas sus ojos visibles, mientras oía cómo su tía hablaba con alguien al teléfono en la planta baja. Observó la hora en su pequeño reloj despertador: 7:45. Bostezó somnoliento y decidió sacar un brazo de su cálida manta para despertar a su rubio amigo. Éste se quejó aún dormido y se giró, dándole la espalda a Harry, quién comenzó a moverlo más bruscamente.

 

-Niall, Niall despierta, dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar un trabajo hoy. Niall…¡NIALL!.-

 

Chilló con fuerza, y el rubio se despertó sobresaltado.

 

-¿¡Qué sucede?! ¿¡Entraron a robar, estamos en guerra, se te rompió una uña?!-

 

-Ya casi son las ocho, dijiste que hoy me ayudarías a encontrar un trabajo.-  
El rostro alarmado de Niall se relajó y nuevamente se envolvió en sus frazadas, dispuesto a continuar durmiendo.

 

-¡Niall! ¡No seas flojo! No te invite a mi casa para que sólo duermas, ¡Niall!.-  
La puerta del cuarto se abrió y de allí apareció Raquel, sosteniendo el teléfono en su mano. Harry la observó extrañado.

 

-Es para ti. La madre de ese tal Louis, el que era tu amiguito, pregunta si puedes cuidar de su pequeño bebé.-

 

Harry quedó en silencio observando a su tía, tratando de digerir cada palabra que ésta había soltado. ¿La mamá de Louis estaba buscando alguien que cuidara de su bebé? ¿Y lo llamaba a él? Una batalla de pensamientos comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza. Eso era genial, el trabajo por el que él tanto estaba preocupado le caía directo a sus manos sin un mínimo de esfuerzo, sin mencionar que la familia Tomlinson derrochaba dinero y seguramente Jay le pagaría muy bien. Sin embargo, si él aceptaba ese trabajo, seguramente se cruzaría con Louis, es decir, era su casa, era obvio que lo vería rondando por ahí, y eso sería muy incómodo. No quería pasar por tal penosa escena, estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se volverían manzanas si es que el castaño le dirigía una mínima palabra, y eso lo dejaría en total evidencia. Quizás podía escapársele uno que otro gritito de emoción si Louis le sonreía, el no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, y realmente no le extrañaría si su cuerpo decidiera hacerle pasar una momento vergonzoso frente al ojiazul.

 

-Dile que acepto. ¿Cuándo empiezo?.-

 

La castaña llevó el teléfono nuevamente a su oído.

 

-Él pregunta que cuándo puede empezar.- Raquel asintió a lo que la mujer le respondía del otro lado y nuevamente alejó el aparato telefónico de su oído. –Dice que ya mismo.-

 

(…)

 

 

Luego de despedir a Niall, Harry se dirigió a la casa vecina, con algo de duda en sus pasos. Observó la gran y gigantesca casona que más resaltaba en esa cuadra y tragó en seco. Se preguntó si es es que en realidad había sido una buena idea aceptar ese trabajo.  
Ligeros pasos se escucharon detrás de la puerta, parecía el caminar de unos tacones, y luego la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Jay lo observó con mirada indiferente, paseo su vista fría por las Converse del ojiverde hasta sus rizos chocolate. A la mujer aún no le agradaba su vecino de rizos, pero desde que su hijo se había alejado de él y ya no eran más amigos, y desde que Harry había comenzado a vestirse como un muchachito y no como niña, decidió cambiar sus pensamientos respecto a él. Ahora al menos lo saludaba cada vez que lo veía. Harry estaba bien con eso.

 

-Hola.- Harry sonrió forzadamente, esbozando una sonrisa más que gigante a la madura mujer, quién sostenía un pequeño niño en sus brazos. Un bebé con grandes ojos azules, similares a los de Louis.

 

-Él es Nouvel.- Informó extendiéndole el pequeño bebé a los brazos de Harry, quién lo tomó con algo de miedo –Toma seis biberones al día, procura darle alguna que otra papilla de frutas, o de verduras. Él te hará saber cuando este hambriento, simplemente se pondrá a llorar. Cuídalo de que no se meta nada extraño a la boca, esta en su etapa de niño curioso. ¿Sabes cambiar pañales? En su cuarto está todo lo necesario para eso. Puedes darle un pequeño baño con agua tibia, no te olvides de llevarle su pato de goma, eso lo distrae para no llorar. Obsérvalo cuando esté jugando, no dejes que chupe sus autos y camioncitos. Si necesitas alguna ayuda con algo, puedes preguntarle a Louis.-  
La mujer soltó todo con velocidad, una palabra tras otra, confundiendo a Harry, quién la única oración que había quedado marcada en su mente fue “Si necesitas alguna ayuda con algo, puedes preguntarle a Louis”. Así que para ocultar su falta de entendimiento simplemente asintió con una expresión seria.

 

-Debo irme se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Cuida bien de Nouvel.-  
La mujer dio un gran beso a la pequeña cabeza con escasos cabellos de Nouvel, y luego se dirigió con rapidez a su lujoso auto.  
Luego de observar cómo el auto se alejaba rápidamente, Harry entró a la casa lentamente. Todo estaba igual a cómo él la recordaba, había unos cuantos adornos y muebles diferentes, pero luego el piso seguía tan reluciente como siempre, y las paredes en tonos beige, con muchos cuadros de paisajes, animales, y personas desconocidas.

 

-Bien Nouvel, ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-

 

Habló con dulzura dirigiéndose al bebé en sus brazos, éste simplemente sonrió y comenzó a jugar con la nariz de Harry.

 

-Tomaré eso como un si.-

 

(…)

 

Louis despertó luego de oír carcajadas en la planta baja. Con su ceño fruncido, molesto por haber sido despertado tan temprano, se sentó en su cama con desgano. Pensó que quizás su madre había comprendido que él nunca en su vida se iba a hacer cargo de cuidar a Nouvel, y por esa razón había decidido no ir al trabajo para hacerse cargo del bebé como todos los días. Pero mientras lavaba sus dientes en el baño, preparándose para salir con Zayn y Liam, una extraña y desconocida voz habló. Esa no era su madre, a menos de que ésta hubiese tenido un problema con sus cuerdas vocales y éstas se hubiesen vuelto graves y rasposas. Bajó por las escaleras algo extrañado, mientras trataba de acomodar su beanie rojo en su cabeza. Arqueó su ceja izquierda al observar al familiar muchachito de rizos en el living de su casa, jugando con trenes mientras intentaba imitar el sonido de éstos. Nouvel lo observaba con atención y aplaudía cada vez que uno de los trencitos que manejaba Harry chocaba contra uno de los autos de juguete.

 

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

 

Habló desde su posición en el último escalón de la escalera. Harry rápidamente alzó su vista con nerviosismo. Observó los orbes de Louis, y su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse intentando formular una oración coherente. No entendía porque ese chico tenía tanto poder sobre él, recién empezaba con este trabajo y ya estaba quedando en ridículo frente a Louis.

 

-Y-yo…t-tu…tu madre me contrató como niñero de Nouvel.-

 

Louis no dijo nada, observó con algo de diversión como el muchachito frente a él moría lentamente por los nervios, y desde su posición podía ver perfectamente como las mejillas de Harry estaban teñidas de un carmín profundo.

 

-Procura no contagiar a mi hermano con tus femeninas maneras de vestir.-  
Harry frunció el ceño infantilmente, con algo de ofensa, pero algo le decía que las palabras de Louis iban en broma. Quizás era por la pequeña sonrisa que el ojiazul tenía en su rostro.

 

-Si llama mi madre dile que estoy estudiando en mi cuarto.-  
Espetó antes de salir por la puerta de entrada con algo de ligereza en sus pasos. Harry hizo una extraña mueca y luego observó al pequeño bebé que lo miraba con atención a su lado.

 

-Tú no crezcas siendo como él Nouvel.-

 

El pequeño ojiazul sonrió dulce e inocentemente, casi como comprendiendo a lo que el rizado se refería. Y si en ese instante alguien le dijera Harry que los bebés no comprendían nada de lo que se les decía, él derrumbaría todas esas absurdas teorías con Nouvel.


	14. Fuimos un Érase una vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás estoy enamorado, pienso en eso a cada momento, pienso en eso, y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en curar esto? Sólo curarlo porque no puedo ignorarlo si es que es amor, me hace querer dar la vuelta y enfrentarlo pero no sé nada del amor…, estas líneas de luz significan que nunca estamos solos, no. Vamos, muévete un poco más cerca, quiero oírte susurrar, vamos salta un poco más alto. Fuimos un “Érase una vez” y ahora estamos accidentalmente enamorados, accidentalmente enamorados… Accidentally in love- counting crowns.

-Si llama mi madre dile que estoy estudiando en mi cuarto.- Espetó Louis, y luego de darle un último y rápido vistazo al joven rizado jugando junto a su hermano menor, salió por la puerta delantera hacía afuera. 

Al salir, se recostó sobre ésta, y una estúpida sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras que en su interior comenzaba a bullir una emoción desconocida y que él creía olvidada. 

Un hombre que pasaba en bicicleta por la asfaltada calle le dirigió una mirada extraña, y Louis rápidamente volvió a ponerse serio, mientras fingía acomodar un poco sus ropas. Cuando el hombre finalmente desapareció, la ancha sonrisa volvió a pintarse en sus labios, simplemente esa enorme emoción no se podía ocultar de su rostro. No importaba si lo trataran de loco, él estaba contento. Estaba tan contento que sentía que su sonrisa en ese momento iluminaba más que el propio astro rey. Durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que él se había alejado de Harry por culpa de su madre, había intentado encontrar alguna forma de acercársele nuevamente, no sabía cómo empezar a establecer esa amistad que ambos tenían de niños, porque si algo era cierto, era que él extrañaba mucho a ese pequeño querubín de rizos con un gran afán por las princesas. Extrañaba aquellos días en los que él se escabullía por la ventana del niño menor, a veces a altas horas de la noche, y ambos hablaban por lo bajo para no ser descubiertos por la tía de éste. O a veces simplemente compartían silencios cómodos, a él no le importaba, sólo quería estar en compañía de su pequeño amigo. Y si Harry pensaba que él lo había olvidado, estaba en una total equivocación, porque aunque Louis fingía dura indiferencia, lo que en verdad sucedía era algo muy diferente a lo que aparentaba.

 

Mientras caminaba por la extensa vereda en la que se pintaban las sombras de los árboles, Louis se encontró tarareando una agradable canción. No de esas que él usualmente solía cantar, ésta no era una pesada, ni punk- rock, ni transmitía mensajes de odio hacia la sociedad. Era nada más y nada menos que la canción que formaba parte de la banda sonora de la película “Shrek”. “Accidentally in love” de Counting crowns. Así, entre silbidos y chasquidos de dedos, el ojiazul llegó hasta el departamento de ambos de sus amigos, y como era usual en él, sin pedir permiso se adentró en éste.

 

-Oh por dios, parecen un par de animales en época de apareamiento.-

 

Musitó con desagrado cuando sus ojos observaron a sus dos amigos tirados sobre el sillón, besándose y tocándose con pasión y cómo si no existiese un mañana. Rodó los ojos y pasó de largo hasta la pequeña cocina. Ambos muchachos se separaron y el morocho bufó con fastidio mientras acomodaba su ropa.

 

-Eso se llama celos, amigo. Tienes envidia de la gran vida sexual que llevamos Liam y yo, cuando tú sólo te la pasas encerrado en tu cuarto escuchando tus bandas de gente “Emo”, y dedicándole unas cuantas masturbaciones a tu vecinito el de los camisones rosados.-

Louis tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y se dirigió nuevamente al pequeño living desordenado en dónde ahora, Zayn y Liam estaban sentados observando la aburrida programación de las diez de la mañana. Zayn se giró a observarlo y enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas con fullería.

 

-No dices nada porque sabes que es cierto…- Habló en tono burlón.

Louis tenía el humor tan brillante que ni las bromas y chistes malos de Zayn podían opacarlo. Así que simplemente sonrió y se desplomó con pesadez en el sillón, dándole luego, un gran trago a la cerveza fría en su mano. Zayn y Liam intercambiaron una mirada de incertidumbre. Que su amigo de ojos azules estuviera feliz ocurría con menos frecuencia que un eclipse solar, por eso ambos estaban tan extrañados por esa nueva mueca llamada “sonrisa” que se pintaba anchamente en el rostro caramelo. La sonrisa de Louis lentamente se desvaneció al percatarse de que ambas miradas castañas lo miraban con extrañeza y hasta con una pizca de gracia.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?.-

Inquirió con recelo, dejando la botella del líquido alcohólico sobre la mesa que reposaba a un lado del sillón.

 

-Estás sonriendo.-

Habló un Zayn casi perplejo y Louis rodó los ojos tan bruscamente que pensó que se le saldrían de órbita.

 

-¿Y eso qué tiene? ¿Es que ahora uno no puede estar feliz? ¿Se prohibió la felicidad y nunca me enteré?- Habló con cierta ironía, burlándose del morocho. Liam soltó una pequeña risa, la cual calló al instante cuando Zayn lo observó con seriedad.

 

-Puedes, pero es algo muy raro en ti. Es decir, eres Louis Tomlinson, el señorito punk, emo, gótico, lo que seas, ¿Qué sucedió?¿Se apareció Brad Pitt en tu casa y te ofreció sexo gratis? ¿Te ganaste un viaje a Hawaii? ¿O será que la princesita rulosa volvió a hablarte?-

 

Louis frunció sus labios y le regalo una mirada gélida a su morocho amigo. Ese apodo que la pareja de enamorados le había puesto a Harry no le gustaba en absoluto, aunque tenía que reconocer que en parte había sido su culpa por haberles contado la anécdota de cuando Harry le había pedido que fuese su príncipe. De todas formas, no le agradaba que le dijeran así, no por el apodo en sí, si no por la boca de quiénes venía, porque sólo él podía llamar de esa manera al rizado, pero eso era algo que jamás le diría a ninguno de sus amigos…

 

-Puede ser que sí…- Respondió Louis con exagerada parsimonia. Los ojos de ambos chicos se iluminaron. –O puede ser que no…-

 

-¡Oh, vamos!- Se quejó el morocho con impaciencia. Louis parecía divertirse con la escena.

 

El morocho se cruzó de brazos con enojo y apartó la vista de Louis, casi cómo una adolescente enamorada que se enfada con su novio.

 

-Él está trabajando en mi casa ahora, como niñero de Nouvel.-

 

Reveló tratando de mantenerse calmo y estable, y batallando por ocultar la emoción que corría por sus venas. Después de todo, se suponía que él era el chico malo, el chico sarcasmo, el chico al que toda la ciudad le temía por las pintas que llevaba. No podía exponerse de tal manera frente a sus dos compañeros, no quería quedar como una estúpida adolescente enamorada, aunque él en esos momentos se sintiera de tal manera.

 

-¡Lo sabía! La princesa rulosa tenía que estar detrás de todo esto, tú sólo sonríes como idiota cuando se trata de ese chi- ESPERA QUE DIJISTE?!- Zayn se detuvo al instante cuando su cerebro procesó la información. -¡¿ÉL ESTÁ TRABAJANDO EN TU CASA CUIDANDO DE TU HERMANO MENOR!?-

 

-Lo que oíste, ¿O acaso no te lavaste bien los oídos Malik?-

Louis se levantó de su sillón para dirigirse nuevamente al pequeño refrigerador, ésta vez en busca de algo de comida.

 

-¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!.-

Vociferó el chico de cabello azabache desde el living, mientras Louis paseaba su vista por el casi vacío interior del refrigerador, buscando algo para alimentar su vacío estómago. Encontró un pequeño paquete de pasas escondido muy al fondo, y se preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo eso habría estado allí. Estaba seguro que hace meses. Se encogió de hombros y luego lo tomó. Peor era nada.

 

-¿Mi oportunidad para qué?- Preguntó desinteresadamente mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente al mullido y viejo sillón.

 

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para pintarle las uñas con brillitos de colores, Louis. ¡¿Preguntas eso en serio?! ¡PUES PARA FOLLÁRTELO!.-

Louis comenzó a toser desesperadamente, tratando de hacer correr la pasa de uva que se había resbalado por su garganta al escuchar las palabras directas de su amigo. Liam se paró alarmado e intentó ayudarlo, pegando fuertes palmadas en su espalda. Finalmente la pequeña fruta salió volando de la boca del ojiazul y éste pudo volver a respirar normalmente. Zayn comenzó a reír con euforia. 

 

-¡¿De qué te ríes idiota?! ¡Pude haberme asfixiado!-

 

-Eso fue tan patético LouLou.- Zayn trató de calmar su carcajada mientras observaba como Louis intentaba recobrarse, y establecer su respiración normal. –No puedes ocultar que estás totalmente enamorado de la princesa, te delatas tan ridículamente que siento cierta pena por ti amigo, estás totalmente rendido a los pies de ese chico.-  
Y Louis calló, porque sabía que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas.

 

(…)

 

-¡No Nouvel, las paredes no se deben escribir, eso es malo, muy malo! Debes escribir solamente en las hojas, ¿Entendiste Nouvel?. –

 

Harry intentaba vanamente hacerle entender al pequeño ojiazul que las paredes no debían ser rayadas, aunque ésta ya estuviera completamente llena en la parte inferior con trazados y líneas sin forma, todas de diferentes colores. Harry soltó un pesado suspiro. Nunca imaginó que cuidar de un bebé fuese tan difícil, y debió haber supuesto que el pequeño Nouvel había heredado también los genes traviesos de poseía Louis. Harry se preguntó cómo sería el padre de ambos chicos, sus genes apestaban.

 

-¡No, Nouvel basta! ¡No habrá postre para ti, eres un niño malo, muy malo!-

Exclamó con enfado y algo de irritación, haciendo que los grandes orbes del pequeño niño se llenaran de lágrimas al instante por tan fuerte grito. El llanto no tardó en llegar. Los gritos de Nouvel eran lastimeros y exagerados, y Harry se sobresaltó sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

 

-No..no llores Nouvel, tú eres un buen niño, un buen niño ¿Si? Limpiaré todo esto en un segundo y aquí nunca ocurrió nada ¿De acuerdo Nouvel?.-

Harry cargó al pequeño bebé en sus brazos y se dirigió al comedor, buscando algún trapo, u servilleta vieja para poder deshacer los trazos de crayolas y marcadores que estaban pintados en la pared.  
Mientras fregaba la pared con una mano, con la otra sostenía al pequeño quién continuaba chillando tan fuertemente que su respiración ya era dificultosa. Harry lo movía con cariño, intentando buscar la calma del niño.

 

-Creo que con esto tendré que replantearme la idea de tener hijos. –

 

Murmuro para sí mismo mientras observaba el desastre en el que estaba sumido el living. Había papilla en el suelo, en el sofá, y la alfombra. Había talco y unos cuantos pañales sin usar esparcidos por el suelo. Y sólo era un pequeño bebé de un año al que debía cuidar. Harry ya podía imaginarse los gritos de Jay al ver tal escena, seguramente ni siquiera le pagaría por tal irresponsabilidad.

 

-Dios… ¡ayúdame!-

Suplicó con exageración y cierto drama. Y en ese momento el timbre sonó. Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando encontrar ángeles enviados por dios para ayudarlo, o encontrar al mismísimo todopoderoso con un biberón en la mano, dispuesto a cuidar de Nouvel mientras él limpiaba. La mente de Harry divagaba demasiado. Tanto que el rizado comenzó a cuestionarse sobre su salud mental.  
Lamentablemente la persona que encontró allí no era ni dios ni ángeles enviados por éste. Era quizás, exactamente lo opuesto a eso. Era Eleanor. Harry examinó brevemente su figura, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron la castaña enarcó una ceja.

 

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que Louis ya no hablaba más contigo.-  
La castaña habló con algo de repulsión, mientras observaba al joven muchacho con aspecto de agotado, cargando a un Nouvel completamente rojo por tanto llanto.

 

-Sólo estoy cuidando de su hermano menor, su madre me contrató como el niñero.- Explicó.

 

Eleanor le sacó a Nouvel de los brazos y se adentró a la casa, haciendo a un lado al rizado.

 

-¡Dios santo! ¡Parece como si hubiese pasado un huracán por aquí! ¿Estás seguro de que estás capacitado para hacer esto?-

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla con algo de fastidio. Aunque hubiesen pasado los años, la actitud de niñita de Eleanor jamás cambiaría, ni tampoco la aberración que él sentía por ella.

 

-Si estás aquí por Louis, él no está. ¿Ahora puedes marcharte y dejarme hacer mi trabajo tranquilo?.-

-Puedo esperarlo, después de todo soy su novia.- La castaña mintió, sólo para herir al ojiverde, y sabía que había tenido éxito cuando este bajó su mirada –Además, un poco de ayuda no te vendrá nada mal, no querrás quedar despedido en tu primer día de trabajo. Cuando Jay regrese te matará si es que esto sigue un chiquero, así que necesitas de mi ayuda, yo puedo cuidar de Nouvel mientras tú limpias las paredes y recoges todo este mar de pañales. –

 

Harry no dijo nada, pero comenzó a recoger los pañales del suelo en silencio. Después de todo, la castaña tenía algo de razón, él necesitaba a alguien que vigilara de Nouvel mientras limpiaba las paredes y recogía los pañales. Pero no siempre iba a estar la castaña para vigilar el bebé, se suponía que él era el que debía cuidarlo, tenía que aprender a ser responsable y arreglárselas por él mismo.  
Cuando las paredes volvieron a quedar en su respectivo color beige, y el piso volvió a ser sólo baldosas brillantes, Harry se desplomó con cansancio en el sillón opuesto a la castaña. Ésta había conseguido calmar a Nouvel, y ahora el bebé dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. La atmósfera se volvió algo incómoda entre ambos chicos. Harry carraspeó.

 

-Así que…- Comenzó el ojiverde y Eleanor lo observó con desdén. -…¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que estás saliendo con Louis?.-

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el jovial rostro de la muchacha. Ella sabía muy bien desde pequeña que ese muchachito rizado cuando creciera sería un homosexual, y su intuición femenina no le había fallado. Tampoco le había fallado cuando intuyó que a él le gustaba Louis. Sabía con certeza que esa mirada llena de centelleo no era una mirada que un amigo le diera a otro. A Harry le gustaba Louis. Eso era más que obvio para Eleanor, pero lo que no sabía era la sexualidad de Louis. Lo había visto incontables veces besándose en los pasillos de la escuela con muchísimas muchachas bonitas, pero nunca lo había visto en una relación estable. Sin embargo, ella se encargaría de lograr que ese castaño de ojos azules fuera su novio, tal y como lo había anunciado de pequeña. Harry era solo una pequeña piedrilla en su camino.

 

-No mucho a decir verdad.- Mintió, aún con la sonrisa maliciosa abarcando su rostro. – Sólo unos pocos meses.-

 

-¿Cuántos?.- Preguntó Harry firmemente. Luego carraspeó incómodo, eso había sido demasiado obvio. –Es decir…¿Hace cuanto más o menos? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? Nunca los he visto juntos…-

Eleanor chasqueó la lengua. Pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de responder, la puerta de entrada se abrió de repente, y la figura del mencionado se hizo presente en la sala del living.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí Eleanor?-

 

Fue lo primero que salió de los finos labios de Louis, y Eleanor rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, aún con Nouvel dormido en brazos.

 

-Lou, sólo pasaba para ver cómo estaban, y me preocupé cuando escuché tantos gritos de Nouvel. Creo que deberías hablar con tu madre acerca del niñero que han contratado para él, no creo que sea capaz de encargarse de Nouvel. ¡Había pañales hasta en la mesa de la cocina!, yo sólo lo ayudé un poco con el trabajo, ese chico realmente no está capacitado para esto.-

 

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Louis habló con firmeza y Eleanor lo miró fijamente extrañada. –Se supone que mi madre le pagará por el trabajo, no es justo que tú lo ayudes, él sólo debe encargarse de todo. Si no puede tendrá que aprender a hacerlo tarde o temprano.-

 

-P-pero, yo sólo quería ayudarlo, se veía tan deshecho y cansado.-

 

Harry rodó los ojos desde el sillón, estaba seguro de que lo que tenía la castaña no era compasión por él, simplemente buscaba molestarlo con su presencia. No había rastro de bondad en sus actos cuando se adentró en la casa.

 

-Bueno, lo ayudaste. Ya puedes irte.-

 

Espetó Louis mientras sacaba a su hermano menor de los brazos de la castaña para que pudiese irse.  
Eleanor lo miró con desagrado de arriba hacia abajo, y luego salió de la casa con fastidio y a paso presuroso, completamente ofendida. Haciendo a un lado a Louis chocándolo con su hombro.  
Harry, quién miraba con atención todo lo que iba sucediendo, se sobresaltó levemente cuando los orbes azules se posaron sobre él.

 

-Mi madre te encargó a ti para cuidar a Nouvel, no a ella. Procura que eso no vuelva a suceder ¿Entendido?-

 

Harry asintió lentamente, con una expresión estupefacta adornando su rostro. Con el asentimiento del rizado, Louis le dejó al pequeño Nouvel en sus brazos nuevamente y se dirigió a las escaleras, dispuesto a subir hacía su cuarto.

 

-¿No le dirás a tu madre de esto, verdad? No quiero que me despida, de verdad necesito el dinero….-  
Harry inquirió con algo de temor, y Louis detuvo su paso.

 

-No lo haré…- Contestó con firmeza y Harry soltó un suspiro. –Princesa…- Murmuró muy suavemente y continuó subiendo las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, dejando a un Harry extrañado y confuso. El menor no sabía si ese casi inaudible susurro había sido real, y Louis en serio había dicho esas palabras que hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco, o si solo había sido un vil juego de su mente y oídos.

 

(…)

 

-¿Y bien, cómo fue tu primer día en la casa Tomlinson? ¿El niño fue fácil de cuidar?-  
La voz de Niall se escuchó por el otro lado del celular, y Harry puso el teléfono en altavoz colocándolo sobre el escritorio, así podía continuar con su escritura.

 

-Ni lo menciones, ese bebé es un pequeño diablillo, no creí que los bebés fueran tan difíciles de manejar.- Bufó, rememorando su ajetreado día.

 

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué el niño se quedara dormido y callado durante todo el día? ¡Es un bebé, su trabajo es causar dolores de cabeza y absurdas preocupaciones!-

 

-¡No me grites! Y ya lo sé Niall, pero este niño es peor que eso. Es como si estuviese cuidando de trillizos.-

 

-Pronto te acostumbrarás, o morirás en el intento, no lo sé. Vallamos a la parte interesante ¿Te cruzaste con su hermano?-

 

Harry dejó de escribir y soltó su lapicera de plumas sobre el escritorio. Sus blancas mejillas se tornaron rojizas al momento en que recordó la escena de esa tarde. Aún no podía descifrar si las palabras que él había escuchado realmente habían salido de los labios de Louis.

 

-Ss-i…, lo crucé.- Respondió con retraimiento. Una pícara risilla se oyó en la otra línea.

 

-¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Le hablaste? ¿Le dijiste que estás completamente enamorado de él desde los siete años? ¿Le dijiste que en todos estos años que ustedes dejaron de hablar, todo el peso de tu soledad cayó sobre mí, y yo fui el que te tuvo que soportar hablando de lo hermoso y perfecto que es? Aún no sé cómo puede gustarte ese emo rarito…-

 

-¡No es emo!- Chilló Harry a la defensiva. –Hablé con él, pero sólo acerca de su hermano, nada más…-

 

-Bueno, al menos lograste infiltrarte en su casa, no tardará mucho para que te dé bebés.-

 

-¡NIALL!- Harry se tapó ambas mejillas con sus manos. Estás ardían más que la arena en una playa a mediados de verano. –Él no me puede dar bebés, eso es imposible, a parte…¡Deja de decir idioteces!-

 

-Pero quizás te folle tantas veces que logre dejarte embarazado.- Espetó entre risas el muchachito blondo, y eso fue suficiente para Harry.

 

-Wuooo, okey Horan. Eso fue demasiado, háblame cuando tu estupidez se vaya.-

 

Harry cortó la llamada y aún cuando lo estaba haciendo podía seguir oyendo las risas de Niall. Rodó los ojos. Su amigo jamás cambiaría. Retomó la escritura en su diario íntimo, pero ahora con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa pintada en sus labios sandía.

 

“Querido diario…tal vez, sólo tal vez, el príncipe aún no haya olvidado a su princesa.”


	15. Tu sonrisa, mi sonrisa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que el amor sólo era real en los cuentos de hadas, destinado para alguien más pero no para mí. El amor estaba en mi contra, así es como parecía, la decepción persiguiendo todos mis sueños. Entonces vi su rostro, y ahora soy un creyente, no hay rastro de duda en mi mente, estoy enamorado. - I’m a believer / Smash Mouth.

-Harry amor, ya son las ocho, se te hará tarde. Abajo dejé tu desayuno preparado, yo debo salir por unos momentos.-

El rizado dejó de fingir estar dormido y rápidamente quitó las frazadas que lo cubrían hasta la cabeza.

 

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde irás?.-

Preguntó extrañado, observando a su tía parada en la puerta. Ésta vestía sus mejores ropas, corroborando sus palabras anteriores. 

 

-Debo ir hasta el centro de la ciudad por algunos asuntos, no te preocupes.-

 

Contestó, sonriendo cálida y tranquilizadoramente y Harry asintió, mientras se despabilaba perezosamente, preparándose para enfrentar un nuevo día.  
Raquel se marchó haciendo sonar el motor de la deteriorada Van fuertemente. Tan fuerte y estruendosamente que prácticamente todo el barrio se enteraba cuando ella salía u llegaba. Harry se quitó sus ropas piyama y se vistió con las primeras ropas que encontró para finalmente bajar hacía la cocina y tomar su respectivo desayuno. Con una tostada a medio masticar en su boca, el muchachito de dieciséis años salió a paso presuroso de su casa rumbo a la casa vecina. Allí en la puerta de la inmensa vivienda lo esperaba Jay, impaciente por lo que aparentaba. Su ceño estaba fruncido, movía su pie izquierdo incesantemente, haciendo chocar la punta de su tacón con el cemento de la vereda en un molestoso ruido. El pequeño Nouvel estaba en sus brazos, aún llevaba sus adorables piyamas, y sus finos cabellos castaños estaban totalmente despeinados. Harry sonrió tiernamente al verlo.

 

-Llegas tarde, ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? Podría perder mi trabajo si tengo un atraso en mis horarios. Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.-

 

-L-lo siento, no volverá a suceder. Es que ayer me quedé despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, y hoy no pude despertarme a hor-

 

-No pedí tus explicaciones.- Lo cortó la mujer y Harry calló. –Tan sólo toma a Nouvel, por dios. ¡No has entendido que se me hace tarde!-

 

Harry tomó al bebé en sus brazos, y la mujer caminó con rapidez hacía su auto, cerrando la puerta en un brusco golpe. El lujoso vehículo se perdió con celeridad en la desolada calle, dejando detrás una gran nube de humo. El rizado suspir., Debía guardar paciencia para el carácter podrido de esa mujer si es que quería el trabajo. Y él realmente necesitaba ese trabajo, tenía que ayudar un poco a su tía con los gastos de la casa, así que tendría que soportar a Jay y su mal humor. 

 

(…)

 

 

Para las diez de la mañana, Nouvel ya había desayunado un nutritivo yogurt de frutilla, y también había comido frutas echas puré. Ahora el infante jugaba tranquilamente con cubos de colores en la alfombra, mientras Harry estaba echado en el sillón mirando televisión. 

No sabía exactamente qué dejar, todo lo encontraba aburrido y no era de su agrado. Hasta que llegó al canal de “Disney”, en dónde transmitían la adorable película de “La dama y el vagabundo”, y aunque no se trataba de una película que implicara princesas, lo cierto era que a Harry le agradaba cualquier película que proviniera de ese canal. Le gustaba el tono romántico, empalagoso, y mágico que Disney utilizaba para cada una de sus películas. A medida que transcurría el filme, Harry se encontró pensando en Louis, y comparándolos a ellos dos con los protagonistas caninos. Louis encarnaría el personaje de “Reina”, la perrita de raza Cocker Spaniel que provenía de una rica e importante familia, que estaba rodeada de atención y lujos. En cuanto a él encarnaría el personaje de “Golfo” el perro callejero, sin raza, sin lujos. Sin embargo, Golfo y Reina habían dejado a un lado ambas de sus diferencias y habían logrado hacer florecer un enorme y puro amor. Y él y Louis a duras penas se hablaban. Harry estaba seguro de que el ojiazul ya había olvidado completamente toda la amistad que ambos habían tenido, todas las noches que se escabullía a su cuarto y ambos se acurrucaban en la cama, o el primer beso que ambos habían compartido. 

Harry tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, rememorando aquella noche. Ese había sido su primer y único beso. Porque aunque sonara patético, él aún mantenía intacta la promesa que un día él y Louis habían hecho. Él no había tenido ningún otro príncipe, él aún no olvidaba a Louis.

 

El timbre de la casa sonó, sobresaltándolo e irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta con algo de duda en sus pasos. Jay no le había dicho nada de una supuesta visita, no sabía que estuviesen esperando a gente. Pero al abrir la puerta, fue tal la sorpresa que se llevó que quedó sin habla, simplemente miraba perplejo a ambos muchachos parados al frente suyo.

 

-Hey, hace tiempo no te veíamos Harry. ¿Nos recuerdas verdad? Zayn y Liam, los amigos de Louis. Nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, ¿recuerdas?.-

 

-S-si los recuerdo…- Habló titubeante y Zayn asintió con una sonrisa.

 

-Ah bien, ¿podemos entrar?-

 

Preguntó el morocho, pero ya se estaba adentrando a la casa con el ojimiel tomado de su mano. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá en dónde se encontraba Harry anteriormente, y el morocho le sonrió calmadamente desde su lugar. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa algo incómodo y sin saber qué hacer exactamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacía la escalera.

 

-L-louis está durmiendo, iré a despertarlo y decirle que ustedes están aquí…- Dijo, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo y lentitud, señalando hacía los cuartos de arriba y luego a ambos muchachos.

 

-Oh, nonono. No vayas a menos de que quieras recibir una paliza de parte de Louis. No le agrada que lo despierten antes de las once, créeme.-  
Harry asintió y bajó lentamente los pocos escalones que había subido.

 

-Ven, ven aquí, siéntate, pareces como si nos tuvieras miedo. No comemos niños ¿Verdad Liam?.-

 

El ojimiel sonrió y asintió.

 

-Ven, siéntate.- Liam palmeó el lugar en el sillón que sobraba, y Harry asintió con timidez. Sentándose con nerviosismo en el mullido almohadón, lo más alejado que podía de ambos chicos. Zayn y Liam se enviaron una pícara mirada, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Harry.

 

-Así que…-Zayn carraspeó. -¿Estás de niñero del pequeño Nouvel?.-

 

Harry observó al tierno bebé quién ahora chupaba uno de sus cubos, mientras observaba con atención la película en la tele.

 

-S-si…, ¿C-cómo lo sabes?-

 

Inquirió con curiosidad, aún con algo de nerviosismo.

-Louis nos contó.- Respondió con simplicidad Zayn.

 

-¿L-louis?-

 

Las mejillas de Harry comenzaron a arder tan sólo con el pensamiento de que Louis hablara de él con sus amigos. Corrió su vista rápidamente hacía otro lado, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas de ambos muchachos sentados a su lado.  
Liam codeó con suavidad el brazo de su novio y éste comprendió el mensaje del ojimiel.

 

-Si…Louis casi siempre nos habla sobre ti ¿Sabes?-  
Harry alzó su vista rápidamente, mirando con una expresión estupefacta al morocho.

 

-¿E-en serio?.- Inquirió con curiosidad, y algo de asombro ante la nueva declaración.

 

-Sí, él cree que eres muy guapo. - Zayn batallaba por retener su carcajada, estaba seguro de que si su amigo de ojos azules se enterará de que él había estado hablando con Harry sobre esas cosas, lo mataría. –…él dice que te ves bonito en tus camisones rosados, te ve cuando sales a recoger el periód-  
\- ¡¡¡CALLÁTE, CÁLLATE!!!- Una zapatilla negra de marca “Vans” voló desde la planta alta hasta el sillón en dónde se encontraban los tres muchachos, pasando con tanta velocidad que apenas la alcanzaron a ver. Por suerte, no impactó a ninguno de los presentes. - ¡NO CREAS NADA DE LO QUE TE DICEN, SON SÓLO PURAS MENTIRAS!-

Louis vociferó con enojo y bochorno desde arriba de las escaleras. El castaño llevaba pantalones holgados y una remera negra gastada, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y sus ojos ligeramente hinchados informaban que recién se había despertado.

Las mejillas de Harry estaban a punto de estallar, lo que había dicho Zayn era demasiada información para él. Quería que un enorme agujero apareciera en el suelo en esos momentos para meterse allí y no salir jamás. De tan sólo pensar que Louis lo había visto usando camisones lo hacía morir de pena.

 

-¡SE VAN DE MI CASA! ¡SE VAN!-  
El ojiazul tomó a ambos muchachos por sus prendas, obligándolos a pararse del sillón.

 

-¡Hey, pero si sólo estaba diciendo la verdad! ¡Todo este tiempo violas con tu mirada al pobre chico! ¡Él tiene que saberlo!-  
Espetó entre risas el morocho, logrando sólo aumentar la ira en Louis.

 

-¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! –

 

El ojiazul abrió la puerta y empujó con brusquedad y descuido a ambos muchachos fuera de su casa. Al cerrar la puerta, el ambiente incómodo se apoderó de la escena. Harry lo observó con vergüenza, ambas de sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y Louis sentía que debía decir algo. Que debía aclarar todo lo que sus amigos habían dicho, pero temía embarrar las cosas aún más. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, Harry se levantó de repente del sillón, tomando al pequeño Nouvel en sus brazos.

 

-Iré a darle de comer a Nouvel.-

 

Hablo con velocidad y se retiró de la habitación con apuro, cruzando con grandes pasos hacía la cocina. El rizado estaba prácticamente huyendo de Louis, y éste lo sabía. Suspiró con pesadez, y decidió volver a su cuarto. Zayn y Liam la pagarían muy caro por lo que habían hecho. Louis no estaba seguro de si podría volver a ver a la cara a Harry luego de todo lo que sus amigos habían contado.

 

(…)

 

Harry sentó al pequeño castaño en su sillita alta y luego se sentó a su lado. En el silencio sepulcral de la cocina, comenzó a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había huido de la escena como un cobarde? Los amigos de Louis prácticamente le habían revelado que éste sentía cosas por él, ¿Por qué no se había quedado a platicar con el ojiazul sobre lo sucedido? Si él estaba igual de enloquecido, -o quizás más - por él, que el castaño.

“Hey Louis, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, ¿sabes? A mí también me gustas mucho, y yo hago cosas peores que observarte como un maniático obsesionado. Casi todas las páginas de mi diario íntimo están escritas sobre lo bello y perfecto que eres, estuve hablándole sobre ti a Niall durante todos estos años. Aún conservo el colgante de algodón de azúcar que me diste ¿Lo recuerdas? Quizás tú ya no lo tengas, pero yo aún lo conservo porque es mi amuleto de la suerte, cuando lo tengo conmigo, por alguna razón me siento bien, y siento que todo estará bien. Louis tu me gustas mucho.”  
Pero él era un cobarde, y jamás tendría el valor para decirle a Louis algo cómo eso. Otro pesado suspiro salió de sus labios, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina. Los grandes ojos de Nouvel lo miraron con atención, y luego el pequeño bebé comenzó a reír de la nada.

 

-¿Te ríes de mí? –Inquirió Harry desganadamente. –Lo sé, soy patético, también me reiría de mi mismo si fuese otra persona. Pero soy yo, y lamentablemente no puedo reírme de mí mismo por toda la lástima que me tengo…-

 

Nouvel comenzó a reír más animadamente, y estiró ambos de sus pequeños bracitos, intentando llegar hasta la mata de rizos de Harry que se desparramaban sobre la mesa. El rizado tomó su manito y comenzó a moverla y jugetear con ella.

 

-Desearía volver a tener tu edad. Sin preocupaciones, sin problemas de amor. Sólo pasándome la mayoría de mi tiempo durmiendo y llorando para que me den de comer. ¿Te doy un consejo Nouvel? Nunca te enamores. Es lo peor que puedes llegar a hacer, a menos de que estés preparado para que te rompan el corazón.-

 

El pequeño bebé parecía escucharlo, y eso animó a Harry a proseguir hablando.

 

-Cuando creces te das cuenta de que no hay tales cuentos de hadas, no hay príncipes azules que vienen a rescatarte en caballos blancos, ni tampoco hay princesas que cumplen con su amor eterno. El mundo está repleto de brujas y dragones malvados…-  
La pequeña boca del niño comenzó a moverse, formando un leve puchero, y sus cejas formaron una pequeña mueca de tristeza. Nouvel estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

 

-Oh..no, no llores, ¡Si hay princesas, y si hay príncipes Nouvel! Todos los cuentos de hadas son reales ¿de acuerdo? ¡No llores, por favor! –  
Harry intentó calmarlo pero fue en vano, el llanto del pequeño no se debía a las palabras que el rizado había dicho hace instantes.

 

-Te daré tu biberón, ¿Si? Por favor no llores Nouvel.-

 

Harry tomó el biberón del pequeño, pero cuando abrió el refrigerador en busca de leche, no halló nada. Harry pensó que su día no podía ir peor. Pero supo que se había equivocado al momento en que fue a avisarle a Louis que iría al super con el pequeño querubín a comprar algo de leche, y éste le dijo que los llevaría él mismo en su auto. Ahora la incomodidad llenaba cada espacio del lujoso vehículo del ojiazul. Harry lo observó de soslayo y se removió en su asiento.

 

-No tenías porqué hacerlo…podía venir caminando, no eran demasiadas cuadras…-

Habló con retraimiento. Louis le dirigió una rápida mirada y luego volvió su vista a la carretera.

 

-Eran dieciocho cuadras Harry. Además, mi madre me dijo que no debo dejarte solo con el mocosito, podrías robarlo o algo por el estilo.-

 

Harry se sintió algo ofendido, ¿Acaso su aspecto era el de un asesino serial o algún pedófilo?

 

-Y-yo.. ¡nunca haría algo como eso!.-

 

-Lo sé, pero son órdenes de mi madre. Tengo que cumplirlas.-  
Respondió con simpleza el mayor, y Harry calló durante lo restante del trayecto.

 

(…)

 

-Toma, compra todo lo que tengas que comprar. –Louis sacó de su billetera algunos billetes y se los entregó al rizado. – Yo estaré en la sección de libros, cuando termines de hacer todas tus compras búscame allí.-  
El rizado asintió, y Louis se marchó hacía la sección de literatura del gran mercado. Entonces Harry quedó por su cuenta con el pequeño bebé en brazos. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacía la sección de los lácteos.

 

Luego de media hora, Louis había ojeado casi todos los libros que se encontraban en la venta. Pasaba páginas y se detenía a leer frases que llamaban su atención. Sin saber porqué se encontró leyendo un libro de amor, quizás porque una de sus frases había llamado poderosamente su atención, si no, no había otra manera para que lo estuviese leyendo. Él prefería libros de misterios, de drama, de sangre y muertes. Pero esa frase, esa simple y realista frase era la razón para que algo adentro suyo lo obligara a continuar leyendo.

“Soñamos con el amor, lo perseguimos, lo encontramos y luego acabamos perdiéndolo. Día tras día, pensando que lo bueno estaba aún por llegar, esperando, y sin darnos cuenta acabamos perdidos en el presente. El amor es cuando no respiras, cuando es absurdo, cuando echas de menos, cuando es bonito aunque esté desainado, cuando es locura…”

Estaba tentando de arrancar aquella página y guardársela, pero un policia estaba muy cerca de él observándolo, y lo había estado ni bien había puesto un pie dentro del mercado. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, ya estaba acostumbrado a que los agentes de seguridad lo tomaran como alguién sospechoso debido a su imagén de chico punk. 

 

-“Se solicita la presencia de Louis Tomlinson en el pasillo catorce, sección lácteos, repito, se solicita la presencia de Louis Tomlinson.”-

 

Una femenina voz habló por los parlantes, diciendo el nombre del castaño a todo el supermercado. El ojiazul abrió sus orbes como platos sin comprender nada, ¿Por qué lo llamaban? Él no había robado nada, no había roto nada, ni había hecho nada malo, había pasado todo el tiempo leyendo libros. Pero rápidamente comprendió que quizás él no sería el problema. Quizás el problema allí se debía a un muchachito de verdes ojos.

Dejó el libro en su lugar y comenzó a caminar con rapidez rumbo a la sección de lácteos del supermercado, imaginando qué diablos podría haber hecho Harry. Sólo esperaba que Nouvel estuviese bien por qué si no su madre lo culparía a él por tal irresponsabilidad.  
Al llegar al pasillo catorce un gran charco de leche lo recibió en el piso y casi lo hace resbalar.

 

-¿¡Que mierda hiciste Harry?!-

 

Fue lo primero que pudo vociferar, con un tono demasiado alto, logrando que la atención de muchas personas que aún no se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, ahora se enfocara en la escena.

 

-El jovencito explicó que el bebé sujetó una de las botellas de leche, logrando voltear unas seis más. Deberá pagar el total de toda la mercancía desperdiciada señor.-  
Explicó una de las jóvenes que se encargaban del mantenimiento del supermercado. Y Louis quiso gritarle más fuerte a Harry, pero estaba en un lugar públido, debía mantener la calma. El rizado lo observó con miedo, y Louis notó que sus orbes verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

 

-L-lo siento, fue mi culpa, debí tener más cuidado con Nouvel, prometo pagarte todo esto cuando tenga el dinero, lo siento…-

 

-Sólo ve a la caja a pagar todo lo que compraste, yo arreglaré este lío. –

Harry asintió titubeante y se alejó con lentitud hacía la caja del supermercado con el pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Louis sabía mejor que nadie que su pequeño hermano era todo un diablillo, no toda la culpa era de Harry.

 

-No lo regañe, es apenas un muchachito muy joven. Pronto aprenderá todo sobre la paternidad. -Una mujer regordeta que estaba de chusma en la escena le habló y Louis la miró con desdén. -Por cierto creo que ambos hacen una hermosa pareja, tienen un hijo precioso.-

 

-Él no es novio, y ese no es mi hijo, y señora ni siquiera la conozco, valla a meterse en los problemas de su verdulero.-

 

-Desubicado.- La mujer se giró con ofensa.

 

-Vieja chusma.- 

 

La señora se dió la vuelta y le regaló una gélida mirada a Louis. Éste estaba tenfando a levantarle su dedo del medio, pero se abstuvo, ya habían sido demasiados problemas por ese día.

 

(…)

 

El viaje en auto de regreso a casa fue en un total silencio. Harry había optado por sentarse en los asientos traseros, sosteniendo a Nouvel. Louis de vez en cuando lo observaba en miradas rápidas por el espejo retrovisor, el rostro de Harry detonaba absoluta culpa. Louis comenzó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente en el agarre sobre el manubrio, dudando en comenzar a hablar.

 

-No te sientas culpable. Nouvel es un bebé muy travieso e inquieto, sé que es muy difícil lidiar con él, pero pronto te acostumbrarás.-  
Las miradas de ambos chicos se encontraron en el espejo retrovisor, pero Harry la apartó rápidamente. Asintió con lentitud a las palabras del castaño.

 

-Si te preocupa que le diga a mi madre algo de todo esto no tienes por qué hacerlo, no le diré nada.-

 

Harry guardó silencio por unos instantes. Louis comenzó a jugar con el piercing en su labio, mordiéndolo con ímpetu mientras esperaba una respuesta. Realmente quería comenzar una charla con el rizado, quería que confiara en él como lo hacían cuando era pequeño, quería volver a hacer florecer esa bella relación que ambos tenían. Sabía que costaría demasiado, pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

 

-Gracias, Louis…-

 

Una extraña pero agradable sensación se coló en el cuerpo del castaño al momento en que su nombre se escapó de los labios de Harry. Su nombre se oía como una bella melodía si provenía de esa carnosa boca. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y Harry la observó a través del espejo. Sin comprender por qué él también sonrió.


	16. Entre aviones de papel y tatuajes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día a día aprendiendo a ser, miro hacia atrás todo el camino hecho, lo que pudo ser y lo que fue, mi oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, y lo demás francamente no importa. ¿Quién fui todo este tiempo? No sé… ¿Quién soy o seré? ¿Habré cumplido un sueño? Intentando la felicidad a prueba y error, la vida es un momento, y lo demás francamente no importa. Te miro fijo y me sonreís, no pierdo un día lejos de ti, mi chance es hoy, miro a tus ojos y me veo ahí, aprovechando cada ocasión, mi chance es hoy.- Chance / Attaque 77.

-Creo que voy a necesitar un buen chef, uno de alta calidad, alguien que sea capaz de copiar estos exquisitos platos a la perfección…-

 

Louis observó con desinterés a la castaña. Ésta observaba las imágenes apetitosas de un gran libro de cocina. Eleanor últimamente estaba muy atareada haciendo los preparativos de su gran fiesta de cumpleaños, la cual se llevaría a cabo la semana entrante. Louis pensó que era muy temprano para estar soportando a la castaña, pero en parte él ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrarla la mayor parte del tiempo rondando por su extensa vivienda. Su mamá siempre la invitaba a cenar o a charlar, sólo con fines de que algún día él la viera como algo más que una vecina. Pero luego de ambos intentos fallidos, al menos no todo había salido mal para ambas mujeres. Las dos se habían vuelto grandes amigas, y Louis estaba bien con eso, siempre y cuando no lo molestaran.

 

-¡Tú puedes ser mi chef!.- Eleanor cerró el pesado libro y señaló a Louis con una ancha sonrisa. –¡Tú puedes ser el chef de mi cumpleaños Lou!- La joven chasqueó sus dedos.

 

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes. No estoy para esas ridiculeces, además, si me dejas a cargo de la comida tus invitados cenarán carbón y barro, no querrás eso, ¿o sí?-

 

-Pero puedes leerte todo esto.- Eleanor levantó el libro de cocina y lo dejó con pesadez encima del regazo de Louis. Éste lo quitó enseguida y volvió a entregárselo casi con asco, como si fuese algún pañal sucio de su hermano menor.

 

-Ni pienses que voy a leer un libro en vacaciones.-

 

-¡Oh vamos, hazlo como un regalo de mi cumpleaños!-

 

-Menos. Pregúntale a mi madre si es que no conoce algún chef, yo no estoy para estupideces Eleanor.-

 

Louis habló de mala gana y encendió el televisor. La castaña bufó y volvió a desplomarse en el sillón a un costado del ojiazul. Louis se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo él encerrado en su casa un día sábado, pero luego recordó que estaba muy enojado con Zayn y Liam por lo ocurrido el otro día. Seguramente ambos muchachos estarían follando como si no hubiese un mañana mientras él estaba en su casa soportando a aquella castaña.

 

-¿Preguntarme el qué?-

 

Jay entró en la sala del living cargando a un Nouvel muy somnoliento. Se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con un yogurt “light” de frutilla. De esos que son exactamente iguales a los demás, pero que los productores describen como “Light” solo para aprovechar la desesperación de las personas apuradas por adelgazar u mantenerse en forma.

 

-Necesito un chef, ¡Mi fiesta es el próximo sábado y yo aún no tengo un chef!-

 

Chilló con histeria Eleanor, y Louis estaba seguro de que la castaña estaba a un paso de una crisis de nervios. No entendía por qué tanta preparación para una simple fiesta de dieciocho años. Solo Eleanor podía convertir un simple cumpleaños en un verdadero calvario.  
Suspiro con desgano y decidió concentrar toda su atención en su serie favorita, la cual estaban pasando en esos momentos en la televisión. Definitivamente un episodio repetido de “Friends” era mejor que el parloteo chillón de Eleanor.

 

(…)

 

Raquel colocó sobre la mesa un gran plato con pastas y salsa humeante. Harry la observó con incertidumbre, esa mañana la castaña había amanecido más contenta que de costumbre, su sonrisa ancha no se había borrado ni en un segundo. Todo era bastante extraño para él, por no mencionar el exquisito almuerzo que había preparado, el rizado sabía perfectamente que ellos no estaban en una buena situación económica para darse tales lujos. Hace mucho no comían un almuerzo digno. La curiosidad picaba con fervor en su interior, pero no iba a cuestionar nada. Iba a dejar que su tía decidiera contarle.

Raquel se sirvió un plato muy bien cargado y luego se sentó en la silla frente a Harry. Le dirigió otra ancha sonrisa a su sobrino, y éste no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela. Esa enorme felicidad que irradiaba era casi inevitable no contagiársela. Harry enroscó un poco de pasta en su cubierto y la comió con entusiasmo, hace mucho no probaba tales exquisiteces.

 

-Harry, tengo un nuevo trabajo.-

 

Anunció finalmente con felicidad Raquel. Harry quedó atónito, con un fideo colgando de su boca mientras miraba a su tía perplejo.

 

-¿Ñuefo tñabajo?-

 

Inquirió con dificultad debido a toda la comida en su boca.

 

-Así es, ¡Una florería en el centro de la ciudad!-

 

Harry sonrió tan anchamente que pensó que sus mejillas se romperían, estaba tan feliz de oír aquello. Posiblemente su situación económica pudiera comenzar a cambiar ahora. Igualmente eso no significaba que dejaría de trabajar como niñero de Nouvel, él no quería mantenerse sólo con el dinero de su tía. Él también quería ayudar.

 

-¡Eso es genial tía! Me siento tan contento por ti. ¿Será un trabajo de todos los días?.-

 

-Posiblemente sólo los días de semana, mi horario comienza a las nueve de la mañana y termina a las ocho de la noche, así que tendrás que llavear bien la puerta de entrada, y de vez en cuando fijarte si las cosas marchan bien. Tú sabes, puedes darle una que otra miradita desde la casa de los Tomlinson.-

 

Harry enroscó otro poco de pasta y lo llevó a su boca, ensuciando con salsa un poco de la comisura de sus labios.

 

-Lo sé, no twienes porque pweocupañte.-  
Raquel soltó una pequeña risa.

 

-De acuerdo, primero comamos, la cena está demasiado exquisita como para dejarla enfriar…-

 

(…)

 

 

Para las tres de la tarde el perfecto cielo azul de Doncaster comenzó a encapotarse con grises y espesos nubarrones cargados de lluvia. Harry pensó que su suerte no podía ser más mala, porque ese día tenía programada una salida con Niall al centro comercial. Luego de una semana de estar cuidando al revoltoso de Nouvel, al fin había llegado el fin de semana; lo que significaba que Jay no trabajaría y no necesitaría de sus cuidados en la gran casona.  
Su celular sonó en la mesita de luz a su lado, y rápidamente se levantó a recogerlo. Era un texto de Niall: “Está por llover amigo, ¿Piensas ir de todos modos? N.” No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, esa salida no se cancelaría por nada en el mundo; él quería su merecido descanso y no había nada mejor que pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. Tecleó rápidamente, y luego le dio a enviar. “Claro que si, unas cuantas gotitas no nos harán nada. Es verano, Niall.” 

Así que luego de quince minutos el timbre de su casa sonó y Harry bajó con emoción y rapidez. 

 

-Tía saldré con Niall al centro comercial, regreso en unas horas.-

 

Raquel sólo asintió, pues estaba muy absorta en otra de sus telenovelas, así que Harry salió por la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. Al salir pequeñas gotitas chocaron contra su rostro, y por el aspecto que el cielo tenía en ese momento estaba seguro de que muy pronto esas pequeñas gotas aumentarían su volumen.

 

-¿Listo para una tarde de chicas?- Bromeó el rubio y Harry le pegó en el hombro con diversión.

 

-Por supuesto.- Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se fue difuminando con lentitud cuando casi sin pensar y por completa inercia, observó hacía la casa adyacente. Allí el castaño de ojos azules estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa jugueteando con algunas hierbas y con sus auriculares puestos.

 

-¿Qué sucede?- Niall se giró para seguir la mirada de Harry y al notar cual era su punto de atención soltó un pícaro “Ohh”. -¿Quieres que lo invitemos a venir?- Preguntó.

 

El rizado giró a observar a su amigo con una expresión estupefacta, Niall debería estar bromeando. Pero su boca no era capaz de formula un fácil y simple “No” como respuesta, se abría y se cerraba como si hubiese quedado sin habla. Así que antes de que pudiera contestar, Niall ya se acercaba hacía la casa de Louis. Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo con algo de titubeo en sus pasos.

 

-Hey, amigo.- Saludó el blondo, y Louis alzó su vista.

 

Harry casi se desmaya por la brillantez que esos perfectos orbes azules irradiaban, porque las personas normales dirían que ese día era uno nublado, pero él podía jurar que al observar los ojos de Louis se sintió en un cálido y acogedor día de primavera, con el cielo celeste, las nubes esponjosas y blancas, y hasta diría que escuchó a algunos ruiseñores cantar en la lejanía.

 

-¿Qué quieren?.-

 

Habló con antipatía, y en ese momento los ruiseñores en la mente de Harry explotaron en el aire, y el perfecto día de primavera se convirtió en el ojo de un huracán. Sólo Louis podía pasar de ser una persona atenta y un verdadero ángel, a ser el mismo chico punk con carácter podrido al igual que su madre.

 

-Estábamos por ir al centro comercial, y nos preguntábamos si te gustaría acompañarnos, Harry pensó que sería una idea genial. –

El rizado quedó paralizado conteniendo la respiración, quería pegarle a Niall por esa excusa ridícula que había inventado y luego echar a correr lejos de allí. Pero luego se puso firme, recobrando un poco de aire, y se repitió a sí mismo que debía comenzar a vencer su timidez, después de todo ese muchacho era el mismo niño con el que él jugaba de pequeño, ¿Por qué le temía? Él no lo iba a comer, a menos de que Louis también se hubiese vuelto caníbal. Sabía que eso era relativamente imposible, así que pensó que nada malo podría sucederle si le hablaba.

 

-S-solo si te apetece… – Comenzó Harry. – Iremos a comer a McDonald’s también…¿T-te gustan la comida de allí?…A-a…mí me gusta, en realidad hacen muy buenas hamburguesas…p-pero si no te gustan podemos ir a algún otro l-lugar…-

Louis observó con cierta diversión cómo el rizado soltaba esas tímidas palabras para intentar convencerlo. Y Harry creyó que ese chico quería matarlo, porque su mirada sólo se centraba en el movimiento de sus labios, logrando incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

 

-De acuerdo, vayamos.-

 

Louis se incorporó con desinterés, y Niall le envió una mirada de triunfo a su amigo de rizos, quién aún no lograba comprender de dónde había salido todo ese bochornoso palabrerío que había dejado a sus mejillas como un par de tomates.

 

*

 

A pesar del cielo oscuro que amenazaba con cubrir a la ciudad con grandes diluvios, el centro comercial y sus alrededores estaban repletos. El ambiente estaba pesado, húmedo, y Harry quería convencerse a sí mismo de que eso era la causa de su sudor, y no la presencia de Louis.

 

-…y ¿Qué clase de música te gusta escuchar?-

 

Preguntó el rubio, y Louis se tomó unos segundos para contestar. Quizás demasiados, y Niall le hizo una seña a Harry qué el interpretó perfectamente como, “Está loco”. El rizado observó de soslayo a Louis, este parecía haber ignorado completamente a la pregunta de Niall, jugaba con el piercing en su labio efusivamente, mordiéndolo y volviendo a soltar. Su musculosa negra dejaba que se apreciase con total libertad la cantidad de tatuajes que adornaba su cuerpo. Harry los observó detenidamente, preguntándose que se sentiría que esos brazos perfectos abrazaran su escuálido y pálido cuerpo.

 

-Diferentes cosas, puedo pasar de escuchar a My Chemical Romance y Blink- 182 a escuchar a los Guns N’ Roses, entre otras cosas.- Finalmente respondió.

 

Niall no entendió ni un pepino lo que el ojiazul había dicho, nunca había oído nombrar aquellas bandas, él sólo conocía las clásicas pop, pero fingió sabiduría.

 

-Oh claro claro, los gansos rosas…esos son geniales.-

 

Louis sólto una risa. Y todos los sentidos de Harry reaccionaron ante aquel sonido magistral. Niall también rió, y el rizado enseguida se contagio de ambos muchachos, sin apartar su vista del rostro de Louis. Observando con atención las pequeñas arrugitas que se formaban al costado de sus ojos o de éstos que quedaban como los de un ciudadano japonés, o de sus labios, que parecían volverse más hermosos de lo que ya eran cuando estaban curvados hacía arriba.

 

(…)

 

Luego de caminar por el centro comercial, el hambre picó en los estómagos de el trío de chicos y decidieron ir a McDonald’s. Para su suerte, el local de comidas rápidas no estaba del todo lleno, aún quedaban unas pocas mesas sin ocupar, así que mientras Niall hacía la fila, Harry y Louis fueron a cuidar su respectiva mesa.

 

La servilleta de papel con la que jugaba Harry, ya era la quinta que pasaba por sus manos. La espera se hacía eterna con la mirada de Louis puesta sobre él, sólo quería que Niall llegara de una vez por todas. Doblaba y desdoblaba la servilleta que ya comenzaba a despedazarse por el sudor en sus manos, y cuando ésta ya no pudo soportar más pliegues, tomó otra servilleta.

 

-Aún no nos traen la comida y ya te estás acabando todas las servilletas.-

 

Louis habló con gracia, y Harry rápidamente alzo su vista para observarlo. El ojiazul tenía una sonrisa dulce pero pícara, y su rostro estaba apoyado en una de sus manos, como buscando una cómoda posición para apreciar con claridad la pena por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos el rizado.

 

-S-si, l-o siento, no me di… n-no me di cuenta, m-me gusta doblar servilletas, lo siento.-

 

Harry anotó en su mente que no vería películas de princesas por una semana como castigo a sí mismo por la estupidez que acababa de decir. ¿Qué le gustaba doblar servilletas? ¿Qué había sido aquello?  
Louis soltó una pequeña risa, y Harry bajó su rostro con vergüenza.

 

-¿Sabes hacer aviones de papel?-

 

Preguntó y Harry negó. Aunque fuese una de las figuras más simples de recrear con papel, él era completamente torpe con sus manos, y ni un simple avión le salía hacer. Louis sólo sonrió y asintió comprensivamente.

 

-Dame eso.- Demandó mirando hacía la servilleta en las manos de Harry y éste se la entregó con algo de lentitud.

 

-Es realmente muy fácil, es una de las forma de origami más fáciles que hay. Para serte sincero eres la primera persona que conozco que no sepa hacer aviones de papel.-

 

Harry se sintió un completo ignorante, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, en esos momentos toda su atención estaba puesta en las manos de Louis doblando con cuidado la servilleta, logrando formar un pequeño avioncito de papel.

 

-¡Ta da!, eso fue fácil, ¿No crees?- Louis levantó el avioncito cómo admirando su creación, y un Deja Vu de infancia llegó hasta Harry. Aquel día en que Louis le había sacado la muñeca “Louise” a su madre, también había entrado a la habitación con un ruidoso “Ta da”, sosteniendo a la muñeca en lo alto. Harry sonrió con nostalgia.

 

-¿Lo quieres?-

 

Interpeló, ofreciendo el pequeño avioncito hacía Harry. Éste sonrió tímidamente y lo aceptó. Cuando llegara a su casa debía guardar ese pequeño avión bajo siete llaves, Harry también lo anotó mentalmente. 

 

-¿Quieres intentar hacer uno?-

 

Animó el castaño, ofreciendo una nueva servilleta y Harry mordió el interior de sus mejillas, cuando una nueva y extraña sensación apareció en su estómago. Debía ser hambre, tenía que ser el hambre. Se encogió de hombros y asintió con una leve sonrisa.

 

-De acuerdo, ven aquí. Te explicaré cómo.-  
Harry se levantó y con timidez se sentó a un lado de Louis.

 

-Primero debes doblar el papel en dos, ¿Lo ves? Así de simple… – Enseñó, doblando con cuidado la frágil servilleta de papel. –Luego debes plegar hacía adentro dos de sus esquinas. –Continuó explicando, y Harry observaba cada uno de sus movimientos con atención. De vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba de la obra, y pasaba hacía el rostro de Louis. Admirando en silencio cada uno de sus diminutos bellos faciales, sus casi invisibles lunares pequeños, y sus extensas y rectas pestañas. Harry estaba seguro de que si las abatía con fuerza podían llegar a formar algún huracán, y definitivamente supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando al momento en que parpadeó en su interior comenzó a formarse una gran tormenta de emociones.

 

(…)

 

Cuando Niall finalmente pudo retirar la comida, y acomodar toda ésta en una sola bandeja para poder llevarla hacía la mesa, fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó cuando llegó allí. Harry y Louis estaban de espaldas, así que no notaron cómo él se detuvo a unas dos mesas de lejanía para no interrumpir el momento. Ambos chicos reían amenamente y la mesa estaba completamente repleta de avioncitos de papel, y algunos bollos mal hechos. El chico blondo sabía lo mucho que a su rizado amigo le costaba interactuar con las personas, y también sabía el gran sentimiento de amor que sentía hacía Louis, así que pensó que él ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, les diría alguna excusa estúpida y luego se marcharía.

Carraspeó y se acercó.

 

-Parece que se están divirtiendo, ¿He?.-

 

Harry rápidamente borró la risa de hace tan sólo unos minutos y observó a Niall con grandes ojos llorosos de tanta risa, y un rubor muy notable en sus blanquecinas mejillas.

 

-Pasábamos el tiempo hasta que te dignaras a traernos la comida.-  
Louis habló y Niall chasqueó la lengua.

 

-Aquí ésta, una Big Mc con una Coca-Cola para ti, y papas fritas, caja feliz, y un jugo de naranja para Harry.-

 

Niall colocó toda la comida en frente de su respectivo dueño, y Harry y Louis se miraron con extrañeza debido a que no había traído comida para él mismo. Niall lo notó y se apresuró a inventar su excusa para dejarlos solos.

 

-Yo debo irme, lo siento pero mi mamá llamó y tengo que ir a cuidar la casa porque ella tiene que salir, ya saben, las seguridad está fatal en estos tiempos.- Niall sonrió algo forzadamente y rascó su nuca con nerviosismo. Esperaba que se tragaran su invento, y Louis así lo hizo, pues asintió con desinterés bebiendo de su Coca. Pero Harry entrecerró sus ojos y observó a Niall, casi leyéndole la mente, y todos los pensamientos que pasaban por él en esos momentos.

 

-Como sea, se cuidan, ¡Nos vemos luego!-

 

Niall se giró y se marchó haciendo un saludo con su mano. Harry lo siguió con su mirada, aún con ojos entrecerrados, no sabía si debía sentirse agradecido con su amigo por dejarle tal oportunidad, o sí debía matarlo por dejarlo en esa situación con aquella persona que lo incomodaba tanto. Pasó ambas manos por sus jeans, tratando de limpiar todo el sudor en ellas por tanto nerviosismo, y observó con retraimiento al castaño comer su hamburguesa. Frunció levemente sus labios, y decidió aparentar que esa situación no le estaba afectando en nada, pero al parecer el castaño no pensaba hacerle las cosas tan fáciles…

 

-¿Te gustaron?- Preguntó Louis, quitándole un tomate a su hamburguesa y masticándolo con exagerada parsimonia.

 

-¿E-h, disculpa?- Inquirió el rizado, no comprendiendo a lo que Louis se refería. 

 

Louis sonrió.

 

-Mis tatuajes, hoy los estaban observando muy detenidamente, parecías fascinado.-

 

La sangre en las venas de Harry se heló, al igual que su expresión atónita. Louis lo había visto. Louis se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había estaba mirando casi con corazones en los ojos, ¿Qué tan vergonzoso era eso?. Bajó la vista y acomodó uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja.

 

Louis se divertía muchísimo con esa situación, estaba poniendo al rizado en vergüenza a propósito, simplemente porque adoraba ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, o cómo sus acciones se volvían el doble de torpes al estar nervioso, o cómo sus pálidas manos comenzaban a centrarse en su cabello, acomodándolo con delicadeza. Si Harry pensaba que aquel roce de manos que había sucedido mientras hacían aviones había sido un accidente, estaba en una total equivocación, porque Louis ya lo tenía en mente desde que le había ofrecido ayudarlo a hacer un pequeño avión, lo que Louis no tenía mente era cuál sería la reacción del rizado. Definitivamente no lo hubiera hecho si hubiese sabido que a Harry le agarraría un ataque de tos al punto de quedarse completamente rojo y casi sin aire.

 

Harry jamás contestó a la pregunta de Louis, pero éste no le dio importancia. Se limitó a observarlo comer con timidez y lentitud cada una de sus papas fritas. Paciencia, era lo que necesitaría con el ojiverde, después de todo estaba bastante seguro de que no en mucho tiempo, estaría besando cada uno de sus tatuajes. Louis estaba bastante seguro de eso.


	17. Acontecimientos en un día de lluvia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te miré a través de la ventana, yo llevaba esa tonta sudadera, me veía como un matón. Estaba vestido para el invierno a pesar de que era a mediados de junio. Te vi desvestirte, y me volví de color rojo brillante, porque yo no podía soportar verte a la cara, porque me gustó lo que vi. Y tal vez deberíamos ser sólo amigos. Dime lo que sientes por mí ¿Te gusto? Dime lo que sientes, ¿Te gusto? Sólo di que lo haces… / Like or like like - Miniature Tigers.

Quince minutos habían pasado desde que Harry y Louis habían terminado con sus respectivas comidas, y ahora ambos esperaban bajo el pequeño techo en la vereda de McDonald’s a que la lluvia cesara. Ese ruido casi ensordecedor que hacían las gotas al pegar contra el asfalto, los edificios y la larga fila de autos estacionados, llenaban los oídos de ambos chicos que sólo la observaban. Ambos esperando para que se detuviera de una buena vez. Ese ambiente pesado y húmedo aún continuaba, y eso sólo informaba que las lluvias no se detendrían en unas cuantas horas. Después de todo estaban en pleno verano, las tormentas en esa época eran intensas y siempre venían en grandes cantidades.

 

-Parece ser que no piensa detenerse en un buen tiempo…- Habló con un suspiro Louis, y Harry lo observó con retraimiento. El castaño tenía su mirada fija en la acera cubierta con gotas de lluvia, y Harry asintió lentamente en respuesta. Louis giró su rostro y lo observó.

 

-¿Te importaría mojarte?- Inquirió y el rizado frunció levemente el ceño extrañado, casi leyendo a la perfección cada uno de los pensamientos que en ese momento surcaban la mente del castaño. Sonrió levemente y negó en respuesta. Louis también sonrió ladino.

 

-Entonces a la cuenta de tres…- Anunció el ojiazul con diversión en su tono, mientras adelantaba un pie, preparándose para echar a correr. –Uno…- Comenzó y Harry sonrió mientras también se preparaba con emoción. –Dos…¡Tres!- Gritó.

 

Ambos chicos salieron de debajo del techo y echaron a correr entre risas bajo la intensa lluvia de verano, ganándose la mirada de muchas personas que se resguardaban del diluvio. Harry venía unos cuantos pasos detrás de Louis, observando cómo los charcos que él iba pisando salpicaban sus viejas Converse. Oía la risa estruendosa de Louis un poco más adelante, lo poco que el ruido de la lluvia lo dejaba, y se sonrió a sí mismo. Alzó su vista y pudo ver por entre la densa lluvia la silueta de Louis, el diluvio hacía brillar su bronceado cuerpo, sus piernas se movían y a través de sus ajustados leggins se apreciaban claramente los músculos. 

Las piernas de Harry se cansaban cada vez más y su respiración agitada apenas le permitía respirar, pero él sonreía como nunca lo había hecho. La felicidad invadiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, el escenario parecía estar formado completamente para ellos dos, y entonces Harry sonrió más anchamente, una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo lentamente al momento en que la figura de Louis desapareció de su campo visual siendo reemplazado por la gris acera y un dolor insufrible en su rostro.

 

Louis detuvo su correr al momento en que escuchó un sonoro ruido, algo que él podría describir como un cuerpo pesado caer de lleno en algún charco. Se giró y fue casi imposible para él no soltar una carcajada ante lo que sus ojos vieron. Harry estaba tirado en la acera, casi como un muñeco de trapo. Su cara de lleno en un gran charco y sus rizos enmarañados habían quedado desastrosos. Louis se acercó hacía él aún riendo.

 

-¿Estás bien?.- Habló entre risas y Harry alzó su rostro lentamente. Su nariz estaba roja y algo de sangre salía de una de sus fosas. Tenía barro y agua, y Louis no pudo reprimir más esa gigante carcajada que asomaba por su garganta. Las mejillas de Harry se sonrosaron y soltó una apenada risita.

 

-Vamos, levántate ceniciento.-

 

El castaño mordió su labio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero decidió actuar como si nunca hubiese dicho tal cosa y ayudar a Harry a reincorporarse. El rizado parecía un completo desastre, el color respectivo de sus ropas claras se ocultaba bajo las manchas de barro, y gran parte de su blanquecino rostro también estaba oculto bajo esas oscuras manchas.

 

-¿Te lastimaste?- Preguntó el castaño luego de que pudiera controlar su risa. Esta ya se le estaba saliendo de control, y llegaba al punto de ser ofensiva, así que decidió detenerla, aunque había costado un poco. Harry meneó su cabeza en negación, y las pequeñas gotitas que reposaban en la punta de sus rizos salieron disparadas hacía variadas direcciones. –Tu nariz no parece decir lo mismo.- 

Habló con cierta gracia Louis mientras tomaba su musculosa y la retorcía, quitando el agua acumulada en la tela, aunque fuese en vano, pues la lluvia aún no se detenía. Harry llevó su mano hacía su nariz rápidamente, y al notar que sus dedos estaban manchados con sangre, su rostro empalideció más de lo que ya era y su expresión cambió a una asustada. Louis lo notó y se apresuró en tranquilizarlo.

 

-Pero no parece ser nada grave, aún tienes tu nariz.- Intentó ser gracioso, pero Harry no rió. Entonces sólo frunció sus labios. –Debe haber sido sólo el golpe, si quieres podemos detenernos por un momento hasta que el sangrado cesé…-

 

-Si, por favor…- Contestó Harry y ambos se dirigieron bajo el techo de una tienda de accesorios y artículos femeninos. Había más gente resguardándose bajo aquel techo, pues éste era amplio al igual que el local. Louis soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra uno de los cristales de la vidriera. Estaba cansado y se sentía un desastre con todas sus ropas en ese estado, por no mencionar su preciado cabello. Al instante de apoyarse en la vidrio, una muchacha salió rápidamente de la tienda y le advirtió que no lo volviera a hacer pues ensuciaba sus cristales. Louis rodó los ojos pero obedeció.

 

-“No te apoyes en el cristal, lo acabamos de limpiar y lo estás ensuciando”- El ojiazul intentó copiar la chillona voz de la chica con burla y luego soltó una risa. –Estas chicas se creen que porque poseen un local inmenso y de una marca respetada tienen derecho a tratar de esa manera a las personas. Una idiota creída no me dirá qué es lo que tengo qué hacer y qué no. Busquemos otro lugar Harry, este ya no me gusta.-

 

Demandó y luego se giró buscando la mata de rizos que hace instantes lo acompañaba a un lado suyo, pero ya no la encontró allí.

 

-¿Harry?- 

Volvió a llamar mientras miraba a todo su alrededor. Sus ojos cayeron en unos rizos que se encontraban adentro del local y rodó los ojos al reconocerlo. Se acercó con rapidez al muchachito. Este apreciaba la variada gama de colores de los muchos esmaltes que allí se exponían, y a Louis no le extrañó en lo más mínimo, él conocía mejor que a nadie a Harry. Sabía de su gran afán por las cosas femeninas.

Carraspeó y Harry se giró sobresaltado.

 

-¿Te gustan?- Inquirió.

 

-Sí, son bonitos.- Contestó con voz trémula Harry y Louis esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-¿Llevarás uno?- Preguntó mientras tomaba uno de los esmaltes de uñas y lo miraba con desinterés.

 

-Oh no, no puedo, no tengo dinero. Sólo los estaba mirando, son realmente preciosos…- Respondió con pena.

La misma chica que le había advertido al ojiazul de no apoyarse en la vidriera apareció en la escena y los miró a los dos con algo de repulsión. Louis le devolvió la misma mirada antipática.

 

-Si no llevarán nada pueden retirarse, están llenando de barro nuestro piso recién limpiado. –La joven habló demandante. Casi echando a ambos muchachos de allí. Louis tuvo que batallar consigo mismo para controlarse de no arrancarle unas cuantas hebras doradas a la muchacha.

 

-Lo siento, ya nos íbamos.- Harry se disculpó y tironeó de la ropa de Louis para inducirlo a salir, pero el castaño parecía no estar dispuesto a abandonar aquella tienda. Su mirada brillaba en rabia.

 

-Llevaré éste.- Anunció firmemente, tomando uno de los esmaltes que Harry observaba minutos antes. Uno celeste brillante, casi como el cielo del mediodía. –Y quédate con el vuelto.- Sacó un par de billetes y se los arrojó a la chica para luego girarse y retirarse de allí con Harry a su lado, éste se giró a observar a la muchacha y movió su boca formando un “Lo siento”.

 

-Perra insolente, quién se cree que ése para hablarnos de ese modo.-  
El ojiazul comentó con rabia mientras ambos caminaban a la par por una de las veredas húmedas de la ciudad. La lluvia hacía cesado, pero aún caían débiles gotitas que bañaban la ciudad, entristeciéndola.

 

-Pero ella tenía razón, estábamos ensuciando el piso…- Añadió con algo de temor el rizado, no quería llevarle la contraria a Louis y que éste enojase más de lo que estaba.  
Louis sólo lo observó y chasqueó la lengua.

 

-Por cierto, ¿Era éste el que querías? – Mostró el pequeño esmalte e su mano. –Sólo tomé el primero que vi a mi alcance, quería cerrarle a la boca a la perra.-

 

El castaño le entregó el esmalte de uñas a Harry y éste lo aceptó con duda, y una dulce sonrisa se pintó en sus labios carmesí, dejando apreciar sus hoyuelos junto a un leve rubor.

 

-Gracias.- Susurró mientras apreciaba la pequeña botella con la pintura dentro. Ésta era de un color celeste fuerte, como el cielo, como los ojos de Louis…pensó Harry y se sonrió a sí mismo.

 

-No es nada, cóbrate lo de tu nariz, ya sabes…en parte fue mi culpa. Yo sugerí que corriéramos.- El ojiazul llevó ambos de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y los estiró un poco. Harry asintió, observando con cariño el perfil de Louis. Su nariz respingada, la perfecta curvatura de sus finos labios, los cabellos mojados que de poco comenzaban a secarse. Sin saberlo soltó un suspiro salido de la nada.

 

-Buenas tardes chicos. –Una jovencita que rondaba los veinte años se apareció frente a ellos. Llevaba en sus manos cientos de folletos y el castaño supuso que le hablaría de su maravilloso local, y que les diría que lo visitaran por todas las ofertas que poseía. Usualmente él pasaba de esas personas, siempre eran un verdadero fastidio. –Mañana será el estreno del antro más esperado en la ciudad, están invitados a la fiesta inaugural de “Midnight Memories”.- La joven sonrió y ofreció uno de los folletos, el cual Harry tomó de inmediato, y luego ella se retiró, rumbo tras una pareja que también cruzaba por allí.

 

-¿Midnight memories? Que nombre ridículo es ese, estos folletos no sirven más que para hacer mugre en las calles.- Comentó Louis con desagrado.

 

-Parece que será genial…se ve bastante bonito e interesante.- Agrego Harry y Louis soltó una risa.

 

-No debes dejarte guiar por bonitas imágenes, quizás eso sea un prostíbulo, o allí haya personas que trafican órganos en el mercado negro.-  
Comentó con exageración, y él lo sabía. No le agradaban en absoluto esos lugares y siempre hacía lo posible por dejarlos mal. Tomó el folleto de las manos de Harry y lo arrojó lejos. Durante lo restante del trayecto a sus casas ninguno de los dos mencionó nada más.

 

(…)

 

Cuando Louis arribó a su vivienda, sus ropas ya estaban completamente secas debido al calor sofocante que continuaba. Y al abrir la puerta lo primero que escapó de sus labios fue un bramido hacía los dos muchachos que allí se encontraban, en la sala de su casa como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca.

 

-¿Qué mierda hacen ustedes dos acá?-

 

Bramó con restos de enojo y Liam soltó una pequeña risa debido a la reacción del ojiazul.

 

-Heey, ¿Esa es forma de tratar a tus dos mejores amigos? Sólo te extrañábamos y decidimos visitarte.- Habló Zayn normalmente. Fingiendo dulzura y cariño al hablar. Louis rodó los ojos. No iba a perdonar a sus amigos así como así, él era una de las personas más rencorosas de toda la faz de la tierra, y esas palabras que se habían escapado de las bocas de sus amigos cuando estaba Harry, no las dejaría pasar por alto.

 

-Bien, ya me vieron, estoy bien, ahora sí ¿Pueden irse?-

 

-Sé que aún estás enojado con nosotros por lo que hicimos, pero debes reconocer que eso te ayudo un poco a acercarte a la princesa ¿Verdad?.-

 

Espetó el ojimiel suavizando el ambiente, y Louis frunció sus labios. Odiaba cuando el nerd inteligente de Liam tenía razón. No contestó y eso fue suficiente para ambos chicos. El silencio hablaba más que palabras.

 

-Cooooomo sea…- Zayn habló arrastrando la letra “o”. –Vinimos aquí a invitarte a salir, beberemos hasta el cansancio y bailaremos hasta no sentir los pies, todo esto sólo será un horrible recuerdo en el pasado ¿Qué dices?.-

 

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?.- Inquirió intrigado y Liam y Zayn se sonrieron triunfadoramente. La curiosidad ya había picado en Louis.

 

-Aquí…- Zayn sacó un folleto de el bolsillo de sus jeans y se lo entregó a Louis. Este rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que era el mismo folleto que la jovencita les había ofrecido horas antes a él y a Harry.

 

-Ni lo sueñes. No iré a un lugar que es para bailar en dónde las personas hacen de todo menos bailar. – Louis devolvió el papel al morocho de mala gana y este bufó.

 

-Oh vamos, ¡será divertido! Puedes invitar a la princesita, quizás esa sea tu noche de suerte, con unas cuantas copas podrás llevarlo a la cama.- Zayn le giño un ojo y Louis lo fulminó con una mirada. Aunque esa idea de invitar a Harry le agradó bastante. Zayn notó como la expresión de su amigo cambió al momento en que lo dijo aquello, y lentamente volvió a ofrecerle el folleto con una pícara sonrisa. Louis lo miró dudoso, para finalmente tomarlo otra vez y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

 

-Lo pensaré.- Finalmente respondió y el ojimiel y el morocho sonrieron.

 

(…)

 

Esa noche. 22:30 p.m

 

-Tienes que agradecerme, te lo dejé servido en bandeja. Si no fuera por mí y mi brillante inteligencia tú aún estarías sólo observándolo desde lejos. Por lo menos ya hablan, pero ahora todo depende de ti y tus técnicas para la seducción.- Habló Niall del otro lado de la línea y Harry mordió su labio.

 

-Que te parece si le digo que sólo seamos amigos como antes, ¿He? No quiero decirle que me gusta, tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a decir…- Respondió con sinceridad el rizado. Y era verdad, él no sabía nada de lo que ocurría por la cabeza de Louis cada vez que sus ojos se juntaban, no sabía qué es lo que sentía, no sabía ni siquiera cuál era su sexualidad, por lo que él sabía, Louis sólo se sentía atraído hacía chicas, o eso era lo que demostraba cuando besaban a incontables muchachas en la escuela.

 

-Harry Edward Styles, yo no te aconsejé todo este tiempo para que seas un miedoso cobarde. Retráctate de lo que has dicho, ahora mismo. Debes arriesgarte o no me dejas otra que colgar un cartel en la entrada de la casa de Louis revelando todos tus sentimientos hacía él.-

 

Harry soltó una pequeña risita, aunque bien sabía que su blondo amigo si era capaz de hacer tal cosa.

 

-¿Si dice que no siente lo mismo?.- Preguntó con temor.

 

-Pues entonces en un idiota, porque nadie con sentido común sería capaz de rechazarte. En serio Harry, tú vales más de lo que crees.-

 

El rizado se sonrosó levemente ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Niall. El blondo siempre había sido un gran apoyo para él, siempre lo trataba con cuidado y cariño, y lo protegía de todo. Tanto que Harry una vez se planteó si es que podría existir la remota posibilidad de que Niall podría tener sentimientos hacía él que no sean los de un amigo hacía otro. 

 

-Gracias…- Respondió con una sonrisa dulce, y escuchó del otro lado un suspiro por parte del rubio.

 

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿Ya has pintado tus uñas con el esmalte que te regaló? ¿Es un color bonito?-

 

Y Harry volvió a sonreír anchamente mientras observaba maravillado a la pequeña botella celeste que reposaba a un lado de su viejo diario íntimo, y al pequeño avioncito de papel que Louis le había obsequiado. Aunque a este tuvo que secarlo con cuidado con su secadora de cabello, puesto que había estado todo el tiempo dentro de su bolsillo cuando echaron a correr bajo la lluvia. Incluso en ese estado Harry no estaba dispuesto a tirarlo. Y podrían llamarlo psicópata obsesionado, pero para él eso era amor; hacer cosas alocadas.

 

*

 

Un poco más distanciado del cuarto de Harry, en la casa adyacente para ser exactos, también había una cabeza que no hacía más que pensar en amor, y planteándose cientos de preguntas. Louis estaba tumbado en el sillón de su living, con su vista puesta en las noticias, pero con su mente puesta en bellos rizos chocolates, en grandes orbes verdes. Se preguntaba si Harry aceptaría ir con él a aquel baile. ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Le diría que esos no eran lugares para él y jamás iría? O quizás si aceptaría… Louis nunca lo sabría si no se lo preguntaba a él, y eso también era otro problema. Tomó la libreta de teléfonos y arrancó una página, quizás podría preguntárselo en una carta… pero rápidamente desechó la idea, eso era demasiado cursi para él. Comenzó a jugar efusivamente con su piercing como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, mordiéndolo y volviéndolo a soltar, una y otra vez. Arrancó dos páginas más y comenzó a hacer absurdos avioncitos mientras su mente continuaba batallando. Se sonrió a sí mismo al rememorar aquella tarde, cuando le enseñó a Harry a hacerlos y rozó sus manos a propósito. De pronto una idea llegó a su mente, sólo esperaba tener la suficiente valentía como para poder hacerlo.

 

-Louis, ¿No has visto el biberón de tu hermano? Lo estoy buscando por todas partes y no recuerdo en dónde pude haberlo dejado.- Su madre bajó por las escaleras sosteniendo a Nouvel, quién parecía haber estado llorando, debido a sus ojos cristalizados y su pequeña nariz completamente roja.

 

-No. No recuerdo haberlo visto…- Contestó desganado. La mujer frunció sus labios mientras hacía una mueca pensante, preguntándose a sí misma en dónde pudo haberlo dejado. Chasqueó los dedos cuando finalmente lo recordó.

 

-Ahora que recuerdo, creo haberla dejado en la mesa de afuera, Lou, hijo, ve a traerla, yo iré a entibiar su leche.-

 

Louis bufó ruidosamente. No estaba dispuesto a abandonar su cómodo lugar en el sillón.

 

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?.-

 

-No te estoy pidiendo que vallas al super ¡santo cielo Louis!, ¡Es sólo traer el biberón de tu hermano que quedó en el patio!-

 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…pero esto es lo último que hago por ese mocoso.-

 

Louis salió desganado hacía su patio y desde adentro de la casa oyó a su madre gritarle “No llames así a tu hermano!” y soltó una risa.

 

El cielo de Doncaster ya estaba completamente despejado, aún se mantenía el ambiente pesado y húmedo, clásico de mediados de verano. Los insectos nocturnos se batallaban por obtener la luz de los pequeños faroles que la familia Tomlinson tenía en el patio trasero de su casa. Louis caminó por la fresca hierba hasta la mesa de mármol y efectivamente allí estaba el biberón de su hermano, transparente y con la forma de un oso. Antes de volver a ingresar a su casa, la vista de Louis se dirigió hacía la ventana del cuarto del rizado. Una tenue luz salía de allí y Louis se maldijo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Volvió a dejar el biberón encima de la mesa y se dirigió con lentitud hacía el viejo y conocido árbol de manzanas. La comida de su hermano tendría que quedar para más tarde…

 

(…)

 

-…Luego me caí y me lastimé la nariz, creo que no fue nada grave pero me sangró mucho y aún me duele.- Harry terminó de narrar los hechos que habían ocurrido esa tarde lluviosa y la estruendosa risa de Niall se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

 

-¿Y al menos te ayudo a reincorporarte o sólo se rió de ti?-

 

-Se rió, pero también me ayudo…- Habló con una risa Harry y luego soltó un gran bostezo. –Niall, ¿hablamos mañana? Estoy realmente muy cansado ahora y quisiera dormir…-

 

-De acuerdo, duerme bien bello durmiente. Que no te coman los monstruos.-

 

-Igualmente Ni, descansa.-

 

Ambos chicos cortaron, y Harry dejó su celular sobre el escritorio para poder escribir las últimas estrofas en su diario íntimo. Aquella vieja libreta era una de sus mayores pertenecías, relataba cada uno de los sucesos ocurridos cada día de su vida, sólo para tener un recuerdo de ellos cuando fuera más grande, pensó que cuando estuviese casado y con hjos sería algo bonito leer los hechos que le iban ocurriendo cuando era más joven. Cerró su diario y estiró ambos brazos encima de su cabeza. Ese día había sido uno muy largo y sólo quería dormir. Así que se levantó y se dirigió hacía el armario a sacar uno de sus tantos camisones. Comenzó a desvestirse y un ruido proveniente desde afuera lo hizo detenerse. Sonó casi como una voz, y venía desde el lado en dónde se encontraba su ventana. Harry se cubrió con sus ropas y caminó con lentitud hacía esta.

 

-¿Quién está ahí?.-

 

Inquirió pero nadie respondió, ni tampoco observó nada raro, así que supuso que sólo había sido su imaginación, o el viento moviendo las hojas del árbol de manzanas…

 

Louis soltó un pesado suspiro cuando Harry se alejó de la ventana, y continuó desvistiéndose. Por poco y lo atrapa, pero había sido casi inevitable no soltar una maldición cuando observó al rizado deshacerse con delicadeza de sus prendas. Su pálido y frágil cuerpo al desnudo, sus movimientos cuidadosos, el castaño pensó que no deberían permitir tanta belleza. Sus mejillas estaba rojas brillantes, y ardían, y mucho. Al igual que su corazón, que parecía galopar con intensidad en su pecho. Cuando Harry finalmente se colocó su camisón, volvió a acercarse a la ventana y Louis se sobresaltó tanto que casi se cae, se apresuró a ocultarse del otro lado del árbol, procurando pisar en ramas anchas para no quebrarlas y caer. Observó por entre las hojas las acciones del ojiverde, éste sólo abrió la ventana de par en par y quedó unos instantes allí, aspirando el aire nocturno que envolvía la noche. Finalmente se marchó de allí y volvió a su escritorio, tomó un casi desecho avión de papel, y los ojos de Louis se abrieron al reconocerlo. Era el mismo avión de papel que él había creado con las servilletas de McDonald’s. Sonrió levemente y se acercó hacía la ventana nuevamnete con cuidado, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para que Harry no notase su presencia.  
Debía hacerlo ahora, o no lo haría nunca.

 

Harry sonrió y acarició con su dedo índice al pequeño avión, como si este tuviese vida y pudiera sentir sus caricias. Lo volvió a dejar con cuidado en su lugar y al instante de hacerlo, sintió cómo algo chocaba con su espalda levemente. Se giró y allí en el piso había otro pequeño avión de papel. Observó rápidamente hacía la ventana, buscando el dueño de la pequeña construcción, pero no vio nada. Así que caminó hasta ésta con celeridad y observó hacía abajo, al patio de Louis, tampoco había nadie. Extrañado, el rizado volvió hacía el centro de su habitación y tomó al pequeño avión en sus manos. Allí, escrito con lapicera azul había un “Léeme”, entonces el ojiverde comenzó a desarmarlo lentamente y reconoció el folleto enseguida, era el que promocionaba aquel nuevo antro.

 

“¿Quieres venir conmigo? Quizás, si sea genial como dijiste después de todo…–Louis (: “


	18. Recuerdos de medianoche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá, pero no de la manera en que te quiero a ti, ¡Santo cielo! Yo..,oh , eres el niño de mis ojos, nunca he amado a nadie como tú…, no hay nada que me agrade más que tú. Ah el hogar, déjame irme al hogar, el hogar es cualquier lugar en el que esté contigo. Nos reímos hasta creer que nos vamos a morir de risa. Pies descalzos en una noche de verano, nunca podría ser más dulce que contigo. Y en las calles tú corres libre, ¡Jesús! Eres algo que merece ser visto…/ Home- Edward Sharpe and the magnetic zeros.

Raquel comía un gran platón de cereales en la comodidad de su pequeña cocina. Doncaster apenas despertaba. Eran las siete y media, y en el ambiente sólo flotaban los cantos de las chillonas aves revoloteando afuera, el crujido de los cereales en la boca de la mujer, y el suave tarareo del sobrino de esta, quién estaba sentado en la silla frente a ella. El rizado se veía muy entretenido y contento. La castaña lo observó de soslayo mientras comía otra cucharada de su cereal. Harry estaba concentrado pintando las uñas de su mano con esmalte celeste, su cabello estaba cubierto con una toalla enroscada, aunque algunos pequeños rizos se escapan por sus patillas, y su rostro estaba tapado casi parcialmente por crema. Raquel sonrió ante aquella imagen y se levantó para buscar jugo del refrigerador.

 

-¿Sucederá algo importante hoy que quieras contarme?.- Inquirió, mientras agachaba su cabeza para tomar el jugo que se encontraba detrás de una caja de vino al fondo del refrigerador. El ojiverde desvió la atención de sus manos por unos segundos y le sonrió.

 

-Louis me invitó a un baile.- Respondió, con cierto orgullo y alegría que no se podían ocultar.

 

Raquel volvió a sentarse con tranquilidad y destapó la botella para verter un poco de jugo en su vaso. Al momento en que su mente procesó el nombre que había salido de los labios de su sobrino, la botella se resbaló de sus manos, volcando todo el contenido sobre la mesa.

 

-¡¿Con quién?!-

 

-Louis.- Volvió a repetir el rizado, ahora sin tanta emoción, extrañándose de la reacción de su tía.

 

-¿Louis? ¿Louis el vecino? – Harry asintió y Raquel llevó una mano a su frente, la cual luego deslizó hasta sus cabellos. –Pensé que ya no te hablabas con aquel chico, ¿Y ahora me dices que irás a un baile con él?- La mujer soltó un gran suspiro y se levantó de su asiento.

 

-¿Qué tiene de malo que él y yo seamos amigos nuevamente?- Harry se giró, observando cómo su tía tomaba un trapo y volvía a la mesa para secar el desastre que hace instantes había hecho.

 

-Parece que no recuerdas todo lo que su madre te hizo pasar sólo por ser su amigo cuando eran más pequeños. Estoy segura de que esa señora reaccionará de la misma forma ahora, la vejez parece no cambiarle esa horrible personalidad.-

 

Harry rió por lo bajo. Siempre le había causado algo de diversión el odio y rencor que su tía tenía por Jay. Decía que era alguna reencarnación de Hitler, y él simplemente lo tomaba con humor.  
Raquel lo miró seria.

 

-Lo digo en serio Harry, no quiero que esa mujer te vuelva hacer sufrir sólo por querer ser amigo de su hijo, además, no creo que tú quieras sólo ser su amigo…,y cuando la mujer se entere de eso no quiero saber qué es lo que ocurrirá.-

 

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla y bajó la vista.

 

-Pero ahora Louis está grande, no creo que se deje controlar por su madre…-Murmuró suavemente.

 

-Recuerda que aún es menor de edad.- Replicó Raquel con la voz un poco más baja y calmada. Observó a su sobrino, la emoción que hace tan sólo instantes irradiaba en todo su rostro, ahora se había esfumado, entonces se sintió mal por lo que había hecho. –Pásalo lindo.- Habló con una sonrisa y Harry alzó su vista, extrañado. – Dile que te compre cositas bellas, ya sabes, él desborda en dinero….- Agregó con una sonrisa pícara, y un guiño de ojo. 

La mujer soltó una carcajada por la expresión de su sobrino y luego se retiró de la cocina. Harry sonrió y simplemente se encogió de hombros ante las extrañas reacciones de su tía. 

Observó su mano izquierda, sus uñas habían quedado preciosas con el color de los ojos de Louis en ellas. Comenzó a pintar las uñas de su mano derecha y mientras lo hacía, su mente comenzó a formar historias, inventando sucesos que podrían llegar a ocurrir esa esperada noche. En uno, Harry se imaginó bebiendo litros de alcohol para poder obtener un poco de valentía y rebelarle a Louis todos sus sentimientos, éste decía que sentía lo mismo y luego salían afuera en busca de un poco de privacidad, finalmente ambos terminaban besándose y algunas personas aparecían mágicamente de la nada y comenzaban a aplaudirle. Harry sonrió por lo absurda que a veces su mente llegaba a ser, aunque muy en el fondo le encantó esa posible versión de los hechos.

 

Desesperados golpes en la puerta principal hicieron que dejara sus imaginaciones a un lado. El chico de dieciséis años se levantó con desgano, preguntándose quién sería a esas horas de la mañana, y en un día domingo.  
Al abrir la puerta la cara preocupada de Jay fue lo primero que vio. La mujer parecía desesperada, tenía sus cabellos despeinados sujetos en un broche color dorado para disimular el desastre, vestía su clásica ropa formal de trabajo. Una falda al cuerpo hasta la rodilla y un blazzer de la misma tela, todo en un color azul marino profundo.

 

-Necesito que te ocupes de Nouvel, sé que es fin de semana pero me llamaron de la oficina y debo presentarme ahora mismo.-  
La mujer le tendió el bebé y Harry lo tomó sin tener otra opción. Jay prácticamente se lo arrojó como un muñeco.

 

-P-pero no puedo cuidar de él hoy, tengo un compromiso con alguien, y de verdad quisiera ir señora, yo ya arreg- Jay ya se había dado la vuelta y regresaba a su casa a paso presuroso.

 

-¡Te pagaré el doble, lo prometo!.- Anunció en un grito mientras subía a su vehículo.

 

Harry soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sea como sea, él no estaba dispuesto a faltar a aquel baile. Había estado esperando por mucho tiempo una oportunidad como esa. Sólo esperaba que Jay regresara temprano aquel día.  
Luego de quitarse la pintura de la cara y luego de ponerse una ropa decente, se dirigió con Nouvel en brazos rumbo a la casa Tomlinson.

 

Un completo silencio lo recibió, así que imaginó que Louis aún dormía. Agradeció eso, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo. Casi que podía sentir la incómoda atmósfera que se formaría entre ambos.  
Dejó al pequeño ojiazul en el suelo y este comenzó a gatear por todo el living con entusiasmo, Harry sonrió dulcemente al verlo. En ese tiempo se había replanteado la idea de tener hijos, Nouvel podría ser travieso y algo caprichoso, pero eso no le quitaba lo adorable y tierno. Un bebé era una bendición para el hogar, era una luz que iluminaba eternamente la vida de la persona que lo cuidaba y le entregaba su amor. 

A la mente de Harry vinieron imágenes de él junto al ojiazul sosteniendo bebés en un parque y sonrió estúpidamente, su imaginación parecía estar más activa que de costumbre aquella mañana. Un gran bostezo proveniente de las escaleras lo hizo sobresaltar más de lo debido. Harry giró su cabeza rápidamente, y observó como Louis bajaba fregando sus ojos efusivamente, con sus cabellos completamente despeinados, con marcas de almohada aún en su mejilla, y como si el destino estuviese tramando alguna clase de trampa para Harry, Louis sólo llevaba un bóxer negro. La boca del rizado se abrió y sus ojos observaron con estupefacción como el castaño bajaba cada escalón con lentitud. No podía creer lo que veía. Sus labios intentaban formular algo tan simple y banal como un “Hola” o un “Buen día” pero le resultaba de lo más difícil en esos momentos. Tragó en seco y aclaró su garganta para finalmente soltar un trémulo “Hola”. Louis lo observó con indiferencia y volvió a bostezar ruidosamente.

 

-Hola.- Contestó desganado y con voz mañanera. Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron levemente de un rojizo suave, entonces Louis parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista, y al momento de reconocer a la persona que lo había saludado, sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente. Observó estupefacto al joven rizado, y luego observó su propio cuerpo, el cual sólo estaba cubierto por sus pequeños bóxer. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato regresando a su cuarto avergonzado, y bajó a los instantes, ahora vistiendo unos pantalones grises holgados y una playera vieja de color blanco.

 

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?! ¡Hoy es domingo, no tienes que cuidar del mocoso!-

 

Harry lo observó algo extrañado y apenado, titubeó antes de contestar.

 

-Tu madre fue a mi casa para pedirme que lo cuidara, dijo que la llamaron y tenía que ir…- Habló por lo bajo, con mejillas hirviendo por lo que acababa de ver. Louis peinó sus cabellos sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué hacer. Aún sentía toda la pena picando en su cuerpo por lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos.

 

-Ho, ya veo…entonces…iré a tomar mi desayuno…- Anunció bajando los últimos escalones que le quedaban en la escalera, pero justo cuando estaba por ingresar a la cocina, el timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que soltara un pesado bufido molesto.

 

-Yo atiendo…- Anunció con la peor mueca de molestia que pudo haber encontrado.

 

Apenas abrió la gran puerta blanca sus dos amigos ingresaron sin siquiera pedir permiso.

 

-¡Buenoooos días!.- Zayn entró bruscamente como era costumbre en él, con el ojimiel tomado de su mano. Harry los observó por encima de su hombro y del respaldo del sillón de cuero. –¡Hoy es el gran día amigo! Hoy finalmente podrás follarte a la princ.- Se detuvo al instante en que notó la presencia del rizado, este lo observaba con inocencia desde el sillón. Entonces Zayn le regaló una risita. Estuvo a tan solo un paso de embarrar todo. –Hey, hola Harry.- Saludó. 

 

El rizado le sonrió levemente y le hizo un saludo moviendo su mano. 

 

-Parece que estamos todos, ¿He? Que maravilloso…- Espetó con sarcasmo el ojiazul y acto seguido le regaló una severa mirada a su amigo por lo que casi escapa de sus labios. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando una nueva voz habló.

 

-¿Todos quién…?.-

 

Rodó los ojos al reconocer aquella chillona voz. Sólo le faltaba la presencia de la castaña para terminar de completar su desastrosa mañana. Giró y observó con desdén a Eleanor, quién le sonrió falsamente y lo hizo a un lado para poder ingresar a la casa. Louis arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa. 

 

-¿Es que nadie nunca se va a dignar a pedirme permiso para entrar? La confianza se les está yendo de las manos a todos ustedes, le pondré electricidad a la puerta así esperan de mi aprobación para poder ingresar.-

 

Los tres chicos, a excepción de Harry , hicieron oídos sordos a las palabras de Louis. Entonces el ojiazul soltó un bufido molesto por haber sido ignorado en su propia casa y se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar de una vez por todas su desayuno.

 

-¡Traje las invitaciones para mi cumpleaños!.- Anunció Eleanor sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de tarjetas. -¡Están todos invitados, espero que no falten!.- Le entregó sus respectivas tarjetas a Zayn y Liam, y luego se dirigió a Harry, observándolo con cierto desprecio. –Tú también estás invitado, sólo porque una de mis amigas no podrá venir…-

 

Harry le agradeció y aceptó la invitación con una forzada sonrisa. Pensó que esa última aclaración había estado de más, pero después de todo, Eleanor era así, una bruja por excelencia.

 

-¡Louis, cariño, dejaré tu tarjeta encima de la repisa!.- Habló fingiendo dulzura y cariño, y mientras lo hacía observaba fijamente por la reacción del ojiverde.  
Louis salió de la cocina con un vaso lleno de leche y se desplomó en el sillón a un lado de Harry. Éste se tensó levemente por el cuerpo del castaño tan cerca al suyo, sus rodillas estaban casi rozándose.

 

-No me llames así, es desagradable. No somos novios Eleanor.-  
La castaña hizo una mueca de ofensa y observó a Louis tratando de fulminarlo con su mirada avellana, entonces Harry soltó una pequeña risa que pasó desapercibida para todos los presentes, a excepción de Eleanor. La muchacha se acomodó el pelo y fingió que eso no le había afectado en lo más mínimo ni le había pegado directamente a su ego.

 

-Como sea, no olviden que deben ir con un disfraz o no los dejarán pasar. Nos vemos.- La castaña se giró y todos sus rizos bailaron en el aire. Caminó con elegancia y rapidez hacía la entrada, cerrando la puerta en un estruendoso golpe que hizo temblar los vidrios de la casa.

 

-Esa chica es un verdadero fastidio, no sé cómo la puedes soportar todos los días Louis…- Zayn se estiró con pereza y el ojiazul soltó una risa.

 

-¿Piensan ir a su fiesta?.- Inquirió mientras le daba el último trago a su vaso de leche, y Liam observó la tarjeta en su mano.

 

-¿Hablas en serio? Zayn nunca se pierde un evento en dónde haya alcohol gratis…- Espetó con diversión el ojimiel.

 

-Hey, ¿Me estás diciendo bebedor compulsivo Liam James?.- El morocho fingió ofensa y Liam sólo rió.

 

-Bueno, tampoco es que seas el chico santo que va todos los sábados a la iglesia y ayuda a personas necesitadas…-

 

Zayn rió y luego atrajo la cabeza de Liam para besarlo, un beso dulce pero que pronto se transformó en apasionado.  
Harry corrió la vista rápidamente de la pareja, y observó a Louis tímidamente de soslayo, deseando que ellos también pudieran hacer tal cosa. El castaño se percató de su mirada y la correspondió. Ambos se observaron con incomodidad durante unos segundos y luego el rizado apartó su mirada jade con celeridad, entonces Louis carraspeó.

 

-No estamos en un motel, dejen de hacer eso.-

 

La pareja separó sus labios en un ruidoso sonido, ambos habían quedado agitados y con labios hinchados y Louis creyó estar viendo alguna película porno. Harry se levantó de su asiento y tomó al bebé que gateaba libremente un poco más lejos de dónde ellos se encontraban.

 

-Iré a darle de comer a Nouvel…- Anunció suavemente.

 

Zayn y Liam observaron la escena, cómo la mirada azul seguía cada movimiento del chico menor, y luego ambos se enviaron una pícara mirada. Zayn y Liam se incorporaron del sillón que ocupaban y se sentaron en el de Louis, uno a cada lado del castaño. Zayn rodeó el hombro de Louis y lo atrajo a su rostro.

 

-¿Lo invitaste a venir con nosotros, verdad?- Susurró por lo bajo y el ojiazul rodó los ojos.

 

-Sí, aunque aún no sé cuál es su respuesta. ¿Supongo que un “No”?.-

 

-Oh por eso no hay problema, averiguaremos su respuesta en dos minutos.- Zayn le sonrió y levantó su pulgar derecho. –Liam, ve a hablar con la princesa.-

 

El ojimiel se levantó con una sonrisa y casi corrió hacía la cocina. Louis estaba a punto de levantarse para detenerlo pero Zayn tironeó de su playera, obligándolo a quedarse sentado. 

 

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Es que acaso no quieres saber cuál es su respuesta? Pues Liam la averiguará, tú tranquilo hermano…-

 

Louis observó con cierta duda a su amigo, él no quería saber cuál era la respuesta del rizado. Estaba más que seguro que diría que no. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido una completa estupidez haberlo invitado. Se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones. Comenzaba a desconocerse él mismo. ¿A dónde había quedado el chico punk, malo, temible al que todos en la escuela respetaban? ¿Qué diablos hacía enviándole avioncitos de papel a un chico que tenía cierta obsesión por ser una princesa? Sintió un repentino desconocimiento de su propio ser. 

 

(…)

 

 

-Hola.- Saludó el ojimiel desde la puerta de la cocina.

 

Harry se giró al instante de escuchar esa dulce voz. Liam lo observaba con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro y el rizado le devolvió el gesto con algo de incomodidad y timidez.

 

-Hola.- Respondió, y continuó alimentando a Nouvel.

 

Liam caminó hasta dónde se encontraba el rizado y tomó asiento a un lado de él. Por unos instantes quedó solamente en silencio, observando cómo Harry le daba el biberón al hermanito menor del castaño. Observó cómo las uñas pequeñas y mordidas del rizado estaban coloreadas con un celeste brillante, y se sonrió a sí mismo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Louis caería enamorado de un chico como el que tenía en frente. Pero no era nada malo, estaba seguro de que Harry era un chico muy noble y dulce, y lograría cambiar algunos aspectos de Louis si es que terminaban juntos, y él esperaba eso. Se notaba a millas que ambos se gustaban, y él no entendía cómo es que aún no eran una pareja desde hace ya tiempo.

 

-¿A ti te gusta Louis?.- Cuestionó de repente y Harry lo observó con grandes orbes verdes. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, él no se esperaba eso. Parpadeó un par de veces con sus mejillas teñidas a carmín, y Liam no necesito palabras que contestaran a su pegunta, eso ya había sido suficiente.

 

-El te invitó al antro que inaugurarán esta noche, ¿Verdad?.-  
Harry asintió titubeante.

 

-¿E irás?.-

 

El rizado bajó la vista.

 

-Tengo miedo…- Confesó, y Liam frunció levemente su ceño.

 

-¿Miedo de qué? El no es tan malo como aparenta, si te pega o intenta aprovecharse de ti puedes gritarnos a mí y a Zayn y nosotros le pegaremos, ya sabes…, detrás de esas pintas negras hay un chico cursi de primera, no tienes porqué temer…-

 

El ojiverde sonrió levemente pero luego negó.

 

-No es eso, llevaré a mi amigo para que se ocupe de esos temas. Tengo miedo de que se rían al verlo en compañía de alguien como yo. No quiero que le digan cosas horribles solo por mi culpa…-  
Liam suspiró y observó con tristeza al muchachito frente a él. Harry podría tener dieciséis años, pero parecía mucho menor. Quizás por su cuerpo pálido y escuálido, que le daba un aspecto de frágil. Cuando estabas cerca de él no podías evitar ese sentimiento de querer cuidarlo, y Liam se sintió así en esos momentos.

 

Despeinó sus rizos chocolate y le sonrió con dulzura.

 

-Louis no es una persona que demuestre sus sentimientos con facilidad, y créeme que debes significar bastante para él como para animarse a invitarte. Si él de verdad te quiere allí, no creo que le importe la opinión de unos cuantos idiotas…créeme Harry, no tienes de qué preocuparte, tan sólo sé tú mismo.-

 

Harry le sonrió levemente, y asintió, aunque no creía que ser él mismo fuese a funcionar, pero decidió que le haría caso a Liam de todos modos.

 

-Gracias.- Respondió y Liam le volvió a sonreír.

 

(…)

 

Para la suerte de Harry, Jay llegó temprano de su trabajo, así que él pudo retirarse hacía su casa para darse un rápido baño y escoger la ropa adecuada para usar esa noche. Absolutamente todas las prendas de su armario estaban esparcidas por su cama y algunas, por falta de lugar en el colchón, habían caído al suelo. Él se dijo que seguiría el consejo de Liam, así que eso haría; sería él mismo. Pero fue inevitable no cuestionarse él qué diría Louis al momento en que se observó al espejo usando un vestido de verano con flores. Sabía que Louis cuando niño jamás lo había juzgado, pero ahora habían pasado años, y ellos ya no eran los amigos que solían ser. Quizás ahora Louis sentiría vergüenza de él. Pero el chico que se reflajaba en el espejo era él verdaderamente, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que si a Louis no le agradaba, entonces sabría que él no era el príncipe con el que estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida.

 

Se calzó sus viejas Converse negras y arregló un poco los rizos en su cabeza. El timbre de su casa sonó y el se desesperó imaginando que sería Louis. Comenzó a arreglar sus cabellos con apuro y Raquel le gritó desde la planta baja. 

 

-¡Cariño, es Niall!.- Avisó en un sonoro bramido y Harry sonrió con felicidad y algo de alivio de que no fuese el castaño. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sacó la cabeza para poder gritarle en respuesta a su tía y que esta lo escuchara claramente. 

 

-¡Dile que suba, aún me estoy arreglando!-

 

Apenas unos segundos después, su blondo amigo apareció por la puerta de su cuarto y lo observó de arriba hacia abajo mientras soltaba un silbido.

 

-Vaya, al parecer esta noche tendré que cuidarte más que de costumbre, estoy seguro de que habrá unos cuantos lobos hambrientos que querrán comerte…-

 

Harry soltó una risa, y también chequeó la vestimenta de su amigo. Niall llevaba una camisa celeste, pantalones de mezclilla grises y zapatos negros muy bien lustrados, estaba muy guapo. Más que de costumbre. Desprendía el aroma de una colonia muy varonil y Harry aspiró hondo, embriagándose.

 

-Tú no te quedas atrás.- Guiñó un ojo con picardía y Niall rió.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos más, una bocina sonó en la vereda de su casa y los nervios vinieron por Harry nuevamente. Ahora sí debía ser Louis. Finalmente había llegado la hora de partir hacia “Midnight Memories”, y Harry pensó que así se sentiría Cenicienta al momento de ir al gran baile con el príncipe. A diferencia de que esta iba a un baile repleto de gente educada y sofisticada, y él estaba por ir rumbo a un pub llenó de alcohólicos y gente que buscaba una noche de lujuria.

 

\- ¿Bajaremos o qué?- 

 

Habló Niall, y Harry asintió ligeramente con nerviosismo.

 

Louis verificó en el pequeño espejo retrovisor que su peinado continuara intacto y sonrió al notar que seguía perfecto. Luego pasó su dedo índice por sus dientes incisivos, limpiándolos levemente , y se sonrió anchamente. Acomodó su piercing negro, y como era costumbre en él, lo empezó a morder con ímpetu, esperando por la salida del ojiverde.

 

-¿No piensan salir?.- Liam habló con impaciencia desde el asiento trasero.

 

-Quizás llegó a la conclusión de que eres un idiota Louis, todos siempre llegan a tal conclusión. El chico no saldrá, se dio cuenta de que puede conseguir algo mejor.- Replicó el morocho a un lado del ojimiel y luego soltó una risa burlona.

 

-¿Quieren callarse de una puta vez?-

 

Ni bien Louis terminó de decir aquello, la puerta de la humilde casa de los Styles se abrió y de allí salió el rizado junto a Niall. Los tres chicos observaron desde el interior del lujoso vehículo cómo Harry y Niall de despedían de la tía del rizado, y Zayn soltó una risita.

 

-¿Ya viste como viene vestido? Esta será una buena noche para ti Lou, ese vestidito será fácil de romper o arrancar por si lo quieres desnudar…-

 

Louis hizo caso omiso a las palabras del morocho porque simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Todos los prejuicios que su madre había tenido siempre hacía el rizado parecían caerle encima en ese momento. Quería arrancar el auto y dejar a ambos chicos allí. No quería llevar a Harry, se estaba arrepintiendo, y se sintió mal por eso.

 

-H-hola…- El ojiverde se acercó con timidez al auto y Louis le entregó una sonrisa chueca, algo forzada, mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta del acompañante para que éste pudiese abrirla y entrar. Liam hizo lo mismo para que Niall pudiera subir detrás.

 

-No sabía que traías a tu amigo…- Louis giró para observar a Niall y movió su cabeza como un saludo hacía este.

 

-Tengo el deber de cuidarlo, en estos tiempos hay cientos de degenerados sueltos que sólo buscan sexo…-

 

Las palabras del rubio iban directamente para que Louis las sintiera y éste se había dado cuenta de eso, es decir, había sido demasiado obvio, pero decidió callar, no quería tener un discusión cuando la noche apenas comenzaba a asomar.

 

Midnight Memories anunciaba su presencia con un gigantesco cartel luminoso en su entrada. El ambiente estaba repleto de tabaco, marihuana, y aroma a sexo. Las personas se fregaban unas a otras y Harry pensó que jamás se había sentido tan incómodo en un lugar. El ahí no encajaba, pero no le diría a Louis ni a Niall que sentía ganas de irse, tenía que soportar al menos unas horas, o hasta que Louis lo invitara a bailar y finalmente lo besara. Liam y Zayn se escabulleron entre la multitud ni bien arribaron al lugar, así que Louis, Harry y Niall se dirigieron a la barra a pedir algunos tragos. El ojiazul pidió una cerveza para los tres, Niall la aceptó gustoso, pero el rizado la rechazó. Entonces Louis pidió un jugo de naranja para él.  
Harry sorbía de la pajilla con parsimonia mientras observaba a las personas bailando completamente descontroladas. Se fregaban unas a otras con descaro, iluminados por las titilantes luces de neón que los mareaban más de lo que ya estaban., Observó a Louis a su lado, también miraba a las personas mientras tomaba su cerveza con tranquilidad, entonces Harry suspiró. Eso no era nada de lo que había ocurrido en su imaginación, se suponía que Louis lo invitaría a bailar alguna pieza lenta, una que el D.J pondría exclusivamente para ellos, y luego saldrían afuera en busca de aire puro y Louis finalmente lo besaría. Mordió la pajilla con ímpetu con la desilusión invadiendo su ser.

 

-Amigo, si necesitas algo mándame un texto, aquellas muchachas están exigiendo algo de los dotes de Niall Horan.- Anunció el rubio en su oído, y rápidamente se dirigió a la pista de baile. Harry lo observó unirse a unas cuantas muchachas que enseguida lo rodearon y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de él. Otro suspiro salió de los labios sandía. Respiró hondamente. Sólo habían quedado él y Louis. Parecía que el muchacho de ojos azules no estaba dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa, así que él tendría que hacerlo, debía invitarlo a bailar, era su oportunidad ahora que estaban completamente solos.

 

-L-louis…¿Quieres ir a bailar?.-

 

La expresión de Harry se desvaneció al percatarse de que Louis ya no lo acompañaba, lo buscó con la mirada desconcertada por entre la multitud y lo encontró un poco más allá bailando con dos muchachas que se le pegaban como moscas en azúcar a su cuerpo. 

El corazón de Harry se rompió en trozos en ese momento. Su expresión se volvió una de tristeza pura, no era justo. No era justo que Louis lo invitase a aquel baile para luego dejarlo tirado por unas cuantas chicas con aspecto de fáciles. ¿Por qué lo había invitado entonces? ¿Para qué vea como se divertía y coqueteaba con mujerzuelas? Él no estaba allí para soportar eso.  
Harry sintió ganas de marcharse a su casa para poder llorar en paz. Se alejó del bar y comenzó a buscar a Niall, quién ya se había perdido de su campo visual. El rubio se había adentrado entre la muchedumbre, y Harry también se adentró en la pista, gritando el nombre de su amigo para que pudiera llevarlo a su hogar. Algunas personas lo chocaban entre bailes, o lo empujaban, y unos cuantos muchachos le tironearon de su vestido o le decían cosas sucias, buscando otras intenciones. 

Con algo de dificultad, el rizado consiguió llegar hasta el sanitario de hombres. Abrió la puerta e ingresó con duda, era muy consciente de todas las cosas que podría llegar a encontrar en los sanitarios de un pub. Desde drogados, hasta hombres violando a pobres mujeres.

 

-¿Niall?- Llamó con algo de temor, pero el baño parecía vacío.

 

Se observó en el espejo. Su cabello había quedado hecho un desastre por todos los empujones que se había ganado en la pista de baile, su vestido de flores estaba desaliñado y arrugado, pero su rostro era lo que más pena daba. La expresión de emoción que tenía esa tarde había sido sustituida por una de tristeza y decepción, y había pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales Harry limpió con su pulgar.  
Pensó que podría encerrarse en uno de los cubículos hasta que la fiesta terminara y Niall finalmente se preocupara por él y comenzara a buscarlo. Siempre hacía eso cuando necesitaba un momento a solas; se encerraba en un baño a llorar con tranquilidad. Era una costumbre que había adoptado desde el fallecimiento de sus padres. Se acercó a uno de los cubículos, y cuando abrió la puerta se reafirmó a sí mismo que la suerte no estaba de su parte aquel día…

 

-¡¿Qué mierdas?!- Exclamó Zayn con enojo.

 

Harry instintivamente se tapó ambos ojos con las palmas de sus manos por lo que acababa de ver. Zayn y Liam estaban teniendo relaciones en aquel cubículo.

 

-¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención, lo siento tanto!.- Exclamó apenado con las mejillas enrojecidas a más no poder.

 

-¡Vete a follar con Louis que para eso te trajimos, no molestes!.- Bramó el morocho y cerró la puerta con furia.

 

Harry salió corriendo de los baños, completamente avergonzado por lo que acababa de ver y por lo que el morocho le había dicho. Con algo de dificultad volvió al pequeño bar y se sentó en uno de los asientos a observar. Todos parecían estar divirtiéndose a excepción de él. Todo gritaban, saltaban, bailaban como desquiciados, completamente borrachos, fingiendo amor sólo por una noche de sexo. Entonces Harry llegó a la conclusión de que si no se emborrachaba no lograría divertirse, después de todo eso parecía ser el detonante de la diversión de todas las personas allí presentes.Estaba decidido, esa noche se emborracharía…

 

(…)

 

Louis necesitaba pensar un poco acerca de sus decisiones y por esa razón se había alejado del ojiverde, y es que ¿De verdad quería para su vida una pareja que se vistiera con vestiditos de colores y fantaseara con ser una princesa? ¿De verdad quería tener una relación con aquel chico? ¿Estaría dispuesto a soportar los alaridos de su madre cuando ésta se enterase de que él podría llega a ser un homosexual?, y lo que él creía que podría llegar a tocar la paciencia de su progenitora, ¿Estaría dispuesto a soportar las consecuencias que surgirían cuando le dijese a su madre que tenía sentimientos hacía su vecino, ese que ella siempre había odiado sólo por que era diferente al resto?. El no estaba completamente seguro de qué era lo que quería realmente para su vida, y por esa razón se había alejado para bailar con aquellas chicas. Pero luego de una hora, en dónde estás se refregaron con descaro en él, buscando sólo un pedazo de carne, y Louis no sintió absolutamente nada de atracción, todos sus pensamientos quedaron esclarecidos.  
Volvió al pequeño bar en busca del ojiverde pero no lo encontró allí. Entonces buscó al amigo de este, Niall. Lo encontró un poco más allá, bailando animadamente con unas cuantas muchachas a su alrededor, y se acercó rápidamente.

 

-Niall, ¿Has visto a Harry?.-

 

-¿No estaba contigo?.- Contestó con despreocupación, con su vista fija en la morocha voluptuosa que tenía al frente.

 

-No, creí que estaba contigo…- Respondió con desconcierto el castaño. Volviendo a llevar su mirada a la multitud, buscando por el menor de rizos. 

 

-¿Amor, tu amigo también se unirá a nuestro baile?- Inquirió una pelirroja que bailaba junto al rubio.

 

-Nah, el tira para el otro lado.-

 

Louis se alejó de ellos y comenzó a buscar por la mata de rizos chocolate nuevamente. Estaba dispuesto a soportar todos los prejuicios de su madre, estaba dispuesto a aguantar la decena de burlas que ambos pasarían, él estaba decidido a enfrentar al mundo si es que era necesario. Se hizo lugar con algo de esfuerzo entre todas las personas, sólo buscando a esos orbes verdes repletos de inocencia, Harry podría estar en cualquier lugar, podrían estar sucediéndole cualquier tipo de cosas. El ojiazul sabía que una persona como lo era Harry era muy vulnerable y blanco fácil para todos los aprovechadores que siempre frecuentaban lugares como en el que estaban.

 

-¡Wuooooo!.-

 

El castaño giró bruscamente al reconocer la voz de aquel grito, y finalmente lo encontró, pero no cómo él lo esperaba encontrar. Harry bailaba frenéticamente entre medio de dos hombres que lo toqueteaban suciamente. El menor tenía una botella de vodka en su mano y se fregaba con el hombre que tenía detrás.  
El castaño supuso que ambos tipos rondarían los veinte años, sintió asco hacía ellos, no eran nada más un par de escorias que buscaban un hoyo virgen en dónde meter sus necesitados penes. Uno de ellos metió la mano por debajo del vestido del rizado, provocándole a este una risita y eso fue suficiente para Louis. Se acercó hacía ellos hirviendo en cólera, y con seguridad en sus pasos.

 

-Harry, ya debemos irnos.- Habló firmemente y con seriedad, observando a ambos hombres con su cara completamente enfurecida, informándole que no le gustaba en absoluto lo que estaban haciendo con el chico de dieciséis años.

 

-¡Pero si apenas llegamos Louis!- El rizado habló juguetonamente, y el aliento de alcohol puro llegó hasta las fosas de Louis.

 

-El niño quiere divertirse, ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Ve a divertirte tu también por ahí niño bonito.- Habló uno de los muchachos, mientras tomaba la cadera de Harry y la movía a la para que la suya, juntándolas lo más posible.  
Louis apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza que chirriaron.

 

-No te hablé a ti.- Contestó reacio. –Harry estás borracho, te llevaré a casa. Tu tía debe estar muy preocupada por ti. -

 

El castaño buscaba alguna excusa que pudiera cambiar de parecer al ojiverde, pero éste estaba muy fuera de sus cabales como para darle importancia. Sonreía bobamente como si estuviera completamente drogado.

 

-Mi tía puede irse a sembrar sus florecitas…- Contestó en un hipido y luego soltó una risa. Los dos hombres también rieron, y uno de ellos comenzó a besar el pálido cuello del rizado, el otro levantó un poco su vestido y eso fue el colmo para la paciencia del ojiazul. 

 

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡No lo toques!.- Bramó con furia, poniendo ambas manos en un puño, apretándolas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaron a volverse blancos, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a esos dos hombres que lo doblaban en fuerza, con tal de alejarlos de Harry. Sabía que ambos se estaban aprovechando de la ebriedad del menor, y a él no le iban ese tipo de personas.

 

-¿Qué sucede niñito punk? ¿Estás celoso? Hay lugar para uno más en nuestro grupo si quieres unirte.-  
Espetó uno de los hombres y tomó la muñeca del castaño para atraerlo hacía él. 

 

-¡No me toques!- Vociferó el ojiazul, y acto seguido, pegó un puñetazo con furia a la nariz del hombre, quién inmediatamente se defendió, arremetiendo con más fuerza contra la mejilla de Louis. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a pelear con más rudeza, uno de los hombres arrojó a Louis al suelo, y el otro se acercó para pegarle directo en el rostro, pero Louis se levantó con rapidez en el momento justo y tomó de la mano a Harry para echar a correr por entre las personas, empujando a unas cuantas con tal de llegar a la salida de aquel pub.

 

(…)

 

Louis observaba las estrellas mientras oía las suaves risitas de Harry desde más adelante. Con el apuro que había salido de aquel antro, desesperado por alejar a Harry lo más pronto de allí, se había olvidado de su auto en el estacionamiento. Pero no le dio importancia, ya luego lo recogería. Eran las tres de la madrugada, y ambos caminaban por las calles desoladas rumbo a su vecindario. La ciudad entera estaba en paz, la noche cubría con su manto de estrellas y luz lunar cada uno de los edificios y tiendas. El castaño caminaba lentamente, con su mirada perdida en el interminable firmamento. Aún dolía todo su rostro por los golpes que había recibido, pero eso ya no tenía importancia, al menos había liberado a Harry de aquellas basuras. Bajó su mirada nuevamente y observó al ojiverde, quién venía unos cuantos pasos adelante suyo correteando y girando de vez en cuando, haciendo que su vestido formara una copa. Este venía descalzo con sus converse en la mano, pues se habían descolado al momento en que echaron a correr entre la multitud. Ya estaban viejas y gastadas y era sólo cuestión de días para que eso ocurriera.

Aunque aún faltaran unas veinte cuadras de ciudad para poder llegar a sus casas, y los pies del castaño ya habían comenzado a doler, Louis agradeció haberse olvidado de su vehículo, de otra forma se perdería el bello espectáculo que estaba presenciando. Harry sonreía alegremente, y de vez en cuando soltaba risas de la nada, risas contagiosas y llenas de dulzura, el castaño sabía que aún estaba bajos los efectos del alcohol. Louis sólo se limitaba a observarlo maravillado, completamente absorto por la belleza de aquel ser. Sentía que entre cada giro que Harry daba, entre cada risa boba que escapaba de sus labios, entre cada movimiento que sus rulos hacían a cada giro, él se volvía a enamorar. 

Recordó aquella tarde de infancia en que ambos habían huido de su madre, Louis nunca se lo había dicho a Harry, pero aquel día, mientras ambos corrían entre risas tomados de la mano rumbo al parque, Louis se iba enamorando lentamente de él. Y ahora, años después, en diferentes circunstancias, ese mismo sentimiento que había sentido aquel día, volvía a florecer. 

 

Louis sonrió y comenzó a sacarse sus vans. Echo a correr para alcanzar a Harry, y comenzó a reír por lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que se veía patético pero no le importó demasiado. 

 

El rizado al verlo a su lado le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo a correr junto a él. Ambos corrieron por la desolada calle, sus pies descalzos pegando con fuerza contra el frío pavimento, y el aire pesado y húmedo dando de lleno en sus rostros y despeinando sus ya de por sí alborotados cabellos. Entre risas, ambos sin darse cuenta habían creado un pequeño mundo en dónde sólo existían ellos dos. Surgió de la nada, como por arte de magia, al momento en que lo banal y simple, como correr en la calle, se volvió importante por que a ellos le parecía maravilloso aquello, sólo por el mero hecho de la presencia del otro.  
Louis se detuvo agitado pero pleno y feliz. Harry hizo lo mismo, observándolo con ojos brillantes y algo cansados, pero con una resplandeciente sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos. 

 

-¿Puedo besarte?.- 

 

Soltó sin más Louis y el corazón de Harry se detuvo.


	19. Un nuevo mundo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hubo una vez un mundo, uno pequeño, uno inocente, lleno de sonrisas infantiles, raspones de rodillas, golosinas, y juguetes. Un mundo que tú y yo construimos de pequeños. Un mundo en dónde todo era cálido y siempre había días soleados. Con el correr de los años ese mundo quedó olvidado. Quedó hecho a un lado, quedó contaminado con promesas rotas e indiferencia. Sin embargo, los restos de aquel destruido mundo aún se conservan muy en el fondo de ambos, y cada vez que tu mirada se une a la mía, cada vez que nos tocamos sin querer, cada vez que te oigo hablar, esos pedazos parecen querer unirse y volver a armarse. ¿Estarías dispuesto a volver a reconstruir ese mundo a mi lado?…”
> 
>  
> 
> No creo que nadie se sienta de la manera en la que yo me siento por ti ahora. -Wonderwall / Oasis.

-¿Puedo besarte?-

 

El corazón de Harry se detuvo ante aquella interrogación. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía enloquecida, reaccionando ante las palabras soltadas por el chico mayor. Ese conjunto de letras insípidas que formaban una oración tan importante para él. 

 

-Sí, puedes…- Respondió en un susurro. Como no queriendo que nadie más se percatara de lo que estaba a punto de suceder allí, en el medio de aquella calle.

 

Louis se acercó a él y lo tomó con delicadeza por ambas mejillas. Se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra. Finalmente juntó sus labios. No fue un beso apasionado, fue más bien uno simple. Uno dulce. Pero con infinitos significados ocultos. Duró apenas escasos segundos. Pero para Harry había sido más que suficiente. Ese hecho compuesto por tan sólo mínimos instantes le dejaría emociones que durarían semanas, él estaba muy seguro de eso.  
Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, con miedo a abrirlos y encontrarse con que todo aquello no era real. Que en realidad había besado a otra persona creyendo que era Louis. 

¿En serio lo había besado? ¿Todo eso estaba ocurriendo realmente? Finalmente su príncipe volvía a ser SU príncipe luego de tanto tiempo. Todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, todo parecía tan irreal y perfecto, todo era tan…

 

-¡Harry!.-

 

Raquel observó con gracia cómo su sobrino se aferraba a la almohada y la besaba, aún estando dormido.

 

-Lou…- Murmuraba entre besos y Raquel soltó una risa. Su sobrino soñaba con el vecino. Otra vez… No era la primera ocasión que Raquel oía cómo el nombre de aquel castaño se escapaba de los labios de Harry entre sueños.

 

-¡Harry, despierta!- Volvió a llamar. Esta vez, moviendo el hombro del rizado. Sólo así, los párpados de Harry comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Tan pronto como pudo lograr abrirlos, los cerró. Toda la luminosidad de su cuarto hacía arder sus ojos. Sabía que eso era sólo el principio, pues la resaca apenas comenzaba a atacar.

 

-Apaga la luz…- Se quejó, escabulléndose debajo de sus muy desordenadas sábanas de flores.

 

-Debo irme a trabajar Hazz, te dejé un par de aspirinas junto a tu desayuno, tómalas cariño. – Anunció Raquel mientras abría las cortinas de par en par.  
Era un hermoso día en la ciudad. Sólo unos pequeños nubarrones rosados por el amanecer, adornaban el cielo matinal. La luz de la mañana se filtró a través de las finas sábanas de Harry y este soltó un molestoso quejido.

 

-Nos vemos más tarde Hazz, ya se me hace tarde para el trabajo, no me gustaría que me despidieran cuando apenas comienzo a trabajar en aquella florería.-

 

La castaña se acercó a su sobrino y plantó un dulce beso en su cabeza por encima de la tela de las sábanas. El fuerte olor a alcohol llenó sus fosas ni bien se acercó a él, entonces Raquel frunció el ceño.

 

\- Cuando regrese de trabajar tú y yo tendremos una charla muy seria muchachito.-

 

Harry se limitó a suspirar de mala gana. No estaba en su mejor estado para soportar los reproches de su tía. Su femenina y madura voz se oía como grandes gritos en sus oídos. Todo le causaba molestia, hasta los leves cantos de las aves en la lejanía. Parecía tener una especie de banda de rock tocando dentro de su cabeza a toda potencia, y Harry sabía que no se detendrían en un buen rato.

 

Asomó la mitad de su cara fuera de sus sábanas buscando la figura de su tía. Al parecer ya se había marchado, pero tan pronto como pensó eso, los pasos de sus zapatos de charol volvieron a acercarse al cuarto. Harry se tapó por completo nuevamente.

 

-Cariño, me olvidé de decirte, llamé a la casa de los Tomlinson y avisé que hoy no podrás ir a trabajar porque no te encuentras bien. La vieja aceptó pero dijo que deberá descontarte un poco de tu paga.-

 

Harry contestó con un par de murmullos inentendibles. Le daba igual si le descontaban paga o no. Él solo quería exiliarse al Sol en esos momentos. Anotó mentalmente que jamás volvería a probar ni una sola gota de alcohol. No al menos hasta tener lo dieciocho años cumplidos.

 

-Ahora sí me voy Harry, ¡no olvides tomar las aspirinas que dejé!-

 

Escuchó atentamente los pasos de su tía alejarse, bajar las escaleras, y finalmente el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

Unos minutos después, cuando el rugido del motor de la Van dejó de escucharse, el ojiverde decidió levantarse. Tardó más de lo normal en hacerlo, pues su cuerpo parecía una pesada bolsa de cemento y sus piernas sólo extensiones sin vida que no estaban dispuestas a cumplir sus órdenes. Así que después de un largo rato sentado en la punta de su cama observando la nada, decidió tomar una gran bocanada de aire para reunir fuerzas y levantarse de una vez por todas. 

Cuando finalmente sus pies tocaron el suelo, las náuseas se hicieron presentes. Harry volvió a repetirse por segunda vez que jamás volvería a probar alcohol.

El muchachito de ojos verdes corrió con desesperación por el largo pasillo de su casa, dónde al final se encontraba el baño. Al llegar, se dejó caer de rodillas frente al retrete y descargó todo. El sabor ácido y repugnante invadió su boca. Harry soltó un suspiró pesado y observó sus ropas; aún llevaba el vestido de flores. Este tenía manchas de cerveza y otras manchas que Harry prefirió no saber su origen. Se preguntó qué tan destrozado había llegado la noche anterior cómo para olvidar cambiarse. Él no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido, sus pensamientos eran difusos y mezclados. El último hecho que su mente había retenido era estar buscando a Niall por los sanitarios y encontrar a Zayn y Liam teniendo relaciones. Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon al recordarlo. Esperaba que al menos hubiese podido besar a Louis. De otra forma, todo el calvario que estaba viviendo en ese momento por la borrachera, sería en vano.

 

Decidió tomar un baño. El olor a alcohol que desprendía su cuerpo ya casi lo estaba volviendo a embriagar. Por unos cuantos minutos dejó que la lluvia de la regadera diera contra su espalda, mientras él sólo pensaba, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar algo. Colocó un poco de shampoo en su palma y lo esparció por sus rizos, masajeando con suavidad, y pasando la yema de sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo. Comenzó a hacer memoria nuevamente, esta vez, teniendo éxito. Recordó que Niall lo había abandonado en el bar para irse a bailar con unas cuantas mujerzuelas, y que luego Louis lo había dejado por los mismos motivos. Por esa razón él había decidido emborracharse. Dejó de masajear sus rizos al momento en que recordó cómo había bailado descaradamente en medio de esos dos hombres desconocidos. Un gran rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tal cosa? Se sintió asqueroso y decepcionado de él mismo. Continuó recordando. Louis lo había ido a buscar y él se había resistido a abandonar su posición de entre los dos hombres. Volvió a cuestionarse así mismo, ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos para hacer tal cosa? Sentía que merecía una buena bofetada en el rostro.

Recordó cómo aquellos hombres comenzaron a pegarle a Louis, y se sintió culpable por eso. El ojiazul sólo trataba de defenderlo y alejarlo de esas dos escorias que buscaban aprovecharse de él. Pero él, cegado por el remordimiento de que Louis lo había dejado por irse a bailar con las dos muchachas, buscaba llevarle la contraria a toda costa, aunque eso significara quedarse con aquellos patanes. Se desconoció nuevamente. Luego de que ambos habían escapado del antro, recordó que habían corrido por la calle descalzos y sonrió dulcemente ante eso. Al menos no todo había ido mal esa noche. Su memoria trajo a su mente la siguiente escena, y el ojiverde se recostó contra la pared con pesadez. Su expresión se volvió una de completa desilusión, tristeza, y pena. Se sintió el ser humano más torpe, inoportuno, e infortunado del mundo por lo que había ocurrido luego…

 

Flashback.

 

 

-¿Puedo besarte?-

 

El rizado contuvo la respiración cuando esa pequeña oración salió de los labios de Louis. Mínimas palabras pero que traían un gran significado para él. Porque eso era lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo…

 

-S-si puedes…- Contestó con voz cohibida.

 

Louis se acercó hacía él y lo tomó por ambas mejillas. Harry cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios a la espera de los finos labios de Louis. Pero en ese instante, en ese preciso e inoportuno instante, las débiles piernas del muchachito de ojos verdes flaquearon, y la perfecta figura de Louis comenzó a difuminarse de su campo visual.

Parecía como si el mismísimo universo estuviese conspirando en su contra, porque justo en ese momento las consecuencias de haber bebido cantidades de alcohol comenzaban a surgir efecto en él…

 

Fin del flashback.

 

Harry arrojó el jabón en sus manos con enojo. Una serie de insultos eran lanzados hacía su propia persona en esos momentos por ser tan desgraciado. Sólo a él le sucedían ese tipo de cosas. Louis estuvo a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios con los suyos y él se desmayaba por la ebriedad. Jaló sus hebras y volvió a tomar el jabón. Fregó con fuerza sus brazos y piernas, tratando de sacarse la suciedad que sentía en esos momentos por haber bailado en medio de dos desconocidos que lo toquetearon a su antojo, y también tratando de liberar el enfado que tenía consigo mismo.  
De seguro Louis en esos momentos se estaría riendo de él por su estupidez, o quizás no volvería a querer saber de su existencia nunca más. Harry se sintió completamente deprimido al pensar aquello.

 

¿Por qué tenía la manía de arruinarlo todo siempre?

 

Volvió a su cuarto cabizbajo y caminando a paso lento. Casi arrastrando ambos pies. Su mente parecía no querer dejar de torturarlo y atosigarlo con preguntas que no hacían más que hacerlo sentir más deprimido de lo que ya estaba.

¿Cómo había permitido eso? ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué había dejado ir una oportunidad como esa?  
Harry quería encerrarse en su cuarto y pasar allí unas dos o tres semanas, sólo hasta que su tristeza se marchara. Sabía que había dejado ir una muy grande oportunidad.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se observaba en el espejo y comenzaba a peinar con lentitud sus rizos mojados, desenredándolos con cuidado. Se sonrió forzadamente pero luego el puchero volvió a tomar lugar en su rostro. Bajó la vista con tristeza y a través de reflejo observó sus pantalones tirados en el suelo junto a un montón más de ropa sucia, pero del bolsillo de este salía un pequeño papel que atrajo su atención. Frunció el ceño y se acercó. Levantó la tarjeta con algo de duda y la observó extrañado por unos instantes. Al abrirla pudo reconocerla. Era la tarjeta de invitación del cumpleaños de Eleanor. Recordó que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche y soltó un pesado bufido. A duras penas se estaba recuperando de su resaca y esa misma noche tenía otra fiesta. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a faltar, eso sería dejarle a Louis servido en bandeja a la bruja de Eleanor. Sabía que esa fiesta era otra gran oportunidad y esta vez no la dejaría pasar… ¿Quién dijo que su batalla estaba del todo perdida? No estaba dispuesto a flaquear tan fácilmente, no después de haber esperado tantos años a que su príncipe regresara por él nuevamente…

 

 

(…)

 

 

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no quieres? Piénsalo, seriamos una hermosa pareja; yo de cenicienta y tú del bello príncipe…¿He? ¿Qué dices Louis?-

 

-¡No Eleanor! ¡Acabo de decirte que ya reservé mi disfraz de pirata, no pienso sustituirlo por un ridículo disfraz de príncipe! , eso es de lo más cursi que he oído en mi vida.-

 

Al decir aquello, el subconsciente de Louis le recordó todas las situaciones que habían ocurrido la noche anterior, como él corriendo descalzo tomado de la mano de Harry. Eso era realmente cursi, y pegó directamente en el ego del ojiazul, pero decidió no darle importancia. Después de todo, nadie había sido testigo de esos hechos. Nadie a excepción del rizado, pero Harry había estaba demasiado borracho como para rememorar tal hecho.  
Soltó un suspiro algo triste al recordar aquel beso que no fue. Se preguntaba si al menos el rizado recordaría que él había intentado besarlo. Esperaba que sí. Aunque estaba seguro de que por la condición que tenía esa noche, esta mañana al despertar, el rizado con suerte recordaría su propio nombre.

 

-Pero yo puedo comprarte el traje, tú no tendrías que gastar nada de dinero ¿Qué dices? ¿Si?.- Eleanor juntó sus palmas como suplicando. Su jovial rostro mostraba su mejor sonrisa amable y compradora, aunque para la vista de Louis, esa sonrisa se asemejaba más a una tétrica y espeluznante.  
El castaño chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Su resaca aún no se iba y Eleanor no hacía más que empeorarla. Por no mencionar los llantos de Nouvel en la planta alta que le informaban que ya se había despertado.

 

-¡NO! No seas cargosa ¿quieres?.- Bramó. Su paciencia había llegado al límite. –Y ahora vete, el mocoso ya despertó y tengo que cuidarlo.-

 

Eleanor arqueó una ceja.

 

-¿Qué no está Harry para eso?.-

 

-Su tía llamó avisando que él se siente mal, así que yo debo cuidarlo sólo por hoy. Y antes de que preguntes, mi madre dijo que pagaría todas las deudas de mi auto si es que lo hacía. Ahora se me disculpas, iré arriba.-

 

-¡Espera Louis! ¡Por favor, te prometo que no te molestare nunca más con nada! Pero disfrázate de príncipe, ¿Por mí, por favor?-

 

Louis se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y giró para observar a la castaña. Eleanor rogaba en su interior para que aceptara, porque si es que Louis estaba de acuerdo con ser su príncipe aquella noche, el plan que rondaba por su mente estaría casi completo.

 

-Es una oferta muy tentadora…- Espetó el ojiazul y los orbes avellana de Eleanor brillaron. Reprimió la risa triunfadora que amenazaba con abandonar sus labios. –Pero creo que tú no entiendes el significado de la palabra “No” ¿Verdad, Eleanor?. Ve a averiguarlo a la biblioteca y déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para tus parloteos.-

 

Louis se dio la vuelta y continuó subiendo hacía la planta alta. Abajo, una mirada llena de furia lo observaba alejarse detenidamente.  
Eleanor había sufrido el rechazo de Louis durante toda su infancia, y ahora en la adolescencia nada había cambiado. Había soportado el desprecio de este por años, sólo con la esperanza de que algún día cambiara y comenzara a desarrollar sentimientos hacía ella. Estaba bien para Eleanor, nunca le había molestado mucho que la tratara de tal manera. Pero ahora, ahora que le había pedido que se disfrazara de príncipe sólo por ser su cumpleaños y complacerla con algo tan mínimo y banal como eso, y este se había negado, fue suficiente para la castaña. Fue el detonante para que todo culminara.  
Se marchó de la casa con paso decidido e hirviendo en cólera. Con cientos de ideas perversas en su mente para hacerle sentir a Louis lo mismo que él le había hecho sentir a ella todos esos años; rechazo y dolor.

 

 

(…)

 

Para las siete de la tarde, la desesperación de Harry por armar un disfraz había llegado a tal punto de evaluar la idea de cortar algunos vestidos de su tía. Decidió que era mejor no hacerlo, no quería hacerla enojar más de lo que estaba por lo de la noche anterior. Así que sacó los pocos ahorros que tenía ocultos bajo su colchón, y marchó rumbo al centro de la ciudad por algún disfraz económico.

Afuera las farolas de las calles se encendían de a poco, iluminando las asfaltadas calles. Anunciando que no faltaba mucho para el anochecer. El astro rey ya se había ocultado por completo, pero en el cielo aún quedaban partes claras de su iluminación.  
Harry apuró el paso. Sabía que el cumpleaños de Eleanor comenzaba a las nueve de la noche, no tenía demasiado tiempo.  
Se detuvo en una tienda y observó los cientos de disfraces que se exponían en la vidriera. Había máscaras manchadas con sangre artificial, había un disfraz de hada, otro de lobo, de brujas, entre muchos otros. Pero ninguno se asemejaba al disfraz que rondaba en su mente.  
Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba en la tienda del frente, y no era precisamente un disfraz. pero era lo que él quería. Sus ojos se iluminaron ante tal belleza y su mandíbula había caído levemente. Se acercó a la vidriera y su semblante cayó al momento de ver aquella elevada cifra. Era demasiado dinero. Él jamás podría comprar algo así.  
Suspiró afligido y continuó observando –Ahora con algo de tristeza. – aquella obra de arte tan preciosa y delicada que se mostraba en un maniquí, rodeado de pequeños focos amarillos que lo iluminaban y lo hacían resaltar de entre los demás.

No muy lejos de dónde se encontraba Harry, Eleanor se paseaba por entre las tiendas buscando los últimos accesorios para su disfraz.  
La castaña aún continuaba hirviendo en cólera por lo que Louis le había hecho esa mañana. Y aún continuaba pensando qué era lo que podía hacerle para hacerlo sufrir y sentir una completa basura como él siempre la había hecho sentir a ella. Así que en cuanto vio la figura pequeña y aniñada de Harry a unos metros de ella, su semblante se iluminó y una maléfica sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

Quería hacer sufrir mucho a Louis, y no había nada mejor que atacarlo en su talón de Aquiles.

 

Se acercó al muchachito con una sonrisa maliciosa, caminando con delicadeza y haciendo sonar la suela de sus zapatos negros contra la acera.  
Harry estaba tan absorto que no se percató de que la castaña se acercaba hacía él, y cuando Eleanor finalmente estuvo a su lado, se dio cuenta cuál era el centro de atención del menor, y por la cual su rostro se veía tan cautivado; Harry observaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Uno de copa ancha, con encajes de tul, y muy delicado. Casi como salido de un cuento de hadas. Entonces Eleanor supo qué era lo que haría esa noche.

 

-Es hermoso.- Habló, fingiendo suma atención al vestido frente a ella. Harry se sobresaltó y observó extrañado y con algo de temor a la castaña a su lado.

 

-¿Te gusta?.- Inquirió Eleanor, y esta vez Harry respondió con un trémulo “Si”. La castaña sonrió.

 

-Apuesto a que Louis quedaría embobado si te viera usándolo.-

El rizado frunció el ceño. Observó fijamente el perfil de la castaña, tratando de averiguar sus intenciones. No entendía hacía dónde quería llegar con eso. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas, porque nunca eran buenas.  
Eleanor notó la mirada de desconfianza del rizado y se apresuró en actuar. Debía ganarse la confianza del muchachito de ojos verdes sí o si, de otra forma, el plan que había elaborado hace minutos se iría a la basura.

 

-Harry, sé que nuestra relación siempre fue pésima porque ambos sentimos lo mismo hacia Louis ¿Verdad?. Pero ahora que hemos crecido, me di cuenta que él jamás me mirará de la forma en que te mira a ti. Decidí no interferir más en su camino. Louis es todo tuyo ahora…-

 

Harry quedó mudo y más confundido de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a Eleanor? ¿Qué buscaba con toda esa actuación?. Buscó algo de insensatez en sus castaños ojos, o esa pizca de malicia que Eleanor siempre traía en su mirada.

 

La chica de dieciocho años suspiró con fastidio, tratando de mantener su paciencia con el muchachito de rizos. Le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba hacer que confiara en ella, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para hacer marchar su plan a la perfección. Aunque eso significara que tendría que comprar un vestido carísimo, así lo haría.

 

-Te ayudaré a conquistarlo para que creas que todo esto que te digo va en serio. Creéme Harry.- Sonrió lo más pulcramente que pudo y tomó la mano del rizado para ingresar a la tienda.  
Al instante de hacerlo una rubia mujer con rasgos finos se acercó a ellos.

 

-¿Puedo ayudarlos con algo?- Preguntó con un acento francés muy marcado y Eleanor asintió.

 

-Quiero que me muestre el vestido que se expone en la vidriera, por favor.-

 

La mujer rubia le sonrió a ambos y se marchó en busca del delicado vestido.

 

Harry observó a la castaña atónito. ¿Entonces todo iba en serio? ¿Eleanor sería capaz de comprarle ese vestido sólo para ayudarlo a conquistar a Louis? ¿Debía creerle…?. Harry no sabía qué pensar al respecto, todo era muy extraño.  
Observó a Eleanor desconcertado, y esta le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

 

-En serio Harry. déjame ayudarte con Louis, prefiero que sea tuyo a que sea de alguna de todas las zorras de la escuela. No tendrás que pagarme nada por lo del vestido, tómalo como un regalo ¿Si?.-

 

Harry asintió suavemente.  
Sabía que sentiría ese peso de deberle algo a la castaña para toda su vida. Tenía que poder hacer algo por ella para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo.

 

-Al menos ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Te prometo que haré lo que sea.-

Entonces la maliciosa sonrisa de Eleanor volvió a tomar lugar en su rostro. Al fin el rizado se había dignado a decir aquellas palabras que fueron melodía para sus oídos.

 

-Déjame alistarte para el baile.-

 

Soltó con firmeza y Harry aceptó de inmediato.

Eleanor pensó que Harry aún era ese niñito inocente que se dejaba engañar por una par de cosas que llamaban su atención. Aún era ese niño incapaz de ver las verdaderas intenciones de las personas. Aún era un crio fácilmente manejable.

No hacía falta más que un vestido o unas cuantas muñecas para poder tenerlo bajo su merced.

 

 

(…)

8:30 p.m

 

-Zayn, no quiero ir con esto, es incómodo…- Se quejó el ojimiel mientras se observaba al espejo, chequeando su disfraz.

 

El morocho –Quien estaba ocupado arreglando el sombrero de pirata en la cabeza de Louis. – se giró y soltó una risita. Liam vestido de caperucita roja era una de las fantasías sexuales que había tenido hace mucho y no había excusa mejor que una fiesta de disfraces para obligarlo a usar tal vestimenta.

 

-Te queda bien, ¿Verdad Louis?.- Inquirió, y el ojiazul se limitó a lanzarle una mirada a Liam, pero no contestó. Ya suficiente tenía con su propio disfraz.

 

-En serio Li, no te lo quites. Además si decides cambiártelo ya no hará juego con mi disfraz de lobo feroz.- Zayn fingió un puchero y Liam rodó los ojos, suspirando resignado.

 

-De acuerdo…pero esto es realmente vergonzoso Zayn, lo haré sólo por ti.-

 

-Te ves jodidamente sexy con eso Liam, en serio. Será genial descubrir qué se siente follar a alguien usando un disfraz de caperucita roja.-  
El ojimiel dejó de observarse en el espejo y giró para mirar a su novio con una sonrisa pícara. Zayn fingió un gruñido y dio un arañazo en el aire para que su novio lo viera, entonces ambos echaron a reír.

 

-¿Quieren dejarse de estupideces? Parece que sus vidas sólo se resumen en follar. Zayn apúrate con mi puto sombrero o no terminaremos esto nunca.-

 

-Bien, bien, aguafiestas. No te muevas…-

 

Louis suspiró y volvió a quedarse quieto en su silla mientras su amigo arreglaba su sombrero.   
El ver a sus amigos actuar como la pareja que eran, hizo que su cabeza trajera la figura del rizado a él. Se preguntó si también estaría ocupado con su disfraz en esos momentos o si ya estaría listo. ¿De qué iría vestido?  
Louis sabía que aunque Harry decidiera ir vestido como una bolsa de papas, a sus ojos seguiría siendo atractivo. Soltó una suave risa al imaginarlo usando una bolsa de papas, y Zayn y Liam se enviaron una mirada, intuyendo a la perfección la persona que pasaba por los pensamientos de su amigo en esos momentos.

 

(…)

 

En la casa adyacente también ocurría una situación parecida.  
Eleanor trataba de arreglar el corsé en el vestido de Harry. Apretaba los cordones con rudeza y al rizado ya comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Pero según la castaña eso marcaría más su cintura.

 

-Eleanor, me duele.- Espetó con debilidad por la falta de aire, pero la castaña le restó importancia y continuó tirando de las tiras del corsé con fuerza.

 

-La belleza duele Harry, soporta un poco más, ya casi esta.-

 

Harry no dijo más nada y dejó que Eleanor hiciera su trabajo. Cuando esta finalmente terminó, ajustó las tiras del corsé en un moño muy femenino.

 

-Ahora tu cabello, ¿Quieres que te lo trence o quieres que ponga un par de moños blancos?.-

 

-Lo que quieras.- Respondió en voz baja Harry y fue todo lo que Eleanor necesitó para comenzar a trenzarlo.

Todo estaba marchando a la perfección gracias a que Harry era tan sumiso y dócil de manejar. Por un momento Eleanor sintió algo de pena por el menor. Se veía tan ilusionado, y estúpidamente feliz, creyendo que sería cenicienta por un día y que Louis caería enamorado de él. Ya podía imaginar la cara de horror en Louis al ver a Harry. Estaba segura que ni bien arribaran al salón disfrutaría toda esa escena como una desquiciada. 

 

-Eleanor, ¿No vas a ponerte tu disfraz? ¿No tienes que llegar primera a la fiesta…?-

 

Inquirió Harry con intriga debido a la notable despreocupación de la castaña. Y es que ya eran más de las ocho y media, sólo faltaban unos minutos para que la fiesta comenzara y ella aún no estaba presente.  
Eleanor siguió trenzando el cabello del menor con indiferencia y tiró de una de sus hebras a propósito, haciendo que el muchachito soltara un leve gemido de dolor.

 

-No te preocupes por eso Harry, los mozos del salón recibirán a todos los invitados. Ya está todo minuciosamente preparado allí. Respecto a mi disfraz, es realmente muy sencillo, no costará nada el prepararme. El que tiene que estar perfecto esta noche eres tú, debes estar parecido a una princesa para Louis, para que caiga rendido a tus pies de tanta belleza, ¿Entendido? No te preocupes por mí.-

 

Harry le sonrió y la castaña sintió arcadas por todas aquellas ridículas palabras que habían salido de su boca. Todo tendría su recompensa en cuanto arribaran al salón y se llevara a cabo su plan.

 

-Por cierto traje mi set de maquillaje, te pintaré un poco Harry ¿Quieres?.-

 

El rizado asintió y Eleanor comenzó a llenar su blanquecino rostro con polvo, echando en cantidades exageradas. Luego puso una espesa capa de sombra rosa en sus párpados para luego delinear el contorno de sus ojos con delineador. Todo muy desparejo y en líneas torpes y malhechas. También pasó máscara negra en las pestañas del ojiverde, oscureciéndolas y aumentándolas de tamaño, y finalmente decidió dibujarle dos pequeños lunares con delineador negro a un costado de sus labios.  
Luego de que su trabajo quedara completo, se alejó un poco para apreciar su obra y reprimió la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Harry parecía un payaso, peor que eso, alguna especie de fenómeno extraño. Su trabajo había quedado más que excelente.

 

-Realmente te ves como toda una princesa Harry. No tengas duda de que Louis será tuyo esta noche, pero falta algo más…-

 

-¿Qué?- Inquirió Harry con preocupación.

Él quería estar perfecto esa noche para el castaño. Debía conseguir ese beso que la noche anterior se había perdido como un idiota. Sabía que las probabilidades de que se diera una situación parecida eran muy escasas, pero él no perdería las esperanzas. Además ahora tenía la ayuda de Eleanor.

 

-Estás muy plano de arriba, te pondré un par de medias para rellenar.- Anunció la castaña, tomando un par de medias que sobresalían de una de las cajoneras del rizado.

 

-N-no…no quiero Eleanor, está bien así.- La detuvo, y la muchacha lo observó con reproche.

 

-Oh vamos Harry, sólo un par, recuerda que todo esto es para que Louis se enamore de ti, y a Louis le gustan las chicas con muchos pechos. Lo conozco mejor que nadie, créeme.-

 

Entonces Harry asintió sumisamente, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la castaña mientras metía dos medias enrolladas al busto de su vestido.

 

-Ahora sí quedaste realmente una princesa Harry…te ves tan bien, que envidia… – El rizado sonrió avergonzado, mostrando sus dos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver como un querubín, y la sonrisa cariñosa de Eleanor desapareció. –Bueno ahora sal del cuarto así yo puedo ponerme mi disfraz, espérame abajo, vete.-

 

La castaña casi que lo empujó para que saliera de la habitación.  
Harry decidió esperarla abajo. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y aferrándose firmemente a la baranda de madera, caminar con tacones era algo realmente difícil y comenzaba a lastimar sus dedos.  
Recordó lo que le había dicho Eleanor; “La belleza duele”

 

Mientras esperaba a que la castaña estuviese lista, decidió hacerle una nota a su tía informándole que esa noche tampoco estaría. Esta aún estaba en su trabajo y hasta las diez no aparecía por la casa. Harry sabía que se enojaría mucho con él por no haberle avisado a tiempo por el cumpleaños de Eleanor, y se sintió algo mal por eso. Sabía que le esperaba un gran reto luego de esa noche.

 

Mientras en el cuarto, Eleanor comenzó a vestirse entre risas por lo ridículo que había dejado a Harry.

 

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan iluso y patético? ¿Ese muchachito en serio creía que Louis caería enamorado de él cuando su imagen se asemejaba más a un fenómeno de circo que a una princesa? Estaba segura de que cuando Louis lo viera se arrepentiría muchísimo de haberla tratado de esa forma, y la buscaría nuevamente. Pero ella lo rechazaría y le haría sentir todo ese horrible sentimiento que él siempre había provocado en ella.  
Soltó otra carcajada y comenzó a arreglar su cabello frente al espejo.

 

Harry escuchó las estrepitosas risas de Eleanor, y se preguntó qué diablos estaría haciendo para divertirse de tal modo. Suspiró y continuó aguardando con paciencia en la soledad de su sala. Observó al techo pensante. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Louis en esos momentos? ¿Ya estaría listo y rumbo al salón de fiestas, o aún estaría batallando con su disfraz?.  
Sin saberlo y por completa inercia pasó sus dedos con delicadeza por el collar que colgaba de su cuello. El pequeño y rosado algodón de azúcar resaltaba claramente en su lechosa piel. Ese infantil colgante que le había obsequiado Louis cuando eran pequeños siempre le había traído suerte. Justamente por esa razón lo estaba usando en esos momentos, porque sabía que esa noche necesitaría un poco, o quizás mucha suerte.

 

-Ya estoy lista Harry, podemos ir yendo.-

 

El rizado giró al escuchar la voz de la castaña.  
Eleanor venía vestida como una conejita, utilizando medias de red negras, una maya roja, una pequeña corbata de moño en su cuello, y dos orejas largas en su cabeza castaña. Harry se abstuvo a hacer algún comentario, pero pensó que ese era un disfraz muy inapropiado para una cumpleañera. No debía, ni podía decirle eso a Eleanor, no después de que ella se había comportado tan bien con él. Así que en silencio, ambos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de la castaña rumbo al salón.

 

 

(…)

 

9:15 p.m

 

El salón estaba decorado con globos dorados, cintas violetas, y las mesas tenían manteles lilas con puntillas. Era una decoración muy fina y delicada. La iluminación era tenue. Luces suaves y agradables que al momento en que el D.J comenzó a pasar música se convirtieron en luces titilantes y de colores que cegaban la vista. Una gran bola de espejos bajó del techo para comenzar a brillar, y Louis se sintió nuevamente en el antro de la noche anterior. Su mirada recorrió cada rincón del salón y cada persona, esperanzado en que podría reconocer a Harry aún estando disfrazado, pero le fue imposible.

 

-Hey, de seguro que tu princesita aún no ha llegado. Ven a divertirte con nosotros, deja de preocuparte.-

 

Zayn y Liam lo atrajeron a bailar junto a ellos, y el castaño se unió rápidamente. Después de todo, ambos tenían razón. Seguro Harry lo buscaría ni bien arribara pues no conocía a nadie allí.  
Wake me up de Avicii retumbaba en los oídos de todos los invitados cuando un gran reflector apuntó a la entrada y todos dejaron de bailar. La música se detuvo siendo reemplazada por un redoble de tambores y todos supieron que la cumpleañera estaba a punto de ingresar al salón. La gran puerta se abrió y una máquina de humo que había pasado desapercibida detrás de unas decoraciones comenzó a funcionar. Soltaba espesas nubes que apenas hacían visible la figura de Eleanor.

Finalmente la castaña salió de detrás de todo el humo, sonriente y saludando a sus invitados, quienes comenzaron a aplaudir de inmediato.

 

-¡Muchas gracias por venir! ¡Se los agradezco!.-  
Saludaba y arrojaba besos con su mejor sonrisa, y luego espero a que dejaran de aplaudir para anunciar lo que tenía para decir.

 

-Ahora quiero que también reciban con un gran aplauso a mi amiga, está muy tímida, así que quiero que la aplaudan muy fuerte.-

 

Eleanor volvió a salir por la entrada y todos se miraron extrañados. Entró nuevamente a los instantes con una persona tomada de su mano, y los ojos de Louis se abrieron por completo al reconocerlo.

 

-¡Aplaudan, aplaudan!.- Gritó la castaña y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Risas estruendosas y llenas de maldad que hicieron que la pequeña sonrisa que tenía pintada Harry en su rostro se fuera desvaneciendo.  
Todos los presentes copiaron la acción de Eleanor y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas burlonas por la apariencia del rizado, todos a excepción de Zayn, Liam y Louis.

El morocho y el ojimiel observaron con pena cómo el pobre rizado parecía un completo payaso pintado de esa forma. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes verdes, y no tardaron en salir. Esparciendo el delineador negro de sus ojos a los largo de sus mejillas, ensuciándolas.

La mirada de Louis no era de pena, ni tampoco estaba sobre Harry. La mirada de Louis era de furia, de aberración, y estaba puesta fijamente en la gran carcajada burlona y estruendosa de Eleanor.  
No sabía por qué, pero esa carcajada maliciosa más las lágrimas y sollozos del ojiverde, habían tocado algo dentro de él. Se sintió como si lo hubieran atacado a él, sintió que tenía que cuidar del muchachito de ojos verdes porque era una extensión más de su ser. 

Eso es amor.

Susurró una voz dentro de él, y Louis supuso que eso debía ser. Ese sentimiento extraño que hace tan sólo días había vuelto a revivir dentro de él, ahora parecía querer salir a la luz y mostrarse ante todos. Y Louis tenía miedo.

Harry echó a correr hacia los baños con velocidad, ocultando su demacrado rostro entre sus manos. Unas cuantas personas lo iban señalando con dedos acusadores, llenos de maldad. Cómo remarcándoles a todos los presentes la situación en la que se encontraba Harry, para hacerlos reír más. Eso fue suficiente para Louis. Se acercó con decisión a Eleanor, dispuesto a terminar con todo lo que ella había comenzado.

 

-¿Viste lo hermosa que estaba tu princesa? No sé porqué echó a correr, si se veían tan preciosa. Apuesto a que te enamoraste de nuevo de él.- Eleanor soltó otra carcajada y Louis respiró hondo tratando de calmar un poco su ira. La observó con cólera y repulsión.

 

-¿Qué pasa Louis? Oww no me digas que sentiste pena por él, de seguro ya está acostumbrado a cosas así. ¡Oh, pero me olvidaba! ¡Cierto que él es tu princesita! Aw, perdón por lastimarla Louis, pero fue sólo una broma para divertir a mis invitados, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.-  
Eleanor movió su mano en un gesto despreocupado y el castaño la tomó con firmeza por ambos hombros. La expresión de Eleanor se volvió una de temor.

 

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema contigo? Siempre tuviste envidia de Harry, siempre te preguntaste por qué mierda estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería siendo cómo es. Siempre pensaste que era un ser asqueroso que no merecía nada sólo por ser diferente, y siempre te peguntaste porqué gastaba mi tiempo junto a él y no contigo, que eras perfecta y hermosa según tú. – Exclamó con enojo a tan sólo centímetros de la cara de la muchacha. Para que cada una de las palabras se le quedaran grabadas muy al fondo de su cabeza. - ¿Sabes por qué nadie desea pasar tiempo a tu lado? ¿Sabes por qué decidía pasar mi tiempo junto a él y no contigo? Porque tú eres una nena caprichosa que cuando no consigue lo que quiere busca hacer sufrir a otras personas. Eres una chica que busca atención desesperadamente, aunque para eso deba maltratar y herir personas a su alrededor. Eres una perra Eleanor, y te quedarás sola el resto de tu vida por ser asi.-

 

Louis terminó de decir aquello y dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia los sanitarios en busca de Harry, dejando a una Eleanor atónita por todas las palabras que había recibido.

 

-…Me dijiste perra…- Musitó con asombro, observando con ojos grandes cómo Louis se alejaba de la escena.

Enseguida una serie de murmullos invadieron el salón, y una estrepitosa risa por parte del morocho más al fondo.

 

-¡OH SÍ, TRÁGATE ESO ELEANOR, LOUIS SE REVELÓ!- Soltó entre risas Zayn, ganándose la mirada de muchas personas, y una penetrante y gélida mirada por parte de Eleanor.

 

-¡CÁLLATE MALIK, TÚ Y TU MARICA AMIGO VAN A PAGAR POR ARRUINAR MI FIESTA! ¡IMBÉCILES!.-

 

La castaña se giró enfurecida y se marchó de la escena con rapidez. Abandonando su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, y dejando a todos sus invitados desconcertados.

 

 

(…)

 

Louis entró a los sanitarios con lentitud, cerrando la puerta de metal tras él. Había sólo tres cubículos, y de uno de ellos se oía el débil sollozo lastimero de Harry. Se acercó a este y golpeó dos veces la puerta. Nadie contestó desde adentro.

 

-Harry, abre por favor, sé que estás allí.-

 

Un hipido se escuchó del otro lado, y luego el sonido de la tranca siendo destrabada. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y allí estaba Harry. Sentado sobre el retrete y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas y parte de su ancho vestido blanco. Louis ingresó al cubículo y cerró la puerta, colocándole la tranca nuevamente.  
Quedó en silencio unos instantes, sólo observando con tristeza la penosa escena frente a él. Harry lloraba e hipaba como un niño. Allí, aferrado a sus piernas se veía más pequeño, más vulnerable, más frágil.

 

-¿Es un hábito en ti encerrarte en los baños cuando quieres llorar…?-

 

Inquirió en voz baja y Harry lentamente alzo su vista. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y ambas de sus mejillas estaban negras por el delineador corrido debido a sus lágrimas. Louis suspiró y acercó con duda su mano hacía el rostro de Harry, limpiando con las mangas de su disfraz de pirata todos los grandes manchones negros.

 

-¿Ella te dijo que usaras todo esto, verdad?- El rizado asintió. – ¿Y por qué lo hiciste Harry? ¿Por qué hiciste le hiciste caso?-

 

El menor bajó su rostro.

 

-Puedes decirme, no te diré nada…- Animó el ojiazul.  
Harry soltó un débil suspiro y comenzó a jugar con la puntilla del vestido blanco.

 

-Ella dijo que si me vestía así tú…tú te fijarías en mí… –Harry mordió sus labios con ímpetu, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
El ambiente se silenció por completo.  
Pasaron segundos, minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Minutos que para Harry parecieron una eternidad. Quería que Louis se marchara y lo dejara llorar en paz.

 

-Cuando te conocí también fue en un baño, y también estabas llorando, pero por razones muy diferentes…- Louis decidió romper el silencio y el rizado lo escuchó atento, pero con su rostro aún oculto entre sus rodillas. –Yo te pregunté por qué estabas usando una playera de niñas, y tú me contestaste que porque esa te había parecido bonita… ¿Dónde quedó ese niño Harry? ¿Dónde quedo ese niño que estaba orgulloso de lo que era y que no le importaba lo que la sociedad le dijera?-  
Harry no respondió, entonces Louis tomó sus brazos e hizo que dejara de ocultarse entre sus rodillas. El ojiazul metió su mano dentro del busto del vestido blanco de Harry y este abrió sus ojos con vergüenza.

 

-¿Q-que haces?-

 

Louis no respondió. Quitó el par de medias que llevaba Harry para hacer de relleno, y las arrojó con enojo al suelo.

 

-No necesitas absurdos rellenos para aparentar algo que no tienes, no necesitas ponerte kilos de maquillaje para ser más bonito, ni usar vestidos caros, ni tacones, ni peinar tu cabello para parecer una princesa Harry.-

Louis tomó ambas mejillas de Harry, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente.

 

-Todo eso no hace más que ocultar lo que tú realmente eres, y así es como tú me gustas, siendo simplemente tú. Para mí ya eres una princesa. Y aunque eso al mundo le parezca aborrecible, aunque eso al mundo le parezca anormal, le parezca mal…, ¿Pero sabes que es lo que está realmente mal, Harry? Toda esta puta sociedad que te juzgaba cuando apenas tenías siete años, que te hizo pasar por cosas horribles sólo porque a alguien se le ocurrió que los vestidos eran para niñas. Según ellos tú eres anormal, pero lo normal es burlarse de gente con discapacidades, lo normal es matar gente, lo normal apesta Harry. No intentes ser alguien que no eres sólo por gustarle a alguien, o simplemente encajar en el mundo. Siempre habrá alguien que te quiera por quién realmente eres, alguien que te acepte….y tú ya me tienes a mi Harry…-

 

Louis terminó de decir aquello y unió sus labios suavemente con los de Harry, con miedo y timidez. Comenzando a moverlos con parsimonia, procurando degustar cada centímetro de los labios del menor. Este aún se mantenía estático, pero no tardó demasiado en corresponder el beso.  
Por un instante aquel sucio baño se convirtió en el escenario más perfecto para el rizado, en el castillo de cenicienta, en un cuento de hadas. Porqué simplemente ellos estaban allí, porque Louis estaba allí, porque su amor se selló allí con aquel beso. Los hechos eran lo que volvían especial algo, y Harry lo comprendió.

Al compás del sonido de sus respiraciones en sincronización y el latido de sus corazones, Harry se encontró pensando en aquel beso que ambos habían compartido cuando eran más chicos. Su primer beso. Ese inocente roce de labios que se había llevado a cabo en la oscuridad de su cuarto, fruto de una infantil promesa. Entonces sonrió entre el beso.

Louis por su parte pensó que los labios de Harry seguían sabiendo a helado de chocolate, a manzanas y a los caramelos que ambos habían comido aquel lejano día de infancia. Volvió a tener ocho años, volvió a sentirse un niño remontando un barrilete, volvió a tener la sensación de que todo estaría bien. Pensó que quizás su lugar en el mundo se encontraba junto a Harry, porque así se sentía en ese momento; confortable y seguro…como en casa.  
Ambos chicos se separaron lentamente. Extrañándose, a pesar de que se tenían a escasos centímetros. Louis observó a Harry. El menor aún tenía sus párpados cerrados, respirando bajito y pausadamente. Sus labios ligeramente hinchados, y entreabiertos, cómo esperando por más. Harry se veía hermoso. Louis comenzó a tocar con suavidad cada uno de sus casi invisibles lunares, siguiendo por el contorno de sus labios y finalmente bajando hasta sus clavículas. Allí observó algo que le robó una sonrisa.

 

-Aún lo tienes…- Murmuró. Observando el pequeño collar que colgaba del blanquecino cuello del menor, entonces Harry abrió sus ojos.  
Louis metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y de allí sacó otro collar. Uno con un dije de algodón de azúcar azul que había sigo degastado por el trascurso de los años. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado. Louis aún conservaba el collar de algodón de azúcar.

 

-Creí que ya no lo tenías…- Musitó el ojiverde, no pudiendo apartar la vista del colgante en las manos del ojiazul. Aquella pertenencia tan infantil no encajaba en nada con todo en el castaño, sin embargo, allí estaba.

 

-Yo creí que tú no lo tenías. Pensé que quizás lo habías arrojado a la basura ni bien te lo regalé, ya sabes, no era una muñeca gigante que caminaba sola como tú tanto querías, pero cuando tenía ocho años pareció una buena idea eso de tener algo a juego, así que los compré.-

 

-No,no…en serio, me gustó mucho Louis. Piensa si no, no lo conservaría luego de tantos años…- Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

-Buen punto ricitos.-

 

Ambos chicos sonrieron y quedaron en silencio otra vez. Escuchando de fondo la música que provenía desde el salón. Afuera de los sanitarios la fiesta aún continuaba.

 

-¿Quieres volver?- Preguntó Louis y Harry mordió su labio inferior.

No le agradó demasiado la idea de volver al lugar en dónde todos se habían reído de él, y menos que menos cruzarse nuevamente con la castaña.

 

-Estaré allí contigo ¿De acuerdo? No sucederá nada malo Harry.-

 

Entonces el rizado asintió. Se bajó del retrete y acomodó un poco el ancho vestido.  
Al salir del cubículo, Louis lo tomó de la mano con fuerza. Informándole con tan sólo un apretón que él estaba allí y que no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada, y Harry se sintió seguro.

 

El salón se había convertido nuevamente en una masa descontrolada de gente bailando por cada rincón. La ausencia de la cumpleañera pareció no afectar en lo más mínimo a todos los invitados. Harry agradeció que todos estuvieran muy ocupados en su mundo como para notar su presencia nuevamente en el lugar.

 

-¿Bailas?.- 

El castaño de ojos azules le tendió su mano a Harry y este lo observó dubitativo y con mejillas enrojecidas, pero enseguida la tomó sonriente. Louis lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile y aferró con delicadeza su cintura, guiándolo con pasos lentos y suaves que no encajaban en absoluto con la música que pasaban en esos momentos. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado. Harry apoyó su rostro con cuidado en el hombro del castaño, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a soñar. Imaginando que se encontraban en otro escenario, que tan sólo estaban ellos dos bailando en algún lugar solitario y alejado de todos. Un lugar parecido a un cuento de hadas. Entonces Harry rápidamente volvió a abrir sus ojos porque ya no quería seguir soñando o imaginar hechos de fantasía. Ahora su realidad era más bella que cualquier cuento de hadas, ahora un nuevo mundo nacía.


	20. Es sólo amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que veo tu rostro, mi corazón despega en una persecución de alta velocidad, ahora, no te asustes, es sólo amor en el cual estamos cayendo cariño. Yo nunca te haría mal o te dejaría tropezar, no mires hacia abajo es sólo amor en el cual estamos cayendo cariño. Estoy de pie en tu camino de entrada, es medianoche y estoy de lado para averiguar si sientes lo mismo. No será fácil, tengo mis dudas también, pero es más, sin ti estoy perdido, incompleto. Sí, contigo se siente como en casa, mi hogar…- Falling in / Lifehouse.

Verano lentamente abandonaba la pintoresca ciudad de Doncaster, llevándose consigo los últimos días de vacaciones.  
Los días volvían a ser largos, cálidos, exhaustivos, y llenos de agotadora rutina.

Esa mañana era una especialmente templada. Rondaban unos escasos nubarrones grises que eran salpicados en partes por manchas de tonos naranjas debido al amanecer. El aire estaba pesado, asfixiante, y con rastros de humedad y quizás era esa la razón por la que los estudiantes que se movían por cada extensión de los pasillos de la secundaria Amery Hill estaban tan alterados. Iban y venían, caminando con apuro o con exagerada lentitud, gritando, haciendo bromas o contando variadas anécdotas de sus vacaciones.  
Harry caminaba con lentitud a la par de Niall. Este contaba cada uno de los hechos que le habían sucedido durante las vacaciones, pero Harry no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Su mente divagaba en una persona con ojos azules y tez morena. Soltó un suspiro. Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde aquella portentosa noche en la cual se habían besado…  
Sonrió levemente y tocó con suavidad el collar que colgaba de su lechoso cuello.

 

-….Entonces le dije que lo olvidara, que no le diera importancia. Cuando me sonrió vi mi oportunidad para invitarla a tomar algo y le pregun…- Niall detuvo su parloteo de repente al momento en que notó cómo el rostro de su amigo estaba sin expresión alguna, y su mirada perdida entre las muchas personas que caminaban por el pasillo. Harry no le estaba prestando ni el más mínimo interés. Entonces Niall carraspeó para llamar su atención, y traerlo de vuelta a tierra.

 

-Parece que por tu mente pasa algo más interesante que mi historia…¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo en tu vida durante las vacaciones que desees contarme?.-

 

El rizado lo observó con grandes orbes verdes, y mordió su labio inferior. Dudaba en si debía o no contarle al blondo todo lo que había ocurrido con Louis durante los últimos días de vacaciones. Quizás debía esperar un poco para revelar hechos. No quería precipitarse demasiado.

 

-Estaba escuchando, Ni…dije que ese era un nombre muy lindo para un perro…-

 

Entonces Niall soltó una risa.

 

-Terminé de hablar sobre mi nuevo perro hace más o menos veinte minutos Harry.-

 

El rizado bajó la vista lentamente hacía sus manos.

 

-Vamos Harry, se supone que somos amigos, mejores amigos. Siempre me cuentas todo, y yo igual, ¿Qué sucedió en tu vida que tanto quieres mantener en secreto?.-

 

El ojiverde frunció sus labios hacia un costado y acomodó con nerviosismo un rizo detrás de su oreja.  
Conocía a su amigo, sabía que no lo dejaría de atosigar con preguntas hasta que decidiera contarle eso que tanto él deseaba ocultar. Así que suspiró con resignación y lentamente volvió a subir su vista para hacer frente a los ojos azules de Niall. Estos esperaban pacientes por una respuesta.

 

-Cuéntame.- Habló con simpleza el blondo y le regaló una vaga sonrisa.

 

-Louis y yo…bueno…él y yo…–Harry empezó a esquivar a toda costa la mirada de su amigo. Su mano se movía con nerviosismo y torpeza, acomodando una y otra vez el mismo rizo detrás de su oreja… –ehm…él me beso y…-

 

Niall detuvo su caminar bruscamente por las palabras que sus oídos captaron y observó atónito a Harry con ambas de sus cejas enarcadas.  
Ese “y…” no le había gustado en nada y su mente comenzó a elaborar sucesos que eran menos agradables.

 

-Oh no, no, no, no me digas que ese idiota se aprovechó de ti, y se robó tu virginidad ¡Harry! ¿¡Cómo lo dejaste hacer tal cosa!?.-

 

El pasillo estaba lleno de personas y el tono de voz que había usado el blondo era más que elevado, logrando que unas cuantas adolescentes los observaran y soltaran risillas, y que algunos muchachos les regalaran miradas raras. Las mejillas de Harry se volvieron carmín brillante.

 

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Soltó en un chillido con algo de ofensa y pena. –Él sólo me besó…y…ahora…estamos empezando… ¿Algo…? Creo…eso es lo que él dijo…-

 

Harry bajó la vista y sonrió dulcemente al recordar cómo Louis lo había acompañado a su casa luego del cumpleaños de Eleanor y le había confesado todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. La repentina felicidad que había sentido en ese momento volvía a florecer en su estómago.

 

-¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres con algo? ¿Algo más que amigos? ¿Algo raro? ¿Algo prohibido? – Inquirió Niall confundido por las palabras de su amigo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a la par de él.

 

-Algo…algo extraño…no somos novios, pero tampoco somos amigos…es algo así como un “nos estamos conociendo y viendo si esto puede llegar a funcionar”.-

 

Niall soltó una risa y palmeó la espalda del rizado.

 

-Oh dios amigo, yo etiquetaría eso como “Algo complicado”, por razones como esa no me gustan las relaciones. Yo y mi pequeña manito somos felices. –  
El rubio levantó su mano derecha y le plantó un ruidoso beso. Harry rodó los ojos con gracia para luego sonreír.

 

-Mi fiel Manuela, nunca me defraudara. Pero ahora en serio, supongo que debes estar más que feliz por toda esta situación ¿verdad? Louis te gustaba desde que eras un pequeño come mocos.-  
Niall llevó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca y los cruzó.

 

-Supongo, pero aún hay algo que me preocupa…, ya sabes, a su madre nunca le agrade, no quiero saber qué es lo que sucederá cuando se enter..-

 

El rizado no pudo terminar de recitar su oración completa cuando una pierna lo hizo tropezar. Cayó de lleno contra las baldosas del pasillo atestado de estudiantes y las estruendosas carcajadas de estos no tardaron en llegar. Luego la voz de Eleanor llegó hasta los oídos de Harry.

 

-¡Oh, lo siento princesita, no te vi! Venía tan apurada…¡que descuido!.-

 

Eleanor cubrió su boca con ambas de sus palmas e hizo una mueca de lamento. Luego soltó una carcajada uniéndose a todos los adolescentes que también reían por la escena. Harry mordió con fervor su labio inferior, tratando de suprimir el dolor que sentía en sus rodillas, y el dolor que sentía su persona por la humillación que la castaña le estaba haciendo pasar.

 

-Quizás si algún día decidieras operarte esa nariz podrías ver con mayor claridad.-

Contraataco el rubio a la defensiva de su amigo mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse. Eleanor lo fulminó con la mirada pero decidió ignorar su comentario y centrarse sólo en el rizado.

 

-Bienvenida a clases cenicienta. Creo que este ciclo será bastante interesante, me divertiré mucho contigo…- Eleanor le sonrió y se retiró de la escena caminando con clase y delicadeza. Los demás estudiantes volvieron a centrarse en sus respectivas actividades.

 

-Perra…- Murmuró con enfado Niall mientras observaba cómo la figura de Eleanor se alejaba entre los demás estudiantes. –¿Estás bien Harry? ¿Te lastimaste?.-

 

El rizado negó con una vaga sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual Niall no creyó del todo pero decidió dejarla pasar. Harry respiró hondo, estaba bastante seguro de que ese nuevo ciclo sería un gran tormento para él.

 

 

(…)

 

-…La teoría Geocéntrica, formulada por Aristóteles, propone que el Planeta Tierra es el centro del universo, y a su vez el resto del sistema solar gira alrededor de ella. Mientras que la teoría Heliocéntrica, propuesta por Nicolás Copérnico uno de los astrónomos más importantes de la Historia, sustenta en el modelo astronómico que sostiene al sol como el centro del sistema solar…-

 

La profesora de Ciencias se mantenía hablando con entusiasmo hacía todos los estudiantes de tercero y el ojiazul bostezó por quinta vez en el día.  
La madura pero femenina voz de la mujer se mezclaba con los suaves murmullos de sus dos amigos tras él. Oía claramente cómo Zayn le hacía comentarios sucios y descarados a Liam, y este simplemente soltaba una que otra risilla por lo bajo.

Zayn murmuró algo así como un “Follarte en los baños viejos” y Louis se dio la vuelta, regalándoles una mirada repleta de advertencia y rodó los ojos.  
La profesora continuaba con su explicación, y Louis se dispuso a tratar de concentrar toda su atención en ella y no en los susurros de ambos muchachos tras él.

Pero ni el morocho ni el ojimiel parecían dispuestos a parar con su cuchicheo.

 

-Li, a que ya estás completamente caliente…sé que me deseas más que agua en el desierto en este instante.- Zayn habló por lo bajo, pero Louis pudo oírlo claramente. Liam soltó otra risilla suave.

 

-Zayn, basta, no, no me toques, nos pueden ver…- Habló entre risas bajas el ojimiel y eso fue el detonante para la paciencia del castaño. ¿Es que ambos se estaban tocando? ¿En plena clase de Ciencias?  
Se giró para regalarles una mirada de pocos amigos, y ambos se volvieron serios.

 

-¿Quieren dejar su calentura a un lado por una puta vez en la vida? ¡Estamos en la escuela!-

Farfulló lo más bajo posible con molestia. Trató de no soltarles ahí mismo el grito que hace rato venía reprimiendo en su garganta.

 

-Señor Tomlinson, ¿Tiene algo que quiera compartir con la clase? También queremos saber por qué tanto cuchicheo, lo escuchamos…-

 

La voz severa de la profesora habló con firmeza y rebalsando ironía. Louis se dio vuelta lentamente, algo avergonzado por las miradas de todos sus compañeros observándolo directamente a él. Rascó su brazo con nerviosismo.

 

-No, no es nada…perdón. Puede proseguir.-

 

La mujer arqueó una ceja, acomodó los anteojos que se resbalaban de su puente y continuó explicando como si nada hubiese pasado.  
Louis suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Primer día de clases y ya tenía pinta de que el resto que quedaba del año sería pésimo. Se preguntó si al menos Harry estaría pasando un buen día. No veía la hora de que el maldito timbre sonara y los dejaran el libertad, así podría estar en dónde a él le gustaría estar en esos momentos; junto al rizado.

 

Para la suerte de Louis, la hora de Ciencias pasó con rapidez, puesto que Liam había entretenido a la profesora hablándole sobre sus teorías del origen del universo sólo para distraerla y mantenerla ocupada. Todos los alumnos habían agradecido eso, y no sólo Louis. El ojimiel podría ser algo aniñado y un nerd –Como el ojiazul siempre lo calificó. – Pero sabía a la perfección cuando debía usar sus conocimientos.  
El timbre del primer receso resonó por toda la institución, y al instante el barullo de alumnos se hizo presente.

Louis se levantó a velocidad luz y comenzó a caminar a paso presuroso rumbo a la cafetería. Empujó sin querer a unas cuantas personas en su apuro, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia. Después de todo el allí era el chico temible y punk al que todos respetaban, nunca nadie se animaba a hacerle frente. Cuando él hacía algo malo, los otros eran los que se disculpaban con él, y no es que Louis estuviese muy orgulloso de aquello, pero le facilitaba algunas cosas.

 

Al llegar a la cafetería, abrió las puertas de par en par y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al notar la gran multitud que allí también se concentraba. Era sólo un acumulamiento de estudiantes yendo y viniendo con sus bandejas repletas de comida. Louis soltó un pesado suspiro y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, procurando observar cada mesa en busca de esos orbes jade.  
Cuando finalmente los encontró, una sonrisa se pintó de la nada en su rostro. El muchachito de dieciséis años parecía tener cierto poder sobre él, porque Louis durante esos últimos días había descubierto que cada vez que pensaba sobre él esa misma sonrisa aparecía. Harry era como una felicidad repentina.  
Se acercó lentamente a la mesa. El rizado hablaba amenamente con su rubio amigo. Ambos reían, y se veían muy entretenidos, así que Louis decidió limitarse a sólo observarlo desde la lejanía. Esperando al menos a que sintiera su mirada puesta fijamente sobre él, y así fue, Harry dejó de hablar con Niall y paseó su mirada extrañada por todo a su alrededor. Buscando esa persona que lo estaba haciendo sentir observado e incómodo. En cuanto se encontró con la mirada de Louis, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y con cierta timidez, alzó su mano lentamente, saludándolo con una sonrisa. Entonces Louis se acercó hacía ellos.

 

-Hey, hola.-

 

-Hola…- Harry respondió con voz cohibida, enfrentando con timidez los orbes de Louis fijos en él. Niall observó la escena en silencio y se sintió completamente excluido. Él estaba de sobra allí, era como si esos dos hubiesen construido un mundo sólo para ellos al instante en que sus miradas se habían unido. Él estaba muy feliz por su amigo, claro que sí. Sabía que Harry desde su más temprana edad había tenido sentimientos por Louis y ahora que sabía que este también le correspondía, él estaba muy contento por él. Pero también sentía ciertos celos. Se levantó, tomando su bandeja y palmeó la espalda de su amigo con suavidad.

 

-Bien Harry, nos vemos luego. Debo ir a…la biblioteca. Sí. ¡Adiós!.-  
El blondo sonrió y se marchó con rapidez, dándose la vuelta a unos pocos metros y levantándole el pulgar a Harry con una ancha sonrisa. Harry le sonrió y agradeció que Louis estuviese de espaldas para no percatarse de aquello.

 

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?.- Inquirió el castaño con simpleza mientras tomaba el asiento que hace instantes ocupaba Niall.

 

-Bien…supongo.- Harry se encogió de hombros rememorando lo que la castaña le había hecho más temprano.

 

-¿Supones? ¿Ocurrió algo?- Preguntó con extrañeza el ojiazul y Harry negó.

 

-Nada realmente importante, en serio.- Sonrió y sus hoyuelos se marcaron. Entonces Louis también se encontró sonriendo sólo por lo tierno que el ojiverde se veía de aquella manera. Unas súbitas ganas de besarlo vinieron hacía él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó lentamente a la boca del menor. Harry lo observó extrañado con grandes orbes inocentes que luego cerró lentamente. El rizado entreabrió sus labios, esperando por los de Louis. Pero estos jamás llegaron. El ojiazul carraspeó y se separó con celeridad. Por mucho que le gustara hacer aquello, por ahora no debía ni podía hacer tal cosa. No estaba preparado aún para enfrentar las reacciones que tomaría toda la escuela. Comenzó a morder efusivamente el piercing en su labio.

 

-…¿Por qué no quieres besarme? ¿Hice algo mal?.-

 

Inquirió con retraimiento el menor, debido a las extrañas reacciones del castaño. Este lo observó y suspiró pesadamente.

 

-Alguien nos puede ver…-

 

Entonces Harry comprendió cual era el problema allí y bajó la vista con tristeza. Louis se avergonzaba de él. Rápidamente sus ojos comenzaron a acumular vagas lágrimas que trató de limpiar con disimulo y celeridad.

 

-Escucha Harry, no eres tú. Es que…aún no estoy preparado para que todo el colegio se entere de…mi sexualidad? Y quisiera…mantener esto en secreto. Al menos por ahora.-

 

Louis observaba cómo el rizado mantenía su mirada triste baja, observando a sus manos que jugaban con torpeza. Harry lentamente asintió y el castaño frunció sus labios hacia un costado.

 

-Ven, acompáñame al baño. Si seguimos hablando de esto aquí nos podrían escuchar.-

 

Habló por lo bajo, y el ojiverde volvió a asentir lentamente con angustia. Louis lo tomó de la mano para levantarse, y al instante lo soltó cuando se percató de que unas muchachas los observaban de manera rara.  
Rascó su nuca con algo de incomodidad y salió de la cafetería lo más rápido posible. Harry lo venía siguiendo por detrás pero a paso más lento y cabizbajo.

 

-Harry sé muy bien qué es lo que siento por ti. Sé muy bien qué es lo que quiero para mi vida. Pero necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto, ¿Entiendes?.-

 

Espetó el ojiazul cuando ambos entraban a los sanitarios. Luego cerró la puerta y puso la tranca para evitar posibles interrupciones y presencias no deseadas.

 

Harry lo observó con mirada compungida y nuevamente asintió sin decir una palabra. Louis comenzó a fastidiarse por la reacción del muchachito de ojos verdes, sabía que tenía algo para decir pero no lo expresaba verbalmente y eso lo irritaba.

 

-Harry, di algo. Si te enojaste conmigo estas en todo tu derecho. No voy a decirte nada malo.-

 

Entonces el menor abrió la boca para murmurar algo, pero calló al instante en que unos susurros y suspiros se escucharon en el ambiente provenientes del interior de uno de los cubículos. Louis bufó molesto. Sabía con certeza quiénes serían…  
Se acercó con decisión y algo de molestia al cubículo ante la mirada atenta y extrañada del ojiverde, y sin más, pateó con fuerza la puerta abriéndola de par en par súbitamente.

 

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-

 

Zayn se subió los pantalones con apuro, algo exaltado por el susto, y Liam volvía a reincorporarse del suelo completamente apenado.

 

-Necesito hablar con Harry de algo serio. Se van. – Replicó Louis con firmeza mientras señalaba hacía la puerta de salida con su brazo extendido. Invitando a ambos de sus amigos a retirarse.

Zayn lo observó con una mueca graciosa, arqueando sus cejas.

 

-¿Disculpa? Que yo sepa los baños son PÚBLICOS, estoy en todo mi derecho de utilizarlos.-

 

-Se van si no quieren que vaya a la oficina de la directora a informarle que su mejor alumno se la estaban mamando a su novio en los baños.-

 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…me voy. -Zayn levantó ambas de sus manos en señal de rendición. - Espero que al menos estés aquí para follarte a la princesita.-

 

-ZAYN.-

 

-Bieen, nos vamos…-

El morocho rodó los ojos y tomó la mano del ojimiel para retirarse en silencio. No sin antes enviarle una sonrisa algo enigmática al rizado. Este se mantenía observando todo con extrañeza y cierto pudor por lo que acababa de presenciar.

 

-Lo siento por eso. Debo lidiar con situaciones parecidas la mayor parte del tiempo, parecen un par de conejos. Te aseguro que si los hombres pudiesen quedar embarazados Liam ya tendría al menos diecisiete niños…-

 

Harry sólo sonrió de lado. Al menos Zayn y Liam no tenían problema en demostrarse lo mucho que se querían, lo mucho que se gustaban el uno al otro. Y él deseaba que Louis copiara al menos un poquito de ello. Que obtuviera al menos un poco de valentía. Porque si es que ambos querían hacer florecer una relación, empezando de ese modo en el que iban no llegarían a ninguna parte.

 

-Piensas…¿Qué algún día puedas demostrarme lo que sientes sin miedo a lo que las personas digan?-

 

Soltó sin más con voz baja, jugueteando torpemente con un hilo que se escapaba de la costura de su sudadera. Louis mordió su piercing y bajó la vista sin saber qué decir exactamente. Esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, y el tono que había usado Harry no le había gustado en absoluto. Sabía que al rizado le estaba lastimando esa situación, pero ¿Qué podía el hacer?…Había crecido en una casa en dónde prácticamente toda su vida lo habían llenado con pensamientos homofóbicos que él creyó nunca lo habían afectado, pero al parecer no fue así, porque ahora su mente sólo giraba en el “¿Qué dirán?”

Suspiró y se acercó a las canillas para mojar un poco su rostro.  
Harry lo seguía con su mirada entristecida, esperando por una respuesta. Pero Louis nunca contestó.

 

-Es sólo amor…- Murmuró con angustia el ojiverde. Louis continuó mojando su rostro sin prestarle la más mínima atención, entonces sin decir más, Harry se retiró en silencio de los baños.  
Louis quedó un buen rato observándose en el espejo pensando. Las palabras del rizado le habían quedado dando vueltas por su mente. “Es sólo amor…” ¿Por qué algo que parecía tan fácil era tan difícil? ¿O es que él estaba volviendo complicado algo tan banal y simple por el mero hecho de que tenía miedo?…  
Amor es valentía. Y Louis deseaba ser al menos un poco valiente.

 

(…)

 

23:15 p.m

 

Era ya la cuarta vez que el rubio llamaba y Harry simplemente le cortaba. Había recibido unos diez mensajes de texto también por parte de este preguntándole que había ocurrido con Louis, si estaba bien, o porqué no quería atenderle.

El rizado apagó el móvil y lo dejó bajo su almohada. Realmente no sentía ganas de explicarle a Niall todo lo que había ocurrido. Simplemente porque eso implicaba rememorar los hechos de esa mañana y tocar esa pequeña herida que aún no cicatrizaba.

La vista que él tenía fija sobre el techo de su cuarto comenzó a volverse borrosa por las lágrimas que comenzaron a aparecer. Harry se dio la vuelta y ocultó su rostro contra la almohada.

¿Por qué no podía tener una historia de amor simple y sencilla?. Caminar de la mano con Louis, besarlo cuantas veces quisiera, decirle lo mucho que lo quería en público sin rastros de miedo por parte de ninguno de los dos. Si había esperado tanto tiempo para que todo aquello ocurriera tenía derecho a poder expresar cuán feliz él estaba a su lado. Pero debió haber supuesto que no todo le sería fácil. Él era posiblemente el ser humano con menos suerte en todo el planeta tierra. Llegar a tener una historia como un cuento de hadas no le sería nada sencillo. Eso era la realidad, y Harry sintió como una pesadez invadir su ser. 

Dos pequeños “tocs” en la ventana lo hicieron sobresaltar más de lo debido. Alzó su mirada bañada en lágrimas y a través del cristal observó a Louis en el árbol de manzanas. Entonces el menor frunció el ceño con restos de enojo y volvió a ocultar su rostro contra la almohada. Louis era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

El ojiazul golpeó la ventana nuevamente, ésta vez con más fuerza. Harry se hizo una pequeña bola y se cubrió completamente con las sábanas a sus pies. Como si eso pudiera hacer que la presencia del castaño desapareciera.  
Louis parecía no querer desistir, pues mantuvo los golpes una y otra vez, y comenzaban a ser molestos a los oídos del rizado. Finalmente el menor se levantó con molestia, abrió la ventana, y volvió a meterse bajo sus mantas con rapidez.  
El ojiazul observó todo con cierta gracia. Le recordó a los berrinches que Harry hacía cuando ambos eran pequeños. Se adentró a la pieza con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y se acercó a la cama. 

 

-Perdón, Harry. En serio lo siento mucho…-

 

Murmuró con aflicción mientras se sentaba a los pies del mullido colchón.  
El bulto que formaba el cuerpo de Harry bajó las sábanas sólo se removió un poco. Pero Harry no dijo palabra alguna. Entonces Louis suspiró y observó hacía el techo.

 

-¿No piensas decirme nada?.-

 

El menor negó bajó las mantas.

 

-Te traje algo. Pero para verlo tienes que salir de debajo de las sábanas, si no tendré que llevármelo nuevamente a mi casa.-

 

Louis habló con dulzura, como si estuviese haciendo algún trato con un niño. Y al parecer, con Harry eso funcionó. El muchachito de ojos verdes lentamente se destapó, revelando sólo sus grandes orbes que miraron a Louis con cierta desconfianza. Luego bajó la vista hacía las manos de este, buscando esa tal sorpresa. El ojiazul sonrió.

 

-Tienes que destaparte por completo Harry, de otra forma no hay trato.-

 

Louis fingió un puchero y Harry soltó un bufido, resignándose. Finalmente se destapó por completo y se sentó, aguardando por la sorpresa que aún no llegaba.  
Louis lo quedó observando y le sonrió, tratando de hacerle borrar ese leve puchero que adornada en su rostro aniñado. Harry lentamente pintó una leve sonrisa, entonces su cuerpo fue atrapado por los fuertes y tatuados brazos de Louis.

 

-Perdón.-

 

Replicó con sumo arrepentimiento. Harry simplemente se dejó abrazar. ¿Cómo podía aquel muchacho hacerlo olvidar por completo de todo lo malo con tan sólo un abrazo? ¿Cómo si quiera podía ser posible que un simple ser humano ejerciera tanto poder sobre él? Louis era ventisca fría de invierno, podía hacerlo temblar hasta los huesos, pero lo hacía sentir vivo y puro. En sus brazos se sentía débil y a la vez fuerte. Sonrió contra el hombro de este y Louis lentamente se separó para apreciarlo.

 

-¿Mi regalo?.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir el menor con una leve sonrisa que le informó a Louis que estaba perdonado.  
El mayor soltó una risa y atrapó nuevamente el cuerpo de Harry para tirarse con él en la cama. Ambos quedaron recostados, Harry con su cabeza a la altura del pecho del ojiazul.

 

-Tu regalo está escondido en mis pantalones, luego te lo daré.- 

 

Entonces Harry se incorporó rápidamente, apoyando sus codos en el colchón y observó a Louis con confusión y cierta vergüenza. Sus mejillas estaba coloradas por lo que acababa de escuchar. Louis no comprendía a qué se debía esa mirada hasta que cayó en lo que había dicho y soltó una risa.

 

-No es eso que piensas tontín.-  
Habló entre risas, y el rizado sonrió con algo de alivio y volvió a acurrucarse en su cuerpo.

 

-¿Y cuando me lo darás?.-

 

-Luego, ahora quiero que estemos un momento así…sólo nosotros dos en silencio…- Louis cerró los ojos y Harry copió su acción. Los delgados dedos del castaño comenzaron acariciar con parsimonia la mata de rizos chocolate. Enredando cada hebra entre sus dedos y tocando con suavidad el cuero cabelludo del menor.

Harry disfrutaba esa sensación, le agradaba esa calidez, esa sensación agradable que lo hacía sentir vulnerable cuando alguien tocaba su cabello con delicadeza.  
El silencio era ameno. Ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro en absoluta paz. Harry oía con claridad cómo la respiración del muchacho mayor se había vuelto lenta y pesada, y las caricias a sus rizos se fueron apagando. Louis estaba por dormirse.

 

-¿Louis?.-

 

El nombrado no respondió, entonces Harry supuso que ya había caído en la tierra de ensueño.

 

-Lou…- Volvió llamar. Ésta vez, incorporándose levemente, verificando si estaba durmiendo en realidad. Sonrió levemente y plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios para luego volver a acurrucarse a su lado.

Trató de conciliar el sueño también pero había algo que picaba en su interior y no lo dejaba hacer tal cosa. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.  
Movió el hombro de Louis levemente para comprobar que este estaba en un profundo sueño y que no se despertaría por lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Al no tener reacción alguna por parte del castaño, metió con lentitud su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones leggins buscando su ansiado regalo. Los pantalones eran algo apretados, por lo que Harry temía que sintiera el roce de su mano contra la pierna, pero al parecer Louis no sintió absolutamente nada pues siguió durmiendo con placidez.  
El rizado sacó de allí un pequeño papel, que luego se dio cuenta era un avioncito algo aplastado y arrugado. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a abrirlo, preguntándose si esa era la gran sorpresa que el castaño tenía para él. Al abrirlo completamente un collar de avión de papel cayó y el rizado lo tomó rápidamente. Lo apreció por unos instantes; era realmente hermoso y muy brillante. Se sintió algo mal por haber abierto la sopresa sin el consentimiento del ojiazul y sin que este ni siquiera lo supiera. Pero esos pensamientos rápidamente se borraron de su mente cuando descubrió que en el papel había algo escrito y enseguida comenzó a leerlo.

 

“El amor es ser valiente. El amor es tener el suficiente valor como para enfrentar al mundo por la persona que quieres. Es hacer a un lado la opinión de los demás. Es darlo todo. Es volar alto a sabiendas de que puedes caer en cualquier momento. Es estar dispuesto a atravesar adversidades. Sé que no soy la persona más valiente del mundo Harry, pero quiero aprender a serlo a tu lado. Enséñame a volar alto sin tener que estar lidiando con el miedo a caer. O si lo hago, quiero tener la certeza de que caeré contigo. Quiero que seas mi compañero de vuelo, el que este conmigo cuando tengamos que atravesar tormentas o cielos celestes…quiero que me enseñes a retomar vuelo…por esa razón te dejo este collar, yo tengo uno a juego también. Los collares de algodón de azúcar son muy infantiles para seguir usándolos ¿No crees?. Aunque tengamos que pasar tormentas o huracanes, sé que juntos volaremos alto y atravesaremos cualquier cosa…“

El corazón de Harry comenzó a bombear a un ritmo acelerado por todo lo que había leído ellí. Las palabras de Louis eran más que sinceras, y podía sentir todo el sentimiento que había puesto escribiéndolas. Sonrió y apretó el arrugado papel junto con el collar contra su pecho. Se recostó nuevamente con suavidad a un lado del ojiazul y volvió a acurrucarse en él.

 

-Aprenderemos juntos Lou…-


	21. Creciendo a tu lado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es un paseo por el parque para amarnos el uno al otro, pero cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan, no lo puedo negar, no puedo negar que lo vales. Porque después de todo este tiempo, todavía estoy en ti. Deberían haberse terminado todas las mariposas, pero yo estoy en ti, y cariño, incluso en nuestras peores noches, yo estoy en ti. Deja que ellos se pregunten cómo es que hemos llegado hasta aquí, porque yo realmente no necesito preguntarme en absoluto, si después de todo este tiempo, todavía estoy en ti…- Still into you / Paramore

Domingo 13:06 p.m

 

-¿Y por qué las gallinas no pueden volar?.-

Louis le lanzó una veloz mirada al jovencito tumbado a un lado de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé Harry, porque quizás sus alas no son de la suficiente magnitud como para elevar sus cuerpos…?-

Contestó con desgano y cierta desconfianza pues no estaba del todo seguro de si su respuesta era la correcta. Pero el menor pareció tomar sus palabras como pura sabiduría y asintió ligeramente con comprensión. Harry continuó comiendo las palomitas de maíz con su vista fija en la pantalla de la netbook, y Louis imploró para que sus preguntas finalmente hayan acabado y pudieran ver la película en silencio, pero Harry no parecía dispuesto a reprimir su curiosidad.

 

-¿…y los pingüinos?-

 

 

Luego de una ajetreada y dura semana, en la que Harry se habia visto casi ahogado con bromas pesadas por parte de la castaña, finalmente el fin de semana había arribado para ambos.  
El domingo era triste y gris, con lluvias que descendían pero tomaban fuerza a los instantes, invitando a todos los habitantes de Doncaster a encerrarse. Debido a esa razón, Louis había decidido llevar su netbook hasta la casa del menor, con la intención de pasar ese aburrido día junto a él. “Pollitos en fuga” iba casi por la mitad, y aunque Louis ya la había visto como cinco veces y la sabía de memoria, sorprendentemente era la primera vez que Harry la veía y debido a esa razón estaba muy entretenido y maravillado. El ojiverde estaba completamente concentrado en el filme. Miraba con atención, reía, comentaba, y durante toda la película se la había pasado interrogando preguntas algo absurdas y sin sentido alguno, logrando que de a poco la paciencia de Louis se escapara.

 

El castaño resopló con fastidio y peinó sus lacios cabellos hacia atrás antes de contestarle. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las interrogaciones que el muchachito de ojos verdes venía haciéndole desde que la película había comenzado. Trató de formular una respuesta que sea cortante y directa, para hacerle saber que ya habían sido demasiadas interpelaciones.

 

-Porque los pingüinos nadan Harry. Además sería jodidamente ridículo y extraño que pudiesen volar. Imagínate ver pasar un pingüino por el cielo.-

 

Entonces el rizado soltó una risa bulliciosa que se apagó a los instantes al momento en que una nueva duda surcó en su cabeza.

 

-¿Y entonces por qué tienen alas?-

 

Louis lo observó con fastidio. Definitivamente si tuviese una cinta adhesiva a mano, no dudaría en absoluto en usarla con el menor. Decidió cambiar de película por otra -que él estaba seguro- mantendría a Harry callado y más que absorto.

 

-¡No, no la saques! ¡Estoy viendo, Louis!-

 

El chico de ojos jade se abalanzó hacía la mano del ojiazul por detenerlo, intuyendo a la perfección sus intenciones. Batalló con la mano del chico mayor por unos instantes, pero este fue más fuerte, apretando de todos modos ese botón en la nebook que cambiaba a la película siguiente. El castillo de Disney se dibujó en la pantalla y Harry quedó quieto. Entonces Louis sonrió triunfante.  
Los ojos verdes se abrieron y brillaron como estrellas al reconocer el inicio de esa película que él tanto sabía de memoria. 

 

-¡Cenicienta!- Exclamó con emoción y alegría mientras daba cortos aplausos.

 

-A ver si con esto lográs mantener un poco la paz…-

 

Espetó el ojiazul mientras se acomodaba en la cama nuevamante, haciendo que también Harry se removiera un poco. El rizado volvió a abrazarse al torso firme de Louis y comenzó a acariciar con la punta de su pie izquierdo el pie de este. El material suave y algodonoso con el que estaban hechas las medias del ojiverde causaba un cosquilleó en Louis; a sus pies, a su estómago, a su corazón…pero él estaba seguro de que las reacciones de estos últimos dos no era por las cosquillas recibidas. Se encontró sonriendo y acariciando la mata de rizos chocolate. Provocándole leves ronroneos agradables a Harry.

 

-Algún día seremos como ellos, como Cenicienta y el príncipe.- Masculló con tranquilidad Harry y Louis lo observó.

 

-¿No podemos ser como la sirenita y su príncipe? Al menos Eric parece más hombre que el príncipe de Cenicienta, con sus calzas apretadas y su cabello bien peinado, no quiero ser él. Yo no soy tan afeminado.-

 

Harry soltó una contagiosa risa y lo observó.

 

-Bueno…,cualquiera de los dos príncipes está bien si es que copias algo de la valentía que poseen…-

 

Comentó con simpleza mientras volvía su vista a la película.  
Louis frunció sus labios y detuvo las caricias al cabello esponjoso.

Ese comentario fue un pequeño golpe a su persona, pero por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, él también deseaba eso. Lograr tomar de la mano a Harry en público sin importarle absolutamente nada, besarlo frente a su madre, o al menos decirle a ella que el quería al muchachito rizado. Conllevaría mucho esfuerzo y paciencia por parte de ambos. Louis sabía que no sería nada fácil volverse valiente pero estaba dispuesto a lograrlo. Sabía que de otra forma, podría perder a Harry, y eso era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

 

-Harry.- Habló con tranquildad y el nombrado lo observó nuevamente. -Sé que te dije que trataría de que los comentarios ajenos no me importaran, y que trataría de volverme un poco más valiente, pero también necesito de tu ayuda…y de tiempo. ¿Sí?.- El muchachito de rizos asintió con parsimonia. -Pero siento que…me estás presionando.-

 

El rizado frunció el ceño levemente.

-No te estoy presionando Lou. Es sólo que…tú mismo me dijiste que no tenía que importarme lo que los demás dijeran, y estas contrariando tus propias palabras, y yo no sé si podría soportar ocultar por mucho más tiempo esto…-

 

Louis bajó la vista y mordió su piercing. Harry tenía razón.  
Ambos quedaron en silencio, escuchando de fondo la lluvia pegar contra el cristal de la ventana, los diálogos de cenicienta en la netbook, y sus respiraciones pesadas, hasta que la voz de Raquel irrumpió en la calma, sobresaltándolos.

 

-¡Hazz, cariño! ¡Les preparé algo de leche con chocolate! ¿Quieren que se las traiga ahora, o más tarde?

 

Harry observó a Louis por una respuesta u aprovación.

 

-No suena mal.- Contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y el ojiverde le sonrió vagamente con un asentimiento.

-¡De acuerdo tía!-

 

Respondió con el mismo tono intenso que había usado la castaña.

 

-¡Entonces enseguida les traigo!-

Los pasos de Raquel se alejaron de la puerta y Harry volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez, repleta de picardía por la brillante idea que había venido a su mente gracias a su tía. Observó a Louis aún no pudiendo controlar esa sonrisa pícara.

 

-¿Quieres…quieres ser un poco más valiente Louis?-

 

Farfulló con marrullería pero manteniendo la timidez, observando con ojos inocentes al ojiazul. Este le devolvía la mirada con completo desconcierto.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?.-

 

Inquirió con confusión y frunció su ceño. Se sentó en la cama lentamente para poder apreciar mejor el rostro del ojiverde. Las mejillas de este de a poco se coloreaban de carmín y Louis intuyó que algo travieso pasaba por sus pensamientos.

 

-…Mi tía, ella aún no sabe que nosotros…bueno…ya sabes…- Harry se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista. –Regresará al cuarto en unos minutos…puedes besarme frente a ella para lograr vencer un poco tu miedo…es decir…por algo se empieza…pero si no quieres está bien igual…no te estoy presionando a hacerlo…-

 

Harry hablaba entrecortado y tartamudeando, con cierto miedo de dejar salir aquellas palabras incitadoras.  
Louis arqueó una ceja por la nueva faceta que el chico menor estaba dejando al descubierto. Era inocente pero con la pizca exacta de descaro y desfachatez, y a Louis eso lo parecía fascinante y excitante. Sonrió ladino.

 

-Acepto esa prueba ricitos.-

 

Anunció con diversión y seguridad mientras se lanzaba encima del cuerpo del ojiverde, dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo en la cama. Louis comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello que eran causadas por besos cortos y suaves y las risas de Harry no tardaron en llegar. Dulces, tiernas, absorbentes, encantadoras y estaban dejando cautivado al mayor. El menor chillaba entre risas por que se detuviera, pero Louis no frenó por sus pedidos, frenó sólo para observar su ancha sonrisa con claridad. Su blanca y pareja fila de dientes al descubierto, sus hoyuelos marcados, sus ojos entrecerrados por la risa y sus rosados y apetitosos labios. Esos gruesos y carnosos labios que parecían haber hecho sólo para ser besados y saboreados por la eternidad.  
El ojiazul los atrapó vertiginosamente y el muchachito de rizos abrió los ojos en asombro.  
La lengua de Louis no tardó en adentrarse en Harry y este se tensó ligeramente. El castaño había empezado a besarlo de aquella manera unos días atrás, y él aún no se acostumbrada a aquello, Louis era el primero que lo besaba de tal manera. No eran besos nada parecidos a esos besos dulces, agradables y hasta con un toque de timidez que ambos compartían los primeros días. Estos eran más íntimos y apasionados, y Harry en cierta forma se sentía corrompido. Pero podía acostumbrarse a aquello. Podía acostumbrarse a la experiencia de Louis.  
Las manos traviesas del ojiazul se colaron por debajo del sweater beige del ojiverde y este dió un leve respingo por la piel fría de la mano de Louis entrar en contacto con su piel tibia. El menor soltó una tímida risita cuando Louis mordió levemente su cuello y acto seguido los ocultó a ambos debajo de las mantas, formando una especie de tienda de campaña.  
Rápidamente el aire dentro de su improvisada carpa comenzó a volverse agobiante, y Harry sentía que a sus pulmones le escaseaba el oxigeno, pero todo eso era subyugado por las sensaciones que Louis le estaba regalando.  
El castaño continuaba jugando con la piel sensible del menor. Era como una especie de juego de botones. Mordía, lamía, descubriendo cuáles eran los puntos que le provocaban tales reacciones. Lo estaba descubriendo.  
Se acercó con lentitud a su oreja y la mordió fuertemente, entonces Harry soltó un chillido de dolor, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta del cuarto se abría, dejando llegar el sonido del rechinido a ambos pares de oídos.

 

-Chicos, les traigo la leche con chocolat…-

 

Raquel enmudeció al instante por el estupor. Louis rápidamente quitó de encima las mantas que los cubrían y ambos observaron con muecas atónitas a la mujer. Raquel arqueó una ceja aún pasmada y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó uno de los vasos de leche caliente y se lo arrojó de lleno en el rostro de Louis.

 

-¡MALDITO DEGENERADO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA DE MI SOBRINO! ¡SIEMPRE SUPE QUE SÓLO TE ACERCABAS A ÉL PARA APROVECHARTE DE SU INOCENCIA!- Bramó con exaltación y enfado.

 

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE SUCEDE?! ¡¡¡ESTO ARDE!!!-  
Louis gimoteó con dolor mientras se aferraba su rostro adolorido el cual de a poco comenzaba a volverse colorado.  
La brillante idea ya no le pareció tan genial a Harry.

 

-¡¿Tía qué hiciste!?-  
Se levantó con rapidez para verificar el estado del ojiazul y le tendió una prenda suya para que puediera secarse. Observó con reproche y enojo a la castaña.

 

-¡¡¡Harry te estaba por violar!!! ¡No lo defiendas!-

 

Y esa fue la oración que hizo culminar todo dentro del joven rizado. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que Louis sólo se acercaba a el para hacerle nada más que daño?

 

-¡No estaba por hacer tal cosa! ¡¿Por qué todos creen eso?! ¡El que se vista de manera amenazante y use aros o tenga tatuajes no les da derecho de que lo juzguen mal!-

 

Vociferó con enojo y decepción, y Raquel quedó callada observando pasmada a su sobrino enfadado. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera. Él nunca le había levantado la voz. Supuso que había tocado una parte en él que no debía.

El rizado comenzó a jadear encolerizado pero con sus orbes tristes y llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento. Entonces la castaña se sintió muy mal por lo que había hecho.

 

-¡No vuelvas a pensar algo así de él nunca más tía! ¡Él no es así!.- Chilló con voz quebrada y dolida y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos. Louis lo observó con sorpresa. Nunca nadie lo había defendido tanto. Se sintió especial por unos momentos. Raquel simplemente no sabía qué decir, sentía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

 

-Cariño, lo siento tanto…no quise…yo pensé que estaba por…-  
Intentó explicar, pero aún estaba algo shockeada por la situación.

 

-No se preocupe, no tocaré a su bebé. Al menos no hasta que él me lo pida…-  
Raquel le lanzó una furtiva mirada a Louis y este volvió a secarse la cara como si no hubiese dicho comentario alguno.

 

-Hazz, ven aquí cariño…lo siento tanto. –La mujer atrajo el cuerpo de su sobrino y lo envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Trataba de hacerle llegar al menor cuán arrepentida estaba por haber hecho tal cosa. –Perdóname cariño, no quise herir tus sentimientos…-

 

-Está bien, no te preocupes…-

 

-¿Qué no me preocupe?.- Raquel se separó del abrazo pero mantuvo el agarre a los hombros del rizado. – Creí que sólo estaban viendo una película como amigos, y cuando entro nuevamente a tu cuarto me encuentro a este chico encima de ti, besándote y en una posición muy comprometedora.  
Harry se encogió en su posición con vergüenza y ahora no sólo sus mejillas estaban rojas, sino su rostro completo.

 

-Tú y yo tendremos una muy larga charla más tarde muchachito. Ahora quiero que se vallan a pasear por ahí y me dejan ver mis novelas tranquila.-

 

-¿Pasear? Está lloviendo afuera.-

 

-Existen los paraguas muchachito. No pienso dejar que se queden ambos solos en este cuarto otra vez. Vallan al parque, o al cine, y no quiero reproches Harry. No me harán cambiar de opinión.-  
El rizado suspiró resignado.

 

-De acuerdo.-

 

La castaña le despeinó con cariño su mata de rizos chocolate y Harry sonrió.

 

-Oh, y a ti perdón por lo de la leche caliente. No fue mi intención.-

 

-Es Louis. Me llamo Louis.-

 

Informó el castaño mientras aún continuaba sobando su rostro con la playera que le había tendido el ojiverde. Raquel se acercó a él.

 

-Como sea Louis, lo siento. –Sonrió apenada y se acercó aún más, casi invadiendo el espacio personal del ojiazul. –Si le tocas un pelo a mi niño antes de tiempo me encargaré yo misma de arrancarte los testículos. ¿De acuerdo Louis?.- Farfulló lo más bajo posible, sólo para que los oídos del castaño captaran el mensaje y luego le regaló otra sonrisa mientras este asentía con cierto pavor.

 

-Diviértanse chicos, no regresen muy tarde.-

Espetó con cariño antes de retirarse y Harry le sonrió.

 

-A veces tiene su carácter, pero mi tía es una mujer admirable.- Comentó el rizado mientras se calzaba las zapatillas y Louis chasqueó su lengua.

 

-Ya lo creo…-

 

(…)

 

Las calles de la ciudad estaban desérticas y con obvia razón. La lluvia densa invitaba a cualquiera a no abandonar la calidez del hogar, pero Harry y Louis caminaban con lentitud bajo un paraguas gris.  
Louis caminaba a paso lento y desganado, preguntándose en qué momento había ocurrido que a su mente le pareció más agradable la idea de caminar bajo la lluvia con un chico de rizos, a que estar con sus dos compinches compañeros de la vida tomando algunas cervezas. Soltó un pesado suspiro. Definitivamente el amor volvía idiotas a las personas. Sin embargo, cuando observaba al menor de ojos verdes, no le parecía nada malo la idea de vivir en sabia ignorancia durante el resto de su vida.  
Louis lo observó de soslayo. Harry tenía una absurda hebilla de girasol a un costado de sus rizos, sosteniendo un par de ellos. Un sweater color claro, leggins negros, y para la sorpresa de Louis, esas mismas zapatillas viejas que se habían descolado el día en que fueron a aquel antro. Ahora estaban pegadas y sanas nuevamente.

 

-¿No has tirado esas zapatillas? Ya están muy viejas, deberías dejarlas jubilar.-

 

-Las he llevado con un señor que las arregló, ya no están más rotas. Pueden durar un tiempo más.-

 

Respondió con una sonrisa dulce y Louis guardó silencio por unos momentos. Dudaba en si debía o no decir aquello que picaba en su garganta por ser expulsado. No sabía si es que sonaría muy descortés, quizás el menor lo tomaría mal y se ofendiera, o quizás se estristecería. 

 

-Harry, no tienes dinero para comprar un par nuevo ¿Verdad? Por eso aún las conservas.- Finalmente replicó, pero al instante se arrepintió cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire por unos minutos, hasta que el muchachito de rizos abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla a los segundos, decidiendo callar. Harry bajó lentamente su mirada con tristeza y algo de vergüenza por la situación.   
Entonces Louis lo tomó de la mano con firmeza y entrelazó sus dedos.

 

-Ven aquí, quiero hacerte un regalo.-

 

Espetó con cariño y comenzó a caminar rumbo al centro de la ciudad. El chico menor simplemente se dejaba guiar con cierto desconcierto y duda. Ambos llegaron al centro de Doncaster, allí en dónde había mayor concentración de tiendas, y por ende, algunas personas se paseaban aún con la densa lluvia.  
Harry se percató de que muchos los observaban, y luego supo la razón. Louis lo venía tomando de la mano. Sonrió con amor y apretó aún más fuerte el agarre del ojiazul. Louis se giró y le regaló una sonrisa.

 

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron en una gran tienda en dónde se exponían varias clases de zapatillas, tacones, botas, entre otras clases de zapatos. Y Harry supo cuál era la intención del castaño. Louis quería comprarle un par nuevo de zapatillas.

 

-No puedo Louis, te costará mucho dinero. Estas zapatillas pueden aguantar un tiempo más en serio ¡Mira!.-  
Harry dio tres pisotones fuertes contra el piso mojado de la vereda, y al tercer pisotón, un pedazo de goma salió volando de los costados. Entonces quedó observando con reproche a sus Converse negras por haberles fallado en un momento tan inoportuno. Louis arqueó su ceja con cierta diversión y observó al menor.

 

-¿En serio ricitos? Si no quieres comprar, entonces compraré yo y será un regalo. Las aceptarás aunque no quieras.-

 

Louis se adentró con decisión en la tienda y Harry lo observó alejarse desde su posición en la mojada vereda.

 

-¡Louis, Louis en serio! ¡Esto puede pegarse con algo de pegamento, Louis!-

 

Suspiró en resignación cuando el castaño ya se había perdido en la inmensa tienda como para escucharlo. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Louis volvió a salir de la tienda, cargando una gran bolsa blanca con el logo de las zapatillas que había comprado.

 

-Para ti. Espero que te gusten.-

Le entregó la bolsa al rizado y este la aceptó con algo de duda.

 

-No…no tenías por qué hacerlo.-

 

-Quería hacerlo, en serio ricitos. Vamos ábrelas y fíjate si te gustan.-

 

Harry asintió, y le entregó el paraguas al castaño para poder abrir la caja con comodidad. Al abrirla, un nuevo par de converse desprendieron el aroma a zapatillas nuevas y Harry aspiró profundo. Eran hermosas, pero no eran negras, estas eran un par color rojo intenso.

-Siempre estás sonrojándote, así que pensé en comprarte un par que hicieran juego contigo.-

 

Harry sonrió y volvió a tornarse carmín.

 

-Son preciosas, gracias Louis.-

Espetó complacido y lleno de regocijo. Sin decir más, comenzó a descalzarse en plena calle, tirando lejos sus viejas converse y poniéndose las nuevas que su príncipe le había regalado. No eran los zapatitos de cristal de cenicienta, pero las converse rojas no estaban nada mal.

 

Ambos continuaron paseando sin destino por toda la ciudad, tomados de la mano con orgullo y cariño. Haciendo caso omiso a las muchas personas que les lanzaban miradas raras y algunas repulsivas. A ninguno de los dos le importó demasiado. Harry estaba orgulloso del ojiazul, finalmente la valentía había llegado, y él no podía estar más feliz de aquello. Estaba más que contento, y saltaba en cada charco que veía en la acera, ensuciando sus nuevas converse pero restándole importancia. De vez en cuando salpicaba a Louis, tratando de hacerlo enojar como hace minutos atrás, cuando le había ensuciado con barro sus leggins y este en venganza comenzó a atacarlo con cosquillas.

Louis por su parte estaba extasiado, le agradaba la gran facilidad que tenía Harry para estar contento. Parecía ser inmensamente feliz con las cosas más simples, y eso le parecía de lo más tierno.

 

-Ojalá nunca saques esa sonrisa de tu rostro.-

Harry detuvo su chapoteo y lo observó por unos instantes.

 

-Tú eres el que pone esta sonrisa en mi rostro, y eres el único que la puede borrar. El que no desaparezca depende de ti, no dejes que eso ocurra.-

 

Respondió en una sonrisa, y continuó jugando entre los muchos charcos que se formaban en los pozos de la acera mientras Louis lo observaba detenidamente sentado desde un banco.

 

-Trataré de no hacerlo.-

 

(…)

 

22:34

 

Para las diez de la noche, los amenazantes y rosados nubarrones ya se habían disipado en el cielo que cubría la ciudad. El clima había cambiado, y el fresco clásico de vísperas de otoño se había colado.  
Ambos chicos decidieron volver al vecindario. Luego de un beso de buenas noches por parte del ojiazul, Harry entró a la calidez de su hogar completamente agotado.  
Allí, su tía lo esperaba sentada en el sillón del living, vistiendo sus ropas de dormir, y tomando un café humeante.

 

-Estaba esperando a que llegaras.-

 

Habló en un tono firme que hizo erizar la piel del menor. Harry sabía el regaño que estaba por venir, y soltó un agotado bufido.

 

-Tía en serio, sé que se nos hizo un poco tarde, pero ya estoy aquí ¿Sí? Estoy realmente muy cansado ahora y no quiero discutir…-

 

-No te voy a reprochar la hora de tu llegada. Quiero hablar contigo sobre ciertos temas, esto es realmente necesario Hazz.-

 

-Tía en serio, mañana hablamos, te lo prometo.-

 

Harry subió unos pocos escalones de la escalera y esperó por la respuesta de su tía. Esta lentamente borró su ceño fruncido y soltó un suspiro.

 

-De acuerdo, ve a dormir.-

 

Anunció, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el rizado para continuar subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Tan sólo quería tumbarse en la cama y dormir.

 

-¡Pero mañana hablamos sí o sí Hazz!-

 

Vociferó la mujer desde abajo, y el rizado no tardó en responder.

 

-¡Lo prometo!-

 

(…)

Siguiente día. Lunes, 7:30.

 

El despertador comenzó a vibrar y sonar fuertemente por toda la habitación despertando al joven de rizos. Este no tardó mucho en levantarse, y con premura, se vistió y calzó sus Converse para salir con apuro de su cuarto.  
Hoy tenía otro destino al cual llegar antes de la escuela, y debido a esa razón tenía tanta prisa. Harry quería comprarle algún regalo bonito al ojiazul como modo de agradecimiento por las hermosas zapatillas que él le había obsequiado el día de ayer. 

 

En cuanto bajó las escaleras, su tía ya lo esperaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambos. Harry sólo tomó una tostada con rapidez y corrió hacía la puerta de salida, preocupado por no desperdiciar ni un solo instante. Pero cuando estaba a punto de girar el picaporte, la voz de su tía lo hizo detener.

 

-¡Harry regresa aquí muchachito! ¡Tenemos una charla pendiente!-  
Recriminó con enfado, asomándose por la cocina.

 

-¡Lo siento tía, ya se me está haciendo algo tarde! ¡Cuando regrese prometo hablar contigo de lo que sea!-

 

El ojiverde salió con velocidad de la puerta sin darle tiempo a una respuesta a su tía, y esta soltó un pesado suspiro fastidiada para luego regresar a la cocina.

 

Luego de pasar por su tienda favorita y elegir el perfecto regalo para Louis, Harry corrió hacía la escuela con apuro. Para su suerte, había estado perfectamente bien con los horarios. Ningún retraso, y apenas luego de su llegada, el profesor apareció en el salón.  
Las horas de matemática pasaron con más morosidad de la normal, Harry se removía en su asiento esperando por el sonido del timbre mientras a su lado la voz del rubio parecía no querer callar. Harry sabía que su amigo le hablaba a él, pero no prestaba demasiado atención. Toda su mente en esos momentos estaba puesta en qué pensaría Louis al ver el regalo. ¿Le gustaría? ¿No le gustaría?…

En cuanto el timbre del receso sonó, salió a velocidad luz tomando el regalo y dirigiéndose a paso ligero hacía la cafetería esperando encontrar al ojiazul, y haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Niall.

 

Louis reía junto a la compañía de Zayn y Liam en una de las mesas del fondo, y en cuanto Harry los vio se acercó con felicidad.

 

-Creo que la princesa viene por su príncipe…- Espetó el morocho con cierta diversión, observando cómo Harry se acercaba hacía ellos con una ancha sonrisa y con un regalo abrazado a su cuerpo. Entonces Louis se dio la vuelta ligeramente.

 

-Hola.- Harry saludó con felicidad en cuanto estuvo frente al chico de ojos azules.

 

-Hey, hola. ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Apenas estamos por empezar a comer.-

 

El ojiverde asintió con esa imborrable sonrisa abarcando en su rostro y se sentó a un lado de Louis. Zayn y Liam observaban la escena en silencio, enviándose miradas de vez en cuando que sólo ellos comprendían.

 

-T-te traje esto.-

Harry levantó con timidez el regalo en sus manos, y Louis arqueó una ceja.

 

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?.-

 

-Mhm…espero que te guste.-

 

El castaño lo tomó y comenzó a abrirlo, entusiasmado pensando que sería algún dvd de los recitales de sus bandas favoritas. O un libro de suspenso, drama y sangre como esos que a él le fascinaban. Pero su semblante cayó notablemente al ver aquel infantil diario íntimo. La tapa estaba decorada con ridículos ositos saltando repletos de brillos, y Louis forzó una sonrisa. Observó a Harry sin saber exactamente qué decir. Este le sonreía anchamente, como si hubiese regalado una gran maravilla.

 

-Ohh un diario, ¡Que hermoso! .- Zayn fingió una mueca tierna y Liam rió por lo bajo. –Ahí podrás escribir todas las fantasías sexuales que deseas experim-

Liam le tapó la boca a su novio, intuyendo que las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar incomodarían a Harry y no serían nada apropiadas, como todo lo que salía de la boca de Zayn. Louis le regaló una mirada de agradecimeinto al ojimiel por aquel gesto.

 

-¿Te gusta?-  
Preguntó el chico de rizos, esperando por alguna palabra por parte de Louis, quién sólo observaba el diario en sus manos y lo movía incómodamente.

 

-Es…llamativo.- Finalmente espetó. Tratando de no soltar nada ofensivo para no herir los sentimientos de Harry.

 

-Puedes escribir todo lo que te sucede día a día, yo tengo uno también. Podríamos intercambiarlos algunas veces, así conoces más de mí y yo de ti.-

 

-¿Tú tienes un diario?- Inquirió Louis con asombro. Al parecer ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo a cada día. Él había creído que luego del hecho del vestido, Harry no lo sorprendería con nada más extravagante, pero al parecer, eso sólo era un ápice de la personalidad del muchachito de orbes jade.

 

-Sí, y ahora tú también.- Sonrió con felicidad, dejando al descubierto ambos de sus hoyuelos.

 

-También puedes utilizarlo para hacer apuntes, o simplemente escribir las letras de las canciones que más te gustan, no es específicamente para contar tus secretos, ya sabes…- Liam comentó, metiéndose en la charla de ambos chicos, mientras echaba sal a sus papas fritas. Harry asintió ligeramente a sus palabras. Esa idea no le pareció bastante mala a Louis. Podría ser bastante entretenido escribir allí sus canciones preferidas.

 

-Bueno, quizás escriba algunas cosas…-

 

El ojiazul hizo una mueca, considerando la propuesta. Quizás podía utilizar sus hojas para hacerle cientos de avioncitos de papel a Harry, como a él tanto le gustaban, o también podía anotar números telefónicos. Podría tener infinitos usos. Cualquier clase de pensamientos que vagaba por la cabeza de Louis por el nuevo diario, fueron hechos a un lado con agilidad por una persona chocando violentamente contra su espalda.

 

-¡Oh dios mío lo siento tanto Louis!.-  
La castaña observó horrorizada el desastre que había hecho en la ropa del muchacho de ojos azules.

 

-¿¡Qué mierdas sucede contigo!? ¿¡Es que no tienes ojos?!-

 

Louis se levantó con apuro para observar el estado en que sus ropas habían quedado. Grandes manchones de coca-cola se pintaban en el estómago de su sudadera y en parte de sus pantalones, y unas cuantas lechcugas cortadas de la ensalada se le habían quedado pegadas al cuerpo. Observó con rabia a Eleanor, quién se mantenía callada observando la tragedia, pero sus dos amigas detrás reían tapándose inútilmente con sus palmas.

 

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte eso, es que Patricia me empujó sin querer. Déjame limpiarte.- La castaña ofreció su ayuda, intentando quitar algunas lechugas con su servilleta pero Louis apartó su mano con rapidez.

 

-Déjame, está bien. Sólo vete Eleanor.-

 

La castaña le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

 

-Como quieras.-

 

Las tres chicas se alejaron entre risas, y se perdieron por el pasillo de salida.

 

-Puedo oler la envidia de esa tediosa chica desde aquí. Es realmente irritable.-  
Comentó el morocho comiendo de su sándwich mientras veía cómo su amigo se quitaba las lechugas de su cuerpo. Louis volvió a sentarse con enfado y observó que no sólo su ropa había sido afectada por el desastre, sino también el diario que hace tan sólo minutos el rizado le había regalado.

 

-Se arruinó…- Murmuró Harry con tristeza, observando lo mismo que el ojiazul. Este intentó rápidamente limpiarlo y secarlo con la manga de su sudadera. Pero fue en vano, el brillo se había ido y las hojas habían quedado amarillentas y pegoteadas. Entonces Louis maldijo la completa existencia de Eleanor.

 

-¡Mierda!, lo siento tanto Harry. La próxima vez que veamos a Eleanor le arrancaré sus extensiones de cabello, sin importar que luego me lleven preso por violencia de genéro. Tenlo por seguro, va a pagar lo que hizo. ¡Esa chica va acabar con mi poca cordura, maldita perra!.- Louis dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa con pesadez.  
El muchachito de rizos mordió sus labios pero luego esbozó una forzada sonrisa aún con ojos tristes. Acarició el cabello de Louis y este levantó levemente su rostro para observarlo.

 

-No te preocupes, puedo comprar otro más bonito para ti.-

 

(…)

 

Eleanor regresaba entre risas por el pasillo con sus amigas. 

 

-¡No puedo creer que en serio le haya regalado ese estúpido diario a Louis! ¿Qué ocurre con ese mocoso?-

Patricia -una de las amigas de la castaña- comentó entre risas incontrolables.

 

-Pero gracias a mí ese estúpido diario ya no existe más. Tenía que haber grabado la reacción de la princesa, su cara de decepción fue épica.-  
Las tres chicas soltaron carcajadas estruendosas por el comentario de Eleanor.

 

-No puedo creer que Louis se haya fijado en serio en alguien como él y no como tú Eli… es simplemente inaceptable.-   
Alicia -la rubia del grupo- espetó y Eleanor le regaló a su cabeza un ligero golpe que la hizo chillar.

 

-Louis está confundido. Sabes perfectamente que sólo está usando a ese idiota, pero cuando aclare su mente volverá por mí, y lo haré mio de todas las formas existentes para luego hacerlo sufrir.-

 

Alicia y Patricia se enviaron una rápida mirada por los comentarios extraños y pertubadores que a veces hacía su amiga de cabellos castaños. Eleanor a veces parecía toda una desquiciada obsecionada con Louis.

 

-Ahora si me disculpan chicas, iré al salón de ese iluso y terminaré con este plan.-  
Eleanor peinó uno de sus mechones y giró sobre sus talones ante las miradas atentas de ambas muchachas.

 

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Alicia con curiosidad destellando en sus ojos.

 

-Sólo me divertiré un poco, no se preocupen, regresaré enseguida.-

 

Eleanor continuó caminando hasta el final del pasillo, allí en dónde se encontraba el aula del jovencito de rizos. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y verificó que no habiese nadie dentro, entonces con sigilo ingresó, dirigiéndose directamente al pupitre en dónde colgaba la mochila del ojiverde.  
Observó hacía la puerta nuevamente y comenzó a rebuscar entre las pertenencias del muchachito buscando eso que tanto deseaba poseer. Con aquel objeto en sus manos, estaba segura de que pasaría un buen rato divirtiéndose con la humillación y degradación de Harry.   
El rechinido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltar. Se giró con premura, ocultado detras de su espalda la mochila y observó pasmada al chico blondo. Este frunció el ceño al verla.

 

-¿Qué diablos haces con las cosas de Harry?- Inquirió con desagrado y aversión Niall.

 

La castaña buscó con agilidad una excusa creíble. Borró su semblante pasmado lentamente y esbozó una sonrisa relajada mientras hacía a un lado un mechó de su cabello.

 

-Se me ha perdido un labial, pensé que quizás tu amiguito de sexo dudoso lo tendría. Ya que él tanto le gusta disfrazarse de princesas…-

 

Niall se acercó con irritación y arrebató de las manos de la chica la mochila de su amigo.

 

-Lárgate de aquí Eleanor.-

 

La castaña lo observó de arriba hacia abajo, pero sin palabra alguna, se retiró de la habitación meneando sus caderas en un paso ligero.  
No había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero de algo estaba segura, que lo tendría en sus manos sea como fuera.

 

(…)

 

13:05 p.m.

 

Luego del ajetreado día escolar, Harry y Louis regresaron juntos al vecindario. El incidente del diario ya había quedado hecho un poco a un lado, aunque Louis aún se sentía algo mal por no haberlo cuidado lo suficiente. Era el primer regalo que recibía por parte del jovencito de rizos y terminaba en la basura.

La mente de Harry venía puesta en otras cosas. Caminaba a paso presuroso y Louis no entendía por qué pero le llevaba el paso. Para el ojiverde no todo era paz y tranquilidad luego de clases. Ahora que la escuela había empezado, Jay había contratado a una niñera para que cuidara de Nouvel en las mañanas, pero apenas el horario escolar terminaba, comenzaba el turno del rizado para cuidar al pequeño querubín. Harry se rehusaba a abandonar aquel trabajo, por mucho que todo se le complicara con las tareas de la escuela, él no podía dejar sola a su tía con los gastos del hogar. No en el gran problema económico que estaban atravesando.  
Así que luego de un beso rápido, ambos chicos se despidieron y Harry entró corriendo a su hogar, descalzándose a medio camino y subiendo con prisa las escaleras.

 

-¿Hazz, cariño, ya volviste?- Inquirió su tía desde la pequeña cocina en dónde tomaba un té con tranquilidad. Su sobrino contestó en un grito inentendible desde arriba, y a los minutos sus pasos apurados se oyeron bajar las escaleras. Harry apareció en la cocina cambiado con unos pantalones negros gastados y ajustados al cuerpo, un sweater demasiado grande para su cuerpo de lanilla verde, y unas converse rojas que eran nuevas a la vista de Raquel.

 

-¿Tienes zapatillas nuevas?- Preguntó con asombro la castaña, admirando las nuevas pertenencias de su sobrino. Harry se dirigió con celeridad al refrigeador y sacó la botella de jugo de melón con apuro.

 

-¿No fuiste a trabajar?.- Interpeló mientras servía el líquido en un vaso de plástico.

 

-Me tomé el día libre hoy. No evadas mi pregunta con otra pregunta, Hazz.-

El muchachito de orbes jade hizo una mueca con sus labios y luego bajó la vista a sus Converse nuevas, moviéndolas torpemente.

 

-Louis me las regaló, ¿Son bonitas, verdad?.-

 

Raquel asintió lentamente, mientras observaba cómo su sobrino tomaba el jugo.  
Suspiró mientras lo apreciaba. Ayer, cuando lo vió defender a aquel chico de tal manera, le había caído un balde de agua fría encima, haciéndole saber que su bebé, ya no era un bebé. Su pequeño niño había crecido tan rápido. Apenas le parecía ayer cuando ambos dejaban las frías edificaciones del hospital de Holmes Chapel para venir a vivir a Doncaster. La castaña nunca había tenido esposo o hijos, pero amaba al pequeño rizado como si lo hubiese tenido nueve meses en sus entrañas. Ella lo había criado, le había dado su amor, lo había educado con su mayor esfuerzo, y estaba más que orgullosa de la gran persona en la que se había convertido. Harry ya tenía dieciséis años, no faltaba demasiado para que abandonara el nido y formara su propia familia. Raquel sabía eso a la perfección.   
Soltó otro suspiro cargado de nostalgia.

 

-Supongo que ahora sí podremos tener esa charla que venimos postergando desde ayer, ¿Verdad?- Habló Raquel y acto seguido dio un sorbo rápido a su caliente té.

 

-Oh no, lo siento tía. Pero ya se me hace tarde, la niñera tiene que irse y yo debo quedar a cargo de Nouvel, prometo que hablaremos cuando regrese.-

 

Harry se retiró con prisa de la cocina y Raquel lo siguió con apuro, tomándolo del brazo para que se detenga.

 

-De ninguna manera muchachito, es la tercera vez que dices eso. Quieras o no, vas a volver a esa cocina, vas a sentarte en una silla y vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo para decirte.-

 

Harry la observó con ojos de reproche, pero pronto frunció el ceño, poniéndose serio.

 

-Tía, tengo un niño del quién hacerme cargo, creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para hacer mis decisiones. Debo ir a ese trabajo, y esa charla que tanto quieres tener conmigo quedará para más tarde. Punto.-

 

Por mucho que Harry intentó parecer maduro, finalmente se vio suspirando en derrota sentado en la silla de la cocina frente a su tía y esperando a que esta hablase. 

 

-Así que… –Comenzó Raquel. –¿Estás de novio con ese muchachito Louis?-

Todos los sentidos de Harry reaccionaron ante aquel nombre. Se sentó recto en la silla y observó con grandes orbes a su tía.

 

-No, aún no…pero, espero que pronto.- Confesó con mirada esquiva. Le incomodaba hablar de esos temas con una mujer, y más si esa mujer era la que lo había visto crecer y pasar por cada una de sus etapas.   
La castaña asintió lentamente en comprensión.

 

-Hazz, ¿Recuerdas ese día en el hospital? ¿Cuando me dijiste que querías una historia tan bonita como la de Cenicienta?.-

 

El rizado asintió a sus palabras, tratando de descifrar a dónde quería llegar su tía con aquello.

 

-¿Estás seguro de que ese chico es el que quieres como tu príncipe por el resto de tu vida?-

 

-Seguro…- Confesó Harry timídamente.

 

-¿Seguro, seguro?-

Harry entonces soltó un suspiro salido de la nada.

-Tía, sé que él no es el chico perfecto que toda madre sueña para su hija, o en este caso…sobrino, pero yo tampoco soy perfecto, ni tú, ni nadie… Puede que tenga un carácter algo podrido y detestable para la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen, pero así es cómo lo quiero. Sé que se enfada fácilemente cuando hago muchas preguntas sin sentido, pero hace lo posible por mantener la calma y responder a todas ellas con paciencia. También cuando me comporto como un niño con mis caprichos, él muerde su piercing para controlar su irritación y no gritarme. Él trata de cambiar algunos aspectos de su personalidad cuando está conmigo, realmente lo intenta, y creo que eso es algo muy bonito…hacer todo lo posible por intentar cambiar, sólo por esa persona, para que sea feliz a tu lado. Quiero mucho a Louis, sé que él también a mí, y es al que quiero como mi príncipe, estoy seguro de ello.-

 

Raquel quedó sin habla y completamente sorprendida por cada una de las palabras soltadas por la boca del menor, o de su corazón, no estaba segura de aquello. Porque cada una de las oraciones que se deslizaron de los labios de su sobrino rebalsaban absoluto amor y sinceridad y le recordó aquel día en que su hermana Anne le hablaba sobre cuán enamorada estaba de Robin.

 

-Oh cariño ven aquí. –Se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente a atrapar el cuerpo del ojiverde en un fuerte abrazo. – Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que el día en que ya no esté más aquí, mi pequeño muchachito quedará en buenas manos que cuidarán de él.-  
Harry sonrió contra el hombro de la castaña y esta se separó.

 

-Ahora, no creas que esta charla ha acabado aquí jovencito. Ayer, cuando te vi en la cama con ese chico, me di cuenta de que tú ya no eres un niño, y sé que ambos están en la edad de experimentar, y eso no es nada malo.-

 

-Tía…- Harry se sonrojó con fuerza y corrió la vista. No quería escuchar lo que podría venir a continuación.

 

-No, no tienes porqué avergonzarte de ello Hazz, sé que ambos pronto querrán pasar de nivel en su relación, sabes a lo que me refiero. No creo que ese chico quiera vivir un tiempo más con su mano cuando tiene semejante niño bonito a su lado.-

 

-¡Tía!- Harry creía que iba a reventar por la vergüenza. Una imagen pasó rápidamente por su cabeza de él y Louis teniendo sexo y fue suficiente. Ocultó su rostro con ambas manos, negándose rotundamente a mirar a los ojos a la castaña.

 

-El sexo homosexual es bastante intrigante, y quiero que te sientas con confianza de hablar conmigo de lo que sea. El que ninguno de los dos pueda quedar embarazado no quiere decir que no deban utilizar preservativos. Siempre es bueno prevenir enfermedades…-

 

Raquel continuó hablando y explicando por unos cuantos minutos más, y cuando finalmente terminó, el rizado casi huyó de la escena espantado rumbo a la casa vecina. No estaba seguro de si podría mirar a la cara a Louis luego de aquello.

La mujer observó desde la puerta de entrada cómo su sobrino corría con apuro a la casa adyacente y sonrió. Su pequeño niño, ya era todo un muchachito echo y derecho. Tan sólo parecía hace escasos días cuando ella lo llevaba a su primer día en segundo año de primaria y ahora le estaba explicando cómo tener un sexo seguro.  
Suspiró y se dirigió al living para ver algo de tele, como siempre lo hacía en las tardes. Pero antes de que pudiera hundir su trasero en los cojines con pesadez, el timbre sonó.  
Con fastidio, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola.

 

-Buenas tardes señora, mi madre le horneó este pastel y me mandó a entregárselo.-  
Sonrió con dulzura la jovencita.

 

-¡Oh pero que bello detalle por parte de tu madre! Pasa muchacha, prepararé un poco de té para ambas ¡Siéntete como en tu casa!.-

 

La jovencita de orbes avellanas entró en la casa con una sonrisa dulce a la vista de Raquel. Pero con infinitos significados perversos ocultos.


	22. Extiende tus alas para mi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, cuando asustado me doy cuenta que el hombre araña va a cenarme esta noche. Tranquilamente él me sonríe y sacude su cabeza, ahora se arrastra más cerca, más cerca al pie de la cama. Y más suave que la sombra, y más rápido que las moscas, sus brazos están a mi alrededor, y su lengua en mis ojos. "Tranquilo, quédate quieto mi niño precioso, no te resistas así, solamente harás que te ame más. Es muy tarde para escapar o encender la luz, el hombre araña va a cenarte esta noche…” - Lullaby / The Cure.

Raquel cortó con cuidado la pequeña porción de pastel en su plato de porcelana y lo llevó hasta su boca. Un sonido placentero abandonó sus labios por la exquisitez que su paladar degustaba. La jovencita de orbes avellana le sonrió con simpatía.

 

-¡Esto está realmente delicioso! ¡Tú madre es una maestra para hornear pasteles, Eleanor!-

 

Halagó con impresión mientras cortaba otro pedacito de su porción y la volvía a llevar a su boca.

 

-Muchas gracias.-

 

Eleanor contestó con su tono más amable y le sonrió con dulzura. La castaña sorbió un poco de su té y observó de reojo a la mujer treintañera mientras lo hacía.

Ese pastel era producto de la panadería del centro de la ciudad, y ni en un millón de años su madre lograría hornear algo parecido. Sólo era una pequeña mentira piadosa, una excusa para ingresar a la vivienda, parecer la típica hija admirable de una vecina atenta y dejar una buena impresión.

Eleanor volvió a dejar la pequeña taza de té sobre la mesa ratona y se cruzó de piernas con refinamiento.

 

-¿Harry no está en la casa? Quisiera que él también probase un poco.-

 

Replicó, fingiendo interés por la presencia del chico con rulos, aunque ella bien sabía que a esas horas Harry trabajaba en la casa de Louis.

Raquel la observó con algo de sorpresa, pues aquella muchacha nunca se había llevado muy bien con su joven sobrino y que inquiriese por él la había dejado un tanto desconcertada.

 

-Él está trabajando. Usualmente no regresa hasta las ocho u ocho y media. Es depende del horario en que regrese la viej- Jay, de su trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, no me comeré todo, le dejaré alguna porción.-

 

Raquel soltó una cómica corta risa y volvió a centrarse en el postre en sus manos. Eleanor asintió con comprensión y la miró escrupulosamente como la muchachita remilgada que era. Arregló su falda formalmente y observó con disimulo hacía la planta alta; allí estaba el gran objeto que alegaba su presencia en la casa. Carraspeó suavemente.

 

-¿Podría pasar un momento al tocador? Si no es mucha molestia.-

 

Inquirió, apresurada por obtener en sus manos aquella íntima pertenencia del ojiverde.

 

-Por supuesto que sí muchacha, está arriba hacía la izquierda.-

 

Contestó la mujer, muy ocupada con su porción de pastel en mano como para notar la sonrisa maliciosa que se pintó en el rostro de Eleanor ante aquella oración. Sin perder tiempo, la joven se levantó con rapidez del sofá y subió con apuro las escaleras, haciendo rechinar los escalones bajo sus zapatos de cuero negro.

En cuanto llegó a la planta alta, observó hacía la puerta del baño, pero tomó el lado opuesto del pasillo, girando hacía la derecha.

Allí, al final del corredor, había una puerta de madera entreabierta. Una porción de luz solar se escapaba por aquella abertura, iluminando con sutileza el piso del pasillo.

Eleanor se acercó y tomó el picaporte. Desde este colgaba un cursi llavero de plumas con tiras de canutillos y borlas de brillos. La castaña rodó los ojos al ver aquello pero no le sorprendió en absoluto conociendo a Harry. Lentamente ingresó con morosidad al cuarto.

Ese inconfundible aroma del rizado inundó sus fosas y Eleanor sintió ganas de vomitar. Esa distintiva fragancia de colonia de flores mezclada con el aroma a libros viejos era simplemente repugnante para su olfato. Le recordaban la existencia de la persona que probablemente ella más detestaba en toda la faz de la tierra.

Frunció sus labios con disgusto y dejó que su vista pasease con libertad por cada rincón de la habitación.

La cama estaba bien arreglada, cubierta con sábanas floreadas y una almohada normal de color verde junto con otra más pequeña en forma de corazón. La ventana tenía cortinas blancas que detenían la potencia con la que entraban los rayos solares, dejando a toda la habitación de un tono tenue y tranquilo, agradable para la vista. En la pared, justo encima de la cama, había una repisa repleta de peluches y una muñeca de porcelana algo tétrica. Finalmente la mirada escrupulosa de Eleanor terminó en el escritorio y los orbes avellana centellearon. Una ladina y perversa sonrisa apareció en su rostro como por arte de magia.

Pensó que le costaría más trabajo encontrar ese estúpido diario íntimo, que quizás debería rebuscar entre cajoneras o debajo del colchón. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Exponiéndose abierto encima del mueble, como queriendo que lo poseyeran. Sin poder resistir más, la castaña lo tomó y una risa pequeña llena de regocijo y triunfo escapó de sus labios.

Desde que había oído con claridad cómo Harry le hablaba sobre su “diario íntimo” a Louis en la cafetería, un deseo inmenso de adquirir aquella pertenencia había crecido súbitamente dentro de su cuerpo. Sabía cuán poderosa sería con aquello bajo su poder, sabía que podría hacer sufrir al jovencito de rizos tanto como le apeteciera. Todas las formas de humillación que surcaban por su mente simplemente eran excitantes y llamativas.

Pensó que quizás podría fotocopiarlo y venderlo por toda la escuela, o quizás podría arrancar sus páginas y pegarlas en los casilleros de todos los estudiantes. También podría repartir copias como folletos. Se divertiría pensando las infinitas formas de humillación.

Sonrió con regocijo impaciente por comenzar a usar aquel objeto a su favor y ojeó algunas páginas con la suficiente rapidez como para no notar nada de lo que decían. Lo escondió entre su blusa y lo aferró con fuerza contra su cuerpo dispuesta a bajar nuevamente hacía el living.

 

-Eleanor esto es realmente estupendo, ¿Puedes decirle a tu madre que me de la receta?-

 

Inquirió Raquel desde el sillón al ver bajar a la castaña con apuro por las escaleras.

 

-Quizás luego, debo irme.-

 

La muchacha surcó a toda prisa la sala de estar y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, cerrándola en un estruendoso golpe que hizo que la mujer en el sillón hiciera una mueca por el gran ruido. Raquel quedó completamente extrañada por aquella actitud repentina, pero luego se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente y continuó comiendo de su pastel. Parecía que todos en aquel vecindario estaban perdiendo su cordura, o quizás la locura de Jay ya se le estaba pegando a la joven de tanto estar en su casa. Igualmente eso era algo que a Raquel no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

 

(…)

 

Nouvel estaba sentado en la alfombra del living, con un pequeño pote de Yogurt en sus manos. Aunque la mayoría de este estaba esparcido por su boca, nariz, mejillas, y algo en la elegante alfombra color bordó, él simplemente se entretenía relamiendo.

El bebé estaba muy absorto observando atentamente Plaza Sésamo. Harry le lanzaba miradas rápidas de vez en cuando, pero para ser sinceros, el muchachito de ojos verdes sólo lo hacía por completa inercia, pues su mente estaba puesta en cientos de pensamientos impuros, de temores, de sucesos penosos que lo hacían sonrojar de sólo pensarlos.

El rizado observaba a la nada, abrazando sus rodillas en el sofá y meciéndose suavemente.

 

“El sexo homosexual es bastante intrigante…”

“Las parejas gays tienen sexo por…ahí atrás, Hazz”

“Te dolerá mucho”

“Procuren usar lubricante, mucho lubricante”

“Quizás tu trasero dolerá por días.”

 

Harry aferró su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, como si esa fuese la manera para hacer desaparecer todas las palabras de su tía que revoloteaban en su cabeza, sin disposición alguna a abandonarlo.

Al rizado todo eso simplemente le parecía inapropiado, incorrecto, repugnante, y él no entendía cómo la gente podía encontrarlo placentero. Él jamás dejaría que Louis le hiciera tal cosa. Ni Louis, ni nadie. No luego de que su tía le explicara detallada y gráficamente cómo era su procedimiento. Una y otra vez la escena de la banana con un preservativo y el termo de agua se colaban en su cabeza, junto con la obra de los osos de felpa que su tía había armado como demostración. Harry no entendía porqué eso era necesario en una pareja, ¿Es que no podían tener placer sólo con tomarse de las manos o mirarse? ¿No era eso hacer el amor también?

Comenzó a mecerse con más rapidez en el sofá.

El muchachito de orbes jade estaba tan inmerso en su propio mundo, completamente abstraído, que no se percató en absoluto de que el ojiazul bajó por las escaleras y lo saludó alegremente.

 

-Hey, hola.- Volvió a repetir nuevamente Louis, ahora con menos emoción. La respuesta por parte de Harry jamás llegó, entonces chasqueó su lengua con fastidio. Frunció su ceño y se acercó lentamente hacía el jovencito de rizos.

Harry estaba con su mirada perdida y se aferraba a sus piernas con vehemencia. El mayor lo observó con extrañeza, Harry parecía estar en una especie de trance o algo por el estilo.

 

-Hey, ¿Me escuchas?.-

 

Posó una mano en el hombro del ojiverde y este finalmente reaccionó, sobresaltándose más de lo debido. Harry observó con grandes orbes temerosos al castaño y acto seguido desvió la mirada con premura. Sus mejillas tornaron de un rojo furioso y Louis hizo una mueca por esa reacción. Parecía como si tuviera…¿Vergüenza de verlo? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se sentó a la par del joven en silencio, y Harry se corrió de su lado, alejándose lo más posible.

Louis ahora si estaba seguro de que algo le sucedía.

Lo observó por unos minutos, preguntándose a sí mismo que diablos podría haberle pasado en esos pocos minutos en que habían estado separados. Cuando habían vuelto de la escuela, y lo había dejado en su casa Harry estaba normal, y ahora actuaba de manera tan extraña. Sabía que algo había sucedido con el menor, pero estaba esperando a que este decidiera hablar y contarle.

Pero luego de quince minutos en absoluto silencio, en los que Harry jugó torpemente con las mangas de su sweater, Louis se resignó.

El jovencito parecía no estar dispuesto a contarle nada acerca de los hechos sucedidos, así que él mismo lo averiguaría por su cuenta.

 

-Qué ocurrió Harry.-

 

Replicó directamente, pues sabía que era en vano preguntar si le ocurría algo cuando era más que obvio que sí.

Harry lentamente alzó su vista y lo observó trémulo. Sacudió su cabeza en negación y sus rizos se movieron de un lado a otro. Louis por supuesto no creyó en absoluto aquel vago gesto.

Harry quería salir corriendo y librarse de esa situación aunque sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa pues estaba cumpliendo un trabajo allí. Pero cuando veía a Louis no podía ver más que la imagen que su tía le había instalado en su cabeza. Sólo veía a Louis desnudo, Louis poniéndose un condón, Louis haciéndolo gemir, Louis haciéndolo suyo, y él quería alejarse lo más posible de él antes de volverse completamente loco. Harry sabía que de todo eso no había vuelta atrás, su tía le había borrado ese mundo inocente y mágico en el cual él vivía. Rompiendo su brubuja y trayéndolo a la realidad. ¿Es que no podían ser como las princesas en los cuentos y películas? Las princesas nunca tenían sexo, o al menos eso no mostraban porque traumatizarían a unos cuantos telespectadores y lectores pequeños. Harry deseaba volver a ser pequeño para carecer de todos lo conocimientos que tenía ahora.

 

-Harry mírame.-

 

Insitió con firmeza el mayor, pero manteniendo el tono amable y calmado que siempre usaba con el jovencito de rizos chocolate. Harry obedeció y con exagerada parsimonia volvió a llevar sus ojos repletos de pena a los orbes azulinos. Las imagenes volvieron a atacar su mente…

 

-Sé que te sucede algo. Me dirás o no me dejas más opción que sacarte las palabras a cosquillas.-

 

El ojiverde volvió a encogerse en su lugar con apuro, haciéndose una pequeña bola. Louis bufó pesadamente. Realmente cuando Harry se ponía en plan niñito malcriado a él le daban ganas de arrojarlo a un río, pero sabía que el mismo se mentía con eso, pues él sabía que su vida estaría incompleta sin aquel jovencito aniñado y caprichoso.

 

-De acuerdo, tú te buscaste esto. Si no me dices habrá cosquillas a la cuenta de uno…dos…- Louis esperaba por una reacción del menor, pero este se mantenía quieto en su lugar, así que sin más, terminó el conteo. - ¡Tres! ¡Tú te buscaste esto princesita!-

 

Louis se abalanzó hacía el cuerpo de Harry y comenzó a atacarlo con cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Agregándole también colados besos pequeños. Entonces el menor comenzó a chillar y pegarle con la palma de sus manos con fuerza para que se quitara. Un súbito miedo lo invadió por completo aunque sabía que las intenciones de Louis no eran malas.

 

-¡No! ¡No me toques, aléjate! ¡No quiero, no quiero! -

 

Gritó con el miedo y temor apoderándose de su cuerpo con tal potencia que lo hacían distorsionar las pulcras y honestas intenciones del ojiazul. Louis se separó lentamente de él extrañado. Definitamente algo iba mal con el menor.

 

-Okey…no te tocaré…¿Es que ahora te volviste delicado o qué?-

 

Louis volvió a su posición en el sofá, mirando con completo desconcierto al chico de rizos, desconociéndolo.

Harry entonces suspiró. Eso se le estaba yendo de las manos. Debía decirle a Louis u de otra forma lo carcomería lentamente desde dentro. De igual manera tarde o temprano hablarían de ello. Y él prefería que fuese temprano, así se libraba cuanto antes de aquella carga que lo incomodaba y apenaba.

 

-Te diré si prometes no reírte…-

 

Habló por lo bajo calmadamente, y observó con vacilación los ojos de Louis.

 

-No me reiré ricitos.-

 

Confirmó el chico mayor. Y Harry se removió con incomodidad en el sillón, colocando ambas de sus manos debajo de sus muslos. Apretó con fuerza sus labios, formando una línea recta y respiró profundo. Aquellas palabras parecían tan difíciles de pronunciar. Parecían tan aferradas firmemente con pegamento en su garganta, no queriendo salir. Se sentían pesadas debido a que el nunca en su vida había pronunciado algo parecido. Algo tan impuro.

 

-No quiero que tengamos sexo nunca.-

 

Admitió rápidamente rebalsando en timidez. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos.

Harry se mantuvo con su vista baja, moviendo sus manos debajo de sus muslos con nerviosismo, aguardando impaciente por alguna palabra u mascullación por parte del mayor de ojos zafiro.

Louis parpadeó un par de veces. Todo el valor que debió haber tomado Harry para decir aquello era realmente admirable, pero él no podía no verlo como una gran broma pesada. Mordió con fuerza sus labios, tratando con dureza por no dejar salir esa enorme carcajada que ya amenazaba con abandonar sus labios. Pero no pudo reprimirla por mucho tiempo, la enorme risa se escapó con gran resonancia de su ser, llenando los oídos de Harry, el living, y lo restante de la casa.

Harry lo observó con mirada dolida.

 

-Es en serio.-

 

Declaró con tristeza y cierto fastidio. Él no veía el lado gracioso por ninguna parte. Ese era un tema muy delicado para él y que Louis lo estuviese tomando de broma le estaba doliendo como una gran punzada.

Louis lentamente dejó de carcajear. Observó por un buen momento el rostro inmóvil del menor, soltando aún leves risas apagadas, esperando a que agregara algo más que desmintiera lo que había dicho. No quería creer que aquello iba realmente en serio.

 

-Es…es una broma, ¿No?.-

 

-No. - Replicó con seguridad Harry. - El sexo es algo horrible, horrendo, abominable, detestable, asqueroso ¡No quiero que hagamos eso nunca!.-

 

Reveló en un pequeño puchero y Louis quedó callado.

Tenía que estar bromeando.

Debía estar bromeando.

El castaño ladeó su cabeza soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa. Realmente no sabía qué decir. Solamente sentía ganas de agarrar aquel inexperto ser entre sus brazos y llevarlo hasta su cuarto para hacerlo suyo en todas las formas posibles y existentes. Hacerlo tragar todas las palabras que estaba soltando, y unas cuantas cosas más…

Suspiró pesadamente y mordió su piercing.

 

-Harry, todas las parejas tienen sexo. Es completamente normal y natural, pero puedo saber a qué viene todo este repentino asunto de las relaciones sexuales…? ¿Estuviste viendo alguna película porno por primera vez, o…?-

 

Entonces el menor comenzó a jugar con un rizo rebelde que molestaba en su mejilla; colocándolo detrás de su oreja una y otra vez. Estaba nervioso y Louis lo sabía por aquel distintivo tic.

 

-Mi tía me habló sobre…sobre que tú y yo en un tiempo seguramente querríamos pasar al siguiente nivel y…que… tendríamos sexo…-

 

El castaño enarcó las cejas. Eso era realmente algo que no se esperaba.

 

-¿Por eso estás tan traumatizado con ese tema?.-

 

Soltó con simpleza.

 

-¡Tú no entiendes! -Bramó el menor en un chillido. - ¡Me hizo una demostración con un plátano y un termo de agua! ¡Tomó dos peluches y les puso tu nombre y el mío y fingió que tenían sexo! ¡Me demostró todas las posiciones para las parejas del mismo género!-

 

Reveló con rapidez completamente avergonzado y volvió a acurrucarse y a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas, negándose a hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual luego de lo que había dicho.

Louis quedó sin habla por todo aquello. ¿En serio aquella mujer había hecho tal cosa? “¿Qué mierdas?” era todo lo que se repetía en su mente. Definitivamente no se había confundido en la primera impresión que había tenido de aquella señora. Era todo un caso digna de un manicomio. Había traumatizado al pobre rizado. No lo culpaba. Estaba seguro de que si le hubiesen hecho algo parecido a él, ahora estaría comprando el primer pasaje hacía alguna isla remota del pacífico para iniciar una nueva vida.

Se acercó más al joven de ojos jade y posó una mano sobre su rodilla con absoluta suavidad.

 

-Harry, tu tía sólo te explicó el cómo tener sexo. El sexo y hacer el amor son dos cosas completamente diferentes. En la primera sólo buscas placer y nada más. Pero al hacer el amor buscas más que eso. Buscas hacer sentir única a la persona con la que te acuestas, buscas hacerla sentir especial, demostrarle cuán importante es para ti a través de besos y caricias. Eso no es nada repulsivo, ni asqueroso, ni detestable Harry…-

 

El menor lentamente alzó su vista, enfrentando la mirada sincera del ojiazul.

“Hacer el amor” . Su tía no había mencionado aquello, sólo le había hablado del sexo. No le había mencionado aquella romántica y única forma de volverse uno en una pareja.

Louis le sonrió con cariño y acarició su mejilla sonrosada. Los orbes verdes centellaban inocencia pura, y Louis se sintió el chico más afortunado en el universo por tenerlo.

 

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso conmigo Harry? ¿A hacer el amor…?-

 

El ojiverde mordió su labio inferior y luego asintió lentamente. Hacer el amor no sonaba tan asqueroso como “tener sexo”. Louis lo había descrito de una forma tan mágica y delicada que Harry sintió ganas de corroborar en ese mismo instante si realmente era como las palabras de Louis lo describían.

 

-Quizás…quizás no sea tan malo hacer el amor…-

 

Louis entonces sonrió satisfecho y volvió a su posición en el sillón. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Se tumbó con pesadez en el cojín, aún con una enorme sonrisa triunfante abarcando su rostro caramelo y soltó una aireada risa.

 

-Entonces si vas a querer que meta mi polla dentro de tu lindo traserito ¿He ricitos?.-

 

Comentó en broma, con pura diversión. Decidido a hacerle pasar al joven de ojos verdes un momento de pena, simplemente porque amaba ver su rostro de querubín con sus mejillas teñidas como dos manzanas. O sus ojos abiertos por la impresión y el descaro que sus oídos habían capturado. O esos chillidos aniñados, que sólo dejaban al descubierto su más pura inocencia. Su lado más claro, angelical, purpurino, sin una pizca de corrupción.

 

-¡Louis!- Chilló con bochorno y el ojiazul soltó una sonora carcajada.

 

-Exactamente, eso gritarás todas las noches y los vecinos aprenderán mi nombre de memoria y hasta se cansarán de oírlo. Te estás metiendo muy rápido en el tema ricitos, me gusta.-

 

Espetó con líbido semblante.

 

-¡No pienso hacer el amor contigo si serás así de grotesco y crudo! Prefiero perder mi virginidad con…no lo sé….¡Con Zayn!.-

 

Refunfuñó repleto de sofoco por aquella embarazosa situación que el muchacho mayor le estaba haciendo pasar. Louis fingió una mueca de ofensa ante aquellas palabras y luego volvió a echar a reír.

 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… si la princesa quiere que sea romántico, entonces seré romántico. -Louis aclaró su garganta, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y colocando el derecho sobre su pecho. Fingiendo la posición de un poeta a punto de recitar un verso. -Oh mi princesa dueña de perfecta belleza, si abres tus adorables ojos podrás apreciar el cielo ostentoso, pero si abres tus piernas yo te llevaré a tocarlo.-

Recitó, y otro chillido inundó la sala.

 

-¡LOUIS!.-

Harry cubrió su rostro con sus manos, estas ardían más que el fuego. La verguenza bullía en cada poro de su cuerpo. Eran demasiadas charlas indebidas para un solo día, ya no quería oír más de ellas. No quería quedar más corrompido de lo que ya estaba.

Louis rió por la innata inocencia del jovencito y se levantó para plantarle un dulce beso en su mata de rizos chocolate.

 

-Sabes que bromeo tontín. No seré tan ordinario contigo, eres mi princesa ¿O no? Te trataré como tal.-

 

Harry lo observó con un puchero, aún con mejillas sonrosadas, robándole una dulce sonrisa a Louis por lo adorable que se veía de aquella forma.

 

-Iré a bañarme ahora, procura no abrirle la puerta a nadie. Y espero que fantasees con mi cuerpo enjabonado mientras no estoy.-

 

Habló mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacía arriba. Observó con gracia y una ceja enarcada a Harry, esperando por una reacción que no tardó demasiado en llegar.

 

-¡LOUIS YA BASTA!-

 

Se quejó nuevamente el jovencito de rizos y la risa estruendosa de Louis volvió a hacerse dueña del espacioso living.

 

(…)

 

Sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo con Harry.

Era todo en lo que podía pensar el ojiazul bajó la caliente lluvia de la ducha.

El que ya estuvieran abarcando esa clase de temas simplemente erizaba cada diminuto cabello de su cuerpo. Debía admitir que desde el primer día en que había visto a Harry utilizando esos ridículos camisones no había hecho otra cosa más que preguntarse qué se sentiría tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo. Sudando, gimiendo, gritando, y llorando de placer por más. Podría sonar pervertido, pero la inocencia del jovencito era atrayente y seductora. Harry era torpe, algo despistado y repleto de pureza y eso excitaba al ojiazul por completo. Sentía que era fácilmente de moldear, de corromper, y aunque esas no fuesen exactamente sus intenciones para con el menor, lo cierto era que lo excitaba.

Entre pensamientos que se alejaban completamente de lo virtuoso, Louis se encontró masturbándose con la imagen del cuerpo pálido y escuálido de Harry debajo del suyo, siendo tratado con brusquedad, posesividad, y algo de rudeza.

La mano que envolvía el miembro duro de Louis agilizó sus movimientos, y sus piernas flaquearon al momento en que el chorro de esperma salió disparado. Se recostó contra los fríos y húmedos azulejos del baño y trató de estabilizar su respiración.

No sabía si era porque hace casi una semana no se tocaba, o porque esta vez pensó en Harry mientras lo hacía, pero creyó nunca en su vida tener una masturbación tan placentera.

Necesitaba el cuerpo de Harry, lo necesitaba cuanto antes o perdería su poca cordura.

(…)

 

19:30 P.M

Harry estaba en la cocina, sosteniendo a Nouvel con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho pisaba un plátano con una cuchara para volverlo papilla. El pequeño niño jugueteaba con el rostro del ojiverde, y este trataba de ser paciente.

Nouvel le tironeaba los rizos, le agarraba la nariz o en ocasiones metía uno de sus pequeños dedos dentro de sus fosas logrando que Harry estornudara. Pero luego de casi un mes y medio de cuidar al retoño, el rizado ya estaba casi acostumbrado a su personalidad inquieta, traviesa y a su incontenible inquietud.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y observó hacía el reloj naranja que reposaba encima del refrigerador: “19:30”. Sólo faltaba media hora y Jay regresaría de su trabajo.

Continuó pisando la fruta y luego el sonido del televisor siendo encendido lo distrajo.

Dejó a un lado la cuchara y el puré y se dirigió al living. Allí estaba Louis, tumbado en el sofá, con sus cabellos mojados dejando caer gotitas por su rostro, abrillantándolo. Louis llevaba ahora unos holgados pantalones de algodón gris, y una playera blanca con un estampado viejo color rojo.

 

-Creí que te habías ahogado en la ducha…-

 

Comentó con ironía debido a la gran tardanza del muchacho en el baño. Louis había estado allí dentro por casi dos horas, y el rizado pensó que se había dormido o algo parecido.

El ojiazul chasqueó su lengua pero se abstuvo a mirarlo u formular una respuesta a su comentario sarcástico.

Entonces Harry sin decir más volvió a la cocina con el bebé en brazos para continuar pisando el plátano.

Louis soltó un suspiro y observó de soslayo hacía la puerta abierta de la cocina para verificar que el rizado ya estuviese alejado de su campo. No podía verlo a la cara porque sabía de lo que sería capás de hacer si aquella inocente mirada se posara sobre la suya. Así que decidió concentrar toda su atención en la película vieja de los años ochente que pasaban en la televisión, sólo para tratar de olvidar por completo la existencia de aquel ser, o al menos su presencia en la casa.

Pero el joven de rizos pareciá no dispuesto a hacerle fácil esa tarea. Harry comenzó a canturrear la absurda canción de la película “encantada” recordándole que aún seguía allí, y Louis mordió con ímpetu su labio inferior, peinando con frustración sus cabellos castaños. El ojiazul respiró hondo y trató de contener la tentación. Recordó nuevamente lo que había hecho en el baño. Jamás se había masturbado tantas veces en un día. Se sentía un jodido depravado. Y todo porque al joven rizado se le había ocurrido venir a hablarle sobre el sexo, haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a inventar y crear imágenes nada inocentes en dónde el pequeño muchachito se metía su pene entero en la boca, y luego lo observaba desde abajo con sus inocentes orbes verdes irradiando lujuria. O en otra escena, Louis lo hacía suyo con dureza en la misma mesa de la cocina.

Observó el reloj con impaciencia, deseando, rogando para que su manecillas corrieran con velocidad y dieran las ocho y media, así de una vez por todas vendría su madre, y Harry podría marcharse a su casa y estaría a salvo de no ser violado aquella noche.

Louis aferró su piercing y comenzó a moverlo. Estirando con él, su labio.

El ojiverde continuaba con su canto. “¿Cómo sabrá que la amas? ¿Cómo verá tu amor?” llenaba la vasta y lujosa casona y Louis ya no podía soportar más. Sus manos comenzaron a picar por querer tocar la piel suave del rizado, sus labios a arder por besar y degustar el sabor de sus labios, cada extensión de su cuerpo pedía a gritos el cuerpo de Harry y Louis estaba a un paso de volverse loco. La vena en su cuello parecía querer explotar, simplemente no soportaba más.

 

-A la mierda.-

Resopló con molestia mientras se erguía de un impulso del sillón y caminaba decidido hasta la cocina.

Harry estaba de espaldas. Nouvel estaba en sus brazos, semi-dormido, con su pequeña cabecilla reposando en el hombro del rizado. Pero en cuanto vio a su hermano mayor ingresar a la cocina, cualquier rastro de sueño pareció esfumarse. Alzó su cabecita con velocidad y lo observó con inocencia e intriga.

Louis hizo caso omiso al querubín y caminó con lentitud al rizado. Este comenzó a bailar en su lugar, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro graciosamente, sumido en su propia tonada, que cada vez adquiría más emoción.

Louis soltó una risita y en ese momento Harry giró su rostro ágilmente alarmado, entonces Louis se acercó a él y se recostó contra la mesada. Ambos se sonrieron.

 

-¿Quieres probar un poco? Es puré de banana que estoy haciendo para Nouvel.-

Ofreció el muchachito de ojos jade mientras alzaba la cuchara a la altura del rostro del castaño. Este sin responder, simplemente metió el cubierto dentro de su boca con exagerada lentitud, procurando no perder el contacto visual con el menor mientras lo hacía. Louis sabía que eso había sido jodidamente erótico pero era exactamente lo que buscaba. Aunque el rizado pareció no notarlo en absoluto pues le sonrió dulcemente. Como una de sus tantas sonrisas pulcras innatas.

Sacó el cubierto de la boca de Louis y lo volvió a cargar con la fruta hecha papilla, esta vez como destino, la boca del pequeño bebé.

El castaño lo observó fijamente, tratando de hacerle llegar todas sus intenciones, o hacerlo sentir incómodo. Pero el rizado no le hacía caso alguno, simplemente se centraba en que Nouvel comiera toda la papilla. Louis comenzó a fastidiarse con su pequeño hermano.

 

-¿Te gustan los plátanos, he ricitos?-

 

Inquirió sin más, con un obvio doble sentido que tampoco fue captado por el jovencito.

 

-¡Sí, son deliciosos!.-

 

Espetó como todo un crio. Louis mordió su labio y ladeó su cuello en señal de fastidio. ¿Es que tendría que decirle directamente que quería una mamada o que esperaba que se dejara follar?

Respiró con pesadez y sin más vueltas se acercó al cuello del menor, besándolo y luego pasando su lengua con suavidad por la expuesta piel.

Harry se alejó con rapidez y lo observó pasmado y asustado. Louis entonces lo redeó con sus brazos por la cintura y comenzó a besarle las restantes partes de su blanquecino y delgado cuello.

 

-¿Q-que haces? ¿Qué te sucede?-

 

El ojiverde habló entrecortadamente por todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sintió una calidez dentro de su ser comenzar a bullir. Una calidez provocada por los besos de Louis, y ese gesto posesivo de rodear su cintura.

Con su mano disponible, el menor intentó alejar el cuerpo del mayor del suyo.

 

-L-louis estoy con Nouvel, puedes darme todos los besos que quieras luego.-

 

El castaño entonces tomó al bebé de los brazos del rizado y lo dejó en el suelo sin importancia. Harry lo observó atónito e intentó volver a asir al querubín, pero Louis lo aferró por las caderas, impidiendo eso, y volvió a besarlo con desespero y descuido para luego retomar el trabajo en su cuello. Ahora no eran besos ; era mordidas y lamidas sin cuidado.

 

-L-l-¡Louis! ¿Q-que sucede contigo? ¡Louis, espera! ¡Nouvel aún no acabó de comer toda su papilla!-

 

Protestó, pero el castaño pasó de sus palabras como si nada. Las mejillas de Harry rápidamente se volvieron de un fuerte rubí y candentes como el astro rey al momento en que Louis se deshizo de su playera, dejando al descubierto su torso trabajado y lleno de tatuajes. El ojiazul arrojó la prenda encima de su hermanito menor y este soltó una risita divertida. Nouvel comenzó a gatear entre risas, moviéndose como si fuese sólo un acumulamiento de trapos con aquella prenda encima suyo.

-Olvídate del mocosito. Céntrate sólo en mí.-

Demando con voz firme, y algo ronca, e inmediatamente tomó con vigor la cadera del chico menor, alzándolo y sentándolo en la mesada, poniendo ambas de sus piernas al costado de su cuerpo.

Harry contuvo la respiración. Los ojos de Louis no eran los de su príncipe. Ese no era Louis. El azul cielo, se había vuelto un azul océano, profundo y oscuro, y Harry podía sentir a la perfección cómo su cuerpo iba cayendo en las profundas aguas, dejándose llevar por esa peligrosa corriente, por más que le asustase ahogarse. Las manos de Louis quemaban en su cuerpo, y él se sentía derretir.

 

-Lou…Louis espera…-

 

Habló temeroso de lo que pudiese venir a continuación. Pero el castaño pareció no escucharlo nuevamente. Aferró sus nalgas con vehemencia y lo atrajo más contra su cuerpo. Harry soltó un leve sonido por aquella acción y entonces Louis comenzó a fregarse contra él; con necesidad, con excitación, furor, y cierta violencia. Harry chilló.

 

-¡L-louis, no! ¡Espera, Lou!.-

 

Y el ojiazul finalmente decidió romper su mutismo, pero con palabras que no le sirvieron demasiado al menor, ni que lo alentaron a creer que el joven se dentendría con lo que estaba haciendo.

 

-Shh bebé. Déjate llevar…-

 

-¡No, Louis basta! ¡D-detente!-

 

La notable erección del castaño se restregaba una y otra vez con la entrepierna de Harry. Louis lo aferraba de su trasero, masajéandolo a su antojo y acercándolo más de lo que ya estaba, pegándolos con necesidad de fricción y desespero. Incontenibles sonidos vergonzosos comenzaron a escaparse de los labios del menor. Saliendo de su garganta por cuenta propia, aunque él no quisiese dejarlos escapar. Eso sólo animó a Louis a continuar fingiendo embestidas contra Harry. Aunque esa no fuese la intención del rizado, él sólo quería que Louis se detuviera.

Pronto las piernas del chico de ojos verdes comenzaron a temblequear y su estómago a llenarse de una repentina sensación cálida. Apretó su rostro contra el hombro de Louis y aferró con vigor la espalda del castaño, eterrando en su piel tibia sus cortas uñas mordidas. Sin poder soportar más, se vino.

Comenzó a soltar sollozos por lo sucio que se sentía en esos momentos. Sucio por fuera y dentro. Sólo allí, Louis se detuvo. Lo observó con rapidez y semblante preocupado.

Harry sostuvo la mirada por escasos segundos. Pero le fue suficiente para Louis para sentirse como la mismísima mierda. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y rápidamenete bajó con cuidado al jovencito de la mesada. Harry inmediatamente cubrió el gran manchón en su entrepierna con ambas de sus palmas.

 

-Mierda, yo…lo siento tanto Harry…no quise hacerlo…me dejé llevar por…la situación. Lo siento Harry, mírame, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?.-

 

El rizado negó con lentitud y luego echó a correr fuera de la cocina entre lágrimas. Louis lo siguió.

 

-¡Harry espera, Harry!.-

 

El menor subió corriendo las escaleras y el castaño detrás de él lo seguía con desespero, intentando alcanzarlo. En el momento exacto en que Louis casi lo toma por el brazo, Harry se encerró en el baño y cerró con fuerza la puerta. El fuerte sonido retumbó en toda la casa.

Louis quedó parado a unos pocos centímetros de la madera blanca. Preguntándose qué mierda le había ocurrido para hacer semejante cosa. ¿En qué diablos pensaba cuando decidió hacer aquello? Había dejado que sus impulsos y deseos lo dominaran. Y eso había desencadenado una tragedia. Había hecho llorar a su princesa. Al chico que probablemente era el ser humano más inocente y puro de la tierra, él prácticamente lo había violado y corrompido. Se sintió una completa basura. Era como haber dañado la obra de arte más perfecta. Era como haber cortado y pisado la más bella flor en el jardín.

Se recostó contra la pared y lentamente se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

 

-Harry lo siento…- Volvió a repetir.

 

(…)

Quince minutos habían pasado desde que Harry estaba encerrado en el baño sin señales de querer salir, hablar, o algo parecido. Y Louis aún no se movía de allí. Le hablaba al menor con dulzura y suavidad, pidiéndole perdón incontables veces, informándole lo mucho que sentía haber hecho eso. Pero Harry se mantenía en silencio. Así que Louis decidió probar otra cosa.

El castaño se dirigió a su cuarto y regresó con un par de pantalones que a él ya le quedaban pequeños.

 

-Harry…-

 

Llamó con culpa, sintiendo que él no merecía ni dirigirle la palabra al ojiverde, no después de lo que había echo.

El jovencito no contestó a su llamado, y a él no le extraño en lo más mínimo.

 

-Harry te traje un pantalón limpio…-

 

Pasaron unos segundos que para Louis fueron una eternidad, hasta que la puerta lentamente se abrió. Sólo la mano pálida extendida de Harry asomó, aunque eso fue suficiente para el castaño. Sonrió y le entregó el pantalón, entonces la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

A los instantes, volvió a abrirse y de allí salió un Harry con mejillas sonrosadas, ojos hinchados y sujetando el pantalón sucio en su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra aferraba el pantalón que Louis le había entregado para que no resbalara por su cadera debido al atamaño. Louis se abstuvo de decir otra cosa más que un “lo siento” obteniendo sólo un vago asentimiento por parte del muchachito.

Ambos bajaron hacía el living en silencio.

Louis sentía que debía decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Un simple “lo siento” no era suficiente aunque eso fuera lo único que su lengua parecía querer decir.

 

-Harry yo…-

-No importa, en serio, esta bien.- Murmuró por lo bajo con voz apagada.

-No. No digas eso, sí importa. Harry te herí, y lo lamento tanto.-

 

El castaño se acercó al joven de rulos y lo tomó por ambas mejillas, obligándolo a juntar su mirada con la suya. Para hacerle entender que todas sus palabras eran sinceras, que en sus ojos no había rastro alguno de hipocresía. Harry mantuvo en silencio, observándo detenidamente los ojos de Louis, pasando su mirada por uno y luego otro.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y Jay ingresó al hogar soltando un suspiro agotado por la rutina agotadora. Ambos chicos se separaron al instante y ella los observó con suspicacia.

 

-¿Sucedió algo?.- Inquirió mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas y se deshacía de su blazzer gris.

 

-No, nada, ya me iba. Que tenga buenas noches señora Tomlinson.-

 

Y sin decir más, el joven rizado se retiró de la vivienda ante la mirada atenta de Louis. Este lo quería seguir, aún no había terminado de hablar con él, pero no podía hacer tal cosa, al menos no en esos momentos.

 

-¿Ocurrió algo Louis?. - Preguntó nuevamente la mujer mientras arremangaba su camisa a la altura de sus codos. - ¿Por qué Harry tenía puesto un pantalón tuyo?-

 

-Nouvel. Tu hijo volcó leche sobre él.-

 

-¿Sólo eso?-

 

-Sí, sólo eso mamá.-

 

Contestó reacio y subió hacía su cuarto en silencio.


	23. La rosa que crece en el pantano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dónde quiera que esto vaya, no importa que tan lejos, bebé tú eres la canción que está escrita en mi corazón. A dónde quiera que nos quedemos, o si siempre caemos, no importa en absoluto porque yo seré tuyo para siempre, desde este momento hasta el día en que el telón se cierre, a donde quiera que esto vaya… - Wherever this goes - The fray.

El cielo nocturno de las tres de la madrugada mostraba altivamente a la luna en lo alto. Ésta iluminaba con sutileza los techos de las casas, la copa de los árboles y todo lo que se encontraba expuesto a su luz, aclarándolo.

Los pies descalzos de Louis jugaban vagamente con la hierba del patio de su casa. Todo estaba bañado en rocío, y debido a eso, sus dedos ya comenzaban a entumecerse por el frío, pero eso era algo completamente trivial a comparación de la consternación que rondaba en su mente de hace ya unas cuantas horas atrás.

El castaño estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de mármol que poseía su patio trasero, observando fijamente a la ventana de la habitación del rizado. Repasando en su mente cada uno de los hechos que habían sucedido hace tan sólo horas.

Enterraba sus helados dedos entre los pastos mojados y volvía a sacarlos para que el aire nocturno los enfriara más de lo que ya estaban, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez. Su cabeza no dejaba de reproducir incesantemente lo que él le había hecho a Harry, como una grabación repetitiva. Las lágrimas del menor se colaban en su ser, como una interminable tortura hacia su persona.

Louis sabía que lo que había hecho era algo totalmente repugnante y digno del ser humano más ruin en toda la faz de la tierra. Estaba arrepentido. Pero sabía que su acongojo no borraba los hechos ocurridos.

Suspiró pesadamente y de un impulso se levanto del frío banco. Caminó con lentitud hacía el gran árbol de manzanas y comenzó a treparlo.

Sus ramas estaban igual de mojadas y resbaladizas que la hierba en el suelo, lo que sólo dificultó la escalada, pues sus pies no podían mantenerse firmes. Entre algunos raspones y maldiciones, Louis logró hacerse camino a la gran rama que daba a la ventana del rizado.

El cristal reflejaba la brillante luna, y detrás de su reflejo, se hallaba la silueta oscura del cuerpo de Harry acostado en la cama. El jovencito de ojos verdes estaba cubierto hasta su cabeza, y acurrucado formando un pequeño bollo, lo que provocó una vaga sonrisa en Louis.

Harry era un niño. A pesar de sus dieciséis años, Louis sabía que él era todo un infante. Cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, nobles, purpurinas, y dulces, dejaban al descubierto su notable inocencia, por no mencionar sus sonrisas benevolentes, o su mirada pura y angelical, sin rastro alguno de maldad. Harry era la manera que tenía el mundo de informarle a la gente que no todo estaba perdido y que la vida era bella, o al menos así lo sentía Louis. Porque en el horrible mundo en el que todos residían, encontrar alguien como el muchachito rizado era una joya, era como encontrar una extraña y excéntrica rosa floreciendo en el medio de un nauseabundo pantano. Pero no todos lo podían ver de ese modo, por no decir nadie, y Louis era feliz con eso, porque el muchachito de ojos verdes era como su pequeño secreto. Era como la rosa rara que él debía conservar intacta. Sin embargo, Louis sentía que no podía cumplir con aquel pequeño labor, porque ¿Cómo era posible dejar que floreciera cuando él mismo era como uno de esos arbustos espinosos que dificultaban la expansión de la flor? Louis se sentía de ese modo. Y él lo que menos quería era marchitarlo.

 

-Harry…-

 

Llamó. Dando dos continuos y leves golpes al vidrio. No hubo respuesta del otro lado, pero Harry hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible, lo que le hizo suponer al ojiazul que estaba despierto.

 

-Harry abre, necesito hablar contigo, por favor princesa…-

 

Suplicó en un murmullo pesaroso. La culpa parecía no querer abandonar su cuerpo, logrando hacerlo sentir más indigno a cada momento.

 

-Sé que me comporté como un estúpido e idiota Harry, y lo siento tanto. Déjame entrar bebé por favor. Hace frío aquí afuera, me estoy helando, por favor…-

 

Imploró con desespero, y sintiendo que nada de lo que decía era suficiente para ganarse las disculpas del rizado. Louis estaba seguro de que aunque éste lo perdonase, la culpa que carcomía su alma no se iría en un buen tiempo. Lo había violado, así crudo como sonaba, y eso era muy grave. Algo realmente despreciable. No era lo que una persona pudiera merecerse al inicio de una relación, y menos que menos el joven muchacho de rizos.

Harry se descubrió con lentitud y se sentó en la cama. Louis lo observó atento, y cuando esos orbes jade se unieron a los suyos reflejando eminente dolor, Louis le sonrió con debilidad, pero no recibió el mismo gesto por parte de Harry.

El menor se incorporó y caminó lentamente hacia la ventana, abriéndola con la misma velocidad, como si no quisiera en realidad hacerlo. Louis notó aquello y se sintió aún más pésimo de lo que ya estaba, pero no culpaba al muchachito. Él estaba en todo su derecho de comportarse como lo estaba haciendo.

Una vez abierta la ventana, Louis entró con cuidado, aún sin despegar su mirada compungida del joven, pero este no le correspondía. Harry tenía su mirada esquiva, posándola por cualquier otra parte que no fuese el rostro del ojiazul. El castaño soltó el aire en sus pulmones con lentitud, al mismo tiempo en que Harry se dirigía al otro extremo de la habitación, justo a un lado de su escritorio, lo más alejado posible.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

El castaño observaba con congoja al menor, tratando de tomar fuerzas para comenzar a decir lo que tenía que decir. Sabía que decir aquello le dolería como nunca nada le dolió en la vida, pero estaba seguro de que sería lo mejor. No para él, pero si para Harry.

 

-Harry…ven aquí bebé, déjame abrazarte, por favor…-

 

Llamó con un tono lastimoso y lleno de remordimiento.

Los gigantes ojos verdes lo observaron con recelo y zozobra a través de la penumbra del cuarto, y Louis lentamente extendió sus brazos, a la espera por el cuerpo del menor.

Harry movió un solo pie, pero luego se detuvo, indeciso en sí debería o no. Finalmente se acercó hacía él, con vacilación y lentitud. Louis lo rodeó de inmediato, enterrando con calma su rostro entre el espacio del cuello y la cabeza del menor, aspirando ese aroma tan distintivo en él, ese aroma a pureza, a niñez, ese aroma que lo hacía sentir vivo, lo hacía sentir en sus épocas de infancia. Definitivamente si todo el mundo conociera el aroma de Harry, no habría necesidad para que algunas personas utilizaran drogas para sentirse volar.

El ojiverde también rodeó el torso de Louis con algo de timidez al principio, pero luego con la misma intensidad con la que lo abrazaba el mayor.

 

-No te merezco…-

 

Susurró con calma Louis, y los ojos verdes se abrieron alarmados. -Eres demasiado para mi Harry. Mírame, soy casi la personificación del diablo. Es un completo desperdicio el que tú estés con alguien como yo. No puedo tratarte como la princesa que eres bebé, mereces un verdadero príncipe…, no un sapo intentando cumplir ese rol.-

Harry se separó de inmediato y lo observó detenidamente con notable incertidumbre. ¿Acaso Louis estaba tratando de decirle sutilmente lo que él creía…?

Los orbes azules se cristalizaron.

 

-¿A qué te refieres…?.-

 

Inquirió extrañado. Louis entonces esbozó una triste sonrisa chueca y acarició una de las mejillas de Harry con absoluto cuidado y ternura, como si el joven se tratase de un adorno hecho de porcelana cara y antigua y pudiese romperse ante el más mínimo tacto ajeno.

-Pensé que quizás podría intentar cambiar por ti, que quizás no sería tan difícil hacerlo, sólo para ser un poco digno de alguién tan maravilloso como tú. Pero me di cuenta de que no te merezco, de que no soy para ti Harry. Tú mismo lo has averiguado, prácticamente te violé… Y no tienes una idea de cuánto me arrepiento haber hecho aquello y cuánto desearía volver atrás el tiempo para impedir hacer tal estupidez, pero no puedo, y no quiero que algo así vuelva a ocurrir…Mereces algo mejor bebé…-

A este punto el corazón de Harry comenzó a bombear lentamente por el temor que de a poco lo paralizaba. Su cabeza se meneaba en negación con suavidad por cada oración que replicaba el muchacho de ojos azules. Cada letra era una bala tras otra de lleno en su órgano vital. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer por el retenimiento de lágrimas, y sus labios carnosos a tembleaquer sin saber qué decir exactamente. Sentía la pesada tristeza hacerse dueña de su cuerpo.

Louis entonces volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos con efusividad, apoyando con suavidad la cabeza del menor contra su pecho.

Le estaba doliendo como una gran puñalada a su ser hacer aquello. Estaba renunciando a su felicidad, sólo por la feicidad de Harry. Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, él era la hiedra frondosa que impedía el crecimiento de la rosa y podría llegar a marchitarla. Alejarse sería lo mejor.

 

-Eres una hermosa persona Harry, nosotros no estamos hechos para estar juntos. Me encantaría que así fuera, me encantaría poder ser yo tu verdadero príncipe, y ser el primero que te haga el amor, o el que te dé el gran y enorme castillo que mereces…pero creo que no soy el encargado de eso…sé que alguien más podrá hacerte feliz.-

 

Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza, logrando que otras grandes lágrimas abandonaran las esquinas de sus ojos y rodaran por sus mejillas. Louis tenía que estar bromeando. No podía estar haciéndole eso. No luego de todos los años que había esperado para que se fijara en él. Soltó un sollozo lastimero y se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de Louis. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

 

-No sigas…por favor…- Murmuró con voz gangosa y quebrada. -No sigas, por favor Lou…-

 

Louis peinó con cuidado los revoltosos rizos chocolate y luego les plantó un suave beso.

 

-Por favor no llores Hazz…, sé que tu verdadero príncipe está por allí en busca de ti. No sería justo que yo me robará a su princesa cuando no me pertenece…-

 

-¡No quiero a ese príncipe!.- Vociferó con un grito ahogado y forzoso que liberó más lágrimas pesadas de sus orbes tristes. -¡Si tú no eres mi príncipe el destino puede irse al diablo! ¡No quiero un príncipe que no seas tú, Louis!-

 

Chilló con voz quebrada y observó el par de zafiros con una lastimada mirada de reproche.

Louis quedó por unos momentos observándolo. Un gran nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Todo aquello le estaba doliendo como si se estuviese arrancando el corazón estando vivo. Trataba inútilmente de convencerse de que todo sería lo mejor.

 

-Harry, ¿Entiendes que hoy estuve a unos segundos de violarte? Si tú no hubieses comenzado a llorar, yo…no sé hasta dónde hubiese llegado….-

 

-¡No importa si quieres violarme otra vez, Lou, me voy a dejar!-

 

El ojiazul frunció el ceño.

 

-No Harry, no vuelvas a repetir eso. No debes dejar que nadie te haga algo que tú no quieres, ni siquiera yo, absolutamente nadie. Menos si eso puede llegar a lastimarte, ¿Entiendes?.-

 

Harry asintió lentamente mientras hipaba.

 

-Pero yo sí me dejaría hacer cualquier cosa por ti, Lou. Aunque tuvieses un cuchillo en mi garganta yo seguiría mirándote de la misma forma en lo hago siempre. Aún así te seguiría amando…-

Esas simples palabras hicieron que el cuerpo entero de Louis se estremeciera por la frescura y simpleza con la que el joven de ojos verdes las recitó. Observó por un buen instante el rostro del menor, cada mínima facción, tratando de memorizarla para cuando ya no lo tuviese más. Para cuando no fuese más de su autoría.

 

-Adiós Harry…-

Susurró desprendiéndose del abrazo con lentitud, y es que no quería perder la calidez que irradiaba aquel cuerpo. Era tan duro hacer todo aquello. Louis estaba seguro de que luego se arrepentiría y lloraría como un desquiciado ni bien arribara a su cuarto. Todas las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo duramente en sus ojos correrían como cataratas sobre sus mejillas.

Se acercó a la ventana y lentamente salió hacia afuera, subiendo a la rama del árbol de manzana.

Harry estaba inmóvil, completamente quierto con una expresión de total tormento y dolor. Por dentro, su corazón se iba rompiendo en mil pedazos con una tajante parsimonia que lo destruía cada vez más.

Louis le dirigió una última mirada llena de disculpas y murmuró un suave “perdón”, para luego bajar lo restante del árbol.

Cuando la silueta de Louis hubo desaparecido del marco de madera, la mente de Harry comenzó a procesar todo a velocidad luz.

Lo había dejado. Su príncipe lo había dejado.

Su cuerpo actuó más rápido que su mente, y casi sin pensarlo, Harry corrió hacía la ventana.

 

-¡Louis!.-

 

Sollozó entre lágrimas. Louis descendía las últimas ramas y le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor al jovencito. A través de esas pestañas largas y rectas, también se estaban acumulando las saladas lágrimas.

 

-¡Louis no me dejes por favor!-

 

Suplicó lleno de angustia y con un hilo de voz muy rota.

Aquella imagen le partió el alma entera al muchacho de ojos azules.

El inocente rostro de Harry estaba cubierto con lágrimas que opacaban su belleza. Sus ojos, aquellos que tan sólo ayer brillaban de felicidad, ahora estaban colmados nada más que por la tristeza. Sus labios, los que siempre estaban pintados con sonrisas dulces y purpurinas, ahora estaban formulando una mueca de sufrimiento. Y todo aquello, lo había provocado él. Era una pesada carga que sabía tendría llevando consigo durante muchísimo tiempo.

 

-S-si en verdad t-te importo tanto como tú dices, ¿¡E-entonces por qué dejas de intentar, Louis!? -

 

El ojiazul hizo caso omiso a esta última oración suplicante, y sin decir más, ingresó a su casa como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera algo que le arrebató la vida misma.

Harry quedó allí. Estático, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, y observando fijamente y con pesar la puerta por dónde el ojiazul había ingresado a su vivienda.

Cuando Louis desapareció por allí, sin saberlo, se había llevado el corazón entero y destrozado del joven de rizos, sus sueños, y la bella historia de cuento de hadas que había comenzado a pintar hace tan sólo días.

 

(…)

 

El siguiente día en la escuela fue uno completamente tenso. Esa incómoda, triste, y desgarradora atmósfera se notó con mayor claridad al momento del receso, en la cafetería para ser exactos.

Harry y Louis se había sentado separados con sus respectivos amigos, y aún en la lejanía de cinco mesas en las que se encontraban, Niall, Liam y Zayn se enviaban miradas de incomprensión ante aquel comportamiento extraño. Algo había ocurrido entre ambos muchachitos.

Niall fue el primero en preguntar a Harry por lo sucedido. Éste, entre unas cuantas lágrimas e hipidos, logró narrarle todos los hechos que habían tomado lugar la noche anterior con Louis, y el blondo se levantó hirviendo en cólera de su asiento.

 

-¡No, Niall, no le hagas daño!.-

 

Chilló el de ojos jade, atrayendo la atención de unos cuantos estudiantes que dejaron sus comidas a un lado para observar la situación.

Niall hizo oídos sordos a las suplicas de su amigo y con decisión caminó hasta la mesa en dónde se encontraba aquel ser que había osado romperle el corazón a su amigo.

 

-Hey, tú.-

 

Habló con repulsión detrás de Louis, y en cuanto éste se giró, un puñetazo chocó con violencia en su mejilla, dejándolo atontado por varios segundos. Zayn y Liam se miraron alarmados por las reacciones violentas de aquel ser que parecía tan tranquilo y noble. Las protestas de Louis no tardaron en llegar.

 

-¿¡Qué mierdas sucede contigo!?-

 

Bramó con exaltación, aferrando su zona dañada con cuidado.

 

-Que mierdas sucede CONTIGO.-

 

Devolvió el rubio, apoyando con fuerza su dedo índice en el pecho del castaño. Sólo allí, Louis comprendió a lo que se refería. Hizo una mueca con sus labios y bajó la vista. El obvio arrepentimiento estaba pintado en el semblante de Louis, pero eso no detuvo a Niall de decirle todas las palabras que picaban en su lengua por ser dichas.

 

-Levanta tu puta vista y mira hacía aquel chico. ¡LEVÁNTALA!-

 

Demandó con enojo.

Harry era su pequeño hermano, al menos así lo sentía Niall, y cuando alguien osaba meterse con él, su lado más oscuro salía a la luz.

Louis alzó su vista y Niall lo tomó por la barbilla.

 

-¡Aquel chico esta malditamente enamorado de ti! ¿Entiendes?. Aquel chico se pasó la mayor parte de su vida deseando que tú te fijaras en él, y ahora que lo haces, te alejas porque dices que tú no eres su príncipe destinado? ¿Qué mierda es eso?.-

 

-Él se merece algo mejor que yo…-

 

Replicó suavemente, observando a Harry desde la lejanía. El jovencito de rizos le sostenía la mirada con tristeza.

 

-Sí, tienes razón. Él se merece alguien mucho mejor que tú. Pero lamentablemente él se enamoro de ti. De alguien tan detestable y repugnante como tú que no hizo más que hacerlo llorar y romperle el corazón, a sabiendas que él esta jodidamente enamorado.-

 

Louis no dijo más nada. Todas las palabras del rubio las sentía como la cruel verdad.

 

-Espero que te arrepientas y lamentes toda tu vida haber dejado a alguien tan especial como lo es Harry. Idiota…-

Con aquellas últimas palabras, Niall regresó a su mesa con Harry. Unas cuantas personas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a susurrarse cosas, algunas olvidando de bajar un poco su tono, logrando que los oídos de Louis captasen todo a la perfección.

 

-Creo que esta vez la embarraste en serio amigo…¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?.-

 

El ojiazul se giró lentamente para hacer frente al par de ojos de sus amigos. Ambos estaban con cejas enarcadas por sorpresa. La estupefacción en cada parte de sus rostros.

 

-Yo… -Suspiró. - Bueno…yo… lo violé…-

 

Esa simple palabra salió como una gran quemazón de su garganta. Aún no podía creer que había hecho tal cosa.

 

-¿Qué, QUÉ?. - Zayn apoyó sus brazos en la gran mesa y se inclinó hacía Louis. -Tú no hiciste eso amigo.-

 

-Lo sé, es algo repugnante, y todos los adjetivos desastrosos que se te crucen por la mente, pero lo hice…-

 

Reveló con acongoja.

Zayn y Liam pintaban dos reacciones completamente diferentes. El morocho por su parte estaba simplemente sorprendido y atónito, pero Liam le sostenía una mirada de decepción profunda que sólo hizo aumentar la sensación de pesadez en Louis.

 

-Sabía que estabas necesitado amigo, pero no creí que fuese para tanto. Si estabas tan desesperado me lo hubieses dicho y te prestaba a Liam para unos días. No puedo creer que te hayas violado a la princesa. Tanto lo cuidabas de los demás, y se te olvidó de que quizás su peor amenaza eras tú…-

 

-Lo sé. Me siento una completa basura.-

 

Reveló, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y enterrando su rostro en ambas manos.

 

-Sí, y deberías.-

 

Zayn le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa en mano.

 

-He terminado con él. No quiero lastimarlo más de lo que hice, él es alguien demasiado bueno para mí…-

 

Ante esto, Liam -Quién se había mantenido callado toda la plática. - Se levantó con decisión de su asiento, regalándole una furtiva mirada al castaño. Zayn y Louis lo observaron extrañados.

 

-¿Por qué siempre piensas en ti y nada más? ¿Por qué tomas las decisiones por tu cuenta? ¿Acaso sabes si Harry estará mejor sin ti? ¿Acaso se lo preguntaste?.-

 

Los ojos miel destellaban disgusto y cólera. Miraban con fijeza los orbes de Louis esperando una mínima respuesta, pero luego de algunos segundos en silencio, Liam se alejó de la mesa con enfado.

Louis miró a Zayn con confusión. Este se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, dándole otro mordisco a la comida en sus manos.

 

-Supongo que él tiene razón. Li siempre tiene razón…-

 

Replicó el morocho.

 

(…)

 

Harry lloraba en el hombro de Niall cuando Liam llegó hasta su mesa. Ambos chicos alzaron su vista y lo observaron con extrañeza.

El ojimiel les regaló una sonrisa decaída pero sincera. Una sonrisa la cual Harry interpretó como una disculpa. Como si se estuviese disculpando por lo que Louis había hecho con él.

Liam no dijo nada. No hacía falta decir nada. Simplemente se sentó a la par de Harry, y comenzó a frotarle la espalda con delicadeza, mientras este continuaba ahogando gimoteos lastimeros en el hombro de su amigo blondo.

Se mantuvo el silencio entre los tres chicos por un par de minutos más, un silencio algo reconfortante para Harry. No necesita sus palabras alentadoras, con sus presencias bienintencionadas alcanzaba suficiente para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

Esa grata y alentadora tranquilidad fue abolida al instante en que la presencia de Eleanor se hizo presente en la cafetería con gran barullo.

Los ojos avellanas se clavaron en los ojos verdes, y una sonrisa socarrona se pintó en su rostro.

La castaña caminó a paso firme por toda la cafetería, seguida de sus dos amigas que sonreían de igual manera que ella.

 

-¡Atención, atención!-

 

Pegó dos fuertes palmadas y la atención de todos los estudiantes enseguida se centró en el medio de la cafetería en dónde ella se encontraba. Eleanor sonrió ladina.

 

-Chicos y chicas de Amery Hill, ¿Quién está extrañando un poco de diversión en nuestra escuela? A que ya extrañan un poco de humor ¿No? Pues yo vengo a hacerlos pasar un buen rato mientras ustedes comen sus respectivos almuerzos…-

 

Habló, con su clásica y distintiva voz femenina, chillona, pero llena de maldad.

Todos se enviaron miradas confusas ante cada oración que se deslizaba de los labios de Eleanor, aún así, continuaron observándola atentos a la espera de que hiciera algo relevante.

La castaña abrió su bolso color rosa y de allí sacó un objeto que enseguida capturó la atención de todos, pero los ojos verdes fueron los que la observaron aterrados y alarmados. La sangre de Harry se heló al momento en que observó su preciado diario íntimo en las manos de aquella detestable persona que él tanto aborrecía.

 

-Miren lo que tengo aquí, es un simple diario íntimo, ¿Nada interesante, verdad? ¿Pero saben a quién pertenece este diario intímo? ¡A nada más y nada menos que a Harry Styles!¿Quieren escuchar algunas de sus tiernas anécdotas? A que sí, ¡Yo me muero de ganas!.-

 

Eleanor hablaba como si estuviese presentando alguna función de circo, y todos los presentes soltaron algunas risitas. La castaña aclaró su garganta mientras abría la libreta en una página al azar.

 

-Veamos… -Comenzó. - “Querido diario: Hoy vi a Louis en la escuela. Él estaba muy feliz y sonriente con sus amigos. Me gusta que sonría, y aunque más me gustaría ser yo el causante de su felicidad, mientras su sonrisa no desaparezca de su rostro, yo seré feliz.” Awwwww, ¿Pero si no es la cosita más tierna de todo el planeta?.-

 

Inquirió con desbordante ironía y otras risas inundaron la cafetería junto a unos cuantos comentarios ofensivos como: “Que gay” “Eso fue lo más marica que oí en toda mi vida” “Debe estar de puta broma”

Harry estaba estático, sólo dejando que la humillación lo consumiera y se adueñara de su cuerpo con total libertad.

Eleanor prosiguió.

 

-Valla Harry, eres todo un adorable ¿He? Se nota que estás completamente enamorado de Louis, ¡Que ternuritas!. -Comentó con gracia y maldad rebosando en cada sílaba pronunciada mientras hacía contacto visual fijamente con el menor de rizos. -Voy a seguir leyendo porque esto se está tornando interesante…-

 

La joven dio vuelta unas páginas más y sonrió aireadamente mientras hacía un gesto de negación, como no pudiendo creer lo que había trazado en aquellas páginas.

 

-“Querido diario: Hoy la madre de Louis me contrato para cuidar de su pequeño bebé. Louis estaba allí, y aunque me trató muy mal, quiero creer que aún recuerda la bonita amistad que ambos teníamos de pequeños. Que ambos compartimos nuestro primer beso… que yo soy su princesa y que él es mi príncipe.”

 

Un escandaloso mar de carcajadas se apoderó de la espaciosa sala. Unos cuantos dedos acusadores se clavaban en Harry, humillándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

Un enorme nudo repleto de dolor se coló en la garganta del ojiverde. Sus orbes se nublaron mientras continuaba mirando a Eleanor, preguntándose por qué aquella muchacha se comportaba de la manera en que lo hacía con él. Harry se llevó una mano a su boca y ahogó un sollozo. Liam y Niall se miraron con preocupación, con la impotencia en sus cuerpos.

Eleanor sonrió llena de regocijo y continuó con su lectura, dándole diversión a todos los presentes.

 

-“Querido diario…mi tía dice que Louis no es mi príncipe. Yo creo que aquella persona que pueda darte mariposas en el estómago, que pueda robarte suspiros de la nada, que pueda amar en ti aquello que tú mismo odias, que pueda hacerte sonreír sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, es tu príncipe, incluso aunque el mismísimo destino no lo quiera así. El amor siempre encuentra el camino para triunfar aunque no sean destinados. Creo que todos mis caminos conducen a Louis, y aunque así no fuese, yo pintaría nuevos que condujeran a él.” Creo que voy a morir por tanta ternura, ¡Harry, eres un completo cursi enamorado!.-

 

-¡Basta!.-

 

Chilló finalmente el ojiverde librando un par de lágrimas. Se incorporó de un impulso mientras se apoyaba en la mesa con sus manos. Eleanor lo observó con una expresión altanera, y arqueó una ceja.

 

-¡Eso no te pertenece, un diario íntimo es algo personal, Eleanor!-

 

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

 

-Ohh es algo personaal. -Se burló. -¿Y qué harás niñita de mamá? ¿Llamarás a todas tus princesas mágicas para que me echen un hechizo como venganza? ¿O quizás vendrá tu pony volador a rescatarte y huirás con el diario?.-

 

Otro estallo de risas que calaban muy al fondo de Harry llenó la cafetería. El menor esbozó un puchero y limpió con la manga de su sweater las lágrimas en su rostro.

 

-Ay ya relájate princesa, te lo regresaré en cuanto lea unas cuantas páginas más. Las personas aquí presentes quieren seguir escuchando un poco más de esto, se está poniendo más interesante a cada momento.-

 

-¡Ignora al marica Eleanor! ¡Sigue leyendo el diario antes de que termine el receso!-

 

Un muchacho del grupo de fútbol americano se levantó y le gritó a la castaña con impaciencia.

 

-¿Ya ves? Todos quieren seguir oyendo.-

 

Replicó con aires de superioridad y volvió a bajar la vista al diario en sus manos; buscando alguna página con algo interesante.

 

-¡Escuchen esto, escuchen, escuchen! ¡Es genial, morirán de risa!.- Anunció con exaltación. - “Querido diario: Hoy Louis me besó. Y cuando lo hizo, me di cuenta de que en la cruda realidad de vez en cuando también tenemos momentos salidos de cuentos de hadas, sólo que no los notamos, o no les damos importancia. Un simple beso puede tornarse en el hecho más mágico cuando se da con absoluto amor. Un sucio baño puede convertirse en un castillo medieval si estás en compañía de la persona que amas, y hasta el más mínimo silencio se vuelve una historia digna de ser contada…-

 

Harry se levantó con decisión de su asiento y entre pesadas lágrimas hizo su camino hasta la castaña. Esta enseguida alejó el diario de él, ocultándolo detrás de su espalda.

La mirada verde destellante de puro dolor observaba a Eleanor como suplicano un porqué de todos sus actos.

 

-No te daré el puto diario.-

 

Anunció con voz severa la joven.

 

-Por favor… - Atinó a decir Harry con voz quebrada que no movió absolutamente nada dentro de Eleanor. - F-fue un regalo de mi madre por mi cumpleaños número siete…es lo único que tengo de recuerdo de ella. -

 

-Oh Harry…¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No sabía eso!.- Replicó con puro sarcasmo. El rizado la observó implorante. - Toma Princesa, perdóname, no sabía que esto valía tanto para ti.-

 

Eleanor amagó con entregarle el diario al rizado, pero antes de que éste pudiese tomarlo, la castaña arrancó una de sus hojas con brutalidad.

 

-¡Oops lo siento, se rompió!.-

 

Su voz reflejaba de todo menos culpabilidad, y en menos de dos segundos, otra hoja fue arrancada violentamente, y luego otra y otra.

El dolor dentro del cuerpo de Harry ya era insufrible. Eran demasiadas cosas para él en tan sólo un día.

Ese diario era lo único que tenía de recordatorio de su madre difunta. De aquella mujer que le había enseñado que estaba bien ser de la manera en que era. Que estaba bien ser de la manera por la que ahora todos lo juzgaban. La necesitaba más que nunca en esos instantes.

Se giró bajando su vista y echó a correr con desespero de la escena, saliendo de la cafetería, y luego de la escuela, bañado en un mar lágrimas.

Tan sólo quería estar alejado de la detestable realidad por algunas horas.

 

(…)

 

Dentro de la cafetería todo se había vuelto un completo caos. Liam sostenía a Niall con fuerza impidiendo que este le diera una buena golpiza a Eleanor, porque sabía que no era apropiado lastimar a una mujer, y si el rubio hacía tal cosa, podrían expulsarlo de la escuela. Y Liam no podía dejar que un tonto impulso por un momento de cólera se llevaran todo el rendimiento del joven. Pero su agarre sólo impedía la agresión física, porque la verbal era gritada a todo pulmón por el blondo. Eleanor sólo reía de aquello junto a sus amigas, y eso sólo aumentaba la ira en Niall.

Zayn estaba a un lado de su novio, tratando también de calmar la incontenible ira del chico rubio.

Louis por su parte se mantenía callado. Estaba sentado observando a la nada. Estaba devastado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Dentro de su cuerpo las sensaciones se mezclaban unas con otras. La culpabilidad era la que reinaba. Todo lo que había leído Eleanor no hizo más que agraviar aquella sensación, porque todo lo que allí escribía Harry sobre él era tan puro, tan real, que lo hirió como un gran puñal.

Harry estaba muy enamorado de él. Y Louis también. Y él no entendía por qué le había dicho todo aquello la noche anterior. Había creído que sería lo mejor para ambos. Que sería lo mejor para Harry y para él estar separados, porque el joven de ojos verdes sería corrompido, sería contaminado si seguía en su compañía. Pero apenas había pasado un día de aquello y ambos ya se estaban derrumbando. Louis sabía que había tenido una vida antes de Harry, y por más que la buscaba no podía encontrarla, o quizás era porque no deseaba encontrarla, porque él quería la vida que tenía con Harry hasta ese momento. Esa era la vida que él quería tener por el resto de su estancia en la tierra.

Se levantó de su asiento con decisión, dispuesto a buscar a aquellos grandes luceros verdes que ya extrañaba y necesitaba como el mismísimo aire.

Caminó por cada uno de los sanitarios de toda la escuela, a sabiendas de que el menor tenía esa manía de encerrarse a llorar en aquellos lugares. Pero no lo encontró. Estubo a punto de resignarse y regresar a clase, cuando su mirada cayó en un objeto brillante destellando en las grises baldosas justo en la puerta de salida. Se acercó y levantó con lentitud el collar de avión de papel que él mismo le había regalado a Harry. Estaba roto, como si éste se lo hubiese arrancado con furia del cuello. Louis suspiró y lo guardó en su bolsillo al mismo momento en que cruzaba la gran puerta blanca, saliendo fuera del establecimiento.

Era cierto que ambos eran distintos, sí, pero por esa misma razón se complementaban a la perfección. Y ahora Louis sabía que aunque el mundo entero le dijese que el muchachito de rizos era mil veces mejor que él, o que él pensara que era demasiado para su persona, lo cierto era que él amaba a Harry con todo su ser, y sólo eso bastaba para merecerlo.

 

(…)

21:23 p.m

Doncaster ya había oscurecido por completo, y a esas horas de la noche, los pocos locales que daban iluminación a las calles, iban cerrando, anunciando el final de un día.

Harry estaba abrazado a sus rodillas debajo de un gran sauce. Temblando ligeramente por la temperatura que comenzaba a enfriarse, y por los hechos sucedidos hace horas atrás que aún continuaban estancados en su mente. El diario siendo destrozado frente a sus ojos por Eleanor, las risas burlonas y malvadas de todos los estudiantes de la escuela, y luego Louis…las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior, la manera en que había roto su corazón en miles de trozos… todo aquello se repetía una y otra vez.

Soltó un sollozo incontenible y limpió con rapidez una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Sus ojos ya dolían de tanto lagrimear, al igual que su cabeza. Harry se sentía débil, hecho trizas, e incompleto…

Su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo y enseguida lo sacó, con la mínima esperanza de que esa vez fuese el ojiazul y no su tía. Pero no fue así. Era otra vez Raquel. Aquel texto era el número veinte que enviaba la mujer, preguntándole en dónde estaba, si estaba bien, o diciéndole que al menos contestara con un "Ok” para dar señales de vida.

Harry apagó su celular y volvió a guardarlo. No quería saber nada de nadie ni que nadie supiera nada de él por al menos unas horas más.

Para las once de la noche, el parque en el que Harry se encontraba se había vuelto tétrico y aterrador pero el rizado se rehusaba a regresar a su casa, su vecindario, o a su vida de realidad. Tan sólo quería estar debajo de aquel árbol por el resto de su vida. Alejado de las personas, de la vida cotidiana, y de cierto muchacho con ojos azules. La vida de realidad era demasiado cruel para él.

Bostezó somnoliento y comenzó a cabecear amenazando con dormirse en cualquier momento. Luchó por mantener sus ojos abiertos pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que luego de cinco minutos los cerró.

Estuvo con sus orbes cerrados pero continuaba prestando atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, manteniendo sus oídos alerta por si alguien amenazante se acercaba a él.

El ruido de los grillos cantar y el rugir del motor de algunos autos en la lejanía daban música al lugar. Todo estaba tan tranquilo y pacífico hasta que una respiración agitada se coló en la sonata. Los ojos verdes rápidamente se abrieron con alarma y fueron correspondidos por otros ojos azules.

Louis observó a Harry tratando de estabilizar su respiración, y el rizado por alguna extraña razón, volvió a sentirse completo en el mismísimo instante en el que el verde se unió al azul.


	24. Hermoso desastre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedo ver cómo las luces comienzan a desvanecerse, el día terminó y tu sonrisa se ha ido. Déjame levantarte, déjame ser tu amor. ¿Puedo ser quién te abrace mientras te quedes dormido, cuando el mundo se esté cerrando y no puedes respirar? ¿Puedo quererte? ¿Puedo ser tu escudo? Cuando nadie se pueda encontrar…¿Puedo quedarme? Todo lo que quiero es mantenerte a salvo del frío, para darte todo lo que tu corazón más necesita. Déjame levantarte, déjame ser tu amor… - May I / Trading yesterday.
> 
> “Menos mal que apareciste, menos mal me convenciste, menos mal sigues aquí. Menos mal nos ofendimos, menos mal nos perdonamos, menos mal nos dimos otra oportunidad, menos mal nos decidimos a seguir hasta el final…”

Louis jadeaba exhausto, tratando de recobrarse de todo lo que había corrido para encontrar a aquel chico que ahora lo observaba expectante y con mirada compungida.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sólo estaba allí parado, respirando con dificultad, y observando fijamente esos orbes grandes y llorosos en los que se sentía perder. Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no arruinar más todo de lo que ya estaba, pero como siempre, él nunca había sido muy bueno para eso de las disculpas. Simplemente su lengua parecía trabada mientras su mente se esmeraba en hallar una oración coherente.

-Vete.-

 

Espetó el menor con una vocecilla apagada y dolida. Y sólo allí, Louis dejó que por una vez en su vida, hablara su corazón y no su mente.

 

-No, no me iré. No te voy a dejar otra vez.-

 

Afirmó.

 

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte ni a ti ni a nadie! ¡Quiero estar solo!-

 

Vociferó con un tono más que dolido. Aquellos grandes luceros estaban cubiertos con lágrimas, y Louis se sintió fatal cuando su cabeza le recordó que él era el culpable de todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo al menor.

Se acercó un poco a Harry y éste se acurrucó aún más contra el árbol, como no queriendo que se aproximara a él ni un paso más. Entonces Louis se detuvo.

 

-Pensé…pensé que si me alejaba de ti todo sería mejor para ambos… -Confesó. -Pensé que sería por tu bien el que estés alejado de mí…Pero a la mierda todo eso Harry, yo te amo, y eso es lo que importa. Te amo como no tienes una idea.-

 

Louis observó a Harry con nada más que esperanza destellando de sus orbes zafiro. Rogando internamente para que aquel ser le diese otra oportunidad de formar parte de su vida. De continuar siendo él quién sujetase su mano, de ser él quién le dirijiera sonrisas. Él y sólo él quién lo disfrutase.

Harry, sin embargo, lo observaba repleto de recelo y zozobra. No olvidaba que ese chico lo había herido la noche anterior. Louis había roto su corazón cruelmente sin pensar las consecuencias, por mucho que él le rogó, e imploró para que no lo abandonara.

El silencio en él fue la más dura respuesta para el castaño. Soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

 

-Sabes…nunca entendí esa frase de “Si amas algo, déjalo libre”…hay que ser realmente tonto para dejar ir alguien a quién amas con todo tu corazón, alguien que te hace feliz. Si amas a esa persona, no hay que alejarse… Por eso no voy a dejarte ir Harry. Si no me perdonas esta noche lo comprenderé, quizás no lo hagas hoy, ni mañana, o quizás no lo hagas nunca…pero que sepas que voy a seguir intentando ganarme tu perdón, porque eres mi felicidad, y porque tú sólo logras ver belleza en mis enojos, en mis burlas y críticas, y para serte sincero no creo que nadie más logre soportar todo eso. Temía que el estar a mi lado llegara a cambiarte, u contaminarte, pero ya no importa si cambias un poco, porque después de todo yo seré el que siempre estaré contigo, y amaré cada uno de tus cambios, sin importar qué. -

 

El muchachito menor quedó en silencio por un momento. Su corazón bullía una sensación reconfortante y cálida.

Aquel ser humano parado frente a él era posiblemente el chico más malhumorado, más impaciente, grosero, gritón, y muy desordenado, pero para Harry era perfecto. Él amaba en Louis todo lo que en las demás personas odiaría. Y sin importar cuántas veces Louis fallara y lograra hacerlo sufrir, él lo seguiría eligiendo, una y otra vez. Porque eso era el amor después de todo, atravesar subidas y bajadas, pero manteniéndose unidos.

Harry bajó la vista y una vaga sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

 

-Princesa…- El castaño se acercó al rizado y se arrodillo frente a él. Éste lentamente alzó su vista para hacer frente a aquella mirada sincera. -Perdóname por haberte dicho todas las cosas que te dije ayer en la noche, por haberte hecho pasar ese mal momento en mi casa mientras cuidabas de Nouvel, o por no haberte defendido en la cafetería…he sido un desastre de príncipe, lo sé, pero éste desastre te ama y se vuelve un hermoso desastre cuando tú estás a su lado. Así que…Harry styles… ¿Volverías a darle una oportunidad a este terrible príncipe que te necesita a su lado?.-

 

Los labios del rizado estaban oprimidos con fuerza por sus dientes, tratando con dureza por detener su temblequeo. Sus ojos habían formado espesas lágrimas que le dificultaban observar con claridad a Louis.

Sin poder contener más, estalló en llanto al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba con ímpetu a aquellos brazos que lo recibieron de inmediato con la misma intensidad. Louis comenzó a darle leves caricias a su mata de rizos, buscando contener sus sollozos.

 

-No t-te alejes nunca más de mí, Lou. P-por favor…-

 

Sollozó aferrando con fuerza la camisa del castaño, y oprimiendo su rostro en aquel pecho tibio.

 

-Nunca más. -Afirmó Louis. -Voy a estar contigo para siempre…-

 

Murmuró con nada más que franqueza, aferrando con vehemencia aquel frágil cuerpo, para hacerle saber que lo tenía, que estaba su lado, y que jamás lo dejaría ir.

 

(…)

 

Ambos quedaron recostados bajo el gran y viejo sauce. Su espeso manto de hojas oscuras obstruía levemente el firmamento nocturno, pero ni Harry ni Louis lo observaban de todos modos.

El mayor aferraba al ojiverde por la cintura, y éste se acurrucaba en él como buscando un refugio. La nariz del ojiazul acariciaba los rizos de Harry con suavidad, provocándole ligeras y pasajeras sensaciones de calidez al jovencito de ojos verdes.

Louis aspiró profundamente el aroma en aquellos rizos y cerró sus ojos pacíficamente, dejando que el aroma floral del shampoo en aquel cabello se adueñara de sus fosas, remontándolo a memorias de infancia.

Sonrió levemente.

Aquello era felicidad. Aquello era su felicidad. No volvería a cometer el grave error de abandonar a aquel ser que reposaba en sus brazos pacíficamente.

 

-Lou.-

 

Murmuró Harry con suavidad, y los pensamientos en la mente del castaño se hicieron a un lado rápidamente.

 

-¿Mhm?.-

 

Respondió con la misma tranquilidad, mientras enterraba sus dedos entre las hebras castañas y enruladas.

 

-Ayer, cuando entraste a mi cuarto, me dijiste que te gustaría ser el primero en hacerme el amor, o el que me dé el enorme castillo que merecía…¿Recuerdas?.-

 

Harry desprendió su rostro del pecho de Louis sólo para observarlo a los ojos. El mayor no contestó, simplemente se le quedó mirando, aguardando a que continuase hablando.

 

-Yo quiero que seas el primero y último en hacerme el amor, Louis. Y no importa si me das un castillo enorme o una pequeña casa, mientras estés a mi lado, sé que todo estará bien, y es suficiente para mí. -

 

Louis esbozó suave sonrisa por la ternura que aquel ser irradiaba. Se tomó un momento en silencio y luego soltó una baja risita llena de regocijo.

 

-¿Y si te llevo a vivir en una caja debajo del puente? ¿Aún así me querrías y no me abandonarías?.-

 

Comentó con algo de diversión.

 

-Igual así. No me importa el dinero, ni los lujos, las cosas materiales son lo de menos importancia. Tan sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.-

 

Aseguró, al mismo tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos.

Vagas imágenes comenzaron a invadir sus pensamientos, sucesos que le gustaría que sucedieran. ¿Qué clase de cosas les depararía el futuro?. Quizás una boda, o una separación. Quizás muchos hijos, o ninguno. Quizás cosas lindas, o cosas malas.

Sabía que sea lo que sea que les estuviera aguardando, él quería pasar todo eso junto a Louis. Hasta que el reflejo en el espejo los muestre ancianos, él seguiría aferrado a su mano con la misma intensidad y amor con la que lo hacía cuando eran pequeños. Estaba totalmente seguro de que quería recorrer todo el camino hasta el final junto a Louis.

Se sonrió a sí mismo.

 

-Cuando terminemos la escuela, y la universidad, y nos vallamos a vivir juntos, quiero que vivamos lejos de aquí Lou. Lejos de la ciudad, lejos de la gente, en una pequeña casa, rodeados de árboles, malezas, flores, aves, de tranquilidad…-

 

Susurró suavemente, sólo para el muchachito que lo abrazaba por la cintura.

 

-¿Una casa en el campo? -Inquirió con asombro el castaño. -Los bichos nos invadirían la casa Harry, no tendríamos ni siquiera luz eléctrica, ¿Por qué quieres vivir en un lugar así?.-

 

-Porque no habrá gente que nos diga o haga nada malo.-

 

Respondió de inmediato, manteniendo el tono estable.

Louis quedó callado. Aquellas palabras sólo dejaban al descubierto cuán herido estaba el jovencito de rizos. Tan herido que sólo pensaba en huir lejos de las personas y la sociedad como solución inmediata a su problema. Pero si eso era lo que más anhelaba Harry, Louis se lo cumpliría con gusto, aunque él no fuese un gran amante de la naturaleza.

Atrajo al joven más contra su cuerpo y le plantó un suave beso a sus labios rojos.

 

-¿Tendremos caballos, cerdos, gallinas y tú ordeñarás vacas? Suena bastante divertido…-

 

Comentó con gran sarcasmo y Harry rió.

 

-¿Eso significa que sí aceptas vivir en el campo junto a mi?.-

 

Preguntó con ojos llenos de emoción y Louis le sonrió.

 

-A dónde sea contigo princesa.-

 

Murmuró a tan sólo escasos centímetros de su boca, uniendo sus frentes, y manteniendo el contacto visual profundo.

Ambos quedaron un buen tiempo así. Dándose callados besos con sus miradas, admirándose mutuamente en completa paz. Ambos agradeciendo tener la compañía del otro, e implorando que así fuese por siempre.

Luego de un tiempo más recostados y regalándose caricias, cuando el sol comenzó a hacerse notar; ambos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares.

Los débiles rayos matutinos daban contra los techos de las casas del barrio, proyectando sus sombras por la asfaltada calle por dónde Harry y Louis venían caminando a paso lento.

Otoño se abría camino en la ciudad de Doncaster. Aquella mañana hacía más frío que de costumbre y el muchachito rizado venía casi tiritando hasta los cabellos. Soltó un pesado suspiro y el vaho escapó de su boca, formando una pequeña nube que pronto se desvaneció en el aire.

Louis, a su lado, soltó un bostezo y ocultó ambas de sus manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

 

-¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo para ir a la escuela?-

 

Inquirió Louis apenas vio la casa de Harry en la lejanía, cubierta con aquella distintiva enredadera la cual ya carecía de unas cuantas hojas.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que mi tía estará preparando mi funeral en estos momentos.-

 

El castaño chasqueó la lengua y soltó una risita.

 

-Pero no estuviste sólo, yo estuve contigo, al menos no te pasó nada malo. Aquel sector de Doncaster es realmente muy peligroso, si yo no hubiese llegado pudo haberte sucedido todo tipo de cosas.-

 

-Creo que mi tía hubiese preferido que me robaran a que pasara la noche junto a ti. -Comentó con gracia mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada al castaño. - Ella cree que eres un violador serial o algo así, que sólo te aprovechas de mí.-

 

El ojiazul soltó una pequeña risa aireada mientras ambos arribaban a la vereda del rizado. Éste se giró cuando estuvo frente a su puerta y lo quedó observando por unos instantes.

 

-Supongo que debería irme, tengo que alistarme para llegar a tiempo. Pasaré a buscarte cuando esté listo así vamos juntos ¿De acuerdo princesa?.-

 

Harry asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa que marcaba a la perfección sus hoyuelos.

 

-De acuerdo.- Sonrió, y Louis no pudo evitar tomarlo por las mejillas y plantarle un beso profundo.

 

Cuando se separaron, Harry se giró y tocó a la puerta blanca de su casa para que su tía le abriese. El muchachito de ojos verdes quedó allí parado, observando cómo Louis también se alejaba hacía su respectiva casa.

Cuando el castaño llegó a la entrada de su gran hogar le dirigió una última mirada al rizado antes de que éste ingresara a su vivienda y desapareciera de su vista, luego los gritos de Raquel comenzaron a inundar el ambiente y Louis soltó una estrepitosa risa para finalmente también ingresar a su vivienda.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, y Harry y Louis no podían estar más agradecidos por ello.

 

(…)

 

El muchachito de ojos verdes estaba sentando en el regazo de Louis mientras éste le daba de comer en la boca con sumo cuidado. Levantaba los trocitos de tomate de su bandeja y los metía en la boca del rizado con cierta diversión. Estaban actuando como toda una típica pareja de enamorados en el apogeo de su relación, y en plena cafetería escolar.

Niall, Zayn, y Liam se enviaban miradas de incomprensión. Parecía como un deja vú del día anterior, sólo que ahora su desconcierto se debía al modo tan cariñoso en el que actuaba la joven pareja y no a su indiferencia.

Aquello no fue sólo centro de atención de los tres muchachos, sino también de todos los demás estudiantes que los rodeaban. Chicos y chicas se giraban a mirarlos, cada uno reflejando un distinto tipo de mirada; repulsión, extrañeza, desapruebo, ternura. Eran variadas e infinitas las reacciones que el comportamiento entre Harry y Louis había provocado en cada uno de los estudiantes de Amery Hill. Y no era para menos, no era algo que se viera todos los días. Aquel muchacho al que todos temían por su aspecto apático y temible, con sus tatuajes cubriendo su bronceada piel, y con los aros que adornaban su rostro, comportándose amable, cariñoso, y actuando como toda una pareja de novios junto al joven muchachito, aquel al que toda la escuela conocía por ser muy afeminado y usar cosas de su género contrario. Era una mezcla simplemente peculiar.

 

-Así que…supongo que ya se reconciliaron…?-

 

Niall fue el primero en tomar la valentía de romper el momento.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo observaron de inmediato.

 

-Y supongo que ya no te da verguenza lo que las personas te digan, ¿he Lou…?.-

 

Liam fue el que ahora decidió cuestionar.

Louis arqueó ambas cejas y sólo en ese momento se percató de toda las personas a su alrededor que le dirigían rápidas miradas.

 

-No.- Contestó firmemente. -Amo mucho a este chico, y no lo voy a ocultar más.-

 

El orgullo se saber que aquella persona tan hermosa era todo de su autoría picaba en su corazón, y el no podía hacer más que expresarla libremente. Amaba a Harry. Y quería que todos lo supieran.

Las mejillas del ojiverde se volvieron rojizas por aquel comentario y una pequeña sonrisa se pintó mágicamente en sus labios.

 

-Awww.- Espetó Zayn, haciendo una mueca de ternura total. Como si estuviera viendo un par de cachorritos o algo por el estilo. -El amor…¡Que bello el amor! Espero que ahora hagas las cosas bien Louis. ¿Te doy un consejo? Sólo atiéndelo bien sexualmente y será siempre tuyo. Esa es la clave.-

 

Liam rápidamente golpeó la cabeza de su novio por tal comentario, ganándose un quejido y un ceño fruncido de parte de éste.

 

-No quiero tener sexo hasta casarme, asi que vamos a esperar…-

 

Confesó Harry repleto de pena. El silencio sólo duro segundos después de aquella revelación, luego la risa estruendosa del morocho invadió la cafetería por completo. Zayn reía histéricamente como todo un desquiciado. Pronto comenzó a faltarle el aire y sólo se limitó a golpear la mesa con furor mientras seguía riendo pero sin provocar sonido alguno.

Cuando se hubo recobrado soltó un suspiro y limpió las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

 

-Inocente criatura…- Espetó con una sonrisa misericordiosa y en un tono apacible mientras se inclinaba en la mesa para palpar los rizos de Harry, como si de un cachorro se tratase. -Todos comienzan diciendo lo mismo. Liam le dijo a su madre que se mantendría virgen hasta el matrimonio también y míralo ahora, se sabe casi todas las posiciones del sexo homosexual y es toda una perra en la cama.-

 

Otro golpe, ahora más fuerte, fue directo a la cabeza del morocho, logrando revolverle unos cuantos cabellos.

 

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!.- Chilló con exaltación Zayn mientras sobaba su parte dañada.

 

-¡No hasta que dejes de tratarme sólo como un objeto sexual!-

 

Devolvió Liam.

 

-¡Pero sí eres mi objeto sexual Liam! ¿o es que me vas a negar que cuando te hago mío todas las noches no lo disfrutas como un desquiciado? ¿He?-

 

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Estamos en un lugar repleto de gente!.-

 

Harry,Louis y Niall miraban en silencio y cierta diversión la escena que se daba entre los novios.

 

-Espero que estén preparados para enfrentar cosas de este tipo. Realmente no entiendo cómo a la gente le gusta estar en pareja, dios mío… -

 

Comentó Niall mientras comía el hotdog en sus manos, haciendo caso omiso a la pareja sentada a su lado que estaba a un paso de comenzar a matarse.

Harry y Louis se miraron se inmediato. Estaban bastantes seguros de que estaban más que preparados para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Ambos se sonrieron con amor y Harry apoyó su cabeza con cuidado en el hombro de Louis. Continuaron observando cómo Zayn y Liam continuaban peleando, regalándose golpes leves, y muchos gritos que llamaban la atención de cualquier persona.

 

-¡A la mierda!- Bramó Zayn y se giró para observar a Louis. -Tú que estas a tiempo, huye lejos Louis, huye lejos del amor.-

 

Comentó con dramatismo y se levantó de su silla para escapar de Liam, quién inmediatamente lo siguió.

 

-¡Regresa aquí Malik! ¿Qué es eso de “huye del amor”? ¡Después eres tú el que regresa suplicando por mí! ¡Regresa aquí cobarde!.-

 

El ojimiel se alejó entre gritos y Harry, Louis y hasta Niall rieron por aquella escena disparatada.

Y es que eso era el amor, enojarse, pelearse, disculparse, alejarse, reencontrarse, pero jamás abandonarse.


	25. Floreciendo bajo mudos testigos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Observando cada movimiento de mi absurdo juego de amor en éste océano interminable. Finalmente, los amantes no conocen la vergüenza. Entrando y retornando a algún lugar secreto dentro, y mirando en cámara lenta cómo tú te das la vuelta y me dices…"Quítame la respiración…quítame la respiración…” Mirando, quedo esperando, aún anticipando amor, nunca dudando, para convertirnos en los predestinados. Y giré para escucharte decir “Sí, sólo por hoy, no tengo miedo…Quítame la respiración…quítame la respiración…” - Take my breath away / Berlin.
> 
> “Quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos…”

-¡¿Una casa en el campo?! -Interpeló con asombro Zayn, mientras se erguía con rapidez del césped fresco para observar a su amigo con nada más que sorpresa -¿Para qué rayos quieres una casa en el campo, Louis? Apenas tienes diecisiete años, ¿No pensarás abandonar tu hogar ahora, no? Si yo fuese tú me quedaría viviendo allí por otros nueve años, tienes todo lo que quieres a todas horas, eso es vida amigo…-

 

Zayn acomodó sus anteojos de sol con tranquilidad, y volvió a echarse con pesadez sobre el pasto. Louis rodó los ojos.

Él no podía esperar a ser mayor de edad para poder huir de aquel nido de insoportables personas que no hacían más que complicar su vida. Estaba seguro que el día que abandonase su hogar no extrañaría en absoluto a sus progenitores, ni menos que menos a aquella pequeña bola de carne que, según su madre, era su hermano menor. Quizás sólo extrañaría su cuarto, y a su barrio, el cuál lo había visto crecer desde el vientre de su madre.

Bebió un poco del jugo de naranja en su mano y soltó un suspiro.

 

-Harry quiere que cuando nos casemos vallamos a vivir a una casa rústica, en medio de la nada. Sé que aún nos falta para llegar a contraer matrimonio, pero yo quiero vivir con él mucho antes que eso, así como tú con Liam en su departamento…- Añadió, y el morocho frunció sus labios. Su vista oculta detrás de los ray bans negros fijos en el cielo celeste de las dos de la tarde.

Además -Continuó Louis. -Sería genial tener una casa que fuese sólo de nuestra propiedad, sin gritos de mi madre, sin regaños de mi padre, y en completa libertad del mocoso con pañales.-

Zayn arqueó sus cejas e irguió un poco su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada extrañada a su amigo de orbes azules.

 

-Al parecer todo esto va en serio… ¿No?.-

 

Louis frunció su ceño.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?-

 

-A tu relación con Harry. Mírate amigo, estás evaluando la idea de irte a vivir con él, no llevan ni siquiera tres meses de estar juntos…-

 

Louis lo observó por un buen tiempo en silencio, mientras que sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios.

Era verdad. Quizás sólo estaban juntos por un mes, o dos, pero Louis sentía que conocía a Harry de toda la vida. No sabía si era por la gran confianza que ambos se tenían, esa libertad de expresar con total naturalidad cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por la mente, o las risas absurdas en medio de cualquier conversación, o los gratos silencios que ambos sobrellevaban con caricias y cortos besos.

Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y sorbió los últimos milímetros de su jugo de fruta.

 

Era un sábado por la tarde, y los dos muchachos estaban tumbados en el gran parque de Doncaster, disfrutando de aquel día soleado y espléndido que la estación de las hojas les estaba regalando. No era común que en pleno otoño tuviesen esa clase de clima, y por tal razón, cientos de personas parecían haber decidido abandonar sus hogares para pasar una jornada al aire libre, tratando de gozar a pleno la agradable temperatura cálida.

Harry y Liam habían ido a comprar algo de comida, y mientras Zayn y Louis los esperaban, éste último había decidido comentarle a su morocho compinche aquella idea que estaba estancada en su mente desde que Harry le había mencionado la idea de irse a vivir al campo cuando contrajesen matrimonio, hace ya unas cuantas semanas atrás.

 

-No estoy “evaluando”.- Contestó con firmeza Louis sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. -Ya lo tengo decidido. Quiero irme a vivir con Harry.-

 

El castaño se tumbó en la verde hierba y cerró sus ojos, dejando que la ligera brisa, un tanto húmeda y pesada, chocara con total libertad en su expuesta piel haciéndolo sentir vivo y fresco.

Los rayos solares se filtraban con notable dificultad por los aún frondosos árboles, dando contra los cuerpos de Zayn y Louis, y dibujando las siluetas de las hojas sobre sus ropas.

El morocho carraspeó ligeramente.

 

-No creo que a tu madre le guste mucho la idea de que su hijo se vaya a vivir a una casa en el campo, alejado de toda civilización. Además…¿Ya le contaste sobre tu relación con Harry?.-

 

Louis chasqueó la lengua mientras arrancaba un poco de hierba del suelo y la despedazaba lentamente con sus dedos, mientras pensaba en aquello.

Estaba bastante seguro de que su madre jamás aceptaría su relación con Harry, ni mucho menos que su hijo fuese un homosexual.

Era la ironía más grande del mundo; la señora que toda su vida había criticado a las parejas del mismo sexo, llenándolos con palabras nada amables, lanzándoles cientos de insultos, había parido y criado a un chico que había caído enamorado de otro chico, uno que tenía cierta tendencia a creerse princesa. Y Louis pensó que la vida sí que sabía cómo hacer su trabajo. De una u otra forma le hacía beber a las personas un cucharada de su propia medicina.

 

-No creo que se lo diga… -Reveló en un tono calmado, observando cómo la yema de sus dedos habían quedado verdes por la clorofila de la hierba que despedazó instantes atrás. Zayn se giró de lado para observarlo. -Le diré que me mudaré lejos, a California o algo por el estilo, no tiene porqué saber que viviré en el campo junto a Harry.-

 

La atmósfera se tornó silenciosa y algo tensa. Sólo el barullo de unos cuantos niños revoloteando por los jugos infantiles, y los chillones mirlos entre las copas de los árboles daban rítmica al lugar. Zayn rompió la calma acotando algo más.

 

-Las mentiras tienen patas cortas Lou, por eso la verdad siempre las alcanza…-

 

Y el joven castaño abrió sus ojos perplejo para observar a su amigo por tal reflexión. Era lo más sabio que había escuchado salir de aquellos labios que sólo se abrían para decir perversiones. Louis tenía una expresión atónita en su rostro.

 

-Oh dios, tú no eres Zayn. ¿Quién diablos eres?.-

 

Habló con gracia, y los ojos castaños rodaron detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

 

-Hablo en serio.- Se quejó el morocho. -Supongo que algún día tú y Harry querrán adoptar niños…¿Piensas ocultarle a tu madre sus nietos? Piénsalo Lou. Es mejor decírselo ahora y que no lo acepte, pero al menos lo sabrá…-

 

Ante esto, Louis decidió callar. Reflexionó sobre lo que debería o no, hacer. Eran demasiados problemas para afrontar. ¿Por qué todo en la vida tenía que se tan difícil?. Soltó un gran suspiro y despeinó sus cabellos lacios hacía atrás, mirando fijamente los trozos de cielo que se apreciaban por entre las hojas de los paraísos frondosos.

Luego de cinco minutos en absoluto silencio, Zayn decidió alivianar la incomodidad y esfumar la preocupación que había sembrado en su amigo castaño por las palabras que le había dicho.

 

-Hay una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad… -Comenzó, y Louis giró su rostro de inmediato para observarlo. -En un pequeño pueblo llamado Green Valley. Está deshabitada hace ya bastante tiempo, y en pésimas condiciones para serte sincero. Está muy alejada de toda urbanización, y tiene bastantes árboles cubriéndola…quizás eso sea lo que estás buscando…?-

 

Zayn bajó sus anteojos oscuros y observó a su amigo con una media sonrisa. Louis se la devolvió de inmediato.

 

-Gracias.- Murmuró suavemente y una sonrisa socarrona se pintó en el rostro de Zayn.

 

-¡Trajimos la comida! -Anunció el ojimiel desde la lejanía de pocos metros. -¿Quién está hambriento? ¡Yo me muero de hambre!.-

 

Ambos chicos se acercaban hacía ellos trayendo consigo las mercancías compradas. Harry sostenía una botella de coca- cola en sus brazos, cargándola como si fuese el objeto más pesado en toda la tierra, y Liam venía con dos bolsas llenas de snacks, galletas, y sándwiches.

 

-Hasta que al fin se dignan a venir, Louis y yo casi nos desnutrimos aquí, ¿Verdad Lou-Lou?.Inquirió el morocho mientras hurgaba entre las bolsas que Liam había dejado hace instantes en el césped.

Pero su amigo no le estaba prestando atención. Louis observaba con una pequeña sonrisa y con absoluto cariño cómo Harry intentaba abrir la gaseosa con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo muecas raras y algo tiernas. Zayn sonrió también por aquella situación y al instante un trozo de sándwich fue aplastado con brutalidad contra su boca por la mano de Liam, desvaneciendo ese gesto de su rostro por completo.

 

-Si estás tan desnutrido entonces come.-

 

Habló con gracia el ojimiel y luego soltó una risa por lo que acababa de hacer. Zayn se sacó los pedazos de sándwich que habían quedado pegoteados en su rostro y le regaló una mirada de fastidio a su novio.

 

-¿No puedes ser tierno y dulce como Harry?-

 

Soltó en un bufido lleno de irritación, y Liam lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

 

-¿Y tú no puedes ser atento y cuidadoso como Louis?.-

 

-Idiota.-

 

-Estúpido.-

 

Y sin saber en qué momento, ambos chicos se habían olvidado por completo de su enojo, del hambre en sus estómagos, y ahora se besaban con fogosidad revolcándose en la hierba. Revolvían sus cabellos con desesperación, intentando unir sus bocas más de lo que ya estaban. Parecían fieras devorándose mutuamente.

Harry y Louis hicieron caso omiso a la candente pareja y continuaron almorzando con tranquilidad bajo la sombra de los esponjosos árboles.

Un día típico en sus vidas, amor, tranquilidad, y una rutina que era agradable. Y Harry deseó que así fuese por siempre. Sonrió y dio un buen mordisco al sándwich en sus manos, observando de soslayo al ojiazul a su lado quién también comía con tranquilidad.

 

-Te quiero, Lou.- Soltó sin más.

 

El par de ojos a su lado lo observaron de inmediato. La comida en la boca de Louis dejó de ser masticada, su corazón de detuvo, al igual que su respiración, y el mundo entero para él en esos momentos. Aquellas simples palabras, aquellas comunes palabras que eran usadas todos los días y a cada hora por cientos de personas en el mundo, parecían ser poesía fresca para él en esos momentos.

 

-También te quiero princesa.- Respondió sin rastro de duda, observándose en los ojos verdes brillantes que tenía a su lado.

 

(…)

 

El jovencito de rizos se paseaba con nerviosismo por su cuarto. Iba y venía incontables veces desde su armario hasta su espejo, observándose y chequeando su vestimenta una y otra vez, intentando hallar las prendas adecuadas para lucir.

El día anterior, mientras almorzaban junto a Liam y Zayn en el parque, Louis le había dicho que hoy lo llevaría a un lugar muy bonito a pasar el día, y que se vistiera con su ropa preferida, porque irían a un lugar muy especial.

Harry moría de intriga por saber cuál era ese lugar especial al que Louis lo llevaría. ¿Quizás era un parque de atracciones? ¿O un lujoso restaurante? ¿Quizás un cine, o un zoológico? No conocía cuáles eran las definiciones de Louis para “Especial” , así que no sabía exactamente qué pensar. Quizás el castaño lo llevaría a uno de esos conciertos de rock pesado que tanto le gustaban, allí en dónde las personas usaban prendas negras llenas de tachas, y cantaban al unísono canciones descontroladas, de esas que Harry jamás escucharía en su vida. ¿Debería entonces vestirse todo de negro…?

Harry soltó un gemido de frustración mientras despeinaba sus cabellos y se dejaba caer con pesadez a su colchón.

Observó la pantalla de su celular; ya casi eran las diez. Louis había acordado con él de buscarlo a tal hora, sólo le quedaban cinco minutos para escoger su conjunto apropiado.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el bocinazo del auto de Louis fuera de su casa lo hizo alarmar. Luego su tía le pegó un grito desde el living para que bajase, logrando ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Con rapidez y dificultad, se colocó un short blanco que encontró a mano, una playera azul viejo demasiado grande para su cuerpo, y sus amadas converse rojas. Bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras, tratando de arreglar con sus dedos sus desordenados rizos rebeldes e intentando dejarlos presentables para Louis, o cualquier persona que lo viese.

 

-Saldré con Louis por ahí, tía. Regresaré en la noche.-

 

Anunció con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al sillón para plantarle un beso a la mujer viendo televisión. Raquel le envió una mirada de absoluta desconfianza.

 

-“¿Por ahí?” .- Preguntó con un tono inquisitivo mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

 

-Es que…no me dijo dónde me llevaría, sólo dijo que sería un lugar especial…- Explicó el joven de orbes verdes mientras cambiaba el equilibrio de sus piernas con timidez.

 

-Mmm eso me suena sospechoso Harry…- Espetó con suspicacia mientras cruzaba sus brazos. -Lleva el gas pimienta. No quiero que ese chico te toque un solo rizo. ¿Entendido?.-

 

Las mejillas del rizado se tornaron carmín de inmediato al percatarse de los pensamientos que evaluaba su tía.

 

-¡No haremos eso!.- Chilló con bochorno, recordando otra vez todas las explicaciones que ella le había hecho días atrás.

 

-De acuerdo… confió en ti. -Sonrió. - Pásalo lindo cariño.-

 

Masculló con un tono apacible, mientras se erguía de su sillón y tomaba ambas mejillas de su sobrino para dejarle un ruidoso beso en sus rizos oscuros.

Luego de eso, Harry salió con rapidez de la casa con una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro de querubín mientras se acercaba al lujoso y brillante auto. Una eminente felicidad se coló en su cuerpo al ver a Louis a través de la ventanilla.

 

-Ya era hora ricitos… - Comentó el de ojos azules mientras el menor se subía al asiento de acompañante y se abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. - ¿Listo?-

 

Harry asintió ligeramente dejando mostrar sus hoyuelos y Louis volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo.

 

(…)

 

Árboles, pasto, algunos animales, y un paisaje desolado, inhóspito, y despoblado era todo lo que Harry podía observar a través de la ventanilla del auto lujoso de Louis. Hace ya veinte minutos habían estado viajando por aquella desierta carretera que no parecía llevarlos a ningún lugar.

La radio estaba encendida, y de vez en cuando su transmisión se perdía debido al campo abierto en dónde se encontraban. Pasaban una canción del grupo Queen, y los dedos de Louis se movían en el manubrio al compás de la melodía.

Harry soltó un suspiro cansado.

 

-¿Aún falta mucho, Lou?-

 

Cuestionó con fatiga, harto de estar sentado en aquel asiento, que aunque si bien era cómodo, de igual manera ya casi no sentía sus nalgas.

Louis tenía su vista fija en la carretera, a pesar de que escaseaban notablemente los vehículos. Le dirigió un rápido vistazo al rizado a su lado y sonrió levemente por aquella imagen. Harry parecía un pequeño niño de esos que preguntan cada cinco minutos si ya faltaba mucho para llegar al destino a dónde se dirigían. Un leve puchero adornaba su aniñado y blanquecino rostro.

 

-Ya casi llegamos Hazz, espera un poco más…-

 

El rizado frunció sus labios y asintió con suavidad. Ese “un poco más” le sonó a “Una hora más” pero decidió no acotar nada y simplemente ser paciente. Se volvió a desplomar con calma en el asiento y cerró sus ojos por un momento. Lo último que escuchó fue a Louis cantar una canción de los Arctic Monkeys que pasaban en la radio y luego cayó rendido en las redes de Morfeo.

Cuando sus orbes volvieron a abrirse, el auto ya no estaba transitando por la carretera. Ahora estaba detenido en un camino algo estrecho y de tierra, y grandes árboles viejos lo rodeaban. Su mirada verde amodorrada observó hacía la izquierda en busca de Louis en el asiento de piloto, pero no había nadie allí. Entonces el jovencito de rizos se alarmó.

La puerta del lado del ojiazul estaba abierta y la suya también, el miedo comenzó a hervir su sangre. Harry salió con rapidez, haciendo a un lado cualquier clase de restos de sueño de su cuerpo.

 

-¡Louis!.- Llamó con turbación y desespero mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y paseaba su vista temerosa por cada extensión del lugar en el que estaban estacionados.

 

Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue la casa de estatura mediana y construida con madera que se erguía entre los árboles. Era muy rústica, antigua, estropeada y algo de moho la cubría. Harry se acercó a ésta esperanzado en que, quizás, Louis había ingresado a curiosear.

 

-Louis…¿Lou, estás aquí?.- Volvió a llamar, y sólo allí, la figura del castaño asomó por entre las malezas y algunos árboles de detrás de la casa. El semblante del menor se serenó al instante al ver nuevamente esos ojos celeste. Corrió hacía él.

 

-¡No me vuelvas a dejar así!- Chilló aferrando el torso de Louis con vehemencia. El mayor le acarició los rizos con suavidad.

 

-Lo siento princesa, estaba merodeando para conocer el lugar. ¿Es bastante bonito, no crees?-

 

El ojiverde se desprendió del abrazo y asintió con una media sonrisa.

 

-Es muy, muy, muy bonito.- Reveló con una sonrisa.

 

-Y esto no es todo, a unos quince metros de aquí hay un pequeño arroyo y es genial y de muy poca profundidad ¿Quieres ir a verlo?.-

 

Cuestionó el castaño, y Harry volvió a asentir mientras fregaba su ojo derecho, el cual aún le costaba abrir y cerrar por la siesta de hace unos minutos.

Louis lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por entre algunas hierbas y arbustos grandes, para luego hacerse paso a un campo de baja hierba que apenas cubría sus calzados. Allí había una gran cantidad de insectos volando.

 

-¡Hay demasiados bichos! -

 

Se quejó Harry mientras espantaba a los tábanos, moscas, y mosquitos que zumbaban alrededor de todo su rostro, generándole molestos sonidos a sus oídos.

 

-Tú dijiste que querías vivir en el campo, ¿Es que ya te estás arrepintiendo ricitos?.-

 

El menor hizo sólo un puchero pero se abstuvo a responder.

Finalmente ambos arribaron al dichoso arroyo y los orbes de Harry se llenaron de una descollante brillantez al verlo.

El arroyo era de tamaño medio, con agua desmesuradamente cristalina que dejaba apreciar con total claridad las pequeñas rocas que se acumulaban en el fondo. A sus costados habían juncos y totoras en los que se escondían chicharras que no dejaban de cantar. Unos cuantos irupes flotaban dejándose llevar por la calmada corriente.

Sin poder resistirse más, Harry se deshizo de sus converse con rapidez y corrió hacía el arroyo con prisa y una enorme sonrisa que no se había movido ni un segundo de sus labios rosados.

 

-¡Es hermoso!-

 

Exclamó con regocijo mientras chapoteaba en las aguas claras, jugando con la serena corriente. Recogió un poco de agua con sus manos y la lanzó hacía arriva, riéndose con aquella improvisada lluvia que lo rodeó.

Louis sonrió por la notable felicidad del chico menor, y se sentó en la orilla a observarlo jugar como todo un crio. A apreciar aquel magnífico espectáculo. No podía creer como Harry era feliz con cosas tan simples, y pensó que así debería ser todo el mundo.

 

-¡No te mojes la ropa princesa, más tarde refrescará y pescarás un resfriado si tus ropas están húmedas!.-

 

Indicó, y Harry meneó su cabeza en negación como respuesta.

El jovencito de cabello rizado comenzó a juntar piedrillas coloridas que llamaban su atención, y luego las arrojaba lejos, sólo por diversión, y ver toda la exploción de gotitas que provocaba aquello en el arroyo. Pero se detuvo a los insantes, y giró para observar al castaño.

 

-Lou.- Habló, mientras dejaba su diversión y miraba a Louis desde la corta lejanía en la que estaban. - ¿Este es el lugar especial al cual querías traerme…? ¿O sólo nos detuvimos aquí para descansar un poco y luego continuar viaje…?-

 

Inquirió con curiosidad, sin desprender ni un segundo su mirada del rostro caramelo, aguardando por una respuesta que no tardó mucho en llegar.

 

-En esta casa viviremos cuando nos casemos Hazz. - Respondió Louis con una pequeña sonrisa. Los orbes verdes quedaron inmóviles, y su corazón comenó a latir con un ritmo acelerado. - Aquí tú y yo viviremos nuestra vida princesa, aquí criaremos a nuestros hijos…esta casa será testigo de toda nuestra historia. ¿Te gusta la idea Hazz?.-

 

Los enormes jades comenzaron a escocer por las lágrimas que, en tan sólo segundos, se habían acumulado por aquellas palabras mencionadas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr fuera del agua, y entre lágrimas se arrojó a los brazos tatuados de Louis, logrando que ambos quedaran tumbados en las hierbas bajas.

 

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que sí te gusta…?.-

 

Espetó con gracia el castaño y Harry alzó su vista para observarlo a través de lágrimas espesas, pero con una infinita e insoportable felicidad descollando de cada poro de su ser. Muy dentro suyo bullía una enorme gratitud y dicha.

 

-T-te amo Louis.- Declaró con voz gangosa.

 

Y Louis quiso poder retratar aquel momento en alguna fotografía, o esconderlo muy en el fondo de su ser, guardarlo para siempre en su memoria para revivirlo día a día por el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple ser humano pudiera causar enormes y exorbitantes emociones en su ser con tan sólo una frase compuesta por dos palabras?. Y es que la palabra “te amo” era siempre la misma frase cliché, banal, y normal que todos los enamorados usaban, pero sin embargo, cada “te amo” ocultaba infinitos significados. Un “te amo” era un “Te volvería a elegir una y otra vez por el resto de mi vida.” “Te acepto tal y como eres, no quiero cambiarte. Eres perfecto para mí.” “Mi corazón es tuyo por toda la eternidad” “Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…”

Y todo esos mensajes habían llegado más que claros a Louis, a través de aquel “te amo” y a través de esa mirada verde y sincera que guardaba el universo más hermoso.

 

-Harry…¿Quieres ser mi novio?.-

 

El muchachito de rizos no dudó ni un segundo, y atrapó los labios de Louis con vehemencia. No hizo falta respuesta para aquella pregunta.

 

(…)

 

Luego de aquella declaración, Harry había jugado un rato más entre las aguas. Hasta que el ocaso se hizo presente, logrando que bajara la temperatura, y obligando al joven de ojos verdes a abandonar su animado entretenimiento.

Ambos comieron sándwiches que Louis había traído sentados en la orilla del río. Todo estaba calmo, tranquilo, y sereno, y el aroma a pureza y naturaleza llenaban las fosas de ambos chicos.

Cuando la luna se hizo presente, trajo consigo un frío digno de una noche clásica de otoño. Los grillos, las ranas, y el croar de los sapos se escuchaban provenir por entre los juncos, y Harry pensó que si cuando viviesen allí lograría acostumbrarse a tal sonata durante todas las noches.

El cielo esa noche parecía más ostentoso que de costumbre. A estar a campo abierto, el firmamento nocturno se mostraba con absoluta claridad y perfección. Las pequeñas estrellas titilaban en lo alto, pequeñas, grandes, luminosas, y otras no tanto, sin embargo, todas eran bellas.

Harry y Louis las observaban recostados sobre el capot frío del auto de éste último mencionado.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, y el castaño pensó que aún era muy temprano para regresar a la ciudad. La noche apenas se estaba luciendo. El cielo parecía invitarlos a que lo observasen por un tiempo más. Así que Louis decidió que el ruido y las luces de la caótica ciudad podían esperar un poco más.

Harry soltó un suspiro liberando una pequeña nube de vaho y luego extendió su brazo hacía el vasto e interminable cielo nocturno, como queriendo alcanzar algunos de esos tantos astros luminosos y flotantes que siempre habían sido deseados por la humanidad.

El joven de ojos verdes abrió su mano y luego la cerró en un puño.

 

-¿Por qué crees que a las personas siempre les ha llamado la atención eso de apoderarse de algún astro? Ya sabes…siempre están con frases como “Te bajaría la luna” , “Te regalaría una estrella”…-

 

Louis rió por lo bajo por aquellas preguntas ridículas que aquel chico, el cual ahora podía llamar novio, hacía siempe. Giró su rostro para apreciar la mirada perdida del menor.

 

-No lo sé. - Replicó con sinceridad. - ¿Tú qué crees?.-

 

Harry frunció sus labios pensante y se encogió de hombros.

 

-¿Que intentan ser…innovadores y sorprendentes? Pero yo creo que el amor se construye con cosas simples. Podemos encontrar constelaciones en las cosas más sencillas. Lou, tú no necesitas bajarme la luna para demostrarme tu amor, cuando me tomas de la mano es suficiente para mi.-

 

El castaño sonrió por la eminente inocencia del ser recostado a su lado, y se acercó hacía él, rodeándole la cintura con su brazo para atraerlo contra su cuerpo. Plantó un inesperado beso en sus fríos y secos labios, y Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Se separaron al instante, y quedaron observándose embelesados. Cada uno destellando fascinación, como si lo que sus ojos estuviesen captando fuese la más magnífica creación de la tierra. Y es que para ellos, así lo era.

Harry extendió sus brazos llevándolos detrás del cuello de Louis y lo atrajo hacía su rostro, para atrapar sus labios nuevamente, ahora, en un beso más profundo y apasionado.

Dejaron que sus lenguas exploraran con total albedrío las cavidades bucales del otro, rozándose de vez en cuando y provocando un envío de corrientes eléctricas a cada célula de sus anatomías.

Louis se apartó del beso, y a horcajadas se subió encima del cuerpo del menor. Harry lo observó inquisitivo, pero no mencionó palabra alguna.

El castaño le levantó la playera, doblándola lo suficiente hacía arriba para así dejar cortos besos en la piel del pecho del jovencito con total comodidad. El cuerpo de Harry estaba temblando, por el frío que hacía en esos momentos, y por las sensaciones que Louis provocaba en su cuerpo con sus cortas mordidas, y sus suaves besos mojados.

Soltó un suspiro muy bajito y cerró sus ojos.

Los besos y mordidas de Louis se detuvieron, y luego el ojiverde sintió su respiración pegar contra su cuello, entibiando aquella sensible zona por unos segundos, sólo para que luego el aire frío la subyugara nuevamente.

Louis se separó y lo tomó por ambas mejillas con total delicadeza, entonces sólo allí, Harry volvió a abrir sus párpados con parsimonia. Los ojos azules se asemejaban a los luceros que brillaban detrás de él, Harry pensó que no era posible que existiese algo más hermoso que el joven que lo contemplaba en esos instantes.

 

-Hazz…- Murmuró suavemente Louis. - Déjame hacerte el amor.-

 

Franqueza y deseo desbordaban de aquella corta oración que le robó la respiración al muchachito de rizos. Los gigantes jades estaba abiertos completamente atónitos, observando a aquellos zafiros que estaban ligeramente oscurecidos. La respiración del menor era pausada y pesada mientras sostenía el contacto visual.

Aquel chico que se había robado su corazón en el mismísimo instante en que sus miradas colisionaron en el baño del aquel hospital, en un día muy lejano de infancia, ahora, le acababa de revelar que quería hacerle el amor, que quería hacerlo suyo. Harry no sabía cómo debería sentirse, ¿Asustado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Feliz?

Sólo sabía que su corazón parecía galopar con intensidad en su pecho.

 

-Hazlo, hazme el amor, Lou…-

 

Susurró con suavidad rebosando timidez. Ante aquella confirmación, Louis volvió a atrapar esos labios hinchados y carnosos para saborearlos a su antojo.

Se separó de la boca del menor y se dirigió a su cuello para llenarlos de mordidas que lo marcaban como suyo, y sólo suyo. Aspiró con profundidad aquel aroma exquisito y embriagador que el rizado poseía. Era una mezcla excitante de colonia de flores con la fragancia de su propia anatomía. Harry olía y sabía a edén.

 

-No sabes hace cuanto tiempo que estaba deseando hacer esto…-

 

Murmuró entre besos y lamidas al cuello pálido, degustando el sabor agridulce de aquella inexplorada piel blanquecina. El rizado soltó un sonido muy bajito que le hizo saber al mayor que estaba disfrutando de todo aquello.

Louis se bajó del capot, dejando sólo a Harry allí, recostado sobre aquella fría superficie. Lo hizo sentar lentamente, tomándolo por la cintura, y con delicadeza y suavidad, le quitó la playera de su cuerpo, dejándolo con su delgado torso al descubierto.

En ningún momento sus miradas se habían separado. Se observaban fijamente con detenimiento. Ya no hacía falta palabras, dejaron que sus miradas y sus caricias continuaran comunicándose.

Al instante, Louis se deshizo de su playera también, dejando al desnudo su abdomen trabajado, sus muchos tatuajes, y su bronceada piel en la cual pegaban los rayos de la luna. Harry quiso tocarlo, y así lo hizo. Recorrió suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la piel del pecho del castaño, sintiéndolo, reconociéndolo, estudiándolo.

 

-Te amo.-

 

Declaró el mayor en un susurro mientras unía su frente con la del menor. Sus manos lentamente descendieron hacía los shorts blancos de Harry y tironearon con suavidad del elástico para deslizarlos de sus caderas. Harry cerró sus ojos y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos.

La prenda quedó apartada de su cuerpo, y arrojada en el suelo. El frío otoñal chocó contra la expuesta y pálida anatomía del jovencito de rizos logrando estremecerlo hasta los huesos.

Harry quedo quieto allí, con los nervios carcomiéndolo por dentro mientras el mayor paseaba su mirada deliberadamente por cada extensión de su escuálida figura.

Louis entonces pensó que lo que había dicho Harry minutos atrás era cierto, por qué en aquella expuesta piel él estaba apreciando cientos de constelaciones. Cada uno de sus lunares, grandes, pequeños medianos, y otros que apenas eran perceptibles para el ojo humano, todos allí, exponiéndose en esa suave y clara piel, se observaban como miles de estrellas.

Sin dudarlo, el castaño se acercó a los más visibles y los beso con cuidado y amor.

 

-Regresaré enseguida princesa, iré dentro del auto a buscar algo…-

 

Espetó, para luego desaparecer del campo visual del muchachito menor.

Harry quedó tendido sobre el capot, respirando el gélido aire que parecía entumecer sus fosas y congelar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban en un notorio nerviosismo por lo que ocurriría a continuación. Mordió sus labios y dejó que su vista se paseara por entre las solitarias estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento.

El castaño regresó de inmediato, ahora sólo utilizando un par de bóxers, y sosteniendo un pequeño potesito de lubricante. Lo dejó sobre el capot a un lado del menor y luego comenzó a deslizarle la ropa interior de sus piernas.

Harry cerró sus ojos con vergüenza.

 

-Eres precioso.-

 

Espetó embelesado, y acto seguido también se deshizo de sus bóxers.

Ambas miradas volvieron a unirse, a sabiendas de lo que vendría a continuación. Louis se colocó entre las piernas del muchachito tendido sobre su auto y dejó otro pequeño beso sobre su estómago. Las mejillas de Harry parecían pequeñas manzanas, y sus rizos desordenados lo hacían ver como un jovencito que acababa de correr un gran maratón. Era una imagen indecorosamente atractiva y sensual.

 

-Esto dolerá un poco Hazz, si quieres que me detenga tan sólo dilo.-

 

Anunció, mientras abría el pequeño envase de lubricante y untaba un poco en sus dedos. El rizado asintió lentamente, observando minuciosamente cada acción del chico de ojos azules.

Louis se inclinó hacía adelante para dejarle un beso a sus labios, y Harry lo aferró por la espalda con delicadeza. Entonces un dedo se hizo paso lentamente dentro de la estrecha entrada del menor. Éste dejó escapar un suave quejido por aquella intrusión.

 

-Tranquilo bebé, te cuidaré…-

 

El castaño agregó otro dedo lentamente y los movió a la par, al mismo tiempo en que, con su otra mano, recorría con parsimonia la cintura del menor, tratando de opacar aquella sensación de incomodidad y dolor con caricias.

Luego de algunos minutos del mismo trabajo, Louis quitó lentamente sus dedos dentro de la ahora dilatada entrada del jovencito y tomó sus mejillas.

 

-Te amo Harry…-

 

Susurró, y el nombrado le sonrió.

 

-También te amo Lou.-

 

El castaño se separó del agarre del rizado a su espalda y volvió a erguirse para separar las piernas de éste y poder entrar en él con suavidad y cuidado. Alineó la punta de su pene con la entrada de Harry y éste apretó sus labios con vehemencia.

Lentamente se fue adentrando en el cuerpo virgen. Los orbes verdes se cerraron con fuerza por el punzante dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Las esquinas de sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales Louis notó y limpió de inmediato.

El mayor se inclinó para plantarle otro corto beso y peinó con gentileza sus rizos hacía atrás. Harry volvió a aferrarlo por la espalda para sentir el calor que aquel cuerpo emanaba, y enterró su rostro en el espacio del hombro y el cuello de Louis.

Ambos quedaron así por un buen tiempo. Quietos y en silencio. Con sus corazones palpitando al unísono dentro de sus pechos.

Mientras Louis esperaba a que el jovencito se acostumbrara a la intromisión, sentía cómo los dedos suaves de éste acariciaban su espalda. Por su parte, los ojos verdes estaban puestos fijamente en el cielo, admirando cada uno de todos esos mudos testigos que eran espectadores de su florecimiento.

Cuando Harry comenzó a disfrutar de la intromisión, se removió un poco, haciéndole saber al ojiazul que ya estaba preparado. Éste lentamente comenzó con su calmado vaivén. El menor sacó su rostro de entre el cuello de su novio para observarlo a los ojos, y Louis se sintió la personas más afortunada del mundo entero, porque aquella persona era toda de su autoría, porque él era el primero en explorar ese virgen y puro cuerpo, porque aquel ser tan inocente y angelical, estaba allí, deshojado, sólo para él.

Harry se retractaba de todas las palabras que había dicho días atrás. Hacer el amor era una sensación idílica. Podría quedarse así hasta el amanecer, como un capullo abierto dejando que el joven de ojos azules entrara y saliera de él con total libertad, regalándole sensaciones descomunales. Quería amanacer cansado de que Louis lo amara tanto.

 

-Lou…- Soltó en un suspiro muy bajito.

 

-¿Mhm, princesa? ¿Te gusta?-

 

Inquirió con deleitante erotismo que hizo temblar al jovencito de rizos. Éste asintió lentamente.

Louis comenzó a besar el hombro derecho de Harry, con delicadeza y ternura, pasando luego por su oreja, y mordiendo aquel sensible lóbulo. El rizado soltaba leves suspiros con timidez.

Pronto las embestidas del castaño comenzaron a ganar velocidad y profundidad, y los gemidos se escapaban de la boca de Harry sin que pudiese hacer nada por detenerlos. Sus piernas daban sacudones en el aire entre cada embestida, y sus rizos alborotados rebotaban contra su frente. El chapoteó de ambas pieles tapaba notablemente el cantar de los grillos. La noche se volvía cómplice de todo lo que estaban haciendo, de su nueva forma de demostrarse amor, en dónde no existían restricciones, pudores, ni miedos…

El ojiazul tocó un pequeño punto dentro del menor que lo hizo lloriquear.

 

-¡Louis!.- Chilló, con sensaciones que ya eran demasiadas para su cuerpo.

 

El nombrado sonrió ladino. Eso era exactamente lo que quería escuchar provenir de esos labios color sandía. Entonces comenzó a tocar una y otra vez aquel pequeño punto.

Harry enterró sus uñas en la piel de la espalda del castaño y soltó otro gran gemido al momento en que arqueaba su espalda. Una serie de espasmos hicieron contraer su abdomen y su entrada, logrando que sintiera cuán profundo estaba Louis metido en él. Harry lloriqueó. No creía poder aguantar más todas esas sensaciones, casi estaba llegando al clímax.

 

-L-lou…t-te amo…- Espetó entre jadeos.

 

-También te amo princesa…-

 

Respondió el castaño, y luego de un par de embestidas más, ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

 

Aquella noche, mientras la luna se desvelaba junto a ellos aguardando por el amanecer, el capullo había florecido bajo miles y miles de testigos silenciosos que fueron observadores de su acto de amor puro. Aquella noche, la espina y la rosa se habían vuelto una hermosa combinación. Así, a cielo abierto, ambos muchachitos habían descubierto una nueva forma de amar…


	26. Nubarrones grises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día perfecto es cada día que paso mi vida junto a ti. Yo no puedo explicar el cómo caigo enamorado de todas las cosas que haces. Porque estoy perdido en la gracia de tu sonrisa. Enamorarse es un lugar en el que yo podría quedarme toda mi vida, y sé que nosotros podríamos quedarnos en el mundo; solo tú y yo, con nada más que amor. Y si el cielo se cae y se estrella contra el mar, yo sé que te seguiré teniendo, amor, y tú me tendrás a mí, y eso es todo lo que necesitaré… -Nothing but love / Trading Yesterday.

Sábado, 8:15 a.m

Louis estaba envuelto en sus mantas con nada más que sus ojos asomando. Era un día especialmente frío y digno de otoño, con un paisaje melancólico que te obligaba a pasar lo restante del día en la comodidad del hogar. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y Louis no sabía por qué estaba despierto a tales horas, pero con su madre paseándose por la casa y haciendo ruido en exceso era imposible proseguir con su plácido sueño. Bostezó y se acurrucó aún más en el mullido colchón.

Su madre hablaba al teléfono con alguien y en un tono muy elevado, por lo que no tuvo que afinar demasiado su sentido aditivo para escuchar lo que decía.

 

-¡Te necesito en casa en menos de quince minutos! ¡Lo sé, pero me llamaron y debo presentarme…!-

Espetó con tono elevado completamente alterada.

Louis soltó un pesado suspiro y se levantó con desgano de su cama. Sabía que volver a conciliar el sueño con aquellos gritos sería tarea imposible, así que decidió bajar a la cocina por un tazón de leche con cereales.

El sonar de los tacos de su madre dar contra el suelo se oyeron por la sala y Louis alzó la vista. Ella se apareció en la cocina con una expresión nerviosa y estresada, maquillándose con rapidez los labios.

 

-¿Ya vino Harry?.-

 

Preguntó con impaciencia mientras ahora agregaba rubor a sus mejillas cóncavas.

 

-¿Harry?.- Inquirió con curiosidad el ojiazul. Se suponía que el muchachito no trabajaba los fines de semana. -Hoy es sábado, ¿También tiene que venir?.-

 

Quiso saber, mientras metía una gran cucharada de cereal a su boca y la masticaba con parsimonia.

 

-Sí, llamaron desde mi oficina, debo presentarme hoy también por algunos asuntos. Parece que estos hombres quieren matarme de exhaustividad, santo dios…- Se quejó la mujer mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba de la cocina. - ¡Tengo una vida también!.- Chilló subiendo las escaleras.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en el rostro del castaño al enterarse de tal noticia. Al parecer, aquel gris y pesaroso día no sería tan apagado después de todo. Estaría en compañía de su novio hasta las ocho de la noche y pensó que el día no podía haber comenzado de mejor manera. Soltó una baja risa al momento en que algunos planes indecorosos cruzaron su mente y comió otra cucharada de cereal.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y con pasos que más bien parecían zancadas, Louis llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente a sabiendas de quién sería.

Lo primero que sus ojos encontraron fueron otro par de ojos, pero a diferencia de los suyos, éstos eran verdes, grandes, y llenos de inocencia. Ambos orbes se iluminaron y se suavizaron al entrar en contacto con la opuesta mirada.

 

-Buen día, Lou.- Saludó Harry con una sonrisa. Louis se contagió de aquel gesto de inmediato, y es que era casi imposible no hacerlo. La voz de aquel muchachito siempre le traía repentinas emociones que lo hacían sentir como un completo e idiota enamorado. Pero él no podía hacer nada contra eso, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

 

-Buen día, Hazz.- Murmuró con cariño y acto seguido se hizo a un lado para que el jovencito de rizos pudiera ingresar al hogar.

 

-¿Recién te despiertas?.- Preguntó el menor, señalando con su mirada las ropas piyama que llevaba el castaño.

 

-Es sábado, ya es un gran milagro el que esté despierto a estas horas. Usualmente siempre duermo hasta las once o doce del mediodía…-

 

Contestó Louis mientras se hacía paso hacía la cocina nuevamente. Harry, quién lo seguía por detrás, soltó una suave risa ante aquello. Los cabellos de Louis por detrás estaban hechos un verdadero caos y Harry pensó que igualmente se veía hermoso, aunque su look se asemejara a alguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball.

 

-¿Tú no duermes hasta tarde los fines de semana? Es ley dormir hasta la tarde los días sábados Harry, no puedes despertarte a las siete de la mañana. Ni siquiera el nerd de Liam hace tal cosa.-

El rizado se encogió de hombros.

 

-Bueno…lo haría, pero tu madre siempre esta llamándome para que cuide de Nouvel, a veces incluso hasta los días Domingo.-

 

Replicó mientras se posicionaba a un lado de su novio, el cual estaba apoyado contra la mesa de la cocina comiendo nuevamente de su cereal.

 

-Mi madre se aprovecha de ti. Le diré que te aumente el pago o algo así, no puede hacerte trabajar en un fin de semana, eso es jodidamente injusto. Los fines de semana están hechos para ir de fiestas, o pasarlos junto a la persona que amas, darle cariños, llenarlo de besos, u otras cosas más interesantes…¿No crees ricitos?.-

 

Picardía rebalsaba de cada una de aquellas palabras incitantes, y Harry se ruborizó a más no poder desviando su mirada con premura.

Aunque hubiesen pasado casi dos semanas desde aquella portentosa noche en dónde le había dicho adiós a su inocencia, aún sentía cierta vergüenza al tratar aquellos temas con su novio. No era que no hubiesen hecho otras cosas luego de aquel día, pero el sexo era algo que el joven de rizos no podía tratar con libre albedrío.

Comenzó a jugar torpemente con sus dedos, y mordió sus labios por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

 

-Mi trabajo no n-no…no es impedimento para que podamos hacer t-tales cosas, Lou…-

 

Respondió titubeante y con mirada gacha, derrochando timidez. El mayor arqueó ambas cejas ante aquel descaro que parecía tan oculto en el jovencito. Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de asombro y quedó unos instantes apreciando el semblante que aquella oración indecente había dejado en joven de rizos. Sin poder resistirse más ante tan encantadora escena, lo atrajo hacia él por la cintura.

 

-Me gusta esa actitud princesa.-

 

Reveló con una media sonrisa mientras alzaba al rizado y lo sentaba en la mesa con ambas piernas rodeando su cintura. Comenzó a besarlo, ahogando los suspiros de éste contra su boca, y tocando sus cabellos chocolate con ambas manos. Los labios de Harry parecían un deleitante vino del cual él quería emborracharse por el resto de su vida.

Movió a Harry hacía un costado, aferrándolo con firmeza por ambas nalgas, y luego un gran estruendo resonó en el piso. Ambos se separaron del beso y dirigieron sus miradas alarmadas hacía el suelo; allí abajo estaba el tazón de cereales hecho trizas y completamente irreconocible y un gran charco de leche lo acompañaba.

 

-Oh mierda…-

 

Maldijo el ojiazul al ver tal desastre. Harry se bajó de inmediato de la mesa y cogió una servilleta disponiéndose a secar el accidente.

 

-Está bien princesa, déjalo así, te ensuciarás. Luego lo limpiaré, no te preocupes…-

 

-No, está bien Lou, no es mucho trabajo. No había demasiada leche en el tazón después de todo.-

 

Los grandes ojos verdes se alzaron y su boca pintó una sonrisa. Louis pudo haber jurado que aquella era una de las imágenes más eróticas que en su vida había visto. Allí, arrodillado frente a él y a tan sólo escasos centimetros de su entrepierna latente, limpiando la leche volcada, Harry se veía como en alguna película porno de lolitas. Hizo que por un momento Louis perdiera la razón de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que olvidara su nombre, su país, o hasta en dónde se encontraban.

 

-Lou…¿Qué sucede?-

 

Masculló suavemente con una descollante inocencia que hizo estremecer el cuerpo completo de Louis. El mayor respiró profundo y soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones con lentitud.

 

-Princesa…¿Quieres hacer sentir bien a tu príncipe?-

 

Harry frunció levemente le ceño ante aquella interrogación que denotaba obvio erotismo, luego se percató del pequeño bulto que era claramente visible en los pantalones piyama de su novio y su boca se frunció hacía un costado. Sabía lo que Louis quería que hicera.

 

-Oh…-

 

Susurró por lo bajo, evaluando en sí debería o no hacer tal cosa. Nunca le había practicado sexo oral a Louis. Pensaba que era algo realmente asqueroso, meterse a la boca el miembro por dónde también se hacían necesidades. Sin embargo, si Louis quería aquello, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aunque los nervios y el miedo lo estuvieran carcomiendo.

Mordió sus labios y lentamente alzó ambas de sus manos para dirigirlas al elástico de los pantalones del ojiazul. Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás y murmuró una suave maldición, entonces Harry suavemente deslizó la prenda, dejando en completa libertad la prominente erección de su novio. Contuvo la respiración por unos momentos al tener aquello tan cerca de su rostro, viendo con claridad cada detalle. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¿Tocarlo? ¿Lamerlo? No sabía cómo debería empezar.

 

-Imagina que es una paleta princesa, una paleta de tu sabor favorito.-

 

Habló el castaño, notando el obvio nerviosismo en el menor, y su clara inexperiencia en aquel tipo de temas. Harry asintió con suavidad y tragó en seco antes de comenzar a acercar sus carnosos labios al pene de Louis.

 

-Mierda…-

 

Jadeó por lo bajo el ojiazul, al momento en su miembro fue capturado parcialmente por la boca de Harry.

Con timidez, el rizado comenzó a lamerlo, imaginando que era su paleta favorita tal y como le había dicho Louis. Jugueteaba con él como si se tratase de una golosina en realidad. Lo lamía, lo mordía levemente, le dejaba cortos besos, y masajeaba aquellas partes que su boca no le permitía alcanzar.

Las piernas de Louis se debilitaban cada vez más, y tuvo que apoyar ambos brazos sobre la mesa para continuar manteniéndose en pie.

De pronto, el sonoro ruido de los tacones de Jay se oyeron bajar por las escaleras y Louis se alarmó.

La mujer se apareció en la cocina de improvisto, y el muchacho de ojos azules agradeció que la mesa con su mantel ancho cubriera en su totalidad el cuerpo de Harry arrodillado en el suelo.

 

-¿Louis, ya vino Harry? Es que escuché un ruido y supuse que… -Jay se detuvo al ver la mueca en el rostro de su hijo . -¿Estás bien?.-

 

La mujer frunció su ceño mientras observando a Louis con confusión. Supuso que se sentía mareado o algo enfermo puesto que la expresión en su rostro no era muy buena, además de que se apoyaba con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, como si estuviese a punto de desfallecer.

Harry, quién continuaba haciendo su trabajao, quiso separarse al instante en que escuchó la voz de la mujer, pero Louis le impidió aquello, sosteniéndolo de sus rizos, y aprisionándolo más contra su pene.

 

-S-sí, estoy perfectamente bien mamá. Harry a-aún no llegó, debe de haber sido tu imaginación que escucha ruidos rar…¡DIABLOS!.-

 

Gimió, cuando la boca del rizado succionó con fuerza en su miembro, provocándole un leve espasmo.

Jay frunció aún más el ceño y se acercó a su hijo con un semblante de notoria preocupación.

 

-Lou, hijo, ¿En serio está todo bien? ¿No te ocurre nada?-

 

Louis respiró profundo y trato de recobrarse un poco. Estaba seguro de que si le dirigía una leve mirada al jovencito que tenía debajo de él, haciéndole la mejor mamada de todas, llegaría al clímax en un gran gemido y frente a su madre. No quería eso, así que con todas sus fuerzas trató de mantenerse estable y conservar la cordura.

 

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!.- Bramó con exasperación.-¿No se te hace tarde? ¡Ve a seguir alistándote! Cuando Harry venga yo te avisaré mamá.-

 

Exclamó desesperado para que su progenitora se retirara de la escena, así podía venirse como era debido.

Jay titubeó un poco antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse de la cocina, no sin antes regalarle unas cuantas miradas de extrañeza a su hijo. Louis suspiró con alivio cuando el ruido de los tacones subió nuevamente escaleras arriba, y se desplomó sobre la mesa, ocultando el rostro en su antebrazo.

Harry continuó succionando con vehemencia de su pene, como si quisiera que algo saliera de allí, y no tardó demasiado para que así sucediera. Louis se vino con fuerza dentro de la boca del menor, llenándola y haciendo que una gran parte se escapara de la comisura de aquellos labios rosados.

Harry tragó todo y luego se levantó del suelo con una dulce sonrisa, como si lo que hubiese hecho no haya sido algo que dejó a Louis completamente atontado y en completa éxtasis.

 

-¿En serio es la primera vez que haces esto?.-

 

Preguntó Louis, aún apoyado contra la mesa, tratando de normalizar su respiración del orgasmo. Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

 

-Bueno…he estado practicando un poco con algunos plátanos…-

 

Reveló con inocencia como si aquello no fuese completamente erótico. Y la poca cordura que el castaño conservaba se escapó de su cuerpo. Aquel jovencito terminaría acabando con él, Louis estaba muy seguro de eso.

 

(…)

 

Jay bajó las escaleras diez minutos después, ahora, completamente arreglada y sosteniendo a un somnoliento Nouvel.

Para su sorpresa, Harry ya estaba allí, a un lado de su hijo mayor. Ambos hablando muy amenamente.

 

-Señora Tomlinson, muy buenos días.-

 

Saludó con júbilo el ojiverde, pintando una sonrisa muy ancha. Jay sólo asintió y le devolvió una sonrisa algo forzada.

 

-Tardaste mucho en venir.-

 

Espetó antipáticamente mientras le entregaba el pequeño bebé.

 

-Lo siento, es que tuve que hacer algunas cosas primero…-

 

Murmuró con sus mejillas hirviéndole a más no poder, recordando lo que había hecho minutos atrás. Louis soltó una risita por lo bajo, entonces la mujer le dirigió una mirada algo extrañada a ambos pero no acotó nada.

 

-Bien…-Se limitó a decir. Una obvia incomodidad flotaba en la atmósfera. -Bueno, debo irme o se me hará muy tarde. Cuida bien de Nouvel.-

 

-Lo haré señora.-

 

Afirmó Harry sonriente, y luego se acercó a la mujer para dejarle un gran y ruidoso beso en su mejilla llena de rubor rosado.

Jay frunció su ceño y observó a Harry completamente extrañada. Quedó aún más confundida de lo que estaba. El rizado nunca la saludaba con un beso y aquella acción la dejó un tanto desconcertada. Sin embargo, Louis sonrió ladino por el descaro de su joven novio. Sabía que Harry lo había hecho a propósito. Dejarle un beso a su madre con los mismos labios que hace tan sólo minutos atrás le estaban dando sexo oral a él. De alguna forma se estaba cobrando todo lo que ella se aprovechaba de él. Oprimió ambos de sus labios tratando de retener la estruendosa risa.

Jay se retiró de la casa sin comprender absolutamente nada, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Harry y Louis estallaron en carcajadas cómplices.

 

(…)

 

14:23 p.m

Para las dos y media de la tarde, el cielo de Doncaster se había oscurecido aún más de lo que estaba en la mañana. Los espesos y oscuros nubarrones amenazaban con bañar por completo a la ciudad en cualquier momento.

Para esa hora, los tres muchachitos ya habían almorzado, y ahora, se entretenían con un infantil juego que había propuesto Harry para animar a Nouvel.

Consistía en una pequeña obra teatral de dos jóvenes que se enamoraban en una época medieval en dónde existían dragones, caballeros y hermosas doncellas. Louis se había rehusado a formar parte de aquella infantil obra que sólo en la mente de Harry podría ocurrir, pero luego de unos cuantos pucheros y berrinches por parte de éste, finalmente había cedido.

Harry tenía un mantel atado a su cintura, el cual sustituía la ausencia de un vestido de princesa. Una pequeña corona de cartón reposaba entre sus rulos, y sus labios estaban retocados levemente con un labial rojo de Jay.

 

-Oh mi príncipe, ¿Cuándo vendrás a buscarme? Estoy aquí sola en este inmenso castillo y necesito de ti. ¡Ho, cuánto te necesito!.-

 

Recitó, sentado en el suelo, moviendo su mano con dramatismo hacía su frente. Nouvel observaba todo con atención desde el sillón. El infante comenzó a aplaudir mientras reía, divertido con aquella situación que armaba el ojiverde.

 

-¡OH, CUÁNTO TE NECESITO!.- Volvió a repetir Harry, ahora, alzando un poco más su voz. Bufó molesto. Se suponía que esa era la entrada para la aparición de Louis, pero éste nunca asomó a la escena. -¡Louis, ahora es tu turno de salir! -Chilló.

 

-¡No voy a salir!.- Acotó el ojiazul detrás de la pared del living. -¡Este juego es ridículo Harry!-

 

-¡Lou, estás arruinando la obra! ¡Tienes que salir!-

 

-Espero tener una muy buena recompensa por esto…-

 

Protestó con cierto fastidio Louis, mientras lentamente se hacía presente en la sala, con su ceño fruncido, y una mueca que asemejaba a la de un pequeño niño haciendo berrinches.

Harry soltó una leve risita al verlo. Louis también llevaba una corona de cartón improvisada en su cabello, un tenedor en su mano sustituyendo la ausencia de una espada, y unas calzas claras que también eran propiedad de Jay.

 

-He venido por ti princesa…- Masculló de mala gana, uniéndose a la obra.

 

-¡Así no Lou, con más emoción!.-

 

Se quejó el jovencito de rizos y Louis rodó los ojos con tal fuerza que pensó que se le saldrían de órbita. No podía creer las locuras que el amor podía llegar a hacerle hacer a las personas.

 

-Puta madre…¡HE VENIDO POR TI PRINCESA!.-

 

Replicó con un tono más elevado y decidido, alzando en lo alto su humilde tenedor de metal, tratando de meterse de lleno en su absurdo y cursi personaje. Nouvel dejó escapar una muy contagiosa risa aniñada.

 

-¡Oh príncipe! ¡Finalmente has venido por mí! ¡Durante toda mi vida he estado esperando por esto, bésame príncipe, bésame!.-

 

Harry se irguió rápidamente del suelo con dramatismo, y tomó los extremos del mantel atado a su cintura para que no arrastrasen contra el suelo.

 

-Y ya que lo pides tan desesperadamente…-

 

Louis arrojó el pequeño tenedor y tomó con posesividad la cintura de su novio para plantarle un beso, pero éste colocó su mano entre medio de las dos bocas de inmediato.

 

-¡No, Louis, eso no estaba en el guión! ¡Ahora viene la parte del dragón! El beso es siempre para los finales ¿Recuerdas? Finales felices y besos.-

 

Explicó, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño. El castaño chasqueó la lengua y liberó lentamente la cintura del rizado.

 

-Oh claro…el dragón…matemos al dragón.-

 

Soltó en un bufido y volvió a coger el tenedor del suelo.

 

-¡Princesa cuidado, el dragón está detrás de ti!. -Bramó alarmado, e inmediatamente se colocó frente al ojiverde con su tenedor apuntando a la imaginaria criatura. -¡Oh diablos, no, no puede ser!.-

 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?.-

 

Inquirió con preocupación el jovencito de rizos, metiéndose absolutamente en la trama que estaban armando para el pequeño bebé.

 

-¡El dragón dice que te desnudes o nos comerá a todos!.-

 

-¡Louis!. -

 

Protestó Harry, dándole un leve golpe al hombro del castaño. Louis entonces echó a reír, acción que, inmediatamente fue copiada por el pequeño niño sentado en el sofá. Aunque éste no comprendiese absolutamente el significado de ninguna de aquellas palabras dichas, simplemente reía porque veía a su hermano mayor hacer lo mismo.

Sus risas fueron opacadas al instante por el gran estruendo de un trueno que hizo temblar la vivienda completa. Las luces se fueron al instante y la casa quedó completamente a oscuras. Sólo una leve iluminación que entraba por el ventanal del living -El cual daba a la calle. - Se filtraba, logrando aclarar un poco el lugar. La lluvia comenzó a caer con intensidad a los segundos, repiqueteando con intensidad sobre las tejas, y generando un ruido ensordecedor que aturdía los oídos. Entonces el llanto de Nouvel se hizo presente.

Harry se deshizo del mantel en su cintura, de la corona en su cabeza, y con rapidez fue a tomar al bebé entre sus brazos. Louis también se deshizo de su corona de cartón y se acercó lentamente a su novio junto a su hermanito menor.

 

-Shhh Nouvel tranquilo, es sólo la lluvia, sólo lluvia bebé.-

 

Intentó calmarlo Harry, mientras se dirigía al gran ventanal para mostrarle al infante la lluvia que caía con intensidad afuera. Pero Nouvel hizo caso omiso a aquello y continuó llorando con fuerza, enterrando su pequeña cabecita en el pecho del ojiverde, aferrándolo con fuerza de su buzo. Éste no supo qué hacer exactamente para calmar aquel desconsolado llanto.

 

-Nouvel, ya no llores, por favor. La lluvia pasará pronto…-

 

Pero nada de lo que decía Harry podía cesar sus lágrimas. El llanto era desconsolado y lastimoso y la respiración del infante comenzaba a volverse dificultosa debido a tanto esfuerzo. Louis se acercó al ventanal en dónde estaba Harry tratando de consolar a su hermano menor y comenzó a cantarle a éste con suavidad.

 

-Estrellita dónde estás…me pregunto quién serás…en el cielo o sobre el mar, un diamante de verdad…estrellita dónde estás…quiero verte titilar, en el cielo o sobre el mar…-

 

Recitó con calma. Nouvel abrió sus grandes ojos repletos de lágrimas y comenzó a hipar. Lentamente cesó su llanto, a medida que Louis continuaba entonando aquella conocida canción de cuna, aquella misma canción que era tan familiar para el rizado.

En ningún momento los ojos verdes habían apartado la mirada atónita de sobre su novio, y en cuanto Nouvel cesó su llanto por completo y quedó algo amodorrado, Louis alzó su vista, sólo para encontrarse con aquella mirada verde completamente extrañada. Sonrió aireadamente.

 

-Recuerdo el día en que mi madre me pegó, tú me cantaste esa canción para que me sintiese mejor. Y cada vez que Nouvel despierta en las madrugadas y mi madre duerme, yo le cantó la misma canción y sorprendemente se tranquiliza. Es una buena técnica la que usaba tu madre contigo…-

 

Harry sonrió y bajó su mirada cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron. No sabía si era por el recuerdo de su madre difunta, o el saber que Louis utilizaba aquella misma técnica con su pequeño hermano, o simplemente el ver actuar a éste de manera tan suave y delicada con Nouvel, siendo que él siempre lo trataba de manera fría, u era distante con él. Ahora había dejado muy en claro que en el fondo sí lo quería.

Verlo actuar de tal modo con el bebé, hizo pensar a Harry en cómo sería cuando fuese padre. Podía imaginarlo cantándole aquella misma canción de cuna a sus hijos para hacerlos serenar.

 

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿La princesa está sensible el día de hoy porque no le vino el periodo?.- Bromeó el ojiazul y Harry le dirigió una mirada la cual expresaba claramente que él no encontraba nada de diversión en aquellas palabras.

 

-Sólo bromeó contigo ricitos…- Acotó Louis, mientras tomaba las mejillas de su novio y le dejaba un beso a su frente. -iré a buscar un par de velas arriba, esto está realmente oscuro y dudo que la luz regrese pronto…-

 

Harry asintió y Louis subió escaleras arriba, desapareciendo enseguida entre la oscuridad.

El rizado quedó allí, sosteniendo a un calmado Nouvel y oyendo el sonoro ruido que hacían las gotas de lluvia contra el tejado de la casa. Entonces una idea surcó su mente y sonrió.

 

-Nouvel ¿Quieres hacer casitas debajo de la mesa?.-

 

(…)

 

Louis entró a su cuarto en busca de un par de velas y aprovechó también para sacarse las calzas de su madre que se había puesto para la obra. Se colocó un par de clásicos leggins negros, y luego tomó una pequeña vela que tenía al fondo de su cajonera entre unas cuantas pertenencias más de poca importancia.

Al bajar nuevamente al living, quedó pasmado al observar la pequeña construcción debajo de la mesa, constituida por dos sábanas de colores. De allí enseguida asomó la mata rizada de su novio.

 

-¡Lou, mira lo que hice! ¿No es bonita? ¡Trae comida y metete, vamos!.-

 

Animó el menor con entusiasmo, enorgulleciéndose de su creación infantil.

Louis llevó su mano hasta su cabello y lo peinó hacía atrás mientras soltaba un gran suspiro. No podía creer hasta dónde podía llegar el infantilismo del rizado, sin embargo, cuando veía aquella enorme y pulcra sonrisa que marcaba sus hoyuelos, simplemente se rendía bajo sus encantos, porque todas aquellas rídiculas cosas que siempre hacían lo hacían feliz, y si Harry era feliz, él también era feliz.

Le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño y se dirigió hacía la cocina en busca de algún aperitivo que pudiesen comer en aquella pequeña morada.

 

-¡Traje papas fritas y galletas!.-

 

Anunció, mientras se metía a gachas dentro de la casilla.

 

-¡Shhhh! ¡Nuestro hijo está durmiendo Louis, lo vas a despertar!-

 

El rizado lo calló con premura. Louis lo quedó observando confundido, hasta que comprendió que por “hijo” se refería a Nouvel. Harry ahora estaba armando el juego de una familia, y decidió seguirle la corriente también, sólo porque eso lo hacía feliz, y él haría lo que fuese para mantener aquella sonrisa intacta.

 

-De acuerdo, no gritaré…- Murmuró por lo bajo. -Traje la cena princesa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Mi día en el trabajo fue realmente terrible, como no te das una idea. Estuve atendiendo casos de gente que en serio está desquiciada…-

 

Harry sonrió al ver cómo Louis también se metía en el juego y se inclinó para dejarle un corto beso a su mejilla.

 

-El bebé estuvo llorando todo el día, la verdad que no tuve respiro, y me alegra que hayas traído la cena porque hoy realmente no sentía ganas de cocinar.-

 

Louis abrió el paquete procurando no hacer demasiado escándalo y le ofreció a Harry. Éste aceptó gustoso, y ambos comieron las papas en silencio. Nouvel estaba durmiendo sobre algunos almohadones e hizo un leve quejido que capturó la atención de ambos muchachitos.

 

-Lou, cárgalo antes de que empiece a llorar.-

 

Harry habló por lo bajo y el ojiazul lo quedó observando esperando a que acotara algo más que le dijera que lo que acababa de decir era una broma, porque él jamás se hacía cargo de su hermano, ni aunque aquello fuese un juego.

 

-Bromas, ¿Verdad?.-

 

-¡Lou, es tu hijo, cárgalo! Yo me ocupé de él todo el día, ya estoy cansado.-

 

Bufó el menor, y Louis se resignó. Estaba seguro de que Harry no abandonaría la trama del juego por nada del mundo y de una u otra forma le haría sostener a Nouvel.

Se acercó al bebé y lo cargó con suavidad y cuidado. Lentamente comenzó a mecerlo contra su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que cargaba a su hermano menor. Ni siquiera cuando éste había nacido se había permitido alzarlo. Lo observó minuciosamente por unos instantes, y pensó que no era tan asqueroso y tedioso como él siempre imaginó. Era sólo un bebé. Una criatura inocente con rasgos delicados, piel sumamente suave, y una expresión de ensueño. Entonces Louis por inercia le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza.

Harry observó la escena maravillado, una mirada irradiante de amor. Su corazón dio un brindo dentro de su pecho al imaginarse a Louis siendo así con sus futuros hijos.

 

-Louis…¿Tú quieres tener hijos conmigo?.-

 

Inquirió de la nada, tomando por sorpresa al castaño. Éste alzó su mirada rápidamente y observó los grandes orbes verdes que aguardaban por una respuesta.

 

-Tú no puedes quedar embarazado Hazz.- Replicó y el menor frunció el ceño.

 

-Ya lo sé, yo hablaba de adoptar niños, cuando fuésemos más grandes…¿Te gustaría ser padre?.-

 

Louis bajó la vista y observó nuevamente a Nouvel dormido plácidamente en sus brazos. Siempre había pensado que los bebés eran algo abominable, pero la idea de criar hijos junto a su princesa era realmente hermosa. Imaginó que Harry sería esa clase de padre que dejaría que los niños durmiesen en la cama de ellos hasta los diez años o más. Sin poder contenerse, esbozó una sonrisa que ya asomaba de sus labios.

 

-Supongo que sí. - Contestó finalmente. -Pero más adelante, cuando terminemos nuestros estudios, y vivamos en aquella casa a la que fuimos la otra vez. Quiero un niño, así puedo inculcarle mi tipo de música y llevarlo a recitales conmigo.-

 

Harry sonrió.

 

-Yo quiero una niña, y se llamará Loretta, porque así se llamaba la primera muñeca que me regaló mi mamá.-

 

-Eso es muy dulce ricitos, pero no dejaré que mi hija tenga un nombre tan espantoso, Loretta suena a anciana de los años setenta.-

 

-¡Hey! .-Se quejó el rizado cruzándose de brazos completamente ofendido. - ¡Loretta es un nombre lindo! Además, hace mucho tiempo que tengo decidido que el nombre de mi hija será ese, así que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, Lou.-

 

Reprochó con un puchero y evadiendo la mirada azul.

 

-Dejare que le pongas ese nombre a mi hija sólo porque te amo, pero el nombre del varón lo decidiré yo.-

 

Entonces Harry volvió a sonreír. Se acercó a su novio y dejó un pequeño besos a sus finos labios.

 

-¿Y cómo le pondrás al varón, Lou?.- Preguntó con curiosidad, a tan sólo centímetros del rostro de su novio.

 

-Se llamará Cachufleto. Mi pequeño Cachufleto. - Habló en broma, pero tratando de sonar lo más serio posible así el joven de orbes verdes se creía sus palabras, y éste así lo hizo.

 

-¡Louis! ¡Eso es un nombre horroroso, no se llamará de tal modo!-

 

Louis rió.

 

-¡Hey! ¡Pero si tú elegiste Loretta entonces déjame a mí elegir Cachufleto, estás siendo injusto ricitos!-

 

Contraatacó con diversión al notar que Harry tomaba completamente en serio sus palabras.

 

-Si p-pero Cachufleto es demasiado horrendo Lou, ¡Le harán bullying a nuestro hijo sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió ponerle ese nombre!.-

 

-No se hable más ricitos, tú escogiste Loretta, pues yo escojo Cachufleto…-

 

Habló fingiendo seriedad, mientras colocaba una mano frente al rostro de su novio para hacerlo acallar, logrando sólo que éste se irritara más.

 

-¡No, Louis, no! ¡No se llamará así! ¡Louis! .- Chilló Harry al notar cómo su novio fingía no prestarle atención, sólo para hacerlo enojar más.

 

Hasta que Louis, sin poder contenerse más, echó a reír a una sonora carcajada. Harry entonces se cruzó de brazos con ofensa y un pequeño puchero adornando su rostro.

 

(…)

18:45 p.m

 

El cielo de las seis de la tarde comenzaba a oscurecerse, formando ahora nubarrones rosados, pero en ningún momento la lluvia había cesado. Las gotas de agua caían a cántaros del cielo regalando una sonata algo turbia.

Nouvel ya había merendado un biberón de leche y ahora dormía en su cómoda cuna en la planta alta.

La pareja observaba una película al azar en la televisión, pero realmente ninguno prestaba mucha atención al filme. Ambos se entretenían más regalándose caricias, besándose, y tocándose.

Harry estaba subido encima de Louis, y éste lo aferraba por la cintura mientras lo besaba con fogosidad. Lentamente el jovencito menor comenzó a mecerse contra el cuerpo del castaño, fregándose lentamente.

Louis entonces se dio la vuelta, dejándolo debajo de él y atrapando sus muñecas con sus manos. Harry le sonrió, y sus mejillas se sonrosaron al instante en que enredó sus piernas en la cintura del mayor.

La serie de besos comenzó a ser repartida por todo el pálido cuello del jovencito de rizos, robándole cortos suspiros.

 

-Nouvel está durmiendo y no nos molestará, creo que tomaré el consejo que me diste más temprano princesa….-

 

Murmuró Louis contra el oído de Harry y luego le dejó un corto beso a sus hinchados labios.

 

-¿Quieres eso princesa? ¿Quieres que te haga gritar como la otra noche?.-

 

Harry asintió, y Louis sonrió ladino y satisfecho. Lentamente comenzó a fregarse contra el cuerpo del rizado, aquello provocó una ligera corriente a ambos cuerpo, pero Harry fue quién soltó un pequeño gemido.

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan absortos en sus acciones que no se percataron en absoluto del ruido del auto de Jay que estacionaba en la vereda de la vivienda.

La mujer ingresó a la casa con rapidez quejándose del clima.

 

-¡Por dios, pero que diluvio! ¡No ha parado ni un solo inst…-

 

Sus palabras se fueron apagando lentamente al observar la escena en la sala de su casa. Harry y Louis ya no se fregaban, pero aún continuaban en aquella posición comprometedora que dejó pasmada a Jay.

La respiración de Louis se volvió pesada y el miedo comenzó a correr por sus venas. Rápidamente se quitó de encima de Harry y se acercó a su madre.

 

-Mamá, yo…te puedo explicar, no es lo que crees, te puedo explicar.-

 

Pero la mujer sólo le sostenía una mirada de absoluta repulsión. Sin poder contenerse más, la castaña abofeteó al ojiazul con gran fuerza. Un gran manchón rojo quedó marcado con claridad en su mejilla y Louis la aferró de inmediato. El joven de ojos azules no dijo más nada y se dio la vuelta para echar a correr escaleras arriba.

Jay observó a Harry como si fuese el ser más asqueroso del mundo y se acercó hacía él.

 

-¿Y tú qué esperas? ¡Lárgate maldito engendro! ¡Siempre supe que mi hijo iría por un mal camino si se juntaba contigo! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, has destruido una familia! ¡Espero que te quede bien en claro que todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Lárgate!.- Vociferó con cólera y Harry se levantó del sillón y entre lágrimas abandonó la casa.

 

Louis estaba recostado contra la puerta de su cuarto, escuchando claramente todo lo que su madre le gritaba a todo pulmón a su novio. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y pensó que aquello sólo eran unos leves nubarrones grises de toda la tormenta que vendría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lloró porque se sentía asqueroso, porque sentía que haberse enamorado de Harry estaba mal, porque su madre jamás lo miraría de la misma forma, y porque aquella cachetada que le había dado no sólo había generado un daño superficial, si no un gran dolor interno que él estaba seguro jamás podría cicatrizar.


	27. Cayendo en picada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El escape está en mis venas, el miedo en mis huesos, pero no quiero caminar esta carretera, por favor ayúdame. Sujeta mi mano, ya puedo escuchar a los fantasmas llamando, ayúdame a mantenerme en pie, incluso aunque el cielo se esté cayendo. Quiero que sepas que no puedo hacer esto solo, por favor, sujeta mi mano. Tú eres la razón por la que no puedo escribir una diferente historia, levántame que estoy cayendo de rodillas otra vez, cariño. Sujeta mi mano, puedo sentir a los fantasmas llamando, ayúdame a mantenerme en pie, puedo ver cómo el cielo se va desmoronando. Te necesito, sujeta mi mano… - Hold my hand / The fray.

Dos horas habían pasado desde aquel fatídico hecho que había dejado a Louis hecho trizas y hundido en un mar de lágrimas. El joven seguía sentado en el suelo de su cuarto, recostado contra la puerta y preguntándose una y otra vez “¿Por qué?”. Jamás había llorado tanto como lo había hecho una hora atrás, y sus ojos aún ardían por tal lagrimeo. Estaban rojos, hinchados y escocían más que una herida a la que cual se le echaba sal encima.

Soltó un tembloroso suspiro y su mano hizo su camino por inercia al collar que reposaba en su cuello. Lo aferró con fuerza en su puño. Aquel collar que mantenía a juego con su novio, aquel pequeño avión de papel. Le había dicho a Harry que juntos aprenderían a hacerlo, y así lo hizo. Había aprendido a volar. Había atravesado cielos celestes y grises nubarrones junto a Harry, quizás no los suficientes para poder tener experiencia, pera había volado alto. Sin embargo, ahora sentía cómo su cuerpo caía en picada, y podía ver claramente el fatal aterrizaje que lo esperaba debajo. Quizás lo peor de todo aquello, era probablemente el saber que ni Harry podía ayudarlo, porque él también caía junto a él.

Soltó un débil sollozo y aferró sus piernas con fuerza. Quería escapar, escapar lejos a algún lugar en dónde la sociedad fuese comprensible, fuese blanda y abierta de mente, tanto como para no juzgar a dos chicos enamorados tomados de la mano. ¿Por qué su madre reaccionaba como si hubiese matado a alguna persona? Si tan sólo se había enamorado…¿Era eso realmente tan malo?

Aferró el piercing en su labio con ímpetu y comenzó a tironear de él. Dolía y sabía que ya había sangre, pero quería subyugar aunque fuese por unos instantes todo el dolor interno que sentía en esos momentos.

Unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo y luego golpes fuertes a su puerta.

-Baja en este instante a cenar Louis. Tu padre ya llegó de trabajar y ambos tenemos que hablar contigo muy seriamente.-

Jay espetó en un tono duro y reacio.

-No voy a cenar. No tengo apetito.-

Respondió de inmediato el ojiazul, limpiando los restos de lágrimas secas que enfriaban sus mejillas.

-No fue una pregunta la que te hice Louis. Tienes cinco minutos para bajar a la sala.-

Sin acotar más, los pasos se alejaron nuevamente por el corredor.

Louis se tomó su tiempo para bajar. No fueron cinco minutos como le había ordenado su madre; él espero a que sus ojos volvieran un poco a la normalidad para pasar desapercibidos luego de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Cuando su rostro fue más o menos presentable, a paso lento bajó las escaleras.

En la sala estaba la mesa servida. La comida estaba intacta en el plato de sus padres, quiénes lo observaron de inmediato cuando apareció allí. Ambos parecían estar aguardando únicamente por su presencia, olvidando que era hora de la cena y también debían comer. Louis tomó asiento junto a un Nouvel jugando con la papilla en su plato y bajó la vista. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer nuevamente y se maldijo internamente. No lloraría enfrente de sus padres. No se mostraría débil.

Su madre fue la primera en romper el tajante silencio.

-¿Piensas contarle a tu padre lo que estabas haciendo en el sillón con el asqueroso vecino o quieres que le cuente yo?.-

Habló con tono fuerte y severo. La palabra asqueroso que había usado su madre refiriéndose a Harry le había dolido como un puñal al pecho. Quiso gritarle, quiso callarla, ella no tenía derecho. Sin embargo, se mantuvo callado, con mirada gacha y fijamente puesta sobre su plato vacío.

La mujer al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de su hijo, unió sus manos frente a su mentón y resopló con irritación.

-De acuerdo, si no piensas abrir tu boca, le contaré yo misma.- Afirmó, cruzándose de piernas y relajándose en su silla. - Tu “adorado” hijo estaba encima de nuestro vecino el de sexo dudoso, el que vive con la mujer roñosa. ¡Se estaban toqueteando y besando! ¡En el sillón de nuestra propia casa, Mark! Si yo no hubiese llegado tan temprano no quiero ni imaginar el tipo de barbaridades que hubieran hecho.- La mujer se aferró su frente como si estuviese doliendo a más no poder.

Louis escuchaba cada palabra aún absteniéndose a hacer algún contacto visual con sus progenitores. Esperó en silencio por la respuesta de su padre respecto al tema. Ésta no tardó mucho en espetarse.

-Mientras se cuiden, por mí está bien. Yohanna no hagas tantos escándalos por cosas simples, mujer. Creí que me dirías algo realmente catastrófico.-

Ante aquello, la expresión de la mujer se volvió de una descollante estupefacción. Quedó observando a su marido con ojos grandes y rebalsando decepción. Por primera vez, desde que había bajado al living, los ojos azules también se levantaron, sólo para observar a su padre con asombro y conmoción. Una pizca de agradecimiento rebozaba de aquellos orbes rojizos y su padre lo notó de inmediato.

-Está perfectamente bien que te gusten los hombres, Louis. Debo admitir que comencé a sospechar mínimamente desde que aquel jovencito entró en tu vida, tú cambiaste mucho, y me alegra que haya sido para bien…-

Louis sonrió levemente y su padre le devolvió el gesto. Jay aún se mantenía boquiabierta, y no tardó mucho en expresar su cólera y decepción a los cuatro vientos.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Mark?! ¿¡Qué rayos sucede contigo!?.- Vociferó con enojo. -¿¡ACABO DE REVELARTE QUE HE PARIDO UN HIJO HOMOSEXUAL Y LO TOMAS TAN BIEN!? ¡Quién sabe cuántas veces se habrán fregado frente a Nouvel! ¡Y hasta quizás hayan hecho cosas peores! ¡Ahora entiendo porqué ese maldito marica nunca se negaba a venir también los fines de semana, si lo menos que hacía era cuidar a mi precioso bebé, sólo venía a que mi hijo mayor se lo follara de todas las formas posibles! Quiero que te quede claro que si mi precioso Nouvel sale marica será tu culpa, TU CULPA LOUIS.-

Acusó, señalando con su dedo índice al castaño. Louis comenzó a respirar lentamente por todo el cólera que bullía en cada extensión de su cuerpo. Una ira eminente hacía que sintiera un repentino impulso de pegarle a su propia progenitora. Ella estaba cruzando los límites y en exageración, pero Louis no haría tal cosa, porque a pesar de que aquella mujer le estuviese diciendo las palabras más horrendas del mundo, ella le había dado la vida.

-En cuanto cumplas los dieciocho años y seas mayor de edad te irás de esta casa. No pienso seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo en el cual vive un chico homosexual.-

-¡Jay! ¿Qué diablos te sucede mujer? ¡Es nuestro hijo quieras o no! ¡Estás perdiendo los cabales!.- Acotó el hombre con tono elevado, tratando de igualar a la castaña. Ésta por supuesto hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y continuó atacando sin piedad a su hijo mayor.

-Igualmente sé que toda la culpa no es tuya Louis, claro que no, aquí la única causa de que todo esto ocurriese fue ese mariconcito de uñas pintadas…¡Yo sabía perfectamente desde que él era un crío que sería un horrendo homosexual de esos que engatusan hombres para su propio placer! Él arruinó esta familia por completo. Él te llevó por un mal camino y ahora nosotros seremos el hazmerreír de toda la ciudad. ¡El respeto que siempre tuvieron hacía nosotros se irá por la borda!-

Bramó con nada más que ira y desagrado. El rostro de la mujer había quedado de un tono rojo al forzar tanto sus cuerdas vocales. La prominente ira bullendo dentro de Louis ya era casi incontenible, así que de un impulso se irguió en su asiento y enfrentó con decisión y frialdad, la igualmente gélida mirada de su madre.

-¡¿Por qué mierdas te tiene que importar tanto lo que las personas opinen acerca de nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué mierdas siempre te pasaste la mayor parte de mi infancia trabajando a sabiendas que con lo que papá ganaba ya era más que suficiente para abastecernos? ¡Te necesité mucho, mamá, y tú nunca estuviste allí para mí, incluso papá que estaba más con su trabajo pasaba más tiempo conmigo cuidándome en el hospital! Pero tú sólo te esmerabas en trabajar y conseguir mucho dinero para que la gente nos tuviese respeto, para que la gente nos observara como seres superiores porque siempre te importó demasiado lo que piensen acerca de nosotros, pero nunca te importó tu hijo que era un pequeño y necesitaba de tí ¡Nunca tuve un mínimo grano de cariño de tu parte, y estoy más que seguro que con Nouvel sucederá lo mismo!-

Demandó con mandíbula tensa y tono quebrado. Sentía cómo de a poco sus orbes azules se iban llenando de lágrimas, su vista comenzaba a nublarse pero él continuaba sosteniendo una mirada firme sobre su madre. Ésta le sostenía una mirada igual de fría e inexpresiva.

-¡Cuida tu maldito tono conmigo jovencito! ¡Quieras o no, aún sigo siendo tu madre y la que te llevó nueve meses dentro del vientre, exijo un poco de respeto!-

-El respeto hay que ganárselo mamá, y tú jamás hiciste nada para que yo te respetara, nunca te vi como un ejemplo a seguir, jamás me diste buenos ejemplos, me críe prácticamente sólo con todas las cosas materiales que siempre comprabas para rellenar el enorme agujero de tu ausencia en mi vida. Ese chico al que tú llamas engendro u fenómeno es el mismo que me mostró que la vida quizás si puede ser hermosa, sólo se necesita la persona adecuado con quién pasarla. Con él entendí que a veces hay personas que son como nubes grises en la vida de uno, y en cuanto desaparecen se revela el enorme cielo celeste, ¿Y adivina quién es la nube gris en mi vida, mamá?.-

Ante esto último, la mujer se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su hijo con una mano levantada en lo alto, decidida a abofetear aquella mejilla que aún no sanaba. Pero Louis se puso firme y rígido en su lugar, haciendo frente a su progenitora.

-¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Me pegarás otra vez mamá? ¡Adelante! ¡Abofetéame todo lo que quieras, descárgate! Pero que sepas que nada de lo que hagas y por muy lastimado que me dejes, nunca cambiará el sentimiento que yo siento hacía Harry. Nunca cambiarás mi sexualidad.-

Jay quedó inmóvil. Su mano aún alzada en lo alto, lentamente se dejó caer al costado de su cuerpo. Ambos sostuvieron una mirada desafiante, pero no se dijo más nada aquella noche.

(…)

Luego de aquel fatídico hecho que se llevó a cabo en la casa de los Tomlinson aquella noche, Louis decidió no pasar tanto tiempo en su casa. Simplemente no podía ver a su madre de la misma forma, no podía, ni quería mirarla. Sin embargo la mujer parecía no estar satisfecha con todo el palabrerío que le había soltado en aquella cena, porque no perdía oportunidad para hacer un comentario en lo alto acerca de lo muy asqueroso era la homosexualidad, claramente, para herir más a su hijo mayor.

Louis ahora pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Harry, y de vez en cuando, con la aprobación de Raquel, también se quedaba a dormir. Pasaba horas encerrado en el cuarto de su joven novio, simplemente charlando, acariciándose, mirando películas o simplemente acostados en la cama disfrutando tenerse mutuamente, y tratando de hacer caso omiso a aquel problema que parecía olvidado pero aún se mantenía allí.

Era un día de esos, un domingo aburrido con un clima gélido que anunciaba la próxima llegada del invierno. La manecilla pequeña del reloj estaba a punto de llegar a las tres de la tarde, y Harry y Louis estaban tumbados con desgano en la cama, mirando por indescifrable vez, Cenicienta.

El mayor tenía apoyada en su regazo la netbook, en la cual corría el filme, y Harry tenía su cabeza recostada con delicadeza en el pecho de éste, abrazando su torso. Los dedos finos del ojiazul se enterraban con parsimonia entre la mata de rizos chocolate. El cabello de Harry había crecido notablemente, y éste se rehusaba a cortarlo, y Louis estaba bien con eso. Los rizos le caían con delicadeza en su frente pálida y a sus costados, enmarcando su rostro de querubín y haciéndolo ver como un ángel renacentista.

Todo estaba calmo y tranquilo hasta que el menor decidió hablar y romper la atmósfera silenciosa.

-Lou…- Susurró, como temiendo tajar aquel grato momento que los envolvía.

-¿Mhm?.- Louis contestó con el mismo nivel bajo de voz.

-¿Tu mamá y tú ya no hablan por mi culpa? ¿Ella se enojó contigo porque soy tu novio? Estoy seguro de que ella está más enojada por el hecho de que tu novio soy yo y no porque tu seas homosexual…perdón por traerte problemas Lou…-

Se disculpó con franqueza. Otro instante de silencio se adueño del cuarto.

-Levántate princesa. - Louis demandó con tono suave mientras cerraba la netbook de su regazo y la colocaba sobre la mesa de luz, a un costado. Harry obedeció inmediatamente y se sentó sobre sus piernas en la cama, mirando a Louis y aguardando por alguna otra acotación.

Louis se inclinó levemente para tomar el cepillo que reposaba también en la vieja mesa de luz de madera y se acomodó detrás de Harry. Comenzó a peinarlo con cuidado, cepillando aquellas hebras que parecían enmarañarse más cada vez que pasaba el cepillo. Harry estaba un tanto extrañado por las reacciones de su novio, pero aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad que sentía cada vez que el castaño pasaba el cepillo por sus cabellos, era simplemente muy grata y cálida. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No quiero que pienses más así, tú no me has traído ningún problema bebé. Está bien que seas como eres, está bien que nos amemos, está perfectamente bien Hazz… Mi madre es la que está mal, pero sé que con el tiempo se dará cuenta de su gran error, lamentablemente ya será demasiado tarde para entonces. No quiero que pienses más de esa forma princesa ¿De acuerdo? eres lo mejor que me pasó, y no me arrepiento para nada haberte escogido. Ten en claro eso.-

Louis dejó un corto beso entre aquellos rizos y continuó peinándolos con cuidado.

-Gracias…Lou- Murmuró con suavidad el menor y giró levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriéndole. - Gracias por no haberte separado de mí, por estar conmigo aquí y ahora. Me haces muy feliz.-

Declaró con su innata inocencia y Louis no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta, de una manera cálida y dulce.

-También me haces muy feliz, Hazz.-

(…)

Las semanas continuaban pasando en la pintoresca ciudad y la relación de ambos jovencitos florecía con fuerza a pesar de los muchos problemas que los invadían. La pelea en la casa de los Tomlinson sólo había hecho que Louis se acercara más a Harry. Pasaban horas juntos, y ya era casi imposible para todas las persona en la ciudad ver al ojiazul sin que estuviese sujetando la mano deljoven rizado. Ya todos sabían de su relación, y ninguno se había inmutado mucho por aquello. Simplemente los aceptaban.

Los estudiantes de Amery Hill no fueron la excepción. Ya todos sabían perfectamente de los dos tortolitos que iban y venían juntos a todas partes, y a ninguno le había importado demasiado. Louis y Harry estaban más que contestos por aquello pues podían actuar con total libertad como una pareja normal, porque después de todo eso eran. Sólo personas enamoradas.

Sin embargo, entre todas aquellas miradas de indiferencia sobre la pareja, se destacaba una mirada que siempre los seguía de cerca y les sostenía una desagradable y dura expresión, llena de envidia y celos.

Eleanor no podía soportar ver cómo todas la personas no se molestaban en abosluto respecto a aquella pareja. Quería que al menos los insultaran o los fastidiaran por ser homosexuales. Al menos de esa manera no se sentiría tan mal, y se divertiría un poco con el sufrimiento de aquellas dos personas que arruinaron su vida.

Harry era el principal centro de ira de la muchacha. Aquel jovencito, que ante los ojos avellana no tenía nada de atractivo ni especial, más que se pintarse sus uñas o usar prendas femeninas -Lo cual ella encontraba absolutamente desagradable. - se había robado sin esfuerzo alguno al chico del cual ella siempre había estado completamente enamorada. Ese muchachito que era un estropajo escuálido andante besaba, tocaba, y abrazaba al chico que ella siempre había querido. Se suponía que la que hiciese todas esas cosas con Louis debía ser ella, y no Harry.

Esa mañana en especial, mientras se hacía paso a la cafetería junto a sus dos amigas, algo muy dentro de su ser le dijo que debía hacer algo. Algo para movilizar un poco las cosas allí respecto a ese tema que tanto la irritaba. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer, pero al ver a los dos muchachitos siendo cariñosos y regalándose besos, supo que ALGO debía hacer.

Se levantó de su asiento con seguridad y a paso presuroso abandonó la cafetería, dejando a sus amigas comiendo en la mesa, y con expresiones confusas debido a sus actos.

Si no podía tener a Louis completamente suyo, al menos algo de él debía tener, y Eleanor sabía exactamente qué era lo quería de él.

Sexo.

Sabía que era casi imposible que aquello sucediera, pero era su la última jugada y ésta vez, apostaría todo o nada, de una u otra forma haria que Louis le regalara una buena follada. Se encargaría muy bien para que aquello sucediese.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su falda y marcó un número telefónico con rapidez. Aguardó con impaciencia para que la persona del otro la atendiera. El pitido se cortó y una voz masculina y gruesa habló. Eleanor sonrió con malicia.

-¿Adam?, escucha, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor…. te tengo un pequeño trabajito, nada complicado no te preocupes, sé que podrás hacerlo con facilidad…-

(…)

12:04 p.m

El timbre de salida resonó con potencia en toda la escuela, y enseguida la masa de alumnos desesperados por abandonar aquel edificio se hizo presente en los pasillos de Amery Hill. Harry y Niall caminaban con tranquilidad por aquel corredor, desentonando notablemente con el resto, pero ambos muchachos no tenían prisa alguna.

Niall le hablaba a Harry sobre una nueva película que había visto hace poco en el cine, y le reclamaba que ambos debían salir más, tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Tampoco desaprovechó oportunidad para recalcarle que desde su noviazgo con Louis, se había olvidado de él parcialmente. Harry no contestó nada, sabía que las palabras de su rubio amigo iban en serio, lo tenía demasiado olvidado, pero no podía hacer nada, su vida estaba cambiando. Después de todo, eran etapas que todos cruzábamos tarde o temprano en la vida.

Ambos llegaron a la gran puerta de salida y Harry se detuvo al costado de un jacarandá pelado por el frío.

-Tengo que esperar por Louis, hoy tiene una hora más y prometió llevarme a la heladería después de la escuela.-

Anunció con una media sonrisa y Niall rodó los ojos.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Louis esto, Louis aquello! ¡Ni siquiera puedo caminar contigo de regreso a casa! ¡Ese chico te está alejando completamente de tus amigos!.- Niall hizo un ademán desdeñoso y Harry se limitó a bajar su vista con pena. No quería estar mal con su mejor amigo. No quería que su relación con Louis los terminase alejando a ambos.

-Te prometo que mañana pasaré todo el día después de clase en tu casa Niall, te lo prometo.-

El joven de rizos alzó su mano con su pequeño meñique saliendo y Niall lo observó con desconfianza y ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente soltó un pesado suspiro y relajó sus hombros.

-De acuerdo, ¡Pero espero que cumplas! .- Advirtió, mientras unía su meñique con el meñique de Harry para sellar aquella promesa.

El ojiverde asintió ligeramente con una ancha sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces Hazz, diviértete en tu cita a la heladería.-

El rubio dio media vuelta y se alejó con ambas manos metidas en sus pantalones grises.

-¡Lo haré!.- Respondió el rizado en un grito al ver que su amigo ya se alejaba. El blondo le levantó una mano como una especie de saludo militar y finalmente dobló en la esquina.

Harry quedó recostado sobre el tronco del árbol a la espera de Louis. La vereda del instituto ya estaba totalmente vacía, no había rastro alguno de un estudiante ni de alguna persona merodeando. Harry soltó un suspiro y fregó sus manos con rapidez tratando de calentarlas un poco. Invierno estaba a sólo unos pasos de arribar.

Dos manos masculinas le taparon los ojos por detrás y Harry sonrió a sabiendas de quién sería.

-Lou.- Espetó sonriente, pero la voz que le habló al oído no se parecía en absoluto a la voz dulce de su novio.

En cuestión de segundos y sin que Harry pudiese hacer nada, aquella persona lo tomó por la cintura y lo cargó con fuerza y firmeza. Harry quiso gritar, pero sólo pudo emitir un gemido ahogado.

Comenzó a patalear para librarse de aquel agarre, pero fue en vano, el hombre lo doblaba en robustez. Harry sentía cómo su frecuencia cardiaca descendía por el miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a generar sudor frío. Finalmente su gargante pareció abrirse y Harry gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la única persona que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-¡LOUIS!-

Chilló con lágrimas y un gran puñetazo chocó con violencia contra su mejilla, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.


	28. Capullo marchito.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Te acuerdas de cuando aprendimos cómo volar? Jugábamos de fantasía; éramos jóvenes y teníamos todo el tiempo de nuestro lado. Estás atrapado en el suelo, perdido, sin poder ser encontrado, sólo recuerda que todavía estás vivo. Yo te llevaré a casa, no, no estás solo cariño, continúa marchando, por esto vale la pena luchar, tú sabes que todos tenemos heridas de batalla. Ya has tenido suficiente; pero aún así no te rindas, adhiérete a tus armas, vale la pena luchar. Tú sabes que todos tenemos heridas de batalla, continúa marchando…” - Battle Scars / Paradise Fears. 
> 
> “La felicidad es compañera inseparable del sufrimiento, cuando ella aparece, él espera su turno…”

Atención: El siguiente capítulo contiene material que puede llegar a perturbarlo. Se recomienda discreción.

Louis había perdido a Zayn y Liam entre el gran acumulamiento de estudiantes que se apresuraba por salir del instituto por aquel extenso pasillo, pero no le dió demasiada importancia. Después de todo, se había alejado a próposito de ambos. No era porque no quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos ni mucho menos, pero ahora la impaciencia por ver a su novio hacía cosquillas en su ser en una cantidad descomunal. Necesitaba verlo y besarlo. Necesitaba besar aquellos carnosos labios que sabían a eden, necesitaba tomar aquella mano pálida y suave, necesitaba esa mirada reluciente de inocencia puesta sobre él.

Los orbes azules llenos de ilución poco a poco perdieron el brillo al momento en que llegó a la vereda de la institución pero no encontró a ningún par de orbes verdes que le devolvieran la mirada, ninguna boca rosada y ancha que le sonriera cálidamente. Harry no estaba allí.

Una extraña mezcla de desilución, extrañeza, y preocupación comenzó a brotar dentro del estómago del castaño, formando una sensación pesada parecida al miedo. Quiso creer que, quizás, el jovencito rizado no sentía ganas de una salida ese día y por tal razón, había ido a completar su rutinario trabajo de cuidar a Nouvel.

Entonces a paso presuroso, Louis volvió al vecindario, y antes de ir hacía su casa, se dirigió a aquella distintiva y conocida vivienda cubierta de enredadera frondosa. Lo primero que notó el joven fue la ausencia de la Van deteriorada de Raquel, y aquello no fue nada raro pues la mujer trabajaba en la florería de la ciudad a esas horas, y no era sino hasta la noche en que regresaba a casa nuevamente. Lo segundo que Louis notó, fueron todas las persianas de las ventanas cerradas, y ante eso frunció el ceño. Comúnmente Harry las abría por completo ni bien arribaba de la escuela, y el que estuviesen cerradas aún sólo significaba que nunca había llegado.

Ante aquel detalle, la rara sensación dentro del estómago de Louis se incrementó. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de su ser, e intentó convencerse a sí mismo que sólo era su mente la que le estaba haciendo pasar malas jugadas, y que Harry estaba bien.

Turbado y desconcertado caminó con premura los pocos pasos que separaban la casa del ojiverde de la suya. Entró con apuro esperando encontrarlo tumbado en el sillón y sosteniendo a Nouvel como de costumbre, quizás alimentándolo o jugando con él. Pero Harry tampoco estaba allí.

En el sillón de cuero sólo estaba la niñera de turno matutino del pequeño retoño; Yessica. Ésta era la que se encargaba del cuidado de Nouvel hasta que Harry regresara de clases para poder cumplir con el turno vespertino todos los días de semana.

-¿Estás bien?.- Inquirió la joven morocha, mientras miraba a Louis con una expresión extrañada debido a su semblante de descollante consternación.

Louis asintió lentamente sin tener noción siquiera de estar haciéndolo, y luego soltó un muy bajo y débil “Sí”, el cual la muchacha no creyó en absoluto pues le frunció levemente le ceño.

-Tu cara no parece decir lo mismo…- Replicó y Louis carraspeó incómodo. No estaba atravesando la mejor de la situaciones como para ponerse a contarle a la chica todo lo sucedido.

-Yessica, si quieres puedes irte, la cita que tenía con mi novio se canceló así que me quedaré en casa. Le diré a mi madre que igualmente te pague como si hubieses completado el doble turno, no te preocupes.-

Comentó, como una forma sutil de echar a la joven de su casa.

El rostro de la muchacha veinteañera se iluminó ante aquella oración.

-¿En serio?- Soltó con asombro y emoción. -Oh dios, ¡muchas gracias Louis! ¡No sabes de la que me has salvado! Tenía que estudiar para un exámen de lenguas y temía que no pudiese llegar a aprender todo, ¡Me has salvado! -

La joven de cabello azabache se levantó con premura del sillón y le tendió el pequeño bebé a los brazos del ojiazul. Louis con cierto titubeo lo tomó y le regaló una sonrisa débil a la joven.

-Déjale saludos a tu madre de mi parte, ¡Nos vemos mañana, Louis! -

Saludó, para finalmente marcharse con una obvia alegría y lo que Louis dedujo, prominente alivio.

-Claro..le daré tus saludos a mi hermosa y comprensiva madre…- Murmuró por lo bajo con sarcasmo mientras cerraba y trababa la gran puerta blanca de entrada.

Dejó a Nouvel en el suelo y éste comenzó a gatear entre risas. Entonces Louis se dirigió a la cocina por algo de agua para despejar un poco su mente.Trató de convencerse nuevamente a sí mismo de que su joven novio estaba bien, y que quizás había decidido ir a la casa de Niall. Pero lo que realmente le extrañó al castaño fue que no le haya avisado. No es que controlara cada movimiento del menor, pero Harry simplemente no era aquella clase de persona que cambiaba de planes rotundamente sin siquiera avisar. Harry no era así.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de sus leggins y tecleó con velocidad mientras mordía con ímpetu el piercing en su labio inferior.

“Hazz, ¿Dónde estás? estoy preocupado por tí… Por favor, llámame o mándame un texto cuando veas este mensaje. Te amo x -Louis ”

Se dejó caer en la silla con pesadez, aguardando por una pronta respuesta que le informara que su novio estaba bien.

(…)

La cortina musical de la película “Encantada” comenzó a sonar a volumen elevado en aquel solitario y oscuro callejón. Harry al reconocer el timbre de su celular, rápidamente alzó su rostro dolorido y fijó su mirada en el hombre que estaba sentado sobre un cajón de manzanas, al frente de él. Unos pocos metros los separaban. El muchacho mayor sacó el celular de Harry del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a a leer lo que allí decía con total desfachatez.

Soltó una risa suave mientras meneaba su cabeza lentamente en negación, como si lo que allí se leía le provocase gracia.

-“Hazz, ¿Dónde estás? estoy preocupado por tí… Por favor, llámame o mándame un texto cuando veas este mensaje. Te amo - Louis”

Leyó cada palabra con un descollante tono burlón y las pupilas verdes se abrieron cuando el hombre mencionó la persona remitente de aquel mensaje.

-Pero qué tierno tu novio, no llevan ni dos horas de separados y ya está preocupándose por ti. Lástima que te tendré un par de horas más aquí conmigo…tendrá que esperar.-

El muchacho comenzó a teclear una respuesta con rapidez y la envió, luego arrojó el celular lejos, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se rompiera en pedazos.

Harry bajó la vista a sus manos atadas con dos cuerdas, las cuales descansaban sobre sus muslos y apretó ligeramente la tela de sus pantalones. Necesita a Louis a su lado en aquellos momentos…

-Creí que Eleanor había dicho que tendría que hacerme cargo de un chico, no de una delicada muñequita a la cual le gusta que le metan pollas por el trasero. -Habló con malicia y con un tono algo extraño. -Por cierto, le dije a tu novio que tú estabas bien, obviamente haciéndome pasar por ti. Así no nos molestará en un buen rato…-

El muchacho se levantó del cajón en dónde estaba sentado y caminó lentamente hacía el ojiverde. Éste estaba arrodillado en el rincón del callejón y tragó en seco al verlo acercársele. Se acurrucó lo que más pudo contra la pared.

-No te haré nada muñeca, levanta tu vista, quiero ver si esa herida no se está infectando o algo parecido, anda, levanta tu cabeza.-

Con temor, los ojos verdes se alzaron y observaron al muchacho robusto parado al frente suyo, entonces el sujeto se agachó a su altura y le regaló una sonrisa socarrona mientras fingía verificar la herida. De improvisto y en acciones ágiles, tomó con fuerza de los rizos a Harry para traerlo hacía su boca y un sonido ahogado escapó de la garganta del menor al momento en que sus labios fueron atrapados con vehemencia y posesividad por los labios de aquel desconocido sujeto. El muchacho exploró la cavidad bucal de Harry a su antojo y les regaló unas cuantas mordidas fuertes a aquellos labios hinchados que al instante comenzaron a sangrar.

Harry comenzó a llorar al momento en que el hombre se separó y volvió a su lugar en el cajón de manzanas. Se volvió a acurrucar en su lugar, sintiéndose sucio, corrompido, y adolorido. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese Louis, lo besaba. Estaba seguro de que esa horrible mancha en su ser no se iría en un largo periodo de tiempo. Aquel beso no se había asemejado en nada a los besos tiernos, llenos pasión, amor y cariño que le regalaba el castaño. Aquel beso lo había lastimado, aquel beso había sido brusco y descuidado. Una pequeña gota de sangre calló de sus labios lastimados y murió en el suelo, Harry la observó con ojos vidriosos.

-P-p…¿Porqué haces esto?. - Preguntó con dolor y voz quebrada. -P-por favor… déjame ir…te prometo que no le diré nada a la policía, ni de ti, ni de Eleanor, por favor déjame ir…-

Suplicó con angustia con las lágrimas saltándole de sus ojos con lentitud. El muchacho dejó escapar una carcajada que hirió mucho al menor por la prominente maldad que desprendía.

-Eres tan imbécil muñeca. No te irás de aquí por al menos tres horas más, así que acostúmbrate, Eleanor dijo que me entretuviera contigo hasta las ocho de la noche, y tengo algunos jueguitos que me encantaría practicar contigo antes de que te vayas, estoy seguro de que te encantaran. Vamos, anímate muñeca, no me gusta verte llorar.-

Harry se removió lentamente mientras soltaba intermitentes hipidos. Se abstuvo a acotar palabra alguna.

El muchacho sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-Por cierto muñequita, ¿Quieres saber por qué Eleanor me pidió que hiciera esto?

Harry negó lentamente con la mirada gacha. Estaba seguro de que por alguna causa malvada era, Pues todo era cruel y despiadado si provenía de la castaña para con él.

El sujeto dio una buena inhalada al cigarrillo en sus manos.

-Te lo diré de todos modos. Ella piensa acostarse con tu novio mientras te tengo aquí. Para que no seas un estorbo y los molestes, ya sabes… Tendrá sexo con él, ¿Que piensas de eso? Tu noviesito se la follara mientras tú estás aquí sin poder hacer nada…-

El ojiverde soltó un pequeño sollozo. Sus facciones se fruncían como si estuviese a punto de echar a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez. Pero Harry trató de contenerse con fuerza para evitar hacerlo, quería mostrarse fuerte ante aquel sujeto, aunque por dentro ya estuviese hecho pedazos.

-¿Qué sucede? Oh diablos, no me digas que estás por ponerte a llorar otra vez… - Harry dejó escapar otro leve sollozo lastimero y el muchacho rió. - Oh dios, pero eres más marica de lo que creí.-

El muchacho comenzó a carcajearse, divertido con la situación.

-Si fuese tu novio créeme que hace ya bastante tiempo estaríamos separados. No puedo creer cómo alguien como tú pudo conseguirse un novio. Dime muñeca, ese tal “Louis” ¿Te pide que tengas sexo con él a diario? Por que si es así te puedo confirmar que sólo está contigo para follar. Ningún ser humano soportaría estar contigo si estás con ese plan de llorar cada cinco minutos.-

Harry alzó su cabeza con lentitud y observó a aquel hombre que era casi imperceptible debido a la oscuridad del callejón en dónde se encontraban.

-L-louis no es así. - Acotó en un murmullo con voz gangosa. -L-louis si me quiere…-

El muchacho volvió a darle una inhalada al cigarrilo en sus manos y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas muñeca…-

Habló con ironía. Harry bajó nuevamente su vista y se acurrucó aún más en su posición, apoyando su cabeza contra sus rodillas. Lo rizos chocolate cayeron como una cortina sobre su frente. Tenía frío, tenía miedo, necesitaba a Louis. Necesitaba los brazos de su príncipe para sentirse protegido y cálido. ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? Lo necesitaba más que nunca a su lado…

-Lou…- Murmuró muy por la bajo y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla lastimada.

(…)

19:56 p.m

Cinco horas habían pasado desde que Louis había recibido el mensaje por parte de su novio en dónde éste le informaba que estaba bien. Ante aquello, pudo volver a respirar con normalidad y un gran alivio se notó enseguida en su cuerpo. Nada malo le había pasado su princesa. Le extrañó un poco que sólo le escribiera un breve “Estoy bien (: ” , pero decidió restarle importancia y confiar en su palabra. No sería tan alarmista.

Luego de hacer dormir a Nouvel con éxito y recostarlo en su cuna en su respectivo cuarto, Louis había decidido relajarse un poco en la soledad de su habitación con su amada música a todo volumen. “Welcome to the jungle” de los Guns N’ roses hacía retumbar los vidrios, los muebles, y el piso por completo, después de todo, la habitación de Nouvel estaba a bastantes metros de la suya, y Louis estaba seguro de que ambas puertas -tanto la suya como la del pequeño. - detendrían un poco la potencia del sonido.

El ruido del timbre en la planta baja se hizo notar con debilidad por entre la elevada música, y Louis con premura se levantó de su cama para bajar un poco el volumen. Otro timbrazo se escuchó y Louis bufó molesto por la inoportuna interrupción.

Bajó con fastidio y desgano cada escalón y cuando abrió la puerta, enseguida amagó con volverla a cerrar por la persona que estaba allí parada. Eleanor metió su mano de inmediato, impidiendo que el castaño realizase tal acción.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres Eleanor?.-

Inquirió irritado y con un tono muy descortéz, pero es que aquella muchacha tenía el descaro de ir hasta su casa luego de todas las cosas terribles que le había hecho a Harry.

-¿No me dejarás pasar? Necesito hablar contigo, Louis.-

Habló con seriedad, y Louis se tomó algunos segundos para considerar si dejarla ingresar o no. Finalmente se hizo a un lado de mala gana y la muchacha entró, haciéndose paso al sillón de cuero en la sala en una caminata llamativa.

Louis chequeó con disimulo su vestimenta inapropiada mientras ésta caminaba. Eleanor vestía un corto vestido rojo al cuerpo, medias de red negras, un par de botas de cuero del mismo color y una pequeña cartera brillosa colgaba de su hombro izquierdo. El castaño hizo una expresión de disgusto ante los que sus ojos vieron y se dirigió a sentarse al sillón opuesto al cual había tomado la joven.

-Y bien…¿De qué quieres hablar?.- Soltó sin más, mientras se desplomaba en los cojines del sillón.

Eleanor se cruzó de piernas con refinamiento y corrió un mechón largo que le caía a un costado de su rostro. La expresión de desdén en el rostro de Louis incrementaba con cada mínima acción de la muchacha. Si es que quería aparentar ser una señorita de clase, la estaba errando fatalmente, porque todo en ella gritaba “perra”.

-De tu relación con Harry.- Espetó y Louis arqueó una ceja. Eleanor se levantó de su sillón y se sentó en el mismo que ocupaba el castaño, a tan sólo escasos centímetros de rozarle el muslo. - No los molestaré más. Me disculpo por todas las veces que lo hice sufrir, tanto a él como a ti, lo siento, en serio, Louis. - Eleanor colocó su mano con suavidad en la pierna del castaño y éste la observó con desdén y extrañeza.

-Prometo no volver a hacer jamás nada de eso, Lou, pero con una pequeña condición.-

Louis comenzó a sentirse invadido e incómodo por la proximidad de aquella persona a su cuerpo. Eleanor acercaba su rostro al suyo cada vez más y más con parsimonia. Miraba los finos labios de Louis y luego viajaba nuevamente hacía sus zafiros. Aquella mirada fingía fraqueza, pero Louis no se la creyó en absoluto.

-¿Qué condición?.-

Preguntó cortante. Y los labios repletos de labial rojo de Eleanor se fruncieron para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que tengas sexo conmigo, Louis.- Demandó con decisión y acto seguido se subió con premura al regazo del castaño y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Louis reaccionó al instante, empujándola lejos e irguiéndose del sillón de inmediato. La castaña cayó sentada en el suelo.

-¿¡Qué mierdas sucede contigo?! ¡¿Estás loca?!.-

Eleanor se levantó con una mirada fiera pero no desistió con lo que planeaba hacer. Volvió a acercarse a Louis y tomó los extremos de su sweater, intentando quitárselo mientras lo toqueteaba con descaro.

-¡YA BASTA, ELEANOR! - Louis volvió a empujarla lejos.- ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para venir a mi casa a pedirme tal vulgaridad?! ¡¿Acaso creíste que yo iba a ceder a tener sexo contigo?! ¡Lárgate ya mismo de mi casa!.-

Pero Eleanor no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente a hacer aquello. Se iría de esa casa sólo en cuanto obtuviera por parte de Louis lo que había ido a buscar. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al ojiazul y trató de desabrocharle los botones de su pantalón con aputo y torpeza.

-¡D-déjame hacerte sentir bien, Louis, no pediré más nada jamás, tan sólo déjame hacerte sentir bien!.-

Las palabras de la castaña más que hablar suplicaban y Louis se alejó inmediatamente de ella con una mirada de pura repulsión. Aquello que tenía la castaña por él no era amor, aquello era pura obsesión. Una nociva y venenosa obsesión que la estaba llevando a rebajarse de la manera más ruín.

-Eleanor, levántate del suelo y lárgate de mi casa.-

Demandó con seriedad Louis, y apenas terminó de espetar aquello, el timbre de su casa sonó. No fue un sólo timbrazo, fueron muchos, continuos y desesperados. La muchacha se levantó con premura del suelo y Louis le dirigió una mirada displicente antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada para atender el apurado llamado.

Apenas la abrió, se encontró a Raquel con una expresión de aflicción y preocupación en su rostro. Aquello no le agradó en absoluto al castaño. Enseguida llegó a su mente la imagen de Harry, y ciertamente, la mujer estaba allí por tal razón…

-Por favor dime que Harry está contigo.-

Fue lo primero que pudo formular la mujer. Y la sensación de temor volvió a hacerse dueña del cuerpo de Louis, logrando que su ritmo cardiaco descendiera y su respiración se volviera pesada y pausada.

Harry. Algo malo le había sucedido a Harry.

Raquel seguía sosteniendo una mirada que exigía una respuesta, pero Louis no pudo espetar absolutamnete nada. Los orbes de la mujer enseguida comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-¡Creí que había ido a la heladería contigo! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¿¡Qué le ocurrió a mi sobrino!?.-

Chilló con exasperación dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, y una gran porción de culpa se coló entre las sensaciones de Louis. Todo le cayó encima como una gran cubeta de agua helada.

Debió haber supuesto que algo no andaba bien con Harry en el mismísimo momento en que salió de la escuela y no lo encontró esperando por él. Debió haber supuesto que su princesa no estaba bien al momento en que recibió aquel extraño mensaje con un “Estoy bien (:” ,supuestamente, por parte de su número celular, si él sabía a la perfección que Harry jamás terminaba un texto sin mencionarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero no. Él hizo caso omiso a todo aquello, creyendo que sólo estaba siendo demasiado alarmista y que Harry estaba bien. Que quizás había salido a caminar por ahí, o en casa de algún amigo que él no conocía, o quizás de Niall. Se sintió fatal al momento que pensó que quizás, mientras él estaba tumbado en el sillón de su casa, completamente despreocupado por Harry pues éste le había dicho que “todo estaba bien”, quizás en realidad lo estuviera golpeando, violando, robando, matando…

Con rapidez, Louis sacó el celular de su bolsillo y llamó a Harry. No tuvo que esperar mucho, el mensaje de “El número al cual usted está intentando llamar está fuera de funcionamiento” se oyó del otro lado de la línea y el corazón de Louis dio un vuelco.

Raquel enseguida notó la expresión poco alentadora de Louis y comenzó a llorar con más vehemencia.

-Oh dios mio Harry… - Se lamentó, mientras intentaba ahogar sus sollozos contra la palma de su mano. - Mi pequeño bebé…-

Louis peinó sus cabellos hacía atrás tratando de mantenerse calmo, pero era casi imposible, estaba a un paso de ponerse a copiar la acción de la castaña, pero sabía que no podía hacer aquello. Harry lo necesitaba en esos momentos, no podía flaquear y ser débil. Aunque estuviese devastado, debía ser fuerte por su princesa y mantenerse firme.

-Raquel, iré a buscarlo. - Afirmó con seguridad. - Por favor quédate a cuidar de Nouvel, él está durmiendo en la planta alta. Mis padres irán a cenar esta noche, por lo que no regresarán hasta las once, cuida bien de él por favor. Prometo traer a Harry de vuelta, lo encontraré.-

La mujer asintió y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Louis, déjame ayudarte a buscarlo, por favor!.- Pidió con desespero Eleanor y Louis recordó que ella aún seguía en su casa. - Por favor, déjame hacer algo bueno por ti, déjame ayudarte a encontrar a Harry…- Suplicó en un susurro, y Louis soltó un suspiro por lo que estaba a punto de aceptar.

-De acuerdo, sube al auto.- Demandó, y la joven asintió para salir con premura hacía la vereda. Louis le dirigó un último vistazo a Raquel y le regaló una mirada de consuelo, una mirada que en silencio le informaba que todo estaría bien, que traería a Harry sano y salvo.

-Lo traeré de vuelta.-

Replicó con suavidad y la mujer asintió, entonces Louis finalmente salió con prisa de la casa para ingresar a su auto.

Eleanor ya estaba sentada allí, en el asiento de copiloto, mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. Ambos se enviaron una mirada de incertidumbre pero ninguno mencionó palabra alguna. El motor se puso en marcha y Louis arrancó a toda velocidad hacía el centro de la ciudad en busca del muchachito de ojos verdes, ese al que había prometido cuidar durante el resto sus días, y con su propia vida…

(…)

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba pacíficamente, mientras estaba echado en el piso frío y sucio de aquel callejón. Su mejilla aún dolía por el puñetazo que el muchacho le había dado, sus labios también estaban en la misma situación, y su estómago rugía de vez en cuando por el hambre que ya empezaba a picar a esas horas de la noche.

Harry se sentía completamente débil, y por un momento llegó a creer que Louis jamás iría por él, que quizás el hombre terminaba matándolo y jamás tendría la oportunidad de volver a decirle a Louis lo hermoso que era, y lo mucho que lo amaba. Quiso mantenerse positivo, pero a medida que las horas pasaban y pasaban ya no sentía siquiera fuerzas para pensar que las cosas salrían bien. Comenzó a temblar por el notorio aire helado y giró sobre su cuerpo para observar al muchacho parado a unos cuantos pasos de lejanía. Observó por un buen rato la pequeña luz que hacía el cigarrillo que éste fumaba, se incrementaba cada vez que él inhalaba con fuerza. El sujeto parecía impaciente, ese ya era el séptimo cigarro que fumaba mientras caminaba con apuro en un corto espacio. De vez en cuando sacaba su celular, y lo chequeaba, como si estuviese esperando alguna llamada o mensaje.

Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso con la suela de sus zapatos, luego sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en Harry y éste apartó la mirada con premura.

-Levántate muñeca.- Demandó con tono firme desde su posición. El rizado hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para erguirse por sí mismo.

-Que te levantes.- Volvió a repetir con dureza, elevando un poco más su voz. Harry se acurrucó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, entonces oyó cómo los pasos del sujeto se le acercaban con prisa y su cuerpo se paralizo por el miedo de lo que éste pudiese hacerle.El hombre lo tomó con rudeza por sus rizos, elevando su cabeza y obligándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo.

-Si te digo algo, tú debes cumplir de inmediato ¿Entendido?.- Amenazó tomando el mentón del menor. Harry asintió lentamente mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar un sollozo, éste comenzó a arderle de inmediato por lo muy lastimado que estaba debido a las mordidos de horas antes. El muchacho desató la cuerda que amarraba las manos de Harry y la arrojó lejos. Inmediatamente, el ojiverde comenzó a sobar una de sus meñecas por toda la presión que aquellas sogas habían echo allí. El sujeto volvió a alejarse mientras encendía el octavo cigarrillo de la noche. A unos pocos pasos, dió media vuelta y observó a Harry.

-Quítate la ropa.-

Ordenó con firmeza, y Harry alzó su mirada de inmediato. Sus orbes verdes volvieron a llenarse de pesadas lágrimas y sus labios comenzaron a temblequear ligeramente. El miedo lo dejó paralizado, y por primera vez en la vida, deseó morir. Sabía a la perfección cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel muchacho. Quiso gritar, quiso levantarse y echar a correr por ayuda, pero no sentía las suficientes fuerzas para hacer nada de aquello. Sabía que si lo intentaba, caería a medio camino y aquel sujeto lo volvería a atrapar para regalarle otra golpiza por haber desobedecido.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras con lentitud y vergüenza, se despojaba de sus prendas.

-Más rápido. No tengo toda la noche. - Apuró. - Eleanor llamará en cualquier momento y tendré que llevarte nuevamente a tu vecindario, así que apúrate y no me hagas enfadar otra vez.-

El rizado sólo apuro levemente el ritmo con el que se deshacía de sus prendas. Sus manos temblorosas no le permitían hacer el trabajo a un ritmo normal. No quería que aquel ser asqueroso lo viera desnudo, no quería que hiciese lo le quisiese con su cuerpo.

El muchacho comenzó a enfadarse al ver que el menor no se apresuraba en desnudarse, y entonces se acercó a él y comenzó a arrancarle las prendas con apuro y descuido. El llanto de Harry se volvió más lastimero y quebrado a medida que aquel sujeto lo desnudaba y lo despojaba de sus prendas con brutalidad. Otro violento puñetazo chocó con fuerza contra su mejilla sana.

-¡DEJÁ DE LLORAR MALDITO MARICA, ESTÁS HACIENDO QUE PIERDA LA POCA PACIENCIA QUE TENGO CON TUS PUTOS LLORIQUEOS!.-

Harry hipó y mordió con ímpetu su labio inferior, tratando en vano de detener su temblequeo. El hombre le quitó su ropa interior y luego se bajó sus propios pantalones jeans con premura, bajando también con ellos, sus bóxers.

La prominente erección quedó liberada, y el muchacho le dió un leve sacudón antes de colocarla frente al rostro de Harry arrodillado en el suelo.

-Chúpala.-

Demandó con tono firme. Harry soltó un sollozo. Con furia, el muchacho lo aferró de los rizos con vigor y se inclinó para dejarle un descuidado beso, volviendo a morder aquellas heridas en los labios rosados que aún no sanaban y provocando que volviesen a sangrar. -Vamos muñeca, sé que te gusta hacer esto. A puesto que haces de las mejores mamadas del mundo con esos labios.-

El joven morocho guió forzosamente la cabeza del menor hacía su duro y erecto pene. Harry entonces cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras con vacilación abría su boca lo más que podía.

El muchacho soltó un ruidoso gemido en cuanto su miembro fue atrapado por la boca del menor.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Harry caían una tras otra sin poder detenerse, soltaba sollozoso que morían contra el miebro de aquel sujeto y entonces dejó que éste se follara su boca a su antojo. Él simplemente se quedó inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados, mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, labios lastimados y chorreando sangre, mientras le preguntaba un “por qué” a la vida de todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo, o que le había sucedido durante toda su vida. El dolor y la humillación invadían cada poro de su cuerpo, quebrándolo muy en lo profundo, y él sólo se dejó romper. Sólo deseó y rogó que Louis supiese cómo reconstruirlo luego…

(…)

El celular de Eleanor comenzó a sonar dentro de su pequeño bolso y ésta se apresuró a sacarlo. Louis la observó rápidamente de soslayo para luego volver a posar su mirada sobre la calle que transitaba y sobre las veredas que estaban a sus costados, esperando encontrar alguna señal de Harry.

La muchacha abrió el mensaje y su rostro empalideció al momento en que vio aquello que se iluminaba en la pantalla. No era un texto, era una una imagen, una imagen en dónde estaba el joven de rizos llorando y mamando con dificultad una polla. A los segundos, llegó otro texto a su celular: “Linda vista la que tengo ¿Verdad? Haz planes como éstos más seguidos ;) -Adam.”

 

La expresión en el rostro de Eleanor se congeló en una mueca de terror. Louis le dirigió otra rápida mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿Está todo bien…?-

Interpeló por las extraña expresión de la muchacha. Ésta se apresuró a ocultar su celular lejos de la vista y relajó su cuerpo.

-Si, todo bien.-

Murmuró tratando se sonar normal, y luego comenzó a teclear un mensaje de respuesta al muchacho que le había enviado la foto.

“MALDITO IMBÉCIL ¿¡QUIERES QUE NOS ARRESTEN A AMBOS!? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACERLE ESO? ¿AL MENOS NO LO FOLLASTE, VERDAD?”

 

La respuesta llegó en minutos…

“Me dijiste que me divirtiera con él, no me aclaraste cómo. No, aún no le he follado, pero su traserito me lo está pidiendo a gritos…-

Eleanor comenzó a morder sus uñas con nerviosismo y su cuerpo se tensó. Se habían metido en un problema muy serio. El miedo de ser arrestada por ser cómplice de una violación le heló la sangre. Con rapidez, tecleó otra respuesta.

"Huye rápido de allí. Su novio no quiso tener sexo, y ahora se enteró de su ausencia . Estoy con él camino a buscarlo en su auto, obviamente no sabe que yo fui la razón por la que desapareciera . No tardaremos en pasar por el lugar en dónde están ahora, huye.-

"No quieras salir limpia de esta Eleanor, tú fuiste la ideadora de todo esto y el mariconcito lo sabe. Será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que abra la boca…”.-

Eleanor apagó su celular y lo volvió a guardar en su cartera. Se cruzó de piernas y las comenzó a mover incesantemente mientras mordía sus uñas. Todo el plan se había ido por la borda, y ahora estaba con probabilidades de ser encarcelada. El miedo corría por sus venas y poco a poco le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. Tenía que contarle a Louis. Necesitaba decirle todo lo que había hecho.

-Louis.-

Habló con tono bajo pero firme. El castaño le dirigió una rápida mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sé dónde está Harry…- Reveló por lo bajo, y enseguida agachó la vista, esperando por la reacción de Louis.

El auto lujoso frenó de golpe y las ruedas chirriaron en un molesto sonido. La cabeza de Eleanor se sacudió y enseguida giró para observar al ojiazul. Aquellos orbes azules bullían con cólera mientras Louis soltaba leves respiraciones pausadas, como controlándose de no hacer algo indebido. Eleanor aferró su labio inferior e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Qué mierda hiciste con Harry y dónde está él ahora, ¡DIME!.- Demandó con furia mientras le daba un golpe violento al manubrio. Eleanor tragó en seco.

-Está en el callejón de la calle Kensington High…- Susurró.- ¡Perdóname Louis, sólo quería mantenerlo distraído para poder tener un tiempo a solas contigo, perdóname! ¡No quise hacerlo, tienes que entenderme, él siempre está tan feliz contigo, y yo sólo sentí celos…perdóname por favor.-

Pero Louis la ignoró completamente. El auto volvió a arrancar a toda velocidad esquivando unos cuantos vehículos más. La castaña continuó disculpándose una y otra vez, haciéndole perder la poca paciencia que el ojiazul tenía en esos momentos.

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez?! ¡No quiero escucharte hablar! agradece que no te bajo del auto aquí mismo, porque estoy muy tentado a hacerlo.-

El auto se hacía paso entre muchos otros a sonoros y desesperados vocinazos. No estaban muy lejos de aquella calle que la castaña había mencionado, por lo que Louis aceleró lo más que pudo, mandando al diablo cualquier ley de tránsito.

En cuanto llegaron a la calle Kesington High, Louis dobló con brusquedad el vehículo para dirigirse al final de ésta; allí era en dónde se situaba el callejón sombrío y oscuro que sólo era transitado por vagabundos u drogadictos.

Apenas divisó el callejón, frenó el auto con celeridad y bajó corriendo con desesperación en busca de Harry. Finalmente lo divisó y el cuerpo entero de Louis quedó inmovolizado. El ojiverde estaba desnudo y tirado en el rincón, como si fuese sólo un cuerpo sin vida o alguna bolsa de basura. Aquellos ojos verdes se abrieron con debilidad y observaron los ojos azules detrás de espesas lágrimas. El corazón de Louis se sintió quebrar en mil pedazos. Harry estaba golpeado en ambas mejillas con brutalidad, de sus labios rosados chorreaba sangre y un líquido blanco, el cual Louis supuso, era esperma.

-Lou…-

Murmuró débilemente el rizado y el mencionado volvió a reaccionar. Louis se acercó con prisa hacía él y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado. Con cuidado, irguió levemente a Harry y lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo. Entonces las lágrimas en los orbes azules comenzaron a salir sin que éste pudiese hacer nada por detenerlas. Harry se sentía como un cuerpo pesado y sin vida en sus brazos, podía sentir claramente lo muy lastimado y roto que estaba y quiso poder apartarlo de la humanidad por el resto de su instancia en la tierra para que nadie jamás tuviese el atrevimiento de herirlo.

-Lo siento tanto Hazz, lo siento tanto…- Sollozó con voz gangosa. El menor alzó su mano lentamente y acarició el brazo de Louis, una caricia que Louis interpretó como un “Estoy bien, ya no tienes porqué preocuparte.”

Louis se separó del abrazo para apreciar el rostro de su novio, y con cuidado, limpió con su pulgar aquel rastro de semen que chorreaba de su boca. Harry tembló bajo su tacto y sólo ante eso, el castaño se percató de lo muy helado que su cuerpo estaba. Inmediatamente, el ojiazul se despojó de su sweater gris y con cuidado se lo puso a Harry.

Louis volvió a undir su rostro entre los rizos del menor y en cuestión de segundos, éstos quedaron empapados.

-Qué te han hecho princesa…por qué la vida se empeña en hacerte sufrir tan despiadadamente…-

Harry soltó un hipido ante aquello y alejó lentamente a Louis de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. En cuanto verde y azul chocaron, Harry le regaló una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir Lou…-

Louis entonces le acarició una de sus mejillas lastimadas y también le esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Veo que Cenicienta y el príncipe azul volvieron a reencontrarse…-

La voz de Eleanor hizo que ambos chicos giráran sus rostros. La chica estaba parada a unos pocos metros de ellos, con su manos a ambos lados de su cintura, y observándolos con desagrado.

Louis se deshizo del abrazo de Harry e hirviendo en cólera se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a la muchacha. Eleanor no se inmutó en absoluto y con relajación se cruzó de brazos.

-Pagarás por todo esto, créeme que haré que sufras Eleanor. Mucho más que todo lo que le hiciste sufrir a Harry.-

La castaña soltó una aireada risa y rodó sus ojos.

-Wow, qué miedo, me dejaste temblando, Lou.- Observó sus uñas con despreocupación y le sonrió. - Nada de lo que hagas podrá borrar la enorme felicidad que tengo en estos momentos. Hicieron bajar a tu hermosa princesita a la realidad de la forma más cruel y no puedo estar más satisfecha por eso, ¿Qué se siente Harry?.- Habló, elevando su tono, y viendo por encima del hombro de Louis, a Harry tirado en el suelo. - ¿Qué se siente descubrir cómo es el mundo real? ¿Se sintió bien tener la polla de un chico que ni siquiera conocías muy al fondo de tu garganta?.-

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!.-

Bramó el ojiazul, acercándose más a la castaña como si estuviese a punto de pegarle.

-¿Me vas a pegar Louis? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¡Pégame, pégame si eres tan hombre! - Alentó, tratando de irritar aún más al joven. -Oh pero claro, si tú no eres hombre, perdón, olvidaba que eras marica…-

Louis jadeó encolerizado, pero se abstuvo a responder aquellas absurdas palabras. Sabía que Eleanor sólo quería provocarlo, no caería en su juego. Dio media vuelta y con mandíbula tensa por retener cientos de groserías, regresó hacía Harry para ayudarlo a reincorporarse. Con cuidado y a paso lento, logró llevarlo hacía su auto y sentarlo en el asiento de copiloto. Hizo su paso hacía el asiento de piloto, y antes de que Eleanor intentára abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros para ingresar, Louis arrancó el auto, déjandola en aquel lugar recóndito de la ciudad.

-¡LOUIS REGRESA MALDITO IDIOTA, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, PAGARÁS CARO POR ESTO MALDITO MARICA!.-

Chilló a todo pulmón, pero fue en vano, el lujoso auto ya estaba muy lejos como para que el castaño pudiese captar algunos de sus reproches.

Louis sonrió ladino cuando observó por el espejo retrovisor la silueta de Eleanor en el medio de la calle. Le dirigió una mirada a Harry a su lado, y aquella sensación de regocijo por haber dejado a Eleanor, enseguida se esfumó por aquella triste imagen. Harry estaba acurrucado, abrazándose a sí mismo, y temblando ligeramente. Su mirada verde perdida entre los locales y casas que iban cruzando.

Con suavidad, Louis apoyó una de sus manos sobre aquel muslo pálido y descubierto.

-Todo estará bien Hazz…¿De acuerdo? Todo estará bien…- Volvió a repetir y el muchachito asintió con parsimonia, absteniéndose a hacer algun contacto visual.

El ambiente se silenció luego de aquello, y Louis quería poder decir algo que ayudara un poco a mejorar el estado de su novio. Le dirigió otra rápida mirada triste y en cuanto volvió a observar hacía la ruta por la que transitaba, escuchó un débil sollozo por parte de Harry, luego otro, y finalmente el joven se rompió y quebró en un llanto desconsolado.

Louis estacionó el auto e inmediatamente atrapó el cuerpo de Harry en un abrazo. No podía mejorar su situación, no podía regresar al pasado para impedir todo el sufrimiento que había atravesado a los largo de su vida, no podía hacer nada de aquello por mucho que lo deseara con todo su ser. Pero podía regalarle sus abrazos, podía acompañarlo a llorar, o podía estar con él durante toda la noche hasta que éste se hartára de lagrimear y su corazón comenzára a sanar sólo un poco.

-Te llevaré a casa princesa, estaré contigo, te protejeré y no dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a suceder…-

Harry lo aferró con firmeza de su camisa y enterró el rostro en su pecho.

-N-no quiero ir a casa ahora, Lou… -Espetó entre lágrimas e hipidos que hacían que su voz se volviera algo incomprensible. -Quiero que me lleves lejos por favor, Lou, sólo llévame lejos…-

Pidió con dolor. Louis se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, tratando de decidir qué era lo que debería hacer. Sabía que Raquel aún estaba en su casa, y seguramente estaría a un paso de entrar en un ataque de pánico por no tener noticias de Harry. Sin embargo, si su pequeño en aquellos momentos necesitaba estar alejado de todo, él lo llevaría lejos, sin importar nada.

Se separó del abrazo del menor, y lo observó a los ojos fijamente. Lentamente se acercó a su rostro, y con cuidado de no herir demasiado sus lastimados labios, le dejó un suave beso. Volvió a encender el motor y tomó la avenida Sunrise, la cual llevaba a la salida de la ciudad. En cuestión de minutos salieron de Doncaster, entrando en la carretera de un oscuro y desolado campo sin destino alguno.

Quizás, si se mantenían alejando de la ciudad, quizás lograrían dejar detrás, aunque fuese por unas pocas horas, el dolor, los problemas, y la cruda y cruel realidad en la que vivían…


	29. Repararte, quebrarte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante toda su vida le han dicho que cuando fuese grande no sería nada. Todas las patadas y todos los golpes, él jamás los mostrará. Porque él es más fuerte de lo que crees, un corazón de acero ha comenzado a crecer. Cuando has estado luchando por eso durante toda tu vida, has estado esforzándote por hacer las cosas bien, así es como un superhéroe aprende a volar, todos los días, a toda hora, convierte el dolor en poder… - Superheros / The Script.
> 
> “Todos llevamos dentro un héroe dormido, no lo despiertes, él sabrá exactamente cuando es el momento para hacerlo…”

El aire fresco de las tres de la mañana se colaba por la ventanilla entreabierta del auto de Louis, manteniendo congeladas ambas de sus mejillas. El castaño aspiró profundo, llenándose del aire puro del campo abierto y disminuyó la velocidad del vehículo, después de todo, no iban hacía ninguna parte.

Harry a su lado se removió un poco, soltando un casi imperceptible quejido y Louis le envió una rápida mirada, chequeando que todo estuviese bien. No pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa al verlo.

El rizado estaba acurrucado en el asiento del acompañante, abrazándose a sí mismo en una posición fetal. Lucía como todo un ángel, a diferencia de que - pensó Louis. - él era un ángel roto, un ángel lastimado y con cientas de heridas de batalla, tanto externas, como internas, y éstas últimas no se podían ver a simple vista pero él conocía cada una de ellas perfectamente. Sin embargo, Harry continuaba siendo hermoso, aún con sus mejillas rojas, lastimadas y húmedas, su nariz de igual tono, y sus pestañas pegoteadas por las lágrimas. Así roto y todo, el menor era un ser hermoso que no perdía su luz, y Louis deseó que la conservara así por siempre, sin importar por cuánto más daño tuviese que atravesar en el futuro, que no perdiese aquella luz que lo hacía brillar más intensamente que el sol y la luna unidos.

Harry se removió levemente y comenzó a fregar uno de sus ojos. Luego despertó, parpádeando un par de veces para abrir sus ojos con cierta dificultad y observar a Louis.

-¿D-dónde estamos…?.-

Preguntó con voz más ronca de lo normal mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

-No lo sé, pero estamos bastantes lejos de Doncaster, vuelve a dormir Hazz…-

El menor bostezó con somnolencia y dió un leve asentimiento. Volvió a acurrucarse en su lugar y en menos de diez minutos, ya estaba nuevamente entre las redes de Morfeo.

Antes de que despertase, Harry llevaba durmiendo unas dos horas, y Louis agradeció que así fuese, pues había estado llorando desconsoladamente por un largo rato antes de caer rendido por el cansancio. El sueño era una buena salida para escapar de todo el dolor por un rato, Louis sabía aquello, así que hizo lo posible por mantener al menor en la tierra de ensueño, siendo precavido y manejando con lentitud.

El ojiazul quitó una mano del manubrio y acarició con cuidado los rizos chocolate de Harry. Volvió su vista a la carretera y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. En lo mucho que habían lastimado a Harry, en todo lo que le habían hecho, su daño físico y psicológico, en cómo haría para volver a repararlo… también pensó en la posibilidad de que, quizás, Harry jamás sanase. Y al pensar aquello, su corazón se sintió como una pesada piedra por unos momentos, porque si es que el joven jamás volvía a ser el de antes luego del incidente de esa noche, se encargaría personalmente de encontrar a la escoria que lo había lastimado, y lo haría sufrir hasta que pidiese, suplicase, por piedad, y exactamente lo mismo iba para Eleanor.

Louis aferró con fuerza el piercing en su labio y comenzó a morderlo, como un método fácil y rápido para desquitar su rabia en esos momentos. Sabía que dentro del cuerpo del joven rizado quedaría una gran mancha que jamás se borraría por mucho que él lo intentase, y eso le dolía, y lo llenaba de cólera. Habían marchitado a su flor más bella.

Harry dejó escapar otro pequeño quejido de sus labios, y Louis volvió a dirigirle una mirada fugaz. A los instantes, el jovencito de rizos despertó sobresaltado y tapó con celeridad su boca con ambas de sus manos.

-¡Detén el auto, detenlo!-

Pidió con dificultad, puesto que sus palmas obstruían el sonido. Louis sin pensarlo dos veces aparcó el auto en la banquina con premura, y entonces Harry salió corriendo con desespero. Los ojos azules lo siguieron extrañados y preocupados. El menor se metió entre el bajo pastizal que se erguía a un costado de la ruta y se dejó caer de rodillas allí. Comenzó a vomitar de inmediato y entonces Louis se bajó del auto con rapidez, posicionándose a un lado de él. Comenzó a frotarle la espalda con suavidad, mientras que con su otra mano le sostenía y apartaba unos cuantos rizos que le caían sobre el rostro para que no le molestasen.

Cuando Harry finalmente teminó de descargarse, se levantó con debilidad del suelo, y Louis lo tomó de inmediato por los hombros. El rizado parecía muy frágil y debilitado, y estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿Te encuentras bien princesa?.-

Preguntó, mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba la comisura de aquellos labios rosados. Los ojos verdes sin brillo lo observaron, aquellos grandes orbes que hace apenas ayer trasnmitían felicidad, amor, sinceridad, y pureza, ahora sólo eran orbes vacíos con nada más que dolor y amargura. Louis sintió una gran oleada de tristeza atravesar su pecho.

-Sí…sólo…sólo tengo algo de hambre, no he comido desde hace varias horas.-

Reveló con voz baja.

-Volvamos al auto princesa, aquí hace demasiado frío y sólo estás con un sweater. El siguiente pueblo está a algunas horas de aquí, así que tendremos que estar un buen tiempo más viajando. Cuando lleguemos buscaremos algo de comida, ¿De acuerdo?.-

Ambos chicos regresaron al vehículo, y éste se puso en marcha nuevamente. Louis decidió acelerar un poco la velocidad, quería llegar al siguiente pueblo cuanto antes, y sabía que al menos unas dos horas le llevaría.

En el trayecto, Harry observaba el interminable cielo estrellado, los campos oscuros que se mezclaban en el horizonte con el firmamento, y las pocas luciérnagas que se paseaban por entre los matorrales espesos y abundantes. Bajó la ventanilla del auto y sacó su mano, dejando que el aire pegara con violencia contra su palma.

Louis lo observó y se sonrió a sí mismo. Buscó con su mano libre la mano izquierda de Harry y la aferró con fuerza. El ojiverde entonces giró y lo observó.

-Princesa, sé que esto es muy duro y quizás no quieras hablar sobre ello, pero necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó.-

El menor aferró su labio inferior con sus dientes y bajó la vista. Sabía que ese tema estaba ahí, incomodándolos, y que sólo era cuestión de minutos para que Louis decidiera sacarlo a la luz. Pero él no quería hablar sobre ello, tan sólo quería poder olvidar.

Louis prosiguió.

-No podemos dejar que todo esto quede así como así Hazz, ¿Entiendes? Debes decirme qué fue lo que te hicieron, quién te lo hizo, o cómo era ese hombre. Debe pagar por todo lo malo que te hizo bebé.-

El castaño hablaba con tono calmado y suave, tocando aquel tema con suma delicadaza porque lo ameritaba. No quería ser brusco y crudo cuando el estado en el que se encontraba el joven de ojos verdes aún era frágil. Harry lentamente deshizo el agarre con su mano.

-No. -Respondió, y Louis frunció el ceño. - Por favor Lou… hagamos como si esto nunca hubiese pasado, por favor…no quiero más problemas, quiero que esto quede atrás, que sólo sea un horrible recuerdo ¿Podemos, por favor?.-

Louis aprisionó ambos de sus labios y el agarre que sostenía en el manubrio se intensificó. Entendía la posición en la que se encontraba el joven de ojos verdes, entendía que quizás ahora estaba demasiado dolido con todo como para sumarle más problemas y hablar sobre el desastrozo momento por el que había pasado, pero debían hacer algo con todo eso. Lo habían lastimado, lo habían secuestrado y torturado, Louis no podía ni quería dejar las cosas como si nunca hubiesen sucedido.

-Hazz, escucha…- Comenzó. - Lo que te hicieron estuvo muy mal princesa, lo que te hicieron no se le debe hacer a ningún ser humano, y para impedir que eso vuelva a suceder debemos informarlo a las autoridades. Si no lo haces por ti, al menos hazlo para que a nadie más le ocurra. ¿Sí…?-

Los ojos azules observaron nuevamente a Harry, éste ahora estaba aferrado con fuerza a los extremos del sweater. Sus manos temblando ligeramente.

-Por favor, Lou, tan sólo olvidemos…-

Suplicó con voz débil y quebrada, y Louis supo que Harry estaba a punto de llorar. Soltó un suspiro y acarició el muslo desnudo del joven.

-De acuerdo Hazz, trataremos de olvidar…-

Replicó, pero él estaba seguro de que no lograría olvidar. No podía olvidar. Lo que le hicieron a Harry fue ruín, desagradable, y digno de las personas más inmundas. Si éste optaba por tan sólo olvidar, quizás era por su personalidad dócil, o su resignación al sufrimiento, pero él no era como Harry. Él se encargaría muy bien de pagarle con la misma moneda a los que lo hicieron sufrir y llorar despiadadamente.

(…)

El horizonte comenzaba a aclarar cuando un cartel verde al costado de la ruta les informó que estaban a sólo diez kilómetros del siguiente pueblo. Para esos instantes el estómago de Harry hacía más ruido que un León enjaulado y molesto, y Louis supo que debían encontrar comida cuanto antes si es que no quería que el menor cayera desmayado por la debilidad de tal ayuna.

La ventanilla del lado del ojiverde estaba completamente baja, dejando entrar el fresco aire otoñal de la mañana que jugaba libremente con sus cabellos rizados. Harry tenía su cabeza apoyada en ambas de sus manos sobre la ventana, observando y apreciando el alba que poco a poco asomaba por el firmamento, regalando una muy variada gama de colores interesantes. Giró su rostro y observó el paisaje que se mostraba por la ventanilla de Louis. Ese lado opuesto del cielo aún estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. Y Harry se percató de que el cielo siempre era así antes de que amaneciera. Siempre era más apagado y lóbrego - Incluso más que el cielo a las doce de la noche.- y pensó en que, quizás, así también ocurriese en la vida de las personas, que cuando todo parecía oscuridad absoluta, la luz comenzara a filtrarse. Él sólo esperaba que su madrugada no fuese tan prolongada, porque no creía que pudiese soportar por mucho tiempo más aquella dolorosa seguidilla de sucesos desafortunados.

Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza. Un gran cartel se hizo visible un poco más adelante, y Harry afinó su vista para reconocer lo que allí decía.

“Bienvenidos a Green Valley”.

El pueblo al que entraron era uno pequeño, pero constaba con una gran población, que por lo que parecía; era muy trabajadora. Todos estaban despiertos a tal hora de la mañana. Había viejos señores abriendo sus pequeños locales, vendiendo pan recién hecho en carros, o señoras tejiendo en las veredas de sus casas recién limpiadas. Los niños también se hacían presentes, andando en bicicletas, o jugando con múltiples juguetes en las veredas. Una auténtica sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro lastimado del rizado al ver tal paisaje.

-Aquí es muy lindo.- Murmuró, mientras con grandes ojos atentos apreciaba todo desde la ventanilla. Louis sonrió.

-Queda muy cerca de dónde está nuestra pequeña casa, ¿La recuerdas princesa?.- Harry asintió, sin quitar la vista de cada una de las pequeñas construcciones pintorescas. ¿Como podría olvidar la casa en la cual Louis había prometido, vivirían cuando contrajese matrimonio? - Aquí podremos venir cuando necesitemos comprar comida o demás cosas indispensables en nuestro hogar. Es el único pueblo que queda más cerca…-

Y al menor le agradó esa idea. Podía imaginarse comprando por algunas de esas pequeñas tiendas, o caminando por la tranquilidad de esas calles estrechas y repletas con hojas de Ombúes. Soltó un suspiro de regocijo y luego su mirada cayó sobre un hombre anciano vendiendo pan en la vereda de su casa.

-¡Lou, detente aquí! ¡Cómprale pan a ese señor!-

Exclamó con celeridad, antes de que el ojiazul lo pasara. Señaló a un punto exacto a través del cristal, y Louis disminuyó la velocidad del auto. Buscó con la mirada al señor al cual se refería su novio, y enseguida lo encontró. Era un hombre de edad mayor, unos setenta u ochenta años, con ropas viejas, y una boina gris ocultando sus cabellos blancos. En una pequeña mesa, exponía sus panes sobre un mantel a cuadros y Louis supo que Harry le había pidido aquello no por saciar su hambre con pan, si no por ayudar al hombre.

-Regreso enseguida princesa.-

Habló con suavidad, y Harry asintió. Louis bajó del auto, haciendo su camino hasta el hombre sentado en la vereda de su humilde vivienda y lo saludó con un movimiento de mano.

Los ojos verdes observaban con atención desde dentro del auto. El hombre le sonrió anchamente a Louis y comenzó a meter panes dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente. Metió uno, luego dos, tres, cuatro, y así estuvo hasta acabar los veinte panes caseros que tenía sobre su mesa. Harry sonrió en grande, regalándole una mirada de completa dulzura a su novio, mientras, éste trataba de sostener la gigante bolsa de pan mientras el hombre buscaba el dinero para darle el vuelto.

El castaño regresó al auto, y el hombre lo despidió con una enorme felicididad, y es que no era para menos, había vendido toda su mercancía en un sólo cliente amable. Cuando Louis entró, fue recibido inmediatamente por los brazos de Harry alrededor de su torso, luego un enorme beso en su labios, y casi como reacción inmediata, una sonrisa se pintó en sus finos labios.

-¿Y eso porqué fue?.-

Inquirió con diversión mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas. Sabía perfectamente porqué había sido aquel beso.

-Gracias por ayudarlo.-

Contestó el menor en una sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos, aquellos que Louis ya comenzaba a extrañar y que cuando vio, volvió a sentir que, quizás, no todo estaba perdido.

Le revolvió sus cabellos enrulados y le sonrió como respuesta.

-Come un poco de pan y regresemos a casa Hazz.-

El menor asintió y tomó uno de los panes, dándole un gran mordisco, masticando y tragando como si hubiesen pasado años desde que no lo hacía. Louis se limitó a observarlo comer en silencio, con una mirada destellante de amor y embeleso. De vez en cuando cuestionándole a la vida si es que había hecho bien en traerle tanto dolor a un ser como lo era Harry, tan puro, tan inocente. Quizás, ésta sólo quería que el rizado aprendiese algo de todo aquello, o que comprendiese su mensaje, pero Louis de igual manera no estaba de acuerdo con la manera que había elegido para enseñarle a ser fuerte. Decidió simplemente aceptar, porque después de todo, la vida jamás se equivocaba con sus planes para cada persona…

Las cosas sucedían, buenas y malas, y siempre era por algo.

(…)

8:45 a.m

Luego de un largo viaje de regreso, finalmente ambos muchachitos arribaron al vecindario. Harry atrapó una gran cantidad de aire al reconocer su vivienda cubierta de enredadera a tan sólo metros. Soltó el aire con parsimonia a medida que el auto se iba aproximando. El nerviosismo comenzó a consumirlo, ¿Cómo le explicaría todo a su tía?

-Bien, aquí estamos…- Louis frenó justo frente a la casa, y luego se giró para observar al ojiverde, éste le sostuvo una mirada que reflejaba miedo y preocupación. Louis trató de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente, pero su sonrisa salió más como una pobre mueca. -Todo estará bien bebé…- Afirmó, y el ojiverde le asintió titubeante.

Con lentitud, ambos bajaron del auto. Harry estiró su sweater lo más que pudo para ocultar sus partes íntimas e hizo su camino junto a Louis hasta la puerta. Allí, ambos se detuvieron y unieron verde y azul en una mirada llena de incertidumbre. El castaño le tomó la mano y le dió un leve apretón, informándole que él estaba ahí, a un lado de él, y que no tenía porqué preocuparse. Después de todo, Louis sabía que la peor parte se la llevaría él. Raquel seguramente no lo dejaría si quiera poner un pie dentro de la casa.

Cuando la puerta de madera finalmente se abrió, se reveló la figura de Raquel en una bata de dormir. Los ojos castaños de la mujer lucían cansados y oscuras ojeras los enmarcaban por debajo. Con rapidez, espesas lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir sus orbes.

-¡Harry!- Chilló con voz quebrada, y el cuerpo de Harry fue atrapado de inmediato por sus brazos, con fuerza, cariño, y alivio- ¡Harry por dios, estás bien!.- Sollozó.

Raquel se separó del abrazo y aferró ambas mejilas del menor con cuidado. Su expresión cambió rotundamente al notar cuán lastimado estaba el joven.

-Oh mi dios… ¡¿Qué te hicieron Hazz?! - La mujer palpó levemente una de las mejillas heridas con rastros de sangre seca, y el menor hizo una ligera mueca de dolor. Entonces los orbes castaños de Raquel viajaron enseguida hasta los ojos azules, su mirada cambió radicalmente pasando de una suave y preocupada mirada, a una mirada de furia y recriminación.

-¡¿Y tú porqué diablos no lo trajiste antes?! ¿Acaso no viste el estado en el que estaba? ¿Acaso no te preocupas por él?. - Bramó, y Louis se mantuvo callado. -¡Estuve esperando en vela toda la maldita noche para que aparecieras con él sano y salvo! ¡Estuve despierta con el corazón en la boca preguntándome si mi pequeño estaba bien, si es que nada malo le había sucedido y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de avisarme que ya lo habías encontrado!-

Raquel chilló con enojo, con las lágrimas saltándole de los ojos, y entonces la culpa cayó sobre los hombros de Louis como una pesada carga de hielo frío. Sabía que esto le esperaba en el mismísimo instante en que había decidido llevar a Harry lejos de la ciudad en vez de regresarlo a su casa, como era debido.

Mantuvo el silencio, y Harry decidió intervenir. No era bueno que estuvieran a los gritos en la puerta de la casa, y a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Tía, entremos a casa por favor…-

Pidió con suavidad. Raquel, lentamente borró su ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo, pasen… - Espetó, moviéndose de la entrada y ambos chicos ingresaron. - Pero exijo una explicación de todo est…HARRY POR DIOS, ¡ESTÁS DESNUDO! ¿¡QUÉ OCURRIÓ CON TU ROPA!?.-

Harry se giró exaltado y estiró aún más su prenda de lanilla.

-Tía, tranquila por favor, no fue nada, sólo…se me rompieron.-

Explicó torpemente, y la mujer lo miró fijamente con una mirada nada conforme. Trataba de sacar algunas conclusiones de aquello, de la expresión de Harry, del porqué de su desnudez, y su semblante rápidamente cambió cuando una idea no muy agradable le surcó entre sus pensamientos.

-Harry no me digas que…ho dios no me digas que…- Sollozó.

-No, no es eso que piensas tía, en serio.- Se apresuró a aclarar el menor, y los pulmones de Raquel volvieron a respirar con normalidad. Aunque aquella sensación nada agradable continuaba en su estómago.

-Entonces explícame porqué no estás usando ropa interior ni pantalones.-

Harry bajó la vista lentamente.

-Es que…-

Susurró por lo bajo.

-Eleanor. - Replicó Louis, y la mirada de Raquel tanto como la de Harry se posaron sobre él con premura. - Eleanor nos tendió una trampa a ambos, ella quería… - Se detuvo y peinó sus lacios cabellos hacía atrás soltando un gran suspiro. Aún podía creer todo lo que la obsesión había llevado a la muchacha. -Quería tener sexo conmigo, y ordenó que secuestraran a Harry para que no fuese una molestia entre nosotros…-

Raquel quedó observando por unos segundos a Louis con una expresión estupefacta. Quería creer que todo aquello que había salido de los labios del joven de ojos azules no era cierto. Pero el silencio en él corroboraba sus palabras dichas. Parecía pura ficción, una idea salida de una mente descabellada y desquiciada. Pero el joven castaño aún no mencionaba el porqué de la desnudez del menor.

-Qué le hicieron a Harry.-

Demandó con dureza, exigiendo saber qué había sucedido con el rizado mientras lo tenían secuestrado.

-Solo me pegó, y me obligó a besarlo, sólo eso tía…-

Explicó el rizado, con voz apenas entendible. Pero la mujer no era tonta, sabía que eso no había sido todo. El rostro triste y los ojos vacíos de su sobrino le decían que no sólo le habían obligado a dar un beso.

-Harry, dime la verdad, por favor.- Exigió, observando a su sobrino con cierta decepción. No le gustaba que el joven al cual había criado y entregado su amor incondicional, le mintiera. Harry jamás había hecho tal cosa.

El ojiverde se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. Una atmósfera llena de incertidumbre se formó en la sala de la casa mientras el silencio se mantenía, adueñándose por completo de la escena.

-Él…él me obligo a que le practicara sexo oral…-

Ante esas palabras que sonaron como la más triste de las oraciones a los oídos de Raquel, ésta se dejó caer al sillón y comenzó a llorar, ocultando vanamente sus ojos con ambas de sus palmas.

Harry se acercó a ella de inmediato, y se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a frotarle la espalda con delicadeza, en un intento por tratar de reconfortarla. Louis observó la escena en silencio, sintiendo cómo sus piernas parecían ya no poder soportar el peso del dolor. Cuando Harry mencionó aquello a su tía, otra vez había vuelto a su mente la imagen del cómo lo había encontrado. Tirado como una bolsa de basura en el rincón de aquel oscuro callejón, desnudo, temblando, con sangre y esperma saliéndole de su boca, y entonces Louis tuvo que batallar duro por no dejar escapar un sollozo. Harry había pasado por tanto en sus cortos dieciséis años, y sin embargo estaba allí, tratando de consolar a su tía cuando en realidad los roles debían ser los contrarios.

Raquel alzó su rostro, y su mirada llena de dolor, cambió en una de furia cuando se clavó en Louis.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, maldición! - Bramó a más no poder. Su rostro completamente devastado cubierto por lágrimas saladas. - ¿Por qué Harry tiene que soportar todo este dolor sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió enamorarte de él y no de la vecina? ¡Explícame porqué mierda tiene que soportar las torturas y burlas de esa muchacha sólo porque tú te fijaste en él y no en ella! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de eso! ¿¡Por qué debe soportar estas cosas injustamente!?.-

Y un pequeño click se oyó dentro de la mente de Louis ante aquellas desgarradoras y acusadoras palabras. Porque todo lo que voceaba Raquel era cierto, porque Harry sólo soportaba las torturas de Eleanor porque ésta estaba celosa de él. Harry no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada…

-¡Dime algo maldita sea! ¡Dime que aunque sea harás que encierren a esa muchacha en la cárcel! ¡Dime que harás algo con todo esto!.-

Raquel continuó gritando, pero Louis ya no escuchaba. Sentía que la culpa se había apoderado de todos sus sentidos, impidiéndoles funcionar como era devido.

Toda la culpa era de él. Toda de él. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Sólo se había metido a la vida del joven de ojos verdes a traerle dolor. ¿Por qué marchitaba todo lo que tocaba? ¿Por qué se pudría y se volvía gris y amargo? Había prometido que estaría junto a Harry aún si el estar en su compañía le generara cambios a su personalidad, o incluso si pudiera pudrirlo y volverlo una espina como él, porque después de todo él lo seguiría amando…pero ahora dudaba de todas aquellas palabras.

-Él no quiere que haga nada al respecto…- Reveló por lo bajo, con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¡Perfecto, lo que faltaba! -Exclamó mientras alzaba sus manos al aire.- ¿Entonces piensas hacerle caso y no hacer nada? ¿Eres idiota Louis?-

-¡Tía, ya basta!.- Chilló el ojiverde ante tantas acusaciones por parte de la mujer. Pero Raquel no estaba dispuesta a cerrar sus boca y no expresar su desconformismo respecto a toda aquella situación.

-¿Piensas quedarte callado? ¿Sabes que el culpable de todo esto eres tú, verdad? Por eso no dices nada.-

Volvió a dirigirse a Louis, y éste aferró su piercing con fuerza.

-¡Tía!.-

Otro grito desesperado por parte de Harry llenó la sala. Louis finalmente alzó su vista y observó al menor con mirada compugnida. Diciéndole una y otra vez cúanto lo sentía con tan sólo una mirada llena de dolor. Pidiéndole disculpas por todo el sufrimiento que había provocado en él desde que había entrado en su vida. Tanto las acusaciones de su madre, como las bromas crueles de Eleanor. Todo eso había ocurrido sólo porque se le había ocurrido enamorarse de él, de su dulce sonrisita infantil, de sus hoyuelos marcados, de sus grandes luceros, de su inocencia, sus rizos, su obsesión con las princesas, su personalidad femenina, o sus movimientos delicados.

-Lo siento tanto princesa…- Murmuró por lo bajo, y con rapidez, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar la casa en silencio. Necesitaba pensar en todo aquello, necesitaba saber si estaba dispuesto a dejar que Harry estuviese expuesto a más dolor sólo porque ambos se amaban.

Cuando la presencia del castaño desapareció, la poca luz que quedaba dentro de Harry se esfumó junto a él, porque aquella luminosidad y fuerza que lo impulsaba luego de tanto dolor, era el saber que Louis estaba allí con él. Pero ahora ya no era así.

-Tu hermoso y perfecto príncipe huyó como un cobarde de los problemas, ¿Lo ves? Siempre supe que ese muchacho no era bueno para ti.-

Y Harry se dejó caer en el sofá con pesadez, con su mirada aún fija sobre la puerta, rogando para que Louis volviese a entrar, para que se quedara con él porque estaba sufriendo mucho en esos momentos, y lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Separados, ambos eran aves cayendo en picada desde lo más alto del cielo.

(…)

Luego de que Louis se hubiese marchado de la casa, Raquel y Harry habían continuado discutiendo. El rizado comenzó a desconocer a la mujer que lo había criado, no podía creer cómo ella suponía que el culpable de todo aquello era Louis. Estaba más que seguro de que el ojiazul no era culpable en absoluto de la personalidad retorcida y desquiciada de Eleanor. De su nociva obsesión, o de sus acciones perversas y oscuras para con él.

-¡No tenías derecho a tratarlo como lo hiciste! ¡Se fue por tú culpa!- Chilló con dolor, mirando con reproche a su tía. Harry ya casi no sentía fuerzas para gritar, no estaba en condiciones de seguir soportando más nada.

-¿Lo vas a proteger Harry? ¿En serio? Desde que entró en tu vida no hizo más que traer consigo problemas para ti. Aquella muchacha se está desquitando contigo al no obtener su amor, y eso es muy injusto Harry.-

-Pero no tiene la culpa de que una loca se haya enamorado de él.- Contraatacó con cierta debilidad en su voz. No le agradaba pelear con su tía, jamás lo había hecho, pero ahora la mujer estaba siendo muy injusta, y Harry sentía que debía defender a Louis de sus palabras.

Raquel tomó las llaves de su Van y peinó sus cabellos en una coleta muy alta. Sus manos daban movimientos bruscos mientras la ataba, dejando al descubierto la frustración e irritación que corría en sus venas hacía todo su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes qué Harry? ¡Tienes razón! Tu perfecto príncipe no tiene la culpa de nada, él es un santo que te ama y te protege de todo y por tal razón te secuestraron, y por eso te dejó aquí sólo y se escapó hacía su casa como un cobarde. - Replicó con voz elevada desde la puerta, a un paso de salir de la casa. - Iré a despejarme un poco de todo esto, y espero que cuando regrese al menos hayas considerado la idea de hacer una denuncia respecto a todo esto, por el amor de dios, Harry.-

-¡Si vete, vete hasta que te calmes un poco!. - Espetó con tono elevado Harry mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta. - Vete, vete como hizo Louis…déjenme solo aquí que no los necesito…- Murmuró, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y se acurrucaba en sí mismo en el sillón. Sin más, el joven comenzó a llorar, exigiéndole un poco de piedad a la vida. Que no fuese tan duro con él, que tuviera compasión. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas bañaron a su antojo sus mejillas, Trató de llamar al sueño obligadamente, y deseó que al despertar, el dolor ya estuviese muy, muy lejos…

(…)

19:35 p.m

Harry despertó bruscamente al sonido de intermitentes golpes en la puerta principal de la casa. Lo primero que atinó a hacer, fue salir corriendo hacía la planta alta en busca de algunos pantalones, pues se había percatado de que en ningún momento se había puesto unos desde que había llegado a casa.

Bajó con ligereza las escaleras, y con extrañeza, el joven se dirigió a la puerta, preguntándose quién podría ser. Sabía que su tía no podía ser, pues ésta tenía llaves y podía entrar libremente sin necesidad de llamar. Entonces pensó en que quizás era Louis, quién venía a disculparse por haberlo dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero al abrir la puerta, ningún par de ojos celestes lo recibieron. Eran dos señores con uniformes policiales y éstos posaron su vista sobre el menor. Entonces la expresión de Harry se congeló, y comenzó a pensar en que, seguramente, su tía había informado a las autoridades sobre todo lo ocurrido, y ahora ellos lo llevarían para hacer una declaración o algo por el estilo.

Harry mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y tragó en seco.

-¿Harry Styles?.- Inquirió uno de los señores, y el rizado asintió titubeante.

-Necesitamos llevarlo hasta el centro médico, su tía ha sufrido un grave accidente automovilístico.-


	30. Nuestra madrugada eterna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está tan oscuro en la habitación, y los techos son altos. Conoces la sensación, ya has estado aquí anteriormente. Hay un viejo banco roto, y un llanto de eco. No subestimes tu respiración, y tu pesado tiempo. Perdiste tus palabras, pero encontraste la rima, y ahora es todo poesía. Las paredes están cantando “aleluya amén” las paredes están cantando “aleluya amén”, con el tiempo lo encontrarás. La vida es una pintura, y tú eres el artista, así que abre tus ojos. Nunca es demasiado tarde para limpiar el lienzo…te prometo que todo estará bien. - Sanctuary / Paradise Fears.
> 
> “Las alas rotas también pueden volar alto si se las empuja con el viento adecuado…”

Fríos, grises, tristes, y atentados de gente llena de desesperanza. Así estaban los pasillos del hospital público de Doncaster por los cuáles caminaba Harry a paso presuroso. El joven de orbes verdes sabía que había gente a su alrededor, que había médicos, pacientes, enfermeras, y niños caminando por allí también, pero sin embargo, él lo sentía como el lugar más solitario del mundo. Parecía que el mundo lo hubiese abandonado. Sólo su dolor lo acompañaba, aunque no fuese el más grato de los compañeros. Era la única compañía que sentía en esos momentos caminar a la par de él.

Mientras se hacía paso por los muchos pasillos con olor a yodoformo, recibía miradas de gente ajena. Miradas de intriga, extrañeza y cierta lástima, todas ellas caían sobre su rostro lastimado y bañado en lágrimas. Él apenas las notaba, pues sus ojos a duras penas podían parpaedar de tan hinchados que estaban, y su vista estaba nublada por las espesas lágrimas saladas. Difícilmente las notaba, pero las sentía claramente puestas sobre él, todas y cada una de ellas.

El muchachito soltó un hipido y bajó la vista, sus pies continuaban caminando impulsados por la preocupación que sentía sobre el estado de su tía. Ya no se sentía fuerzas para nada y se asombraba de que aún pudiera mantener sus piernas sin flaquear. El dolor era insufrible, todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor como débiles castillos de arena empujados por la más suave brisa. Todo de a poco iba tomando matices grises lóbregos.

Alzó su vista nuevamente, y con cierta dificultad notó que ya se encontraba en el pasillo número quince, tan sólo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos más y llegaría al pasillo diecisiete. Respiró hondo y continuó marchando aquella corta distancia que parecía interminable.

A medida que se iba acercando, su corazón comenzó a bombear a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal, llevando y trayendo hacía todo su cuerpo la sangre que parecía helada por el pánico. Harry no quería llegar, no quería ver a la mujer que lo había criado, cuidado, amado, en un estado deplorable y luchando por su vida. Él quería saber que las cosas estarían bien para ambos… ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en traerle nada más que pesar a su existencia? ¿Será que había hecho algo tan malo para merecer todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo?.

Finalmente, la habitación número treinta tres se hizo visible casi al final del pasillo. Harry soltó un largo suspiro tembloroso mientras observaba ese corto dígito pegado a la puerta. La sección del hospital en dónde se encontraba, era la sección para personas en estado critico, y en una de esas habitaciones estaba su tía, la mujer que lo había acompañado en sus años más esenciales. La misma que había estado en todo momento junto a él en cada momento importante, la que lo había educado, cuidado, y amado incondicionalmente. Entonces una oleada de tristeza atravesó el cuerpo débil del joven y éste casi se deja caer allí mismo, pero con gran esfuerzo, el joven se mantuvo en pie. Harry reprimió su llanto al borde de salir y tomó la perilla con vacilación. En ese mismo instante, la cabeza del rizado comenzó a prepararlo para lo peor, para afrontar cualquier consecuencia que pudiese venir a continuación, o luego de esa noche, pero Harry tan sólo quería mantener la esperanza intacta, aunque a esas instancias ya era casi imposible de hacer. Ésta también parecía haberlo abandonado.

Con lentitud, el rizado abrió la puerta, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, e ingresó. Lo que allí vieron sus ojos fue posiblemente una de las escenas más desgarradoras que había presenciado en su corta vida. Deseó que aquella imagen no fuese real, que fuese sólo producto de una horrible pesadilla, que en ese mismo instante su tía lo despertara de tal mal sueño y le dijera que el desayuno estaba servido en la cocina, como un día normal en sus vidas. Deseó que todo aquello no estuviese pasando en realidad. Pero lamentablemente, todo aquello estaba sucediendo. La vida no era un bello cuento de hadas para desear y volver realidad hechos, y la vida de Harry era posiblemente lo más lejano a ello…

Raquel estaba postrada en la cama como un cuerpo muerto. Tenía el suero conectado a su brazo derecho, respirador artificial bombeando aire a sus pulmones, su cabeza vendada con gruesas gasas, moretones, raspones y leves heridas superficiales adornaban su rostro. Sus ojos avellana lentamente se abrieron con dificultad al sentir otra presencia dentro del cuarto, y enseguida encontraron su camino hasta Harry.

El joven muchachito se acercó con miedo a la cama, con pasos llenos de parsimonia, observando con zozobra a la mujer, como desconociéndola, como no creyendo que aquella persona tan herida fuese su tía.

-Hazz…-

Susurró la mujer con voz débil y rota, y entonces éste se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado. Inmediatamente aferró la mano libre de su tía y la aprisionó contra su rostro con vehemencia. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y le pidió en silencio a quién fuese que lo estaba escuchando, que su tía jamás lo abandonase, que lograra vivir, y que se quedara junto a él por un largo periodo de tiempo más, porque él la necesitaba, porqué él aún era muy joven como para quedar a la deriva por un mundo repleto de maldad.

Harry comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, soltando intermitentes hipidos lastimeros que lograban ahogarlo de vez en cuando. Lloró con todas sus fuerzas por el estado en que se encontraba su tia, lloró por todo lo que le habían hecho la noche anterior, lloró porque su suerte era una desdichada, lloró porque Louis se había alejado y no estaba junto a él cuando más lo necesitaba…lloró porque su vida sólo parecía arrojarle piedra tras piedra, y una más grande que la anterior, sin rastros de piedad.

Raquel comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar la mano de su devastado sobrino aferrada a la suya, con cariño y dulzura, en un intento en vano por tratar de reconfortarlo, de que cesara su llanto.

-No llores cariño… -Susurró por lo bajo con voz frágil, como si le estuviese costando articular esas simples palabras. Harry aferró su mano con aún más fuerza. Todo aquello dolía tanto. El menor comenzó a cuestionarse en si podría seguir adelante si es que su tía decidía partir. No creía que pudiese soportar más.

-Te recuperarás…¿V-verdad?.-

Inquirió con temor, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de la castaña. Ésta sólo le sonrió con tristeza. Una sonrisa que Harry estaba seguro no olvidaría jamás, porque pudo comprender a la perfección su triste significado, y ese fue el último golpe que terminó por romper en miles de pedazos su desafortunado ser.

Raquel alzó su mano, y con lentitud la llevó hasta la mata de rizos chocolate de su sobrino para acariciarlo. Las lágrimas en los ojos verdes volvieron a acumularse con descollante rapidez. Aquellas caricias eran tan distintas a todas las anteriores que había recibido por parte de su tía, aquellas caricias sabían a despedida, sabían a amarga partida. Harry podía descifrar con gran claridad todo lo que la castaña trataba de decirle mediante aquellos mimos.

-Harry, mírame cariño…-

Pidió la mujer en voz baja. Entonces el menor volvió a levantar su vista con titubeo, su mirada volvió a hundirse en la interminable desesperanza y pena que cubrían los orbes castaños. La suave y lastimada mano de Raquel dejó de acariciar los rizos enmarañados para bajar hasta la lastimada mejilla de Harry, entonces ésta cerró sus ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante lo que su tacto sentía.

-Recuerdo…- Susurró con tranquilidad rememorando hechos. -Recuerdo la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos. Eras apenas un pequeño bebé recién nacido. Anne estaba tan contenta ese día, su sonrisa era enorme y brillante a pesar de todo el dolor que había sufrido durante el parto. Eras un bebé hermoso y sano, observabas a todos con tus grandes ojos verdes, y cada vez que tu mirada caía sobre tu madre, tu le sonreías. Con tu llegada iluminaste por completo la vida de la familia entera, Hazz, tenías una luz propia que era capaz de alumbrar cualquier cuarto en dónde te encontráras, y aún con dieciséis años la sigues conservando intacta Hazz, ruego para que no la pierdas nunca…-

Raquel le sonrió con cansancio al rizado, y éste no puedo más que devolverle el gesto con fuerza. Su sonrisa luminosa salió como una mueca repleta de agonía.

-Lamento todo esto cariño….lamento tener que dejarte con tan sólo dieciséis años, lamento no poder acompañarte más que esto. Faltaron tantas cosas que me gustaría poder haberte enseñado, supongo que ahora la vida se encargará de ello. Ésta será más cruda y dura al hacerlo, así que estate preparado cariño.- Raquel abrió y cerró sus párpados con cansancio, y ambas miradas tristes volvieron a unirse. - Sé una persona buena Harry, dulce, amable, y pura como tu madre lo era, pero también sé fuerte, valiente, y no te dejes pisotear como tu padre. No busques venganza en las personas que te hicieron mal cariño, no caigas jamás a la altura de ellos.-

Los sollozos abandonaban la garganta de Harry con fervor, uno tras otros. Sollozos ahogados y lastimeros que morían en la palma de su mano. Su tía hablaba como si se estuviese despidiendo, y Harry quería que se detuviera. Enterró su rostro en el colchón de la cama y a los instantes sintió la mano de su tía revolver sus rizos con delicadeza nuevamente.

-Recuerdo el día en que me avisaron que debía cuidar de ti. Ese día en el hospital, cuando tú apenas tenías siete años, cuando aquella devastadora y horrible noticia me había dejado muerta en vida. Ese día perdí una hermana, pero gané un pequeño hijo del corazón. En esos primeros días en que tú estuviste en casa, me di cuenta de algo que me dejó más que aliviada… - Reveló con sencillez y dulzura. Harry alzó su vista rápidamente, y la observó un tanto extrañado, aguardando a que continuase hablando. - Me di cuenta de que tú serías un niño fuerte, Harry. porque habías encontrado la fuente exacta de tu fortaleza. ¿Sabes de quién hablo, no Hazz?.-

Harry hipó y sólo se limitó a observar a su tía a través de sus pestañas pegoteadas y mojadas. Ésta le sonrió y limpió sus mejillas.

-Encontraste a Louis. - Susurró con voz baja la castaña, y todos las células del ojiverde reaccionaron ante ese nombre. - Louis llegó a tu vida a edad tan temprana cariño… y quizás no fue una coincidencia que llegara cuando tú más lo necesitabas. Recuerda que las coincidencias provienen de los más profundos planes del destino. Él llegó, y alejó las tristezas, él te hizo un muchachito fuerte. Podía ver claramente cuán feliz eras junto a él cada vez que los veía juguetear en la vereda de casa, cuán valiente te hacías cuando tomabas su mano, cómo tu sonrisa se volvía el doble de brillante cada vez que lo mirabas. Eras feliz a su lado…Eres feliz a su lado.- Remarcó con cierta congoja, y felicidad y acto seguido apartó unos cuantos rizos enmarañados que caían sobre la frente del menor.

-Quiero disculparme por todo lo malo que dije sobre él esta tarde, lamento tanto haberlo dicho. Debes comprender que sólo estaba devastada y cegada por el dolor en esos momentos, no es nada fácil digerir la noticia que tú me acababas de dar. Por favor, Harry, dile a Louis lo muy arrepentida que estoy de haberle dicho tales atrocidades, dile que lo siento…y dile que de ahora en más tu cuidado lo dejo en sus manos, sé que hará un buen trabajo.-

A medida que continuaba hablando, la respiración de Raquel se volvía más pesada y dificultosa. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con fuerza, como si hacer todo aquello le estuviese doliendo muy en lo profundo. Como si ya le estuviese escaseando el aire.

El ojiverde hipó y limpió con la manga de su sweater las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas rosas.

-¿P-porqué dices todo esto tía? T-tú estarás bien, t-tú sanarás y volveremos a ser la p-pequeña familia feliz que éramos, ya veras.-

Afirmó entre sollozos, y la castaña volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras pintaba otra vaga sonrisa, luego un resoplido débil y sofocado abandonó sus labios.

-Sufrí un grave golpe en la cabeza Hazz, mis pulmones están casi dejando de funcionar. Pediré que me desconecten el respirador artificial, cariño…no quiero vivir en agonía por el resto de mi vida.-

Y ante esas palabras, el agarre que Harry sostenía hacía la mano de la mujer se intensificó al punto que sus dedos comenzaron a doler. No sabía de dónde saltaban tantas lágrimas, pero continuaban escurriéndose de sus orbes verdes, ni siquiera las sentía caer por sus mejillas, sin embargo, veía cada una de sus huellas mojadas en la sábana de la cama de hospital. Era demasiado dolor. Demasiado sufrimiento junto.

-¡N-no me puedes dejar aquí! ¡T-te necesito!.-

Declaró en un chillido con exuberante tormento en su mirada. El escozor en sus ojos ya era insoportable, dolían y ardían, pero continuaban expulsando lágrimas tibias que corrían por sus mejillas con libre albedrío.

-Hazz, tranquilo cariño…- Raquel trató de mitigar la pena.- Tienes a Louis…él te cuidará, él estará a tu lado como lo ha estado haciendo todos estos años, protegiéndote. Harry mírame cariño, mírame y deja de llorar por favor…-

Pidió con angustia. El agarre que Harry sostenía a la mano de su tía, le informó a ésta que el menor había comenzado a temblar. Los labios de Harry estaban formando un puchero y se movían ligeramente en un penoso temblequeo. A Raquel le estaba doliendo más que su respirar ver a su sobrino de tal manera. Tan sumido en el dolor, tan devastado.

-No me dejes por favor…-

Suplicó el rizado con nada más que desconsuelo. Palabras rotas y quebradas que la mujer decidió pasar por alto para no romper en llanto junto al joven.

-Harry, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa del muchachito en el que te has convertido, me iré sabiendo que hice un buen trabajo contigo, y cuando me encuentre con tus padres allí arriba les contaré todo acerca del maravilloso chico que eres, les contaré anécdotas, les diré que encontraste al amor, y que eres muy feliz junto a él. Sé que ellos estarán tan orgullosos como yo lo estoy ahora.-

Dicho esto, la mujer comenzó a toser con fervor. Atrapaba grandes cantidades de aire y las soltaba con absoluta parsimonia y dificultad. Su vaga sonrisa ahora se había convertido en una mueca de dolor. Entonces una máquina conectada a ella comenzó a hacer ruidos ensordecedores a todo el cuarto. La sangre en el cuerpo de Harry se heló.

Dos enfermeras ingresaron con rapidez al cuarto y chequearon la máquina y unos cuantos papeles sobre la mesa de luz. Harry se incorporó del suelo, y las observó a ambas alarmado, consternado y aterrorizado.

Raquel dió un leve apretón a su mano, y entonces la mirada verde volvió a caer sobre ella. La mujer había comenzado a llorar, pero la vaga y triste sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro demacrado.

-Quiero que busques tu final feliz, Hazz. -Habló con dificultad, respirando y aspirando pausadamente. - Búscalo y encuéntralo, como siempre lo deseaste desde que eras un pequeño niño y me decías que querías una historia tan linda como la de cenicienta. Vendrá más sufrimiento a tu vida, vendrán cosas que te harán caer antes de que eso ocurra, antes de que el final feliz llegue, pero quiero que jamás desistas, sé fuerte bebé. Se que has estado siendo fuerte por demasiado tiempo y quizás ya quieras bajar los brazos, pero no lo hagas. Te prometo que todo esto pasara pronto, sé que serás muy feliz Harry…-

La maquina comenzó a volverse más estruendosa, y entonces las dos mujeres vestidas de blanco sacaron al rizado con apuro de la habitación. Un par de doctores ingresaron al cuarto con premura, colocándose barbijos en sus rostros y desapareciendo por detrás de la puerta blanca.

Harry sólo quedó inmóvil fuera de la habitación, a unos pocos metros de la puerta, con su mirada perdida en la nada, y dejando que el dolor lo arrastrase en su fatídica marea. Dejando que lo ahogara en sus oscuras y solitarias aguas.

Ésa vez, el dolor brilló más intensamente que él.

Aquella noche, Raquel murió, y una parte de Harry también se fue junto a ella.

El joven de orbes verdes quedó sentado un buen tiempo en la sala de espera del hospital, acompañado de más gente con sus esperanzas por el suelo, más gente con sufrimiento a su alrededor. Su mirada vacía de sentimientos pero repleta de lágrimas estaba perdida en el suelo. La sala de espera de a poco se iba despejando y quedando vacía y lóbrega. La gente se retiraba, algunas aliviadas y felices de saber que sus seres queridos estaban bien y sanos, otras llorando desconsoladamente y ahogadas en pena. Harry sólo se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando por nadie. Sólo aguardando a que su madrugada comenzara a mostrar señales de rayos solares en el horizonte. Pero su madrugada parecía ser eterna. Eterna y desgarradora.

(…)

Luego de la discusión con Raquel, Louis había salido de la casa del rizado rumbo al departamento de sus amigos, dispuesto a pasar la noche junto a ellos.

Simplemente, no se sentía en condiciones de regresar a su casa y también tener que soportar la presencia de su madre o sus miles de comentarios homófobos a para con él. Ya tenía suficiente con todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando debido a la culpa.

Así que Louis había arribado al departamento de Zayn y Liam por algo de “tranquilidad”, aunque aquello fue lo menos que encontró. Éstos trataron de animarlo con bromas absurdas, películas ridículas, en un intento desesperado por levantar su ánimo. El castaño no los culpaba, sabía que sus intenciones eran sanas y buenas, pero él no se sentía en el mejor de los humores para sus chistes sin sentido. Sólo quería paz, y tranquilida. Un momento a solas con él mismo. Un momento para reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

De vez en cuando, el ojiazul les regalaba sonrisas forzadas para complacerlos, y no hacer de sus intentos vanos. Pero por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Se sentía mal por haber dejado a Harry en el momento menos oportuno, cuando éste más lo necesitaba. También se sentía mal por todas las palabras que le había voceado Raquel, porque todo era cierto. Todos los problemas por los que estaba atravesando Harry en su vida, eran sólo culpa de él, y nada más que él. Ese mismo sentimiento de descollante culpa era el que le impedía regresar en busca del muchachito de ojos jade. No quería ver sus orbes llenos de dolor, no a sabiendas de que era él el provocador de tal pesar. Así que se abstuvo de salir corriendo en su búsqueda. Decidió que un momento a solas sería lo mejor para ambos…

Aquella noche, Louis no había podido dormir. Y no exactamente a causa de los sonidos raros de sus amigos en la habitación adyacente, si no el saber que Harry en esos momentos podría estar necesitándolo. Necesitando un abrazo suyo, un beso, una caricia, o una palabra de consuelo, pero él estaba tan lejos…

Así que esa noche, sólo se mantuvo en vela. Girándose en la cama, buscando en la oscuridad por el torso del rizado para aferrar y envolver con sus brazos, buscando sus labios húmedos, sus rizos sedosos. Sin Harry, ya estaba a un paso de perder su cordura.

El siguiente día, luego de la discusión, Louis decidió regresar a su casa muy temprano en la mañana.

Le fue casi imposible no dirigirle una mirada a la casa vecina. Aquella casa repleta de enredadera que él conocía de memoria desde sus más tiernos años. La vivienda ahora lucía apagada, lóbrega y tétrica. A pesar de que hace tan sólo días estaba llena de vida y calidez, con Raquel regando la enredadera de la cual estaba muy orgullosa, y con Harry ayudándola. Ahora sólo era una construcción sombría.

Louis soltó un triste suspiro e ingresó a sus vivienda con desgano.

Su madre lo recibió de inmediato, asomando su rostro bañado en crema desde la cocina con Nouvel en brazos.

-Vaya, hasta que te acordaste de que tienes un hogar. - Habló con ironía. Louis la ignoró por completo. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te peleaste con tu novio mariconcito y ahora vienes llorando por tu familia otra vez? ¿O será que él te dejo porque encontró otro hombre al cual colgarse?.-

El ojiazul hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre, armando una coraza de descollante indiferencia que sólo irritó más a su progenitora. El castaño se dirigió hacía las escaleras, pasando por completo a la mujer, y comenzó a subirlas.

-¡Louis, regresa aquí!- Bramó Jay. - ¡Estuviste desaparecido por dos días y luego regresas a tu casa como si nada hubiese ocurrido! ¡Exijo una explicación!.-

El castaño iba por el sexto escalón cuando se detuvo y giró con brusquedad para enfrentar la penetrante y dura mirada de su madre.

-¡No estoy más con Harry! ¿Bien?- Vociferó con irritación.- ¡Ahora déjame tranquilo y vete a festejar por ahí que tu hijo ya no está con el chico que tanto detestas!.-

Louis estaba seguro de que aquello también había llegado a oídos vecinos por la intensidad con la que lo había gritado, pero no le importó demasiado. Estaba seguro de que todos a su alrededor ya sabían la clase de familia desastrosa que eran. Una familia que se caía a pedazos pero fingía ser feliz y perfecta.

Jay quedó con una expresión inmóvil y estupefacta, pero no acotó nada más. Entonces el castaño dio media vuelta y continuó subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Al llegar hasta allí, se desplomó con pesadez en la mullida cama, y ocultó su rostro contra la almohada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Sabía que no era verdad todo lo que le había voceado a su madre, pero le había dolido el decirlas, porque esa posibilidad ya estaba siendo considera en su mente. Esa posibilidad de separarse del joven de orbes verdes, de dejarlo libre, y sin más sufrimientos.

Louis aferró con fuerza las mantas de su cama, y enterró con más vigor su rostro en la almohada. No quería alejarse de Harry, el menor era su felicidad, era su vida, era su todo… Pero había ciertas veces en que la felicidad de una persona no empezaba sino hasta el sufrimiento de otra, por muy cruel que sonara, y el castaño estaba más que dispuesto a continuar sufriendo sólo por la felicidad de Harry, por verlo sonreír nuevamente, por disipar sus problemas, por alejar el dolor de su vida para siempre. Amaba a Harry, y estaba dispuesto al más profundo de los dolores para traer la alegría devuelta a su vida.


	31. Cuando las aves migran.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enamorándonos y desenamorándonos, avergonzados y orgullosos de ello, juntos todo el tiempo…Imagina, eres la reina de todo, todo lo que alcanza la vista, está bajo tu mando. Yo seré tu guardián, cuando todo se esté desmoronando, para sujetar tu mano. Nunca puedes decir nunca, no sabemos el por qué, cuando el tiempo, el tiempo una y otra vez…más jóvenes ahora de lo que éramos antes, no me dejes ir. Nos estamos cayendo a pedazos, y nos volvemos a juntar, una y otra vez. Nos estamos desmoronando, pero nos volvemos a unir…no me dejes ir… - Never say never / The fray. 
> 
> “Debemos estar dispuestos a abandonar la vida que planeamos, para vivir la vida que nos está esperando…”

El joven de orbes verdes le sonrió con dulzura, una de esas sonrisas purpurinas que sólo él sabía esbozar. Con lentitud, luego, llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla del ojiazul y lo acarició con suavidad, como si la piel del castaño fuese pura porcelana frágil. Louis cerró los ojos. Cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquel contacto. Sintió paz, alivio, saciedad de aquellos roces que ya le faltaban como al mismísimo aire. Un leve cosquilleó le recorrió su corazón, pasando luego por su cabeza, y estómago, un cosquilleo que brotó como girasol expueso al sol. Un cosquilleo provocado por las tiernas acciones del menor para con él. Un cosquilleo que lo hizo sentir vulnerable.

-Lou…- Susurró el menor. Entonces los párpados de Louis volvieron a abrise y su mirada azulina como el mar colisionó contra el verde césped. Sus miradas admiraban con absoluto amor cada facción del otro. Se recorrían, se regalaban silenciosas caricias.

Con cuidado, Louis peinó los rizos chocolate desleídos de Harry, y los colocó detrás de su oreja. Repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, pero éstos parecían no estar dispuestos a aquedar detrás de la oreja del joven. Con rebeldía, volvían a escaparse, queriendo mostrarse para seguir enmarcando el rostro del joven. Entonces el castaño soltó un suspiro y los dejó ser. Harry rió por lo bajo. Sus hoyuelos aparecieron en cada uno de sus cachetes sonrosados, y esa sonrisa chueca cautivó a Louis como si estuviese observando la más brillante de las maravillas. ¿Por qué el joven opacaba hasta al mismísimo sol con su luminosidad, a la altiva luna con su hermosura, y a las millones de estrellas por su sublimidad? Se cuestionó internamente.

Lo que era mejor, él era todo de su autoría.

-Eres hermoso…-

Susurró por lo bajo, acercándose al rostro del rizado, y tomándolo por ambas mejillas. A tan corta distancia, ambos pares de ojos continuaron paseándose con deliberada libertad por cada centímetro del rostro del otro. Ambos guardando cada detalle, retratándolo muy al fondo de sus memorias para recordarlo por siempre…

Una risa estruendosa resonó por toda la vivienda y Louis despertó exaltado. Sus ojos confusos y amodorrados se pasearon con desconcierto y rapidez por todo a su alrededor. El bello campo en dónde se encontraba ya no esta allí. Ni tampoco Harry.

Louis soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer nuevamente con desgano al colchón. Había soñado con Harry. Otra vez…

Era la tercera vez que el joven de orbes azules soñaba con el muchachito rizado desde que se había alejado de él, hace ya cinco días atrás. Y Louis pensó que si seguía a esos pasos le sería tarea imposible el sacar al menor de sus pensamientos. Su subconsciente aún preguntaba por él, y aunque él lo negara sólo para atraer al olvido, lo cierto era que también extrañaba a Harry. Lo extrañaba de la misma forma en que el árido y seco suelo de un día de verano extraña a la pasajera lluvia para sentirse vivo nuevamente.

Extrañaba sus suaves rizos con aroma a shampoo floral, sus mejillas constantemente teñidas de carmín, sus grandes luceros verdes que eran tumulto y calma por dónde Louis naufragaba, sus labios que sabían al más delicioso néctar, su voz que sólo parecía decir cosas bellas. Extrañaba sus caprichos de niño, sus ideas locas e infantiles, su emoción por cosas simples, su constante felicidad. Extrañaba todo en Harry.

También extrañaba el cómo era él cuando estaba junto a Harry. Extrañaba sentirse contento por cosas banales, extrañaba esa sensación de sentirse fuerte y protector cada vez que el menor se acurrucaba en él como un pequeño cachorro vulnerable. Extrañaba a Harry, y extrañaba la persona que solía ser cuando estaba en su compañía.

Otra estrepitosa risa inundó la casa y los ojos de Louis rodaron con fastidio al reconocer aquella madura voz. Era su madre. El castaño pensó que aún era demasiado temprano como para soportar a su progenitora con sus grandes y llamativos parloteos que sólo indicaban que estaba al teléfono hablando con una de sus muchas amigas, igual de fastidiosas como lo era ella.

Con un bufido, se incorporó de su cama con más lentitud de la habitual, y casi arrastrando sus pantuflas por el suelo, hizo su camino hacía el baño.

Aquel tranquilo, y solitario cuarto siempre era testigo de los problemas de la gran mayoría de las personas. El baño era un lugar en dónde reflexionar, un lugar para estar a solas con uno mismo, de pensar, cuestionarse sobre algunas decisiones, y por tal razón, el tema de Harry apareció en la cabeza de Louis con más intensidad apenas éste puso un pie dentro de la ducha. El joven entonces quedó un buen rato solamante parado allí, sintiendo las gotas pegar contra su cuerpo caramelo, mientras su mirada perdida y vacía estaba posada en uno de los muchos azulejos que cubrían la pared.

Habían pasado exactamente cinco días desde que no se acercaba al joven de orbes verdes. No sabía nada acerca de él, no sabía qué cosas podrían estar sucediéndole, no sabía si Harry lo estaba necesitando más que a nada en esos momentos, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo. No sabía si necesitaba un abrazo, una caricia, o algo más. Y Louis se sentía morir a cada día que pasaba. Pero el que el menor nunca haya buscado por él al momento en que se alejó, le hizo saber que quizás, Harry no lo necesitaba tanto, que quizás no era tan indispensable en la vida del rizado como él creía. El ojiverde jamás lo buscó. Ni siquiera para pedirle una explicación de su brusco alejamiento. Él simplemente se había esfumado, así sin más, sin reproches, y en cierta parte, aquello había deprimido mucho a Louis, pero estaba agradecido de que fuese de ese modo. Al menos el adiós no había sido tan doloroso para uno de ellos.

Al desaparecer como pompa de jabón que revienta en el aire, Harry también se había ausentado de la escuela. Y ante aquello, Louis comenzó a sentirse preocupado, porque el rizado jamás faltaba a clases, sólo si es que estaba muy enfermo.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que, quizás, Harry no estaba enfermo ni nada de eso, que el menor sólo quería un tiempo para recomponerse de todo lo que le había sucedido, de todos aquellos hechos desastrosos de esa fatídica noche. Pero la preocupación no parecía dispuesta a irse, y las repentinas ganas de salir corriendo hacía su casa volvían al castaño, esas ganas de abrazarlo, atraparlo contra su pecho y que el joven llorase en él hasta descargarse. Pero la culpa disipaba con gran facilidad todos aquellos pensamientos, entonces Louis sólo se resignaba a pensar que Raquel estaría cuidando bien de él. Que Raquel le estuviese dando ese confort y apoyo que él no podía brindarle.

Todo aquello dolía, pero Louis sabía que era lo mejor, o eso quería creer.

Durante todos aquellos días de ausencia del menor, también habían surgido las preocupaciones en las personas que siempre lo rodeaban. Niall se acercaba constantemente a Louis, preguntando por el joven rizado, cuestionando el porqué de su ausencia, si es que estaba bien, si necesitaba de algo, tan sólo quería noticias sobre su paradero. Pero el castaño siempre ignoraba aquellas interrogaciones. Pasaba de largo del rubio como si se tratase de un mismísimo ser invisible, aunque eso sólo lo hiciera ganar muchos insultos por parte del blondo. Todas las malas palabras rebotaban en él. El escudo del dolor y la soledad era tan fuerte y persistente, y lo estaba aislando tanto que hacía que todo lo demás dejara de tomar importancia a su alrededor. Ignoraba a Niall porque no quería hablar de Harry. Nunca más. Tan sólo quería olvidar, quería olvidar todos los horribles sucesos que le habían ocurrido al joven por su culpa, quería olvidar cuán cobarde había sido al alejarse, quería olvidar, pero cuanto más trataba de ignorar aquellos temas, más los recordaba. Sabía que sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Niall no había sido el único en cuestionar sobre el asunto. Zayn y Liam también se habían percatado de la ausencia del menor, y también de lo muy cambiado que estaba su amigo de ojos azules.

Louis ya no tenía esa luz distintiva que había brotado en él desde que estaba junto a Harry. Ya ni siquiera sonreía, raras veces hablaba, su mirada siempre estaba vacía y perdida por el suelo, y ambos muchachos habían comenzado a preocuparse por su estado. Pero cuando intentaban acercársele, queriendo ayudar o saber algo al respecto de toda la situación, Louis simplemente pasaba de ellos, o les murmuraba un frágil “estoy bien, no se preocupen”, que ni el ojimiel ni el morocho tragaban. Pero ambos optaron por no insistir más, dejando que el tiempo hiciese su trabajo, y se llevase pronto cualquier consternación que estuviese consumiendo en esos momentos a su amigo.

Vacío. Louis se sentía vacío. Se sentía caminar en un mundo vacío, oscuro, y frío en dónde ya jamás salía el sol. Cada día que pasaba era peor que el anterior, y cuando pensaba que su estado no podía empeorar, cada amanecer siempre le demostraba lo contrario. Necesitaba de la calidez del ojiverde. Necesitaba a Harry más a que nada en el mundo. Sin él se estaba desmoronando a pedazos. Sin él era sólo un desastre andante. Era un cuerpo moribundo deambulando por una tierra sin sentido…

El castaño cerró la canilla y con lentitud se vistió con las primeras prendas que encontró.

Al bajar hacía la cocina por un desayuno, su madre aún continuaba al teléfono hablando animadamente. Los ojos azules sólo le regalaron una mirada de indiferencia y pasaron de largo.

-¡A que sí, que estuvo genial!.- Habló Jay mientras enroscaba el cable que asemejaba a un rizo entre sus dedos. - ¡Y ni te imaginas la fiesta que tengo preparada para año nuevo! ¡Estarán todos invitados!…Mujer, ¡por supuesto que también estás invitada!.-

Un par de irritantes risas femeninas llenaron la casa. Louis trató de hacer caso omiso mientras los cereales de chocolate eran masticados con exagerada parsimonia en su boca. No quería escuchar el absurdo palabrerío de su madre, pero ésta hablaba tan estruendosamente que hacía que lo hiciera obligadamente.

-Oh, ¡No hay problema con eso!.-

Declaró escandalosamente y aquello llegó con gran claridad a la cocina, tal y como si estuviese a un lado del ojiazul y no en la habitación adyacente.

Éste bufó con molestia y continuó comiendo de su desayuno pesarosamente. Revolvió con mala gana los cereales en su tazón, volviéndolos pastosos y blandos, y un suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo, escapó de su boca. Alzó su mirada azul triste, y observó a la pequeña ventana que se exponía justo encima del microondas. El cielo gris matutino se pintaba a través del cristal, amenazando con bañar a la ciudad en cualquier momento.

-¡Te entiendo perfectamente!. - Espetó la mujer, y luego otro par de risas molestas abandonaron sus labios. Los ojos azules volvieron a rodar. - ¡Lo sé, es realmente detestable! Pero no te puedes preocupar por eso Isabel, mis vecinos son todos tranquilos y sé que no habrá problema por el ruido que ocasionaremos. Además, ¡Será año nuevo, santo cielo! Es todo fiesta, y festejos, sería absolutamente desagradable que vinieran con quejas en un día como ese.-

El castaño sintió cierta atracción hacía aquella conversación cuando la palabra “Vecinos” salió de la boca de su madre. Quedó estático por unos momentos, con la cuchara a medio salir de su boca, esperando a que las señoras en su charla comentaran algo más. Su sentido auditivo más afinado que nunca completamente puesto en el habla de su progenitora.

Jay rió como desquiciada, una fuerte y estruendosa risa que borraba completamente la imagen de señora refinaba que ella siempre aparentaba. Aquello hizo que una ligera mueca de desagrado se pintara en el rostro del castaño. Pensaba que su madre no podía ser más irritable, pero al parecer siempre podía ser peor.

-Nosotros teníamos de vecina a una mujer que era una campesina de primera, ¡Tenías que verla, era un completo asco! - Comentó con repulsión. - Siempre andaba con sus jardineros de jean manchados en tierra, y botas de campo, ¡Era realmente asqueroso!.- Echó a reír con malicia.

Los sentidos de Louis se dispararon como balas al momento en que su madre comenzó a hablar de Raquel. Se mantuvo estático, absteniéndose a hacer alguna otra acción que no fuese oír atentamente.

\- ¡Aguarda, eso no es lo peor! - Espetó con gracia la castaña. - Su sobrino es un homosexual, y escucha esto Isabel, ¡Lo vi usando ropa de mujer!.- Rió con fuerza, y Louis entrecerró sus ojos, casi al mismo tiempo en que su mandíbula se ponía tensa. La cuchara en sus manos se oprimió con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pintaran de blanco con rapidez.

-¡Oh no! Gracias a dios esa mujer ya no está entre nosotros. ¡Alguien escuchó mis plegarias y se la llevó!. - declaró con descollante alivio. - No, no se mudó, al parecer tuvo un accidente de tránsito y murió. Ahora sólo queda ese muchachito marica, y sólo espero que le pase lo mismo pronto. Si eso ocurre, nuestro barrio volverá a ser de clase alta y refinada como lo era antes….-

El corazón de Louis se disparó a mil por hora luego de aquella oración. Sus ojos se abrieron al punto en que comenzaban a escocer. Soltó un ahogado resoplido, y liberó la cuchara de sus manos con lentitud. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Lo que su madre había revelado no podía ser cierto.

-No…-

Murmuró por lo bajo.

Un repentina ola de marea negra pareció arrojarlo con violencia contra un acantilado rocoso. Los segundos parecieron detenerse en ese instante, haciendo que el tiempo transcurriera con una tajante parsimonia, y de pronto, todo volvió a tomar su ritmo normal con brusquedad. Louis se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo con desesperación de la cocina. Cruzó el living con premura, y la mirada castaña de Jay lo siguió con ceño fruncido pintado en su rostro. Al ver a su hijo saliendo con tal rapidez, la mujer sacó el teléfono de su oreja y se irguió. Intuyó a la perfección cuáles eran las intenciones del castaño.

-¡Louis regresa aquí! - Vociferó demandante mientras llegaba a la puerta. El castaño ya había salido. -¡Te juro que si vas en busca de ese asqueroso ser humano nunca más pisarás esta casa, te lo aseguro!.-

Habló con cólera, con palabras duras que la hicieron ver amenazante. Entonces el castaño giró y enfrentó la mirada furiosa de su progenitora. No dudó ni un segundo en responderle.

-Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes mamá. A partir de hoy sólo tendrás un hijo. -

Declaró.

Alivio, fue lo que sintió al declarar aquello. Fue como sacarse una pesada carga que llevaba arrastrando consigo por años.

-¡¿Por qué, diablos?! ¡¿Por qué me haces estás cosas, Louis!? ¡Te crié lo mejor que pude, te di mi cariño y todo lo que siempre quisiste! ¡Dime porqué haces todo esto!.-

Chilló con desesperación. La mirada de la mujer informaba que ya estaba a un paso de las lágrimas.

-Porque también quiero ser feliz, mamá.-

El semblante en Jay se relajó lentamente, aquellas palabras le pegaron con dureza a su ser. Quedó observando a su hijo sin saber exactamente qué decir, tan sólo observándolo. El castaño le regaló una última mirada a su madre, una mirada que enviaba un claro “lo siento”, y sin decir más, giró y corrió hasta la casa adyacente.

Le había dolido decirle aquello a su madre. La mujer no había estado muy presente en su infancia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo había querido y cuidado como sólo una madre podía querer a un hijo, de una forma distinta, pero lo había hecho. Y Louis estaba muy agradecido por todo eso. Pero el decir adiós era una parte fundamental en la vida, era crecer. Ahora era tiempo de buscar su propia felicidad…

La casa con enredaderas lo recibió con una atmósfera fría, lúgubre, y triste. Las persianas estaban bajas, y la enredadera que la cubría comenzaba a dar señales de tallos secos. La puerta de la vivienda estaba abierta, así que Louis ingresó con lentitud, pisando unas cuantas boletas que yacían tiradas en el suelo en sobres blancos.

El pequeño living estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo. Un descollante silencio bañaba la casa por completo, haciendo que los pasos lentos de Louis se oyeran con gran claridad. Todo estaba cambiado, aquella calidez de hogar que antes se percibía allí, ya había desaparecido. Y parecía como si la eminente melancolía que flotaba en el lugar, se hubiese apoderado de Louis en el mismísimo momento en que pisó la casa, invitándolo a unirse al funesto entorno.

Los pensamientos catastróficos y luctuosos no tardaron en llegar a la mente del ojiazul, haciendo que su sangre se helase al instante. Vagas y funestas imágenes de Harry lo invadieron, y él trató de disiparlas con celeridad. Si es que algo malo le había sucedido al menor, él estaba seguro de que sería capaz de cometer cualquier locura consigo mismo.

-¡Harry!.-

Llamó, paseando su vista desorientada por todo a su alrededor. No hubo respuesta.

La respiración del castaño se volvió pesada por el temor. Subió corriendo escaleras arriba con desesperación, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que al abrir el cuarto del rizado, éste estuviese allí, y aquellos ojos verdes se posaran en él nuevamente. Pero al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Harry no había nadie allí. Todo estaba intacto. Algo de polvo reposaba en los estantes y en el escritorio a un lado de la cama. La misma melancolía reinante en toda la casa invadía también el cuarto del rizado.

Dió media vuelta y se dirigió con rapidez al cuarto de baño. recordando que el joven tenía esa manía de encerrarse en ellos cuando sentía ganas de llorar.

-¡Harry!.-

Volvió a llamar con angustia mientras abría la puerta de golpe. Pero al encender la luz del sanitario, tampoco encontró a nadie. Su alma cayó al suelo. Cada segundo parecía ser peor que el anterior, su corazón achicándose a cada paso que daba y seguía sin hallar señales del menor. La desesperanza y el pánico comenzaron a carcomer su ser, consumiendo de él como un potente veneno que le arrebataba de a poco la vida.

Estaba a un paso de romper en llanto cuando recordó que no había ingresado al cuarto de Raquel aún. Entonces con gran apuro, el castaño logró bajar las escaleras entre tropezones, e inmediatamente se adentró a aquel corto pasillo en la planta baja que daba a la habitación de la mujer.

Con agitada respiración, abrió la puerta con desespero, y una triste y trágica imagen se reveló.

El rizado estaba tendido sobre la cama, pálido, sumamente delgado, con ojeras, y el mismo sweater que él mismo le había puesto aquella noche en dónde había ocurrido ese suceso tan fatal. Los labios rosas carnosos ahora eran labios secos y agrietados, sus párpados estaban cerrados, y el corazón de Louis y todo el mundo que lo rodeaba pareció detenerse en ese momento. Lo más triste era quizás que el muchachito estaba aferrado con fuerza a las sábanas de su tía, abrazándolas como si se tratasen del cuerpo de la mujer difunta.

-Harry…-

Fue lo único que el dolor le dejó articular. Louis se acercó con premura a la cama y levantó la cabeza del menor con cuidado. Observó sus facciones, todo en él retrataba la más pura de las agonías. Todo él parecía un ser roto y castigado cruelmente por la vida. Entonces las lágrimas en los ojos azules comenzaron a brotar, lentamente.

-Hazz…- Murmuró con voz quebrada mientras acariciaba con mano temblorosa la mejilla del joven.

El mencionado lentamente abrió sus orbes, y su mirada verde perdida y llena de angustia colisionó nuevamente con la mirada azul del castaño.

-Lou…- Habló por lo bajo, y entonces le sonrió con debilidad. Le sonrió como si jamás hubiese llorado, le sonrió como si no fuese un ser roto y castigado. Le sonrió como si todo estuviese bien. Louis rompió en llanto y lo atrapó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto…-

Murmuró con congoja, ocultando su rostro devastado entre los rizos del menor.

-También lo siento…-

Contestó Harry con fragilidad.

Y ambos quedaron abrazados en silencio.

(…)

Durante los siguientes días, Louis se encargó de cuidar minuciosamente del menor. De tratar de recomponer su ausencia lo mejor que podía. De reconstruir al joven con lo que él sólo podía ofrecer; amor incondicional y puro.

Llenaba la bañera y pasaba horas y horas en silencio metido allí junto a él. Con suavidad le tallaba la espalda, le masajeaba los rizos. Dejaba cortos y dulces besos en su expuesta piel, y dejaba que sus finos dedos recorrieran la anatomía del muchachito.

También lo peinaba, como al rizado tanto le gustaba. Se sentaba en la cama junto a él y desenredaba con cuidado sus rizos, los trenzaba y luego los volvía a deshacer, cepillando por horas hasta que el ojiverde caía en la tierra de ensueño. Hacía todo para mantenerlo un poco feliz, por tratar de reponerlo. Disfrutando lo más que podía de tenerlo nuevamente, y agradeciendo haberlo encontrado a tiempo de que le ocurriese una desgracia.

Había vuelto a recuperar lo más bonito que tenía. Había vuelto a recuperar lo único que había hecho bien.

Los días continuaron pasando, algunos más duros que otros, pero mostrando leves mejorías, y cuando el ojiverde volvió a sonreír con más frecuencia, y ser casi el mismo muchachito feliz, inocente e infantil que solía ser, Louis decidió que era tiempo de que ambos retomaran sus idas a clase. Ya habían perdido demasiados días de escuela, pero igualmente habían sido necesarios y fundamentales para la mejoría del menor.

Así que un lunes por la mañana, Harry y Louis hicieron su viaje rutinario hacía Amery Hill en el lujoso auto de éste último mencionado.

El rizado iba feliz, con la ventanilla baja parcialmente a pesar de que ya estaban en pleno invierno y el frío gélido de Doncaster entumecía su rostro. Los rizos extensos le bailaban encima de su cabeza, con júbilo y él sonreía anchamente con plenitud. Louis lo observó de soslayo y le fue casi imposible no sonreír también.

Estaba completamente agradecido con quién fuese que haya estado junto a Harry en aquellos días que él se había alejado. Su ángel guardián, los dioses, o el destino, Louis no sabía con seguridad, sólo agradecía.

Buscó la mano del menor y la aferró con fuerza. Harry apretó con la misma intensidad como si comprendiese a la perfección los pensamientos que rondaban en su mente.

Los pasillos de Amery Hill los recibieron con miles de miradas raras. La mayoría de ellas, estaban centradas solamente en Harry. Ambos no entendían en absoluto a qué se debía tales reacciones, pero decidieron pasarlas por alto, ignorando a los estudiantes que parecían haberse vuelto locos. Louis pensó primero que se debía a que venían muy juntos y Harry lo aferraba del brazo, pero luego esas ideas se difuminaron cuando su mente le recordó que antes de que todos los hechos catastróficos se desencadenaran, los estudiantes ya sabían a la perfección de su relación y no habían dicho nada al respecto. Lo habían tomado realmente bien. Así que no supo qué pensar.

Las miradas raras eran algo que ambos podía ignorar con facilidad y tomaban sin molestia alguna. Hasta que los comentarios ofensivos e insinuadores comenzaron a llegar…

\- ¡Hey primor, te espero a la salida de clases! ¡Quiero comprobar si tu boca hace tales maravillas como muchos dicen!-

Voceó un muchacho mientras cruzaba en el pasillo a la pareja. Giró y chequeó el cuerpo de Harry de arriba hacía abajo con mirada hambrienta. Éste se aferró con fuerza al brazo del ojiazul, no entendiendo a qué se debía aquello. Louis le soltó un par de insultos al muchacho, y ambos continuaron caminando entre miradas acusadoras, burlonas, y asqueadas. La confusión y extrañeza invadiéndolos.

Otro gritó llegó, no haciéndose esperar demasiado.

-¡Hey perra, aprende a cerrar tus piernas homosexual de mierda!-

Vociferó un muchacho, que era parte del club de fútbol, mientras cerraba su casillero y miraba con burla al rizado. Los dedos de Harry se aprisionaron con más fuerza en el brazo de Louis, y éste se giró a observarlo con ligereza. Los labios del rizado estaban temblequeando y sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas listas a caer.

Entonces la sangre en el cuerpo del ojiazul comenzó comenzó a hervir. Se separó del rizado y aferró por la camisa al muchacho que había dicho tal repulsión, estampándolo con fuerza contra su casillero.

-¡¿Explícame por qué mierda dijiste eso?! ¿¡Que diablos les sucede a todos que están actuando de esa manera con Harry!?-

Bramó a tan sólo centímetros del rostro del muchacho. Los ojos azules reflejaban eminente furia y cólera, y su respiración paulatina chocaba contra la nariz del hombre siendo aprisionado.

El muchacho no dijo nada, y entonces Louis lo aferró con más fuerza por la camisa de su pecho. El hombre decidió romper con su mutismo mientras luchaba por librarse del agarre del ojiazul y atrapar un poco de aire que comenzaba a escasearle.

-¡Eleanor repartió una foto de él chupando una polla por todo el colegio! ¿Contento? ¡Suéltame!-

Louis liberó el agarre con lentitud, y el muchacho murmuró un par de groserías mientras se alejaba sobando su parte dañada.

Eleanor.

Aquel nombre ser pronunciado por la boca del muchacho hizo que una parte desconocida en Louis comenzara a brotar. Dio un fuerte golpe al casillero, provocándole un leve hundimiento y jadeó encolerizado.

La voz de la muchacha se coló en sus oídos de repente.

-Pero miren quiénes decidieron aparecer por aquí nuevamente…-

La mirada verde, y la azul se posaron con rapidez en la figura de Eleanor. Ésta estaba parada con una pose muy femenina a unos pocos metros de ellos, apoyando una mano sobre su cadera, y varios muchachos de grados mayores la acompañaban por detrás. El cuerpo de Harry se paralizó al reconocer una de esas caras amenazantes.

Adam le sonrió ladino en cuanto se percató de que lo observaba.

El rizado corrió hacía Louis y lo aferró nuevamente por el brazo con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que la piel de Louis comenzó a arder por debajo de sus ropas. El cuerpo del joven ojiverde había comenzado a temblar, todos los sucesos que él parecía haber olvidado volvieron a su mente con absoluta facilidad al momento en su mirada chocó nuevamente con esa mirada oscura que lo observaba de igual forma en el callejón.

-É-él…-

Replicó con nerviosismo. Sus palabras salieron temblorosas, y dolidas. Louis entonces observó al muchacho detrás de Eleanor y no hizo falta que Harry aclarase quién era ese tipo, ni que hiciera un presentación con su nombre.

-Hola muñeca. - Saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa sucia incitadora. - ¿Me recuerdas? Quería agradecerte por la mamada fabulosa de la otra noche… Te recomendé con muchos amigos, dicen estar ansiosos por probarte también.-

Habló con burla, y Eleanor rió, al igual que los demás tipos que la acompañaban. Aquello sólo hizo perder la poca cordura en el castaño. Se desprendió de Harry y se acercó a los jóvenes que reían.

-CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA HIJO DE PERRA. SI TE VUELVES ACERCAR A HARRY TE JURO QUE NADIE SABRÁ DE TU JODIDA EXISTENCIA NUNCA MÁS. -

Adam rió, y también se acercó hacía Louis. Caminando de forma arrogante con ambas manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Tú debes ser el famoso Louis, si no me equivoco…déjame decirte que tu novio es un jodido experto con las mamadas. Metí mi polla bien al fondo de su garganta y ni siquiera se quejó, sólo se mantuvo chupando y chupando, y wow…de tan sólo recordarlo me pongo duro de nuevo.-

Ante eso, la ira que Louis venía acumulando, estalló dentro de su cuerpo. Se abalanzó hacía el tipo, pegándole con fuerza en su mejilla, y éste no tardó demasiado en reaccionar y devolver el golpe. El cuerpo del muchacho morocho era notablemente más grande y robusto que el cuerpo de Louis, pero éste no se dejaba golpear con facilidad. Ambos se regalaban fuertes y dolorosos puñetazos que hacían brotar la sangre con rapidez en sus rostros. Un fuerte golpe dio de lleno en la mandíbula de Louis y lo dejó atontado por algunos segundos.

Entonces Harry echó a llorar, sin saber exactamente qué hacer para detener aquellos violentos golpes hacía el castaño. Adam pegaba con rudeza, como si estuviera en un campeonato de boxeo, como si buscara arrebatarle la vida al ojiazul.

-¡BASTA, NO LO LASTIMES!-

Chilló desgarradoramente con las lágrimas saltándole de los ojos. Se acercó dispuesto a intervenir por el bienestar del castaño, sin importarle lo débil y escuálido que era su cuerpo, pero Eleanor lo empujó con brusquedad, impidiéndole aquello. Harry cayó sentado al suelo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas idiota?.-

Inquirió mirando con repulsión al ojiverde. Éste alzó su mirada rota y dolida, y la castaña soltó una risa aireada. Como si el sufrimiento en aquel ser fuera una clase de éxtasis para su cuerpo. Cada lágrima derramaba por el menor la llenaba de regocijo.

-Que imbécil eres…- Habló entre risas. - Bienvenido a tu final feliz princesita…-

El timbre de entrada resonó en toda la escuela, y entonces los muchos estudiantes que se habían aglomerado alrededor de la violenta escena, se fue disipando.

Eleanor peinó sus rizos con delicadeza, y se acercó a su amigo morocho, quién se entretenía pegándole patadas al castaño arrojado en el suelo.

-Adam, ya vamos, deja a estos idiotas, llegaremos tarde a clases.-

El muchacho dio una última agresiva patada a Louis y luego lo escupió.

Ambos se marcharon, girándose de vez en cuando a lo largo del pasillo para darles fugaces miradas llenas de regocijo y burla a Harry y Louis. Los ojos verdes los siguieron alejarse, hasta que ambos desaparecieron en la esquina del pasillo. Entonces el menor se levantó con premura del suelo, y corrió hasta Louis, dejándose caer a su lado para aferrarlo por el torso. El llanto desconsolado del rizado llenó los oídos de Louis. Un llanto lastimoso y ahogado. Harry enterraba su rostro en el pecho del castaño con fuerza, como si eso pudiera detener sus lágrimas y borrar todo lo que hace instantes había pasado.

Entonces Louis sintió que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Que todo lo que se había esmerado por reconstruir al menor había sido completamente inútil. Aquellas escorias se aparecían nuevamente así como si nada, y en tan sólo escasos cinco minutos derrumbaban lo que a él le había costado esfuerzo, cuidado, y tiempo en reconstruir. Había sido todo en vano. Sabía que mientras ambos siguieran allí, alrededor de aquellas personas, quedarían estancados por siempre en un inminente dolor. Todo seguiría igual si ambos permanecían en aquel entorno. Entonces Louis lo decidió.

-Harry. - Habló por lo bajo, mientras llevaba su mano a los rizos despeinados de su novio y los acariciaba. El menor alzó su vista vidriosa y lo observó expectante. -Huye conmigo.-

Pidió, y un hipido escapó de los labios de Harry. Éste limpió con torpeza sus ojos con la manga de su sweater y observó pasmado al ojiazul.

-Vayámonos lejos de aquí Hazz…A la mierda todo esto, a la mierda la escuela, a la mierda las personas, la sociedad. Tan sólo huye conmigo. a empezar todo desde cero muy lejos de aquí…-

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte del menor, Louis se levantó con decisión del suelo, y aferró la pálida y fría mano de Harry con firmeza. Estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo, sólo por hacer feliz al rizado, sólo por alejarlo del dolor, y el sufrimiento.

Ambos salieron de la institución y subieron al vehículo de Louis, arrancando a toda velocidad rumbo al vecindario.

Minutos después, el auto estacionó con una chirriante frenada en la vereda de la casa del rizado, y ambos bajaron de allí. Louis con apuro, Harry completamente desconcertado, vacilante y temeroso.

-Ve a buscar tus cosas bebé, yo iré por las mías, todo estará bien pronto, ya verás.-

Anunció el castaño, tomando con firmeza ambas mejillas húmedas del menor. Éste le asintió con titubeo, y entonces ambos se separaron, cada uno haciendo su camino hacía su respectiva vivienda.

Harry empacó con apuro todas sus ropas y demás pertenencias dentro de una vieja maleta marrón. Al terminar con aquello, se dirigió al cuarto de su tía para decirle un último adiós. Acarició la pared de aquel frío cuarto, diciéndole adiós con una caricia, y luego se acercó hasta el armario de Raquel.

Su ropa estaba intacta. El aroma a lavandas y tierra de jardinería impregnaba cada una de ellas. El muchachito respiró hondo, y deseó poder recordar aquella fragancia por mucho tiempo. Tomó un sombrero de paja que reposaba encima de las demás prendas y sonrió tristemente con nostalgia. Raquel lo usaba cuando ambos cosechaban y plantaban verduras, frutas y flores en el patio trasero de su casa cuando ésta todavía no tenía su trabajo en la florería. Harry lo guardó junto con sus demás pertenencias y salió del cuarto, haciendo su camino hasta la puerta de entrada.

Le dio un último vistazo a aquella casa que lo había acompañado a crecer y había sido testigo de innumerables momentos, y luego cerró la puerta. Al mismo tiempo en que cerraba la puerta de una vieja etapa.

Cuando Louis ingresó con apuro a su casa, encontró a Jessica cuidando de Nouvel en el living. La niñera jugaba con cubos y otros juguetes infantiles junto al pequeño, ambos sentados en el suelo. Ésta le regaló una mirada extrañada en cuanto lo vio ingresar con tal rapidez.

El castaño subió con agilidad cada uno de los escalones rumbo a la planta alta, ignorando por completo aquella mirada que la muchacha le había regalado. Una vez en su cuarto, comenzó a empacar todo en una gran maleta gris. Con cierta dificultad logró bajar nuevamente hacía el living, arrastrando consigo el gran pesado equipaje. Se dirigió con premura a la caja fuerte que se situaba detrás de un viejo cuadro pintoresco, y sacó todos sus ahorros, guardándolos luego muy bien por entre sus ropas en la maleta.

Finalmente, se dirigió a la joven que aún le sostenía una mirada de extrañeza y se agachó a su altura para hablarle.

-Cuídalo bien, por favor…- Pidió con franqueza, y se inclinó para dejarle un pequeño beso a la cabecita de Nouvel. Jessica asintió lentamente, aún con mirada atónita. Louis le sonrió y se paró para retirarse con rapidez de la vivienda.

Al llegar afuera, Harry ya estaba allí, esperando por él, sus manos aferradas a la maleta temblaban ligeramente, el castaño notó cómo el pecho de Harry se inflaba y desinflaba, como si éste estuviese aguantando con fuerza los sollozos.

Tomó la maleta del menor y junto con la suya, las guardó en el baúl del auto.

Al mismísimo momento en que el motor se puso en marcha, Harry rompió en llanto, entonces Louis lo aferra por las mejillas con firmeza, juntando sus miradas fijamente. Sabía que decir adiós dolía, sabía que el menor iba a sufrir con esa improvisada despedida, pero luego de eso, el castaño estaba seguro de que sus vidas comenzarían a cambiar.

Besó los labios temblorosos de Harry y luego limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Te prometo que a partir de ahora comenzará nuestra felicidad princesa…-

Harry asintió titubeante entre sollozos.

A medida que el auto se iba alejando, muchas memorias y recuerdos se alejaban. Los ojos verdes observaron hacía atrás, cómo su casa y la de Louis iban quedando en la lejanía. Eran demasiadas cosas a las que le estaba diciendo adiós en ese momento. estaba dejando su casa, sus recuerdos de infancia, el barrio que lo había visto crecer, sus estudios, sus amigos…

Un viejo ciclo se estaba cerrando en ese momento a medida que el auto se alejaba cada vez más de la ciudad. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que uno completamente nuevo los estaba esperando, uno en dónde quizás, pudiesen encontrar su final feliz…


End file.
